We're Not Broken
by aLovelyHate
Summary: Cloud Strife has had a tough life, losing the people he cared about most, unable to show those he cares for how he feels. Will that all change when he meets a girl who's struggling with her own past.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I'm back and finally uploading my Cloud Strife story, For the most part this story is going to be pretty pg but at this point there is one specific chapter that has a sex scene just to explain that rating (that chapter isn't until after chapter 20 anyway) Hope you guys enjoy!**

It was surreal, you stared in disbelief at the sword sticking out of the ground; you would know that sword anywhere. At one time that buster sword belonged to Zack Fair.

You dropped your beat up backpack as you approached. This could mean only one thing; Zack would never leave that sword, it meant so much to him, after all Angeal trusted him with it. And judging by the rust, it's been here for a long time.

You took a wrinkled and slightly torn picture out of your pocket as you walked up to Zack's makeshift memorial. You placed the picture at the base of the sword and put a small rock on top of it so it wouldn't fly away.

You fell to your knees in front of the sword, "Zack, you jerk why did you have to go and die" you whispered as tears rolled down your cheeks.

~Flashback~

" Why are you doing this?" your voice cracking as you cried.

"A few meaningless lives," Sephiroth said as he casually put masamune away. He turned away like it was nothing; he had no remorse for his actions.

"Their lives weren't meaningless" you struggled to stand, the pain was almost too much for you. You could feel blood trickling down your leg.

You picked up Jace's sword and charged at Sephiroth. In one swift motion Sephiroth dodged your attack and took out masamune. His speed shocked and amazed you, but you continued to attack him. Acting on pure instinct and adrenaline you managed to dodge several of his attacks. You finally saw an opening and took it, stabbing Sephiroth in the stomach. Seconds later you hit the ground as you felt a horrible pain along your spine.

"I've already taken what you cherish most and what you didn't know you had, just give up, you have nothing more to live for" Sephiroth said as a single black wing appeared from is back and he flew away.

You struggled to get up, as Ryan ran over to you followed by Jeremy who dropped his camera as he ran. Alyssa held Riley attempting to comfort the child and keep herself together.

"Autumn you shouldn't move" "Alyssa, get gauze" "Stop moving you'll make it worse" "my god he's dead" "Mom! Mom" "Riley she's dead" "Jace!" "I'm gonna be sick" "they're all dead" "Autumn, stop" "How is she still moving?" "Autumn!" "we need to put out the fires" "look he's still alive" "My god, Autumn theirs so much blood"

You couldn't focus, you knew people were talking to you but it didn't matter, all you saw was Jace barely breathing, laying in a growing pool of blood. You fell to your knees beside him as tears ran down your face. With shaky hands you tried to stop the bleeding, if you can prevent him from bleeding out you could save him, theirs hope. There was a gash across his chest, it wasn't too bad but he's already lost so much blood.

"Look at that beautiful face" Jace struggled to say. By the sound of his voice you could tell his broken ribs punctured his lungs

"Jace…" you trailed off. You tried to focus on using all of the skills you've been learning in school and everything your mom taught you, now is the time to put them to the test. He smiled at you and pushed your hands away from his wounds.

"I'll always be with you" with a shaky hand, Jace wiped the tears away from your eyes.

"I don't know what I'll do without you," you cried as you played with the ring on your finger.

"Find Zack and Cloud they'll take care of you"

"Jace please don't leave me"

"Autumn I love you" He said as his voice got weaker.

By now, Jeremy and Ryan got to you. Alyssa stood a few yards away with Riley. Everyone was crying, except for Jace.

"I love you too," you sobbed.

"Can I have a kiss?" Jace asked as the color drained from his face.

You leaned down and kissed him softly, it only lasted a few seconds but it felt like a lifetime.

Jace smiled as he closed his eyes and took his last breath before fading into the lifestream.

It started to rain as Ryan and Jeremy carried you inside, the last thing you heard before blacking out was Riley screaming as your friends scrambled to save your life.

~End flashback~

The scar from masamune extends along your spine for the entire length of your back; it is a constant reminder of that day almost four years ago. Between being captured by Turks several times, a couple of weeks or months, you weren't sure, of being experimented on that you have no memory of and a few horrible infections, the scar never healed properly.

The sun was already setting by the time you were able to move. "I don't think I'll be able to get to Edge today," you said to yourself so you decided to make camp here. You used the last of your matches to build a small fire from twigs and tumbleweeds you found lying around. You took your sleeping bag out of your backpack and laid it on the ground. You lay on top of it and began to reflect on your life as you played with the ring on your necklace.

'I never thought I'd be here again,' to your right laid the ruins of Midgar and to your left was Edge, after the upper plate fell and killed thousands in Midgar the city became deserted and Edge developed out of wreckage. Before, when Jace was alive, you planned to live in Midgar, you'd be a doctor like your mother and open a practice in the slums, and Jace would work in construction or security, he didn't care as long as it was hands on. When he died four years ago you dedicated your life to finding Zack and Cloud, they were Jace's friends when he was in SOLDIER. Though you've never met Cloud, Zack used to visit all of the time and you considered him one of your closest friends. You had forgotten about Cloud. Now that you know that Zack is dead, theirs only one person left to find.

Two years ago you added your little brother Riley to your search. During an extended stay at the Gold Saucer, while you were finishing medical school and you tried to save enough money to get Riley into a good school you were separated from your brother in the middle of a crowd one night. You were distraught when you found out that he was kidnapped and taken to Rocket Town. Upon arriving in Rocket Town you found out that a man named Cid Highwind had adopted him. Ever since then you've been searching for him.

You looked up at the stars and wondered if you'd ever find your brother, it's already been two years, part of you wondered if he even remembered you and if he would even recognize you. Either way you're determined to find him, nothing else matters anymore.

You eventually drifted off into a fitful sleep. You've always had trouble sleeping but sleeping on the cold hard ground at the mercy of your nightmares only made it worse.

You woke feeling gross and exhausted from the previous day, you were in desperate need of a shower and a decent meal. You packed up your sleeping bag, slung your backpack over your shoulder and made sure that your dagger was in its garter sheath before walking into Edge.

If you didn't know better you would have thought Edge was deserted. Well it was early; maybe everyone's still sleeping…

Then you saw them, kids, dirty and hungry. Some of the older ones bullied the younger ones, as they all looked for food and clothes. You'd heard rumors about the orphans in Edge but you never imagined it was this bad. Their clothes were worn out and dirty; it looked like they haven't had a real meal or a warm bed their entire lives. There was so many, your brother could be one of them, you were practically one of them.

As you walked you were nearly hit by a spikey haired man wearing sunglasses on a motorcycle, you had to jump out of the way to avoid being hit. "Rude" you mumbled as you got to your feet. You were suddenly surrounded by a group of kids, each one holding their hands out to you hoping that you'll give them something.

You frowned, you didn't have much to give but you sighed, kneeled to the ground and opened your backpack. You gave them your spare shoes, the hoodie you picked up a few weeks ago, after all your old one is still good even if it has a few holes, and your sleeping bag. As you gave your things away more kids approached, you didn't have enough to give everyone something. You opened your wallet and gave them your last gil; it wasn't enough for a hotel room anyway.

"Sorry kids that's all I have left" you mumbled as you closed your backpack, you felt terrible, if you could give these kids the world you would, but the world is cruel and you need to survive too. You looked at the kids, with their big eyes and dirty faces, they learned too soon just how cruel the world can be.

As the kids dispersed you continued walking. The shops were starting to open and the kids scattered to the shadows.

You sighed, "I hope I find him this time," you mumbled to yourself, trying not to think about the kids.

You went into every restaurant, coffee house, bar and retail shop you saw, every time you'd show a picture of your brother and ask if they'd seen him, or Cid Highwind. Every time you were let down. No one recognized him, no one had seen him.

You sighed as you walked into a bar called Seventh Heaven. You went over to a few people sitting at a booth first because the bar tender looked busy.

"Excuse me? Would any of you be willing to help me out?" you asked.

It was two men and one woman they seemed friendly enough. Apparently still a bit drunk from the previous night.

"Sure thing little lady, what do you need?" one of the men asked in a southern accent.

You took out the picture of your brother and showed them "This is my brother Riley Hewley, we were separated two years ago in Junon" you told them. The group examined the picture. "He's 8 now, so he should look a little bit older." You added hopeful.

"Any other information?" the women asked, you could tell she felt bad and really wished she could help, but like everyone else she hadn't see your brother.

"All I know is that he was kidnapped and taken to Rocket Town where a man named Cid Highwind adopted him," you explained.

"Sorry but I've never seen him before" the other man said sympathetically, everyone else nodded in agreement. "I hope you find him," he added.

"Thanks for your time" you said as you walked away and sat at the bar. "Excuse me, I hate to ask but do you charge for water?" you asked the bartender, a girl who looked to be around the same age as you, as you started looking for coins in your backpack.

"Coming right up, on the house," she said. After a few moments she said, "What's your name?"

You were caught a little off guard though it's not terribly strange for a bartender to make polite conversation especially when business is slow. "Its Autumn Knight" you replied.

"Well I'm Tifa Lockhart, and theirs a little boy named Riley who lives here, I think he'd be very happy to see you" Tifa said with a smile.

Your eyes widened, as you jumped up, suddenly excited. "Wait! Really? My brother is here!" you couldn't contain your excitement; you must have sounded like a little kid. You were practically bouncing with joy.

Tifa laughed softly "here let me get him" she said as she walked upstairs.

You waited impatiently for what seemed like forever. You heard someone running down the stairs. The little boy's hair was a mess and he was still wearing his pajamas as he frantically looked in every direction except where you were.

"Riley" you called. He turned to you with the biggest smile on his face.

"Autumn!" Riley yelled as he jumped into your arms. Both of you held each other tight fearing you would lose each other again.


	2. Chapter 2

It was night now, you had spent the rest of the day talking to Tifa and catching up with Riley. You were so thankful that he was well taken care of. You found out that Cid usually took care of Riley but whenever he got really busy he'd leave him with Tifa so that he could play with Marlene and Denzel, two other orphans the group of friends had taken in.

Riley started to yawn. You looked at the time it was past eleven.

"Kido I think its time for you to go to bed," you told him.

"But I don't want to leave you" Riley said as he clung to you, you didn't want to leave him either but it was late, he was tired and you had no idea where you were going to stay tonight.

"I promise I'll be back first thing in the morning," you told him.

"Nonsense, you can stay right here," Tifa, said, "we have enough space, and you two have been looking for each other for so long"

"Tifa, I wouldn't want to impose" you admitted. It was strange you couldn't remember the last time someone was so kind to you, it felt weird and you weren't sure how to react.

"Nope, you're staying here, that's final"

You were speechless but finally said, "Thank you Tifa."

She just smiled, Riley yawned again. "You should get that little guy to bed, I should get Denzel and Marlene ready for bed too."

You nodded; Riley got excited "Come on Autumn! Can you tell me a bedtime story like you used to?"

"Of course" and with that Riley pulled you upstairs with Tifa not far behind.

Riley led you to the room that he shared with Denzel, as he went to the bathroom to get ready for bed, Tifa introduced you to Marlene and Denzel. Once Riley returned you sat on the edge of his bed as he cuddled into your lap. Denzel sat on the floor next to Tifa and Marlene, all of them waiting for your bedtime story.

"Once there was a brave SOLDIER named Jace," you told a story about one of Jace's adventures with Zack. The kids loved it. It seemed like Riley didn't remember Jace, you guessed that he blocked the incident a few years ago from his memory after all he was only four at the time, and he was probably better off not remembering.

Once all the kids were tucked in and drifting off to sleep, you and Tifa went back downstairs.

"Would you like coffee or tea?" she asked.

"Tea please" you replied as she put the water on the stove to boil. She then sat at the table across from you.

"So you knew Zack Fair?" she questioned awkwardly, as if she was choosing her world carefully.

You nodded a bit surprised, "He used to come whenever Jace came home, did you know him?" you asked.

"No,"

"oh" you mumbled.

"though I heard he was a great guy," She added quickly, "Cloud, he lives here…sometimes, was Zack's best friend, they were in SOLDIER together, Cloud was there when Zack died, but he doesn't talk about him anymore" Tifa rambled awkwardly.

"Cloud sounds familiar, I think Jace knew a guy named Cloud" you mused as you played with the ring on your necklace. Tifa noticed.

"That ring is so pretty" Tifa said in awe, the ring had a decent sized diamond set in intricate white gold

"Thank you" you replied with a sad smile.

"Oh I hope I didn't upset you" Tifa replied sensing your discomfort.

"No, no its ok" you reassured her but after a few moments Tifa asked if you wanted to talk about it. She was very sincere. She wasn't trying to pry or anything, she just saw that you were upset and thought talking about it might help. You heard a door open and close but didn't think much of it.

"Its just really hard for me to talk about, Sephiroth just went insane and…" you trailed as you blinked away tears realizing that you've already said too much. After a moment you said, "I just don't think that I'm ready to talk about it."

Tifa's eyes widened in shock as she silently apologized. The two of you sat in an awkward silence for a few moments. The silence was broken when a tall spiky haired man walked into the room and said "Tifa"

"Oh Cloud, I didn't know you were coming home tonight" Tifa said as she spun around.

"Why did someone say his name?" Cloud asked, his voice was serious and slightly cold. He completely ignored the fact that you existed.

You stared at the spiky hair man, he was tall, muscular and wore black pants and a black shirt with one long sleeve. Then you recognized him; "You were the guy that almost hit me this morning" you accused with an icy glare.

Cloud glanced at you, then looked back at Tifa. You suddenly remembered why the name Cloud sounded familiar. "You were friends with Zack and Jace," you mumbled to yourself, a habit that you could never seem to break.

"How did you know them?" Cloud snapped narrowing his eyes. You found yourself staring at his piercing blue eyes, the same eyes Jace had…

"You don't have to be rude" something about his tone and how he treated you, annoyed you. He may have the same eyes as Jace and Zack but he's nothing like them.

Cloud abruptly turned away, "I'm going out" and with that he left the room. Seconds later you heard the door slam and a motorcycle drive away.

You released a breath you didn't realize you were holding.

"Sorry about him" Tifa said, "Cloud is very distant, he's like that with everyone, don't take it personally"

"Its alright, I just don't understand how Jace and Zack could be friends with such a jerk" you crossed your arms in annoyance.

"That's Cloud for you, but he's been through a lot, he used to be sweet when we were kids" Tifa sighed

"So you two grew up together?" you asked trying to relieve some of the tension.

"Yeah we're from Nibelheim. Once Cloud was old enough he joined SOLDIER and he was never the same again, we happened across each other when he was a mercenary, I was working with Avalanche at the time and we hired him. Cloud never talks about what happened while he was with SOLDIER" Tifa rambled.

"I was from Hazelton, I used to go to Nibelheim all the time. I used to get supplies for my town, though sometimes my friends and I would sneak into the Shinra mansion" you smiled remembering your friends when you younger and carefree.

The two of you sat in an awkward silence for a few moments. You wanted the awkwardness to end so you said, "I really appreciate you letting me stay here"

"Its fine…you know you can stay here as long as you like" Tifa told you.

"I don't want to impose" you said quickly, it's been so long since anyone wanted to help you, you didn't know how to accept it.

"Don't worry, you're not, Just help with the kids, Marlene and Denzel seemed to really like you, and maybe help me with the bar" Tifa said. You hesitated, so Tifa continued, "you know, you and Cloud are a lot alike, both of you are so stubborn, and so scared to accept help."

You smiled, "thank you Tifa, I'll stay"

"Perfect! Come on I'll show you to your room."


	3. Chapter 3

You woke up late the next morning; it was the first time you've slept decently in who knows how long. It was strange, you felt so relaxed here it almost felt like home. You decided to unpack a few things after all you'd be staying here now. As you threw your backpack onto the bed, someone knocked on your door.

"Come in" you said without turning around as you unzipped your backpack and started taking out your clothes and a few possessions.

"Morning Autumn" Tifa said as she walked in. "you slept late" she said cheerfully, "Riley saved you some breakfast"

You smiled "yeah its been a while since I've slept in an actual bed" you said as you hung up your clothes in the closet, it didn't take very long, you only had 3 pairs of jeans- two black and one blue, a few shirts and tank tops, your threadbare hoodie, the bare minimum necessities and a old beat up leather jacket that was your mother's.

Tifa noticed how few clothes you owned, "we should go shopping one day, it could be a girly day, and we'll take Marlene and my friend Yuffie" Tifa rambled.

You laughed "sounds fun" you walked back over to your bed and took out a few photos

"Can I see?" Tifa asked, you handed her the photos. The first was of you, your mom, step dad Zander and Riley from 6 years ago. "Is this your family?" you nodded. "You all look so happy"

"We were, Riley is all I have left now," you admitted.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you must miss them"

"All the time," you replied as you found Genesis' copy of LOVELESS, you remember how he had stopped by one night just to give that book to you. You were confused because he showed up in the dead of night, told you how he wanted you to keep it for him and that he always thought of you as the daughter he never had. You found out from Jace and Zack once they began as First class Soldiers that Genesis had gone crazy and lead a rebellion shortly after he gave it to you. It had been the last time you ever saw him, a mysterious white feather was left behind as he disappeared, for some reason you decided to keep it as a bookmark.

The second picture is of you, Jace, Ryan, Jeremy, Alyssa and Melody when you were kids.

"Awe is that one you? You were so cute"

You laughed, "Yeah I guess life happened and all the cuteness went away"

"You'll always be cute," a familiar voice said from the doorway.

You looked up in shock you knew that voice, "Vinny!" you ran over and hugged your old friend. He looked exactly the same as the day you met him.

"Vinny?" Tifa said in confusion "geez Vincent since when do people get to nickname you?"

Vincent shrugged. "We're old friends, I used to visit him in the Shinra mansion all the time" you explained. "I see you finally left your coffin," you playfully elbowed him as you smiled.

"I thought you were dead, I couldn't save you and Ryan" Vincent said quietly as he looked away, you could tell he felt guilty.

You pulled him into the room and had him sit on the bed next to Tifa. "Vincent, its in the past, I was never mad at you, I knew I shouldn't have gone there. Please don't blame yourself." Tifa looked shocked, in all of three seconds you went from playful to serious.

"Is everyone…?" Vincent trailed off.

"The only survivors were me, Riley, Ryan, Alyssa and Jeremy."

Tifa looked at the next picture it was of you when you were nine sitting on Angeal's shoulders while you pulled Genesis' hair. The next photo was of you, Zack and Jace the morning of your 18th birthday, Zack had his arm around your shoulders and Jace had his arm around your waist. And the last photo was of you and Jace, and it was the picture you always hated. Angeal took it on Jace's final day of leave right before he became a SOLDIER first class. You were laughing and covering your face, the ring you usually wear on your necklace was on your ring finger and Jace was kissing your cheek.

"Jace is…" Vincent said slowly already knowing the answer.

"Dead" you finished. Vincent instantly pulled you into a hug, you clung to him just like you did when you were little. A spiky haired figure was walking past the room and heard part of the conversation. Tifa looked at you and Vincent curiously, trying to put the pieces together.

"Oh my god, you loved him" Tifa said slowly, "You were engaged to Jace weren't you!" she realized.

You pulled away from Vincent, tears beginning to form in your eyes. You were so distracted that you didn't notice that Cloud walked into the room. "We got engaged right before he became a SOLDIER first class," you said quietly.

"You were the girl Jace always talked about" Cloud said from behind you, it startled you mostly because you had no idea he was there.

You wiped your tears away, suddenly embarrassed, "Cloud, I wanted to apologize, we got off on the wrong foot, I'm sorry I was so rude yesterday"

Cloud just nodded, you couldn't help but think he was being a jerk because he was rude last night too. "Jace is dead too?" he questioned, his voice sounded cold but his eyes looked sad and hopeless.

"He died in my arms the day of the Nibelheim Incident" you said as you looked out the window. Cloud was about to ask another question when Vincent stood up and pulled you into a protective hug, since you were little Vincent was always very protective of you and your friends. You could tell he didn't like where this conversation was going.

"Cloud that's enough" Vincent told him.

"Vincent"

"Cloud, I'll answer any questions you want, you deserve answers, I know how close you were with Zack and Jace," you said as you pulled away from Vincent. Vincent reached out for you again, "No Vinny, you can't protect me from everything" Vincent looked so hurt, and you felt terrible about it but Cloud deserved to know whatever he wanted, even if talking about it hurt you. Maybe you'd get some answers too.

"Why are you here?" Cloud asked suspiciously.

The question caught you off guard. "One of the last things Jace said to me was to find you and Zack, when I found out Zack was dead I stopped looking, I'm only here because my brother is here" you replied, how little did he think of you? How could he not see how depressed you are.

"And she's staying I gave her this room" Tifa chimed in as she crossed her arms. Something about Tifa's tone and body language made you want to stay on her good side.

"Why would Jace tell you to find us?" Cloud asked completely ignoring Tifa.

"Jace trusted you and Zack, he thought you two would protect me"

"Not interested, I can't protect anyone," Cloud said as he walked out of the room. You watched him leave. Cloud seemed so cold but you couldn't help but think that he was masking his sadness with coldness.

You turned; Tifa hadn't moved from where she was sitting on your bed, she was examining the photographs again. Vincent was looking out the window; you could tell that your words hurt him. You felt awful about it.

"Vincent, I'm sorry, I know you were just trying to protect me," you said to him.

Vincent looked at you, and silently accepted your apology.

You smiled "Vinny, from now on you can protect me from anyone except Cloud." Vincent nodded and smiled slightly, and then he swiftly left the room. "Well that must have been awkward for you Tifa" you said in an attempt to lessen the tension.

"Why won't you let Vincent protect you from Cloud?" She asked. It was pretty nosey but she did just witness a lot of information, you owed her some answers, after all she was kind enough to let you stay here no questions asked.

You sighed "honestly, in a weird way Cloud reminds me so much of Jace and Zack, I don't think he would ever hurt me"

Tifa smiled, "He wouldn't, Cloud cares, he's just scared to let anyone in"

"Well, that makes two of us."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I hope you're enjoying the story story, the first few chapters are a bit slow but i'm hoping you guys stick with it!**

It's been a little over a week since you started living at Seventh Heaven. You finally met Cid and thanked him for taking care of your brother. Riley has been so happy, every night he asks you to tell him stories about your mom and his dad. Cloud ignores your existence most of the time, probably because you remind him of Jace and Zack. You don't see much of Cloud, he's gone most of the time anyway. Tifa says he sleeps in the church most of the time and when he is here he usually spends his time alone in his room. It bothers you, he has all these people around him who care about him and he just wants to sulk. Not that you're any better, at least he stays close to his friends, you have no idea where Alyssa and Jeremy aare now, you stopped keeping tabs on them around the time Riley was kidnapped. Tifa has you working in the bar, which you don't mind, its usually slow anyway and you're surprisingly good at making drinks.

Currently you're bartending, its pretty late, and Riley is already asleep. The only people in the bar are Cid, and three of the regulars.

"Cid I should really cut you off"

"I can hold my damn liquor"

"Sure you can, that's why you've fallen off your chair three times"

That shut Cid up. You laughed, you and Cid bicker all the time now but both of you know it's just how your friendship is. Tifa walked in followed by a Wutai girl and a large black man with a mechanical arm.

"Welcome back" you called.

Tifa smiled "Autumn, I'd like you to meet Barret and…" she was cut off

The Wutai girl ran up to you and said "And I'm the great ninja Yuffie!"

"Nice to meet both of you" you said with a smile. You quickly became friends with Barret and Yuffie. Barret was just a big teddy bear and Yuffie was so happy you couldn't help but smile. Cid and Barret started to bicker about nothing, it was amusing. Vincent wandered in some time later. Even Cloud showed up and actually sat near everyone, which surprised you; usually he was too busy being a mysterious tormented soul.

"I've been wondering, how did you get the name Autumn?" Cid asked.

"Well Cid when parents get creative they name their kids cool things" Barret said.

"Shut up ya asshole" Cid said slurring his words, clearly drunk.

You laughed, "Autumn was my mother's favorite season" you replied.

"Awe that's cute" Tifa said.

"Hey how old are you anyway?" Barret asked.

"Too young for you" Cid replied.

"Let the girl answer man!"

"I'm 21, I'll be 22 next week," you giggled.

"Wait really, we'll need to celebrate!" Tifa said in excitement.

"No please, I really don't want to celebrate my birthday," you said suddenly serious.

Your tone went unnoticed as Tifa unconvincingly agreed to no party. You played with the ring on your necklace suddenly feeling very uncomfortable.

(Cloud's pov)

Autumn seemed really serious about her birthday. 'Tifa never knows when to stop' you thought. Though it did strike you as odd that she didn't want to celebrate her birthday, even you celebrate yours.

You looked at Autumn out of the corner of your eye, she seemed happy, but you couldn't help but think that she was hiding her sadness. Though you'd never admit it, she does handle her emotions the same way you do. 'I think I know why Jace loved her' you thought feeling guilty.

You left the bar shortly after that, you felt compelled to visit Zack's memorial. You rode finrir out of town and up to cliff where the buster sword marked the memorial. It's been a few weeks since you've visited.

You carefully parked and walked up to the sword. Something strange caught your eye. You kneeled down and saw that it was a photograph of Zack, Jace, and Autumn. Jace had his arm around Autumn's waist, and Zack had his arm around her shoulders. All three of them were making funny faces. You couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like if you'd met Autumn while Jace was still alive, he always invited you every time he went home, you always made up excuses, you regretted that now.

"She makes me remember all the painful memories," you mumbled, "what would you guys do?" you questioned.

That night you slept in the church, you had so much on your mind, most of it had to do with Autumn.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! i hope you enjoy it!**

Today is your birthday; you spent all day with Riley and Vincent. At least Vincent understands why you hate your birthday so much, you were thankful he never brought it up. Even though you didn't want to celebrate, Riley spent most of the day planning little ways to celebrate it like serving you breakfast in bed and giving you a birthday cupcake. You had to admit it was pretty cute and you knew he meant well. So far none of his plans triggered any bad memories. Vincent bought you some new clothes, you tried to refuse at first but he insisted that you needed them and he wanted to buy them. The three of you didn't return to seventh heaven until it was already dark.

(Cloud's POV)

As Autumn walked into the bar and everyone yelled surprise, you saw the shock and fear in her eyes, the telltale signs of trauma, that went unnoticed by everyone else. She covered her face, as tears started streaming down her cheeks. Riley reached out to her but couldn't grasp her. Then she ran, grasping the ring on her necklace. Riley instantly ran after her. Vincent was furious, you could hear him yelling as you ran after Autumn. You didn't even realize what you were doing until you were out the door and running down the street.

You found Riley a block away from the bar. "Go home kid."

"But my sister" he cried as you grabbed his arm to stop him.

You kneeled down to his level "Riley I'm going to find her, go back to the bar"

Riley nodded and started to run back to the bar, but then he stopped "Cloud" you turned to look at him "I know you care about us, I just wish you'd show it more often," Riley is the smartest eight year old ever and the first person to say what everyone has been thinking. An eight year old is the only one to call you out on your shit.

You wandered around Edge and couldn't find a trace of Autumn, at least when you go missing, everyone knows to look at the church. You sighed in frustration when you heard someone softly crying at the park. It was a pathetic excuse for a park with only two swings and a slide. Autumn was on one of the swings playing with the ring on her necklace and crying. You realized now that you recognized the ring; you were there when Jace bought it. You, Zack and Jace had a day off in Midgar right before Jace became a SOLDIER first class. Jace spent all of his savings on it.

You pushed those thoughts away as you approached her as quietly as you could, fearing that she would be startled if you made any loud sounds.

"What is it Cloud?" Autumn asked between sniffles, she didn't bother to look up. How did she hear you?

"You're crying"

"Really? I hadn't noticed," she said laughing sarcastically. You didn't understand how she could laugh at her own pain.

"Do you want to talk?" you asked awkwardly.

That caught Autumn off guard. She was speechless for a few moments but finally nodded a yes.

You sat on the other swing and waited a few awkward moments for her to speak, when she didn't you said the first thing you thought of. "Why do you hate your birthday so much?"

Autumn sniffled. "You should know this date, you were there after all, It's the fourth anniversary of the Nibelheim Incident"

You were shocked that you actually forgot that that was today, "you weren't in Nibelheim, so what happened?" you asked.

She wiped away a few stray tears then looked at you and spoke. "I slept really late that morning. Jace and Zack woke me up. I was so upset the day before because I thought I wasn't going to see them. Jace tried to get Zack to leave us alone all morning," she laughed and sniffled, you had to admit Autumn was in no way an ugly crier. "Eventually we got Zack distracted by my step father Zander," she turned to you, "you must have known his brother Angeal"

"Angeal had a brother?" you questioned, as soon as you asked you felt stupid, after all she just said that he was Angeal's brother.

Autumn nodded, "Zander was almost 10 years older than Angeal, he was a First class SOLDIER, but he was injured on a mission when I was little, my mom was the doctor who took care of him" she said with a slight smile.

"Riley uses Hewley so why do you use the last name Knight?" you asked curiously

"Knight is my mother's maiden name, my dad walked out on us right after I was born, but Zander let Riley choose which last name he wanted to use" she giggled.

You nodded thoughtfully, and then she continued. Autumn explained that Jace asked if she was ready to marry him later that day, she looked so happy but you knew there wasn't a happy ending. "I was so happy, I was also a bit scared that Zander would kill him, but Jace had already gotten my parent's blessing." She giggled slightly "I was the last person in town to know, though I didn't mind. We decided that after we celebrated my birthday we'd elope, and then go to Midgar to start our new lives. I didn't know till some Turks captured me a year later that Jace was rushing everything because he ran away from SOLDIER after he refused to be experimented on any longer, he wanted us to be away from there before anyone came looking for him."

"I helped him escape" you told her, you felt kind of proud of that, you thought it would make Autumn think of you as a hero. It was a bit childish. "Zack and I hid him on the supply truck"

"You sound so proud of that Spiky," she playfully elbowed you, "I know you helped him. Jace told me all about how you and Zack snuck him to Nibelheim"

Now you just felt silly, as if sensing your discomfort Autumn said "It was very heroic of you two, I know the consequences would have been bad if you were caught."

"Zack had to leave in the early afternoon. The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. That night my mom baked my favorite cake, and when everyone was singing happy birthday, we heard an explosion. Jace told me to go up to my room but I never listen, so I followed him out the door. Half of the town was already on fire. Zander ran outside with his sword, we tried to get him to stop because he was slightly crippled from his injury but he wouldn't listen. Sephiroth came out of one of the houses; there was blood all over masamume. We were so confused; we figured out that Sephiroth went insane when he killed Zander right in front of us." She paused holding back tears. "Jace fought him, while I went to find whoever was still alive." She paused to play with the ring on her necklace. "It all happened so fast, my mother died in the fires, the only people I could find were my brother, Alyssa, Ryan and Jeremy. None of us knew what to do. Jace was quickly losing the fight. I remember seeing him on the ground, I knew he was dying. I was so angry I started yelling at Sephiroth, I even grabbed Jace's sword and attacked him. I was so foolish. Sephiroth left me with a scar. I don't know how I had the strength to move, I almost died from blood loss, but I got to Jace, and he died in my arms" she finished as fresh tears streamed down her face.

"I'm sorry," you said quietly, for some reason you felt compelled to reach out to her. You softly put your hand on her back; it was the only way you could think of to comfort her. Absently you lightly rubbed her back, you could feel the jagged flesh of her scar through her thin shirt.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to get so upset," she sobbed in embarrassment "you're just so easy to talk to"

You were speechless, in the last four years you've barely talked to anyone, let alone been easy to talk to. You felt a strange urge to hug her, but your feelings of guilt prevented you.

"Its alright" you paused "I'm going to protect you" you said awkwardly, Autumn looked up at you, "Jace would have wanted me to," you answered her silent question.

She smiled, "thank you Cloud, you know you're the first person I've felt comfortable with in four years." You couldn't help but laugh, Autumn was so strange, but a good strange. "what's this?" she gasped "Did I made Cloud Strife laugh? Who are you and what have you done with him?" she giggled.

"I can laugh, most people just aren't funny" you replied, it was true, Cid and Barret's jokes were corny and Tifa always killed jokes.

A few moments passed. You felt content just siting with her, she didn't force you to talk like Tifa does, she didn't constantly take shots at you like Barret, she didn't annoy you like Yuffie, and thankfully she wasn't drunk like Cid. You had to admit it was nice.

"Hey Cloud?"

"Hum?"

"You can, ah…you can take your hand off my back now..." she awkwardly trailed off.

Your eyes widened in embarrassment as a light pink shade spread across your face. You pulled your hand away as fast as you could move. Good thing she wasn't looking at you.

Autumn giggled as she stood up. "Its alright" she stretched a little bit "come on Spiky we should get home, we've been talking for hours, look the sun is rising" she pointed out.

You nodded, stretching as you stood. It felt like the two of you just started talking. You glanced at the sunrise behind Autumn, her pale skin seemed to glow in the soft light. You must have gotten distracted because Autumn started to leave without you.

As you caught up with her you started rambling, it was as if your voice decided to stop listening to your brain. "I enjoyed talking to you."

"It was nice," she agreed, "thanks again Cloud."


	6. Chapter 6

When you walked into Seventh Heaven, Cloud disappeared as usual. You found Riley and Tifa sleeping at one of the tables. Vincent rushed over to you.

"You didn't have to wait up" you told him.

He shrugged "I wanted to, you were so upset"

"Thank you Vincent, you're always looking out for me," you said with a smile.

"Since when do you call me Vincent?"

"Maybe I'm finally going to act like an adult"

Vincent just gave you skeptical look; you giggled and walked over to your brother, you gently picked him up and carried him upstairs and tucked him into bed. The poor little guy waited up all night for you.

When you walked back downstairs, Tifa was up and making coffee. When she saw you she paniked for a moment. Vincent sat in a chair glaring at her. You had to admit Vincent's glare was pretty intimidating.

"Vinny play nice, she doesn't know, you can't blame her," you told him. Vincent seemed conflicted but let it go.

"Autumn I'm so sorry, I didn't know the party would upset you." She continued to ramble an apology. But you cut her off.

"Tifa its alright, I really appreciate that you planned a party for me, but my birthday just holds too many bad memories for me, celebrating just brings them all up." You told her. You were surprised at how calm you stayed, talking to Cloud really helped. Usually you wouldn't be able to even think about that day without crying.

She nodded in understanding, "do you want to talk about it?" she asked. You could tell it frustrated her that you would never talk about things that bothered you, but you were always there to listen when someone else had an issue. You couldn't help but feel bad, between you and Cloud Tifa deals with so much.

"Tifa I can't, it hurts too much. I already poured my heart out to Cloud last night, I don't think I can handle it again." You explained.

"Wait you talked to Cloud about this?" she was so confused.

A spiky haired blonde walked into the room silently, so as usual you didn't notice him.

"He comforted me…it was nice…" you trailed off. Tifa's jaw dropped, even Vincent looked surprised.

"It was nice" Cloud said as he walked out of the bar carrying a few packages.

Your eyes widened in embarrassment, "oh god he heard that" you mumbled.

You decided to finally go to bed, even though it was mid morning. Thankfully no one disturbed you, probably because of your reaction last night, you wouldn't be surprised if everyone avoids you for a while. You had a strange dream. You were lying in a field of flowers, the sky was blue and the air was warm, you couldn't help but feel like someone else was there but you couldn't find anyone. It felt so comforting. As you woke up you felt as if someone was just out of reach, it was the strangest feeling. Thinking about the field of flowers reminded you of your mom's garden, she did always love flowers and the garden was always so pretty.

You glanced at the clock it was a little after four. "At least I didn't sleep the whole day away," you mumbled, as you tried to brush out your bedhead. You've been so overwhelmed lately, with all of your new friends, and Vincent being extra protective of you. You love having them around but after being alone all the time for so long it was difficult for you to be around people so much. It was refreshing to have some alone time. You decided to take a nice hot relaxing shower.

You picked up your towel and headed towards the shower, it was right across the hall. You started to hum a song, but you stopped yourself because if you didn't you would sing in the shower, then someone would hear you and you'd be embarrassed. As you turned on the water and waited for it to warm up you felt a pain in your spine. You winced in pain as the warm water hit the jagged scar on your back.

(Cloud)

Even though you stayed out all night with Autumn you weren't tired so you decided to finish your deliveries for the week. You tried to focus on your job but your thoughts kept drifting back to Autumn, you really enjoyed talking to her last night and you were glad you were able to help her. You found yourself thinking 'maybe I'm not useless, maybe I can protect her.'

For a while you hated being around Autumn, she was a constant reminder that your two best friends are dead, but now that you've gotten to know her, you didn't mind seeing her, actually you really enjoy spending time with Autumn. She's quiet but fun, gets embarrassed easily and whenever she's around you can't help but feel like you aren't alone, like she can actually understands everything you've gone through.

Then you remembered her past, you suddenly felt guilty. "I can't do this," you mumbled feeling ashamed, you felt like you were betraying Jace with every thought.

You walked into seventh heaven, and thankfully it was empty. You really didn't want to have to talk to Tifa, you know she means well but she can be pretty overbearing most of the time. All you wanted to do was get to your room and sleep. You rushed up the stairs and down the hallway; your room was next to the bathroom at the end of the hall. As you passed the bathroom, the door opened and Autumn tired to scurry into her room, but the two of you collided and she fell to the ground.

"ow" Autumn said childishly without looking up. "Sorry about that" she sounded embarrassed.

You looked at her; she was only in a towel. Good reason to be embarrassed. "Its fine" you replied.

"Oh god Cloud" she said in shock, you couldn't help but stare at her. Her checks became a dark shade of red as she pulled the towel more securely around her body. "Well I should be going," she said as she quickly stood, pulling her towel closer around her body. As she scurried past you, you saw part of her scar. It was a jagged indent of purple flesh; it looked like it got horribly infected while it was healing and it was bleeding.

"You're bleeding" you said stupidly, but Autumn had already shut her door behind her.

(Autumn's POV)

"Well that was awkward," you mumbled as you slipped on your undergarments. You put on a pair of jeans and grabbed the bandages from your desk draw. You've gotten use to bandaging your scar, it never healed properly because you and Ryan were fighting and running away from Shinra's Turks while it was healing. This is the worst its been in a while, you could feel the blood trickling down your back, your towel was already covered in blood so a little more wouldn't hurt. You sloppily bandaged it and put on a loose black sweater with a wide neckline.

Someone knocked on your door as you were attempting to comb out your hair. "Come in"

"Are you alright?" Cloud asked as he walked in. Your face turned a light shade of pink, you didn't expect to see him so soon and you were still very embarrassed. At least you're wearing clothes now.

"I'm fine," you avoided eye contact as you continued to comb out your hair.

He looked at the bloody towel on your bed, "But you're bleeding"

"You're very perceptive aren't you" you said sarcastically. Cloud just stared at you a look of concern plastered on his face. He's worried about you and you're being sarcastic, you felt terrible about it. You sighed "But seriously I'm fine, the scar just healed wrong and sometimes it reopens, it's fine, really" you rambled and explanation.

Cloud looked skeptical and just stared at you, you were about to say something when Cloud spoke:

"He did that to you..." he trailed off as he looked away.

You sighed, remembering masamune cutting into your flesh, you're lucky to be alive. You shivered, as your collar slipped off your shoulder, "Yeah…"

"I'm sorry." You were about to speak but he cut you off, "I won't let anyone hurt you again"

You were speechless; all you could manage to whisper was his name. For a second he allowed himself to smile before returning to his blank expression and left the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Tifa was working at the bar dealing with Cid and Barrett's bickering, Vincent was trying to ignore Yuffie who was rabbling next to him, and Cloud sat by himself as usual looking over his deliveries for the week. You were serving a few of the regular customers. You had to admit the customers tip really well here considering how poor Edge is. The bell signaling that someone entered the bar rang, but you didn't think much of it.

"Well I'd know that ass anywhere"

"Stop being an asshole, we haven't seen each other in four years and that's what you say" a familiar female voice scolded. Now everyone in the bar was looking at them…or your ass and for the record you have fabulous ass that looks great in these black skinny jeans

"Shut up you recognized her ass too," the male said.

"That's besides the point" The girl sighed.

Cloud was about to get up when you motioned for him not to worry.

"Well Jeremy I see you're still a pervert, Alyssa I don't know how you deal with him." You said with a sly smile.

"I've missed you, we have so much to catch up on" Alyssa shirked as she pulled you into a hug. You winced in pain due to your scar it went unnoticed by Alyssa.

"I've missed you too…Jeremy I could do with out" you said in a joking tone.

"You know you love me, come here I deserve a hug after all this time" Jeremy replied as he pulled you in a bear hug. You examined your childhood friends as Vincent walked over and greeted them. Jeremy was a little taller and no longer had the childhood chubbiness in his face. Alyssa looked as gorgeous as ever. They both looked so happy.

While they were catching up with Vincent, Cloud pulled you aside.

"Who are they?" he asked. You could tell from his tone that he didn't trust them and he was worried about you.

"Relax Cloud, they're my friends from Hazelton, I grew up with them."

Cloud looked between you, Jeremy and Alyssa, "I don't like how he treated you"

"That's sweet Cloud, really, but Jeremy is harmless."

Cloud gave you a look but let it go when he realized that there was no changing your mind.

Tifa walked over and introduced herself. Then turned to you, "you know you can take the rest of the day off, it's pretty slow and if I need help Yuffie's here"

You were surprised, "Are you sure? I don't want to inconvenience you," you asked. Tifa has been so good to you, you hope to never take advantage of that.

"Go for it, its not every day old friends are reunited," she said with a smile.

"Thanks Tifa! I owe you one," you said as you walked back over to Jeremy and Alyssa and invited them up to your room.

Vincent followed the three of you, sometimes he reminded you of a mother hen; mostly because of how protective he is with you, and now Jeremy and Alyssa. You were surprised to see that Cloud also followed you. Even though you two get along, it isn't like him to hangout with you or anyone for that matter.

You made yourself comfortable on your bed, Alyssa made herself even more comfortable on your bed by lying down and cuddling with your pillows, something's never change. Jeremy sat on floor because Vincent made him get out of the chair so he could sit. And Cloud leaned against the wall near the door.

"So what's up with Blondie?" Alyssa asked, Cloud instantly looked at her in annoyance. Funny he never gets annoyed when you call him things like Blondie and Spikey "He's cute by the way" she added in a whisper.

"That's Cloud, he…" you were about to explain when you were cut off.

"Wait like Jace and Zack's Cloud?" Jeremy questioned. You could see Cloud trying really hard to look like he doesn't care, but you could see the curious look he gave Jeremy. You nodded.

"So that's the guy Jace was always scared he'd lose you to" Jeremy laughed. You went wide-eyed, this was the first time you were hearing this.

"Jeremy! Do you ever think before you speak!" Alyssa yelled throwing a pillow at him.

"W…what?" you stuttered.

"Jeremy is an idiot," Alyssa growled glaring at him. "Ignore him."

"Someone better start explaining" you demanded.

"Its nothing, I over exaggerated" Jeremy said quickly.

You weren't angry but you were confused, a million questions ran through your mind. Did Jace have doubts that you loved him? Is this why Cloud never came with Jace and Zack? Jeremy may be an idiot but Jace must have said something. You glanced at Cloud; he seemed just as flustered as you are but he was much better at hiding it.

Jeremy saw your confusion and finally decided to explain, "Jace never had doubts about how much you loved him, but he used to tell us guys that he was always worried about if you and Cloud ever met. I mean come on Zack always flirted with you, Jace didn't want both of his best friends flirting with you"

Cloud looked really awkward, his cheeks were a light shade of pink. Maybe he isn't as good at hiding his emotions as you thought. You were pretty embarrassed but decided to ease the tension.

"You know I can't picture you flirting with anyone Spikey," you giggled. Cloud just gave you a look, rolled his eyes and went back to brooding.

"Well now that Jeremy has effectively made everyone feel awkward, I guess it's a good time to tell you that I'm going to marry this loser," Alyssa announced.

(Cloud's POV)

While Alyssa was going on and on about her engagement, all you could think about was what Jeremy said. Jace always did look relieved every time you rejected his offer to go to Hazelton.

"Cloud… Hey Cloud?"

You blinked a few times, losing your train of thought.

"Cloud, geez daydreaming," Autumn laughed, you gave her a curious look then she continued "Do you think Tifa will let Alyssa and Jeremy stay here for a few days? They live in Costa Del Sol." You shrugged. "I'll have to ask Tifa later"

"We can have a sleepover! Just like we used to," Alyssa exclaimed.

Autumn looked away, she looked sad just like whenever her birthday was mentioned. "Great" she said quietly, Alyssa didn't notice Autumn's sadness but you did.

"So what were you guys doing in Edge anyway?" Autumn asked, changing the topic.

"Well, actually we were looking for you" Jeremy said timidly as Alyssa grabbed his hand for support.

"Awe guys I'm sorry, I know I should have tried to find you"

"Its alright its just that, your trail went cold three years ago, the last we knew you and Ryan were in Juron and Riley was in Rocket Town, then nothing for three years, the only reason we came here is because we heard a rumor that a mysterious figure in red was lurking around here so we figured that must be Vincent and if anyone could find you it would be him" Alyssa said.

"I don't lurk" Vincent mumbled.

You gave him a look, "You do kind of lurk."

"I thought you were with Ryan"

Autumn and Vincent exchanged looks. An awkward silence filled the room. You couldn't help but worry about Autumn, she started to play with the ring on her necklace, she looked so uncomfortable and who is Ryan and why did the name sound familiar?

"Autumn, what happened?" Alyssa demanded. Autumn just shook her head and looked away. "Vincent you know don't you" Vincent just gave her a blank stare that meant he knew but he won't be telling anyone.

"Where is Ryan?" Jeremy asked in a softer voice. You wanted to stop this pseudo interrogation but your curiosity and indecisiveness stopped you.

After a long pause Autumn took a deep breath. "We had a fight, I haven't seen him in three years"

Alyssa's eyes filled with tears, Jeremy looked sick "How… what happened?" he asked clearly upset.

"He hated that I wanted to find Zack" Autumn said, you could tell that she was about to start crying by the sound of her voice. "Right after Riley was kidnapped, we got into a fight. We were in Juron, he blamed me for Riley being kidnapped, He thought I was looking for Zack, I just wanted to find a safe place for Riley to grow up." She sniffled, and looked to her childhood friends for support but they just looked disappointed. Autumn nervously played with the ring on her necklace as she rambled, "we fought a lot, he wasn't like he used to be, its my fault he got sick from it, I know its my fault, he wanted me to find a cure but I couldn't, nothing I tried worked…It just kept getting worse."

"A cure for what?" Jeremy asked, you had to admit you were curious too but it was killing you to see Autumn this upset. You were about to put a stop to all of this when Autumn spoke;

"Geostigma" was all she said, as she stood up and walked over to the window. You were shocked, you thought about the infection beginning to manifest on your own arm. No cure.

"I thought only people in SOLDIER got that, isn't it from the mako energy?" Alyssa asked.

"Isn't it from that meteor and the Lifestream? Jeremy asked.

Autumn snapped "It doesn't matter I couldn't find a cure" Vincent rushed over to comfort her. You wished you could comfort her like you did on her birthday, but you couldn't build up enough courage to. Yet another reason you're a failure.

(Autumn's POV)

You felt Vincent pull you into a protective hug as you began to cry.

"Autumn" Alyssa said in a soft voice "I'm sorry, its not your fault…its just we thought when we found you, we'd find him too"

You felt horrible but you never want to see Ryan again, he may look like his brother and sister but he's nothing like them, the things he said to you, blamed you for, accused you of, it was unforgivable.

The conversations continued, Alyssa and Jeremy apologized for seeming angry with you. You spoke in vague terms telling just enough information to answer their questions but not enough for anyone to really understand. They understood that it's hard for you to talk about it. Eventually the topic of conversation turned back to Jeremy and Alyssa's wedding preparations. Luckily Alyssa likes to talk so you just half listened, you were too distracted, reliving the memories of Melody and Jace's deaths and the fights with Ryan.


	8. Chapter 8

Tifa offered to let Alyssa and Jeremy stay as long as they like, unfortunately they're staying in your room. You offered them the bed because you didn't mind sleeping on the little couch in your room, besides Alyssa kicks in her sleep and Jeremy snores so the further away from them you are, the better. It's late and everyone is asleep except for you. Slightly distraught from the memories of Melody, Jace and Ryan, you decided that sleep wasn't a very good idea. The nightmares were finally starting to stop, you worried they'd be back tonight. Absently you began pacing around the bar. You were so distracted that you didn't notice Cloud until you walked into him.

"Oh my god" you gasped as you began to fall, but Cloud caught you. "Cloud you scared me" you said as you regained your balance.

He shrugged "you seemed pretty scared before that" he paused "its because of earlier isn't it" he sounded worried.

Timidly you nodded.

"Why don't we go for a walk?" Cloud suggested. It wasn't like him to suggest something like that but you ignored it and agreed. For a few blocks the two of you walked in a comfortable silence. You walked to the same park that you ran to on your birthday their was something weirdly comforting about it. The two of you sat on the swings for a few moments before Cloud broke the silence.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Cloud asked awkwardly.

You sighed "I don't know why I feel so at ease talking to you" Cloud gave you a look, not an offended look just one of confusion. "I mean I'm like two seconds away from spilling my heart out to you while I couldn't even tell Alyssa and Jeremy and they're practically family." You continued.

Cloud stayed silent for a few long moments, "you've seen things" he spoke "I don't know what happened to you before you came here other than what you've already told me but its something bad" he paused and looked away from you. You looked at him, Cloud looked so…vulnerable. He turned back to you, catching you staring at him. "You have the same look in your eyes that I do" he said softly.

Without thinking you said, "Cloud, I don't know anything about you."

"I don't like talking anymore, I used to talk to Tifa a lot when we kids but after everything I've been through, all the people I couldn't save, I feel like she won't understand" he paused "I think you could understand"

Speechless you and Cloud looked in each other's eyes. After a few moments you spoke, " you know when I first came here Tifa said that we were so alike, never wanting to accept help from anyone" you paused. "Maybe we could help each other" you finished softly, you looked away feeling a bit embarrassed. He's so easy to talk to you didn't even realize what you were saying until you were finished.

"It's what Jace and Zack would have wanted"

"I miss them" you sighed.

"So do I"

The two of you sat on the swings; you looked up at the moon, its so weird you keep thinking that Edge is Midgar. In Midgar you never would have been able to see the moon or the stars from the slums.

"Cloud?" you asked softly, he looked at you, giving his full attention, "Did Zack die heroically?" you asked timidly, knowing that it is a sad subject. Zack always wanted to be a hero. When Cloud stayed silent you started rambling. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, its just I miss him and I spent so long looking for him and he always wanted to be hero, I don't think he realized that he was already a hero, he was my hero…"

"He died saving me," Cloud finally said, he paused remembering, you were shocked "I was barely able to function, Hojo experimented on us, since Zack was a Soldier first class he was already exposed to mako energy he was able to fight, I got mako poisoning, we were constantly running from Shin-Ra soldiers. We almost got to Midgar, but I was too weak to do anything, Zack left me where I would be safe, while he faced an army" he paused, a pained expression on his face "they shot him and left him to die, when I was finally able to get to him, he gave me the Buster sword that Angeal gave to him and told me to be his living legacy."

You put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "He knew he was a hero."

"Yeah" he sighed in sadness.

From the expression on Cloud's face and the pain in his voice, it was obvious that Cloud blames himself for Zack's death. The two of you sat in silence, you wanted to tell Cloud that it isn't his fault, but you couldn't bring yourself to speak. You were so shocked that Cloud was comfortable enough to explain what happened, you still had more questions like why they were being tested on, how long and what happened next but you feared that if you asked it would upset him.

(Cloud's POV)

You couldn't believe that you told Autumn so much. When you suggested taking a walk you assumed that it would be a lot of silence and Autumn talking, instead their was still a lot of silence but it mostly you talking. Usually Autumn would have broken the silence with a funny comment. On one hand it felt great that you felt so comfortable talking to Autumn, on the other hand it brought up all those feelings of regret and guilt and more guilt that you couldn't help but stare at Autumn. Everyday, every thought, every feeling makes you feels guilty. Guilty that you weren't strong enough to save Zack, guilty that every time you thought about Autumn or spent time with her you felt like you were betraying Jace.

"Cloud…. Cloud!" Autumn snapped you out of your thoughts. You looked at her curiously. "I thought I lost you for moment" she laughed.

"I don't know how you can laugh when you're sad," you said without thinking.

Autumn smiled "hmm I don't know, I just sort of do." Then she smiled, she had the most breathtaking smile you've ever seen. She started to playfully elbow you until you couldn't help but laugh. "What's this? I've gotten Cloud Strife to laugh twice! I deserve a medal." She paused for a moment then awkwardly said, " You should smile more, its cute"

You smiled at her and she smiled back. The two of you smiled at each other like dorks until Autumn suddenly looked away embarrassed. She looked like she was about to cry.

You panicked, "what's wrong? I didn't do something wrong did i?" you noticed a few tears roll down her cheeks; you fought the urge to wipe them away.

"No, no it wasn't you" you sniffled. "I can't be left with my thoughts for too long. Its just seeing Alyssa and Jeremy brought up all the bad memories and when I freaked out earlier about Ryan, I just…sometimes I can't handle it, like all the memories, all the death and fights, why did I live, I went through the same things but they died."

"I feel like that all the time" you didn't even realize you were speaking until you finished. What is it about Autumn that makes you stop thinking. "But I'm glad you're here" there, you did it again, speaking without thinking.

Autumn smiled at you, "thanks Cloud" she reached out and grabbed your hand "I'm glad you're here too" she squeezed your hand then timidly pulled away.

"Why do the names Ryan and Melody sound familiar?" you asked it had been bothering you for a while now. You knew you've never met anyone named Ryan or Melody.

"They were Jace's brother and sister. Ryan was 6 years older than Jace and Melody was the same age as me. Melody was my best friend."

"What happened to her?" you asked, then instantly regretted it because you realized that she must have died. At least you still had enough common sense to not ask about Ryan.

Autumn must have noticed your distress because she said "don't worry, I think talking might be helpful" she paused to collect her thoughts. "Melody… and Ryan for that matter, were never very healthy, when we were kids they would get sick all the time. Melody got sick more often. When we were 14, Jace first left for SOLDIER, when he was still infantry, Melody got really sick, my mom with all her medical training couldn't figure out what she had." she started playing with the ring on her necklace again, you noticed that she always plays with it whenever she nervous or uncomfortable. "We sent a message to Jace that he needed to come home right away to see her. Jace and Melody were really close. People in town started to worry that she was contagious but I refused to leave her side, it was so sudden, one day she was fine the next she couldn't get out bed. Jeremy went to Junon, and Ryan went to Midgar to find doctors but neither of them could find anyone who would come to treat her and she was too sick for us to transport her. Five days after it started her heart began to weaken… she was so cold." Autumn took a deep breath and wiped her tears away, "She sent her mother and father out of the room, so it was just her, Ryan and I, she told us all of her hopes and dreams and told me to never stop dreaming. After everything that's happened I don't think I can dream anymore. She died peacefully, Ryan and I just cried in her room for hours. Jace got home the next morning, he was so distraught, he almost quit SOLDIER but Angeal and Genesis convinced him to stay."

You finally built up enough courage to reach out to Autumn, you grabbed her hand, "I'm sorry" you told her.

"Don't be, talking is helping." Autumn replied through sniffles. "It scares me that sometimes I wake up and its hard for me to remember their voices or how they looked, almost like everything was a bad dream," she wiped away tears and looked in your eyes "I don't want to forget."

You squeezed her hand, unable to answer. You were too scared that you would slip up and start talking about how you coped with Zack's death. You really didn't want Autumn to think you were crazy, even though you did go crazy for a while. She didn't need to know about that, at least not yet.

"Hey Cloud?"

You looked at her; she looked like she wasn't as upset as she was before. Her pale skin seemed to glow in the moonlight.

"Why do you treat me differently?" she asked shyly, hiding behind a curtain of black hair.

That caught you off guard. "I do? ... No I don't" you rambled.

"Come on Spikey, everyone sees that you treat me differently than everyone else, I mean Tifa almost had a heart attack when she found out about our last heart to heart" Autumn looked at you suddenly confident.

You stayed silent; you hadn't noticed that you've been treating Autumn differently from everyone else. Except that you worry about her, and talk to her, and sometimes can't think around her, and you speak without thinking around her, and for the first time in years you feel comfortable and like your old self when you're around her. In that moment you finally realized that you do treat Autumn different from everyone else.

The silence was making her nervous, "Cloud, you're so cold to everyone but me" Autumn almost whispered, she looked away and with her free hand started to play with the ring on her necklace.

You resisted the urge to pull Autumn into your arms and hold her close. Instead you sighed and said "I don't know" it was stupid and you couldn't think of anything else to say. You finally let go of her hand after you realized that you were holding her hand all this time.

Autumn just looked at you still playing with her ring. You looked away hoping Autumn wouldn't question you anymore. After staring at you for a few more moments Autumn said "you're definitely a strange one, Cloud Strife," She smiled "And strange is good."

"I'm the strange one?" you asked a raised eyebrow and a sly smile.

"You sleep in a church half the time" Autumn stood up "and your shirt has one long sleeve" she offered you a hand to help you off of the swing.

She did have a point. Autumn giggled when you failed to come up with a come back. She yawned then said "Come on Spikey, let's get back to the bar" as she stretched. It looked like she flinched in pain, probably from her scar.

"Why do you call me Spikey?" you asked as the two of you began to walk back.

"Have you seen your hair?" She asked giggling. You couldn't argue with that.


	9. Chapter 9

You and Cloud walked into the bar as quietly as possible. You were surprised that it was only 3am considering the last time you went for a walk with Cloud you were out all night. At least this time no one was waiting up for you. As you walked up to your room you said goodnight to Cloud and realized that Alyssa and Jeremy were sleeping in your bed. You sighed and decided that sleeping on the couch downstairs was better idea.

Cloud was about to walk into his room when he noticed you walking down the stairs.

"Autumn?" Cloud asked from the top of the stairs. You stopped and looked at him "is everything alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just don't want to wake Alyssa or Jeremy up, so I'm going to sleep on the couch"

Cloud thought for a moment then said, "you can sleep in my room, I'll sleep on the couch"

"I've slept on worse, I can handle sleeping on a couch," you said as you walked down the stairs. Cloud followed you.

"Which is why you should sleep in a bed, I'll sleep on the couch"

"Cloud I'm not going to keep arguing with you about this" you said, "why is it such a big deal?" you asked in a softer voice.

He paused "I'm worried about your scar" he replied looking away.

Your scar had been hurting you all day; you didn't think anyone would notice, hell you barely noticed you were so used to it. Speechless you looked into his blue eyes, you could tell there was no changing his mind. You smiled, "you won't sleep in the church right?"

"I won't sleep in the church."

Cloud sat on the couch and took off his boots as you walked up the stairs. It felt strange walking past your room, you had never been in Cloud's room before. It was pretty plain, nothing on the walls. There was some dirty clothes tossed in a corner but it wasn't really messy. A few deliveries were stacked on the desk among some papers, invoices probably.

You noticed two pictures on the corner of the dresser. Normally you wouldn't look but you couldn't resist, Clouds is still a bit of a mystery to you. The first one was of a younger Cloud, Jace and Zack; they looked like they were about 16 and were all wearing the infantry unforms. Cloud was actually smiling. The second picture was of Cloud when he was little; he was hiding behind a woman who looked like his mother. She looked vaguely familiar but you dismissed the thought. You put the pictures back where you found them feeling a bit guilty that Cloud is letting you sleep in his room and you repaid him by going through his stuff.

Cloud's bed was pretty plain, black sheets, black blanket and two pillows.

"I hope Cloud doesn't get cold," you mumbled to yourself as you picked up a pillow and the top sheet.

When you walked downstairs you noticed that Cloud was now lying on the couch with one leg bent, his arms behind his head and his eyes closed. He was fully clothed, at least he bothered to take his boots off. He didn't notice you were in the room. Once you got closer you stepped on a squeaky floorboard and Cloud opened his eyes slightly startled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you" you paused "I just thought you might want a pillow and blanket" you offered them to him.

"Thanks" Cloud said as he sat up and took them.

You stood there awkwardly for a few moments, "well I'm going to go to bed, thanks again for letting me sleep in your bed"

Cloud nodded and you could have sworn you saw his lips twitch into a smile for a second.

"Goodnight Cloud" you said then scurried up the stairs.

"Goodnight Autumn" but you were already gone.

Cloud's bed was surprisingly comfy. It had a strange scent that was oddly comforting. It smelled sort of like the fresh air of Hazelton mixed with a scent you couldn't quite place and a hint of motorcycle exhaust. You fell asleep almost instantly thinking of a certain spikey haired blonde.

(Cloud's POV)

Falling asleep proved to be a bit more difficult than you expected. Tifa really needs to get a new couch considering that the floor of the church is a lot more comfortable. Though its better that you're sleeping on the couch and Autumn isn't. You couldn't stop thinking about Autumn, it was bad enough that you thought about her all day but dreaming of her too, maybe it is better that you never met her while Jace was alive.


	10. Chapter 10

(Cloud's POV)

The sounds of people in the kitchen woke you up pretty early, you attempted to go back to sleep but between the thoughts of Autumn, people being loud, the uncomfortable couch and the fact that you had to sleep fully clothed, you just couldn't, so you decided to get up and get breakfast. Besides you have a lot of deliveries to do today anyway.

You walked into the kitchen to find Tifa making breakfast for Riley, Denzel, Marlene, Alyssa and Jeremy.

"…. But she never came back last night, what if some things wrong?" Alyssa said slightly panicked.

Riley looked like he was about to cry.

"Look you've scared poor Riley" Tifa scolded then turned to Riley and said, "I'm sure Autumn is fine, she's probably at Zack's memorial or she's with Vincent. She was on her own for the last three years I'm sure she can take care of herself." she reasoned.

"Or she's still asleep" you chimed in, which was a bad idea because now everyone is looking at you and now you're going to have to explain or Tifa will never let you hear the end of it. So much for sneaking out unnoticed.

"Where is she sleeping?" Tifa asked as if it was so unbelievable, "actually why were you sleeping on the couch?"

"Autumn didn't want to wake Alyssa and Jeremy up last night so she was going to sleep on the couch but I offered to let her sleep in my room so I slept on the couch" you explained hoping that answered all the questions, you were in no mood to talk and you wanted to leave.

"Why were you with Autumn so late?" Tifa asked with a sly grin.

Rather than answer you grabbed an apple and started eating it as you walked up to your room. You could hear Tifa complaining about how you never talk to her but you ignored it. You quietly entered your room worried that you would wake Autumn up. You couldn't help but glance at Autumn. She was curled up in the middle of your bed, her hair was a knotted mess and her shirt was riding up a bit exposing a decent amount skin, and she was half under the blankets and half on top of them, hugging your pillow. You smiled thinking she looked cute. You couldn't help but stare at her for a few moments.

You grabbed clothes and headed to the bathroom to shower, on the way you almost ran into Tifa but thankfully you avoided her.

After the shower you went back into your room once again trying not to wake Autumn. You started to organize the packages on your desk when you heard a yawn so turned around to see a very sleepy Autumn sitting up and stretching.

"Morning Spikey" she yawned as she sat up. She twitched in pain apparently her scar is still bothering her.

"Morning, I didn't wake you did I?" you asked frowning slightly.

"You did but its fine, thanks again for letting me sleep here," she said, you nodded in response. Autumn looked like she was finally noticing everything around her. She became aware that her hair was a knotted mess, she went wide eyed and started to panic "Oh god, I probably look like a troll doll" she said as she jumped up.

"You look perfect," you mumbled awkwardly but she was already out of the room. You sighed feeling conflicted. Rather than deal with your emotions you decided to distract yourself with work.

(Autumn)

The second you got to your room you collapsed on your bed, you were so embarrassed that Cloud saw you with your hair all messed up. Some girls wake up with perfect hair, you are not one of those girls. When you were about to get up you heard the door open, you were about to panic when you realized that it was only Alyssa.

"Morning Girly! Tifa made you some breakfast, you might want to go down there before Jeremy eats it" Alyssa said in her usual cheerful voice.

"I'll go downstairs in a minute," you said as you brushed your hair. Alyssa nodded, she was looking around your room nervously. Something was bothering her. "So are you going to tell me?" you asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Alyssa replied, she clearly knew what you were implying.

"You're not a very good liar," you said with a laugh, as you pulled your hair into a sloppy bun, "You never were" you added.

"Ok you got me" she giggled, she suddenly got serious, "I'm worried about you, you used to tell me everything," she said quietly.

You looked away feeling guilty, "I know, I've been gone for a long time, I should have looked for you guys"

"No, please, you have nothing to be sorry about. You've been through so much, we all have, its just you used to be so cheerful, and I don't know it seems forced now." Alyssa said carefully choosing her words carefully.

You sighed, "I know" you nearly whispered. "It's just I'm terrified of losing people, if I'm alone I can't lose anyone" You explained.

"You aren't thinking of leaving here are you?" Alyssa asked frantically.

"No, I can't Riley loves it here." You replied, you had to admit you like it here too. You were silent for a moment then said. "I don't know how you do it, you're such a strong person, Jeremy too. Both of you lead such normal lives. I can't even move on. I miss my mom and Jace. I'm so scared that I won't remember their faces or their voices."

"I can't imagine how you feel" Alyssa said quietly, "having Jeremy definitely helped me, but I think you're going to get better soon, Jace was right." You gave her a confused look so she continued, "Jace told you to find Zack and Cloud remember, that they would take care of you, and its taken a while but I think it's good that you spend so much time with Cloud" Alyssa finished.

"I don't spend that much time with Cloud" you mumbled feeling embarrassed. But so what if you spend time with him, you are friends. Friends spent time together, doing friend things; you and Cloud are friends, just friends. Even your thoughts weren't very convincing.

"You were with him last night and you slept in his bed" Alyssa said in a matter or fact tone with her arms crossed. You blushed for some reason.

"So what's its not that big a deal, I couldn't sleep and he was awake so we went for a walk, besides its not like he slept in the bed too" you mumbled.

Alyssa laughed, "you're the one making it a big deal, I just think its good to see you happy. You deserve to be happy after everything you've been through." But you couldn't help but feel guilty.

(Cloud)

You were about to leave the bar when Tifa stopped you. You were really hoping you wouldn't see her, you know she was still annoyed that you didn't answer her this morning. She's been annoyed with you ever since Autumn came here.

"Cloud before you go can I talk to you for a minute" Tifa asked, but from her tone, what she was really saying is that you didn't have a choice. You just stared at her; she took your silence as an ok. "I've noticed that you've been spending a lot of time with Autumn" she waited for a reaction but when you didn't react she sighed and continued. "I think it's good that you spend so much time with her" and with that Tifa walked away. She was still annoyed but that was not what you were expecting at all.

You left the bar without a word and started to do your deliveries.

(Autumn)

Later that day you were playing a game with Riley, Marlene and Denzel, while Tifa and Alyssa talked and Jeremy messed with his video camera when Riley asked a question you just didn't know how to answer.

"Sis?" He asked his voice faltered like he was nervous.

"What's up kido?" you asked in a serious but soothing voice.

"What were mom and dad like?" he asked as he looked away, you were silent for a moment, so he continued, "I barely remember them."

You sat up and released a breath you didn't even realize you were holding, "Well, Mom was really pretty…"

"I know that, you look just like her," Riley said with a laugh. By now Alyssa and Tifa had stopped talking to listen to you and Jeremy turned the camera on you. As if on cue Vincent silently walked in.

You smiled, "she had a beautiful singing voice, she used to sing you to sleep every night and dad was very brave, you have his eyes you know. They loved both of us very much…" you trailed off trying to remember every detail about them but you struggled to remember their voices. You remembered that mom always smelled like flowers and disinfectant, a side effect of being a doctor and her love of gardening and dad had the heaviest footsteps you've ever heard. Riley looked at you expectantly, waiting for you to continue but you didn't even know where to start.

"Autumn" Jeremy said, snapping you back to reality, once he had your attention he continued, "I have some of the old videos I took, I've been carrying around some of them just in case we found you" he said, carefully watching your expression to see if he upset you.

It took you a moment but you finally said, "that's a great idea."

All of you moved into the small living room as Jeremy ran out to the beat up truck his dad gave him when he was sixteen, and got the videos. He liked to keep them on DVD's as a back up just in case something happened to his computer. Tifa and Alyssa sat on the small couch that Cloud slept on the night before, leaving just enough room for Jeremy. Marlene sat on the floor in front of Tifa while Denzel preferred to sit on the arm of the couch. You sat on the floor with your legs crisscrossed with Riley in your lap while Vincent sat on the lumpy reclining chair behind you. When Jeremy returned he held up several DVDs, "I found the one from the day we met Vincent, we need to watch it," he laughed.

You couldn't help but smile it was a good day. As Jeremy started the video and returned to his seat, Cloud walked in, he looked a bit tired from his deliveries but looked at you curiously. You couldn't find your voice; you were still embarrassed about looking like a troll doll this morning.

"Cloud, sit with us!" Marlene insisted

"Yeah! We're watching some videos of Autumn" Denzel added.

Cloud looked at you curiously before nodding, Marlene smiled triumphantly, as Cloud leaned on the wall between the couch and the reclining chair.

Seconds later the video started.

(Cloud)

The video started with little kids in the back of an old pickup truck, after a moment you recognized one of the kids as Autumn, she couldn't be any older than six.

"Awe Melody was so cute, look at her little sunflower dress" Alyssa nearly squealed, it was rather annoying. Alyssa and Yuffie have a lot in common personality wise.

Autumn laughed, "Too bad it won't stay like that"

"Yeah, as soon as we get Nibelheim I'll knock her into a puddle and then Jace will beat the crap out me" Jeremy added.

You stopped watching the video and watched Autumn for a moment, she watched with wonder, quietly whispering things to her brother about the people and the what's going on.

 _The truck stopped in Nibelheim right in front of Tifa's old house._ You could hear Tifa whispering to Alyssa about the house. _All of the kids jumped out the back of the truck, you were able to pick out Autumn, Alyssa, Jace, Melody and you assumed that Jeremy was holding the camera. There was an older boy you didn't recognize. The kids started to play around when two women- one was a chubby women with dark hair and the other looked almost identical to Autumn now, got out of the truck, you assumed that it must have been her mother, because you noticed the subtle differences like her mother's angular face compared to Autumn's heart-shaped face._

"Whoa, is that your mom?" Tifa asked. Autumn nodded. "She's so young, you really do looked like her." Tifa added.

"Well my mom had me when she was sixteen, so she's twenty-two here" Autumn told her. Tifa nodded thoughtfully. You were shocked that Autumn's mom was so young when she had her but decided against lingering on the thought.

 _Little Alyssa and Jeremy were playing when Jeremy pulled her hair making her scream; she pushed him causing him to knock Melody over and into a puddle. The smallest girl instantly started crying as Little Autumn and Jace ran over. It wasn't until Jace started beating up Jeremy for making his baby sister cry that the adults noticed what happened._

 _"_ _Awe Melody don't cry, look Jace is taking care of it" Autumn told the smaller girl. Melody rubbed her eyes as she stopped crying, the dark haired women picked her up, as Autumn's mom pulled Jace off of Jeremy, yelling at him._

"I almost forgot how protective Jace was of Melody" Alyssa commented, you noticed that Autumn had a sad smile on her face as she watched.

"I didn't, it hurt" Jeremy laughed.

 _The kids all walked to the Shinra mansion._ You remembered being terrified of the ShinRa mansion when you were little, it had been abandoned for as long as you could remember and it was said to be haunted, you didn't find out till after the Nibelheim incident that it seemed haunted because Shinra scientists were experimenting on humans in the basement. _Jace climbed into a window and balanced on the ledge as he helped everyone up. They instantly went into the basement. Jeremy and the older boy, Ryan, began trying to scare the girls. Melody and Alyssa were near tears but Autumn reassured them their was nothing to be scared of._

 _"_ _I wonder what's in here?" Ryan asked._

 _"_ _Only one way to find out" Jace said as he tried to open the door._ You recognized the door; it was locked every time you went past except one time. _He struggled to get the door open but it didn't work._

 _"_ _Guys theirs a window" Autumn said as she pointed to a window above the door that was slightly open. "Lift me up, I wanna see what's in there"_

 _"_ _Autumn, what if its dangerous" Jace told her, suddenly very protective. He grabbed her hand as he tried to reason with her._

 _"_ _I can handle myself" she replied as she pulled out of his grasp, "Now come on"_

 _Jeremy handed Melody the camera knowing what would come next. Jace sighed as he, Jeremy and Ryan created a human ladder, Autumn carefully climbed onto Jace's shoulders._

 _"_ _Don't fall, be careful" Melody told her, as Alyssa tried to make sure she didn't fall._

 _"_ _Almost there, just a little more" Autumn said as Jace tried to stand a little taller. Autumn grabbed the edge of the window and hoisted herself up. Jace almost instantly fell taking Ryan and Jeremy down with him._

 _"_ _Autumn, get down, you're going to get hurt" Jace said as he reached for her._

 _"_ _You worry too much, I'll be fine" she said as she leaned threw the window. Seconds later she fell threw the window and into the room, follow by a thump and a loud crash._

"Not your brightest idea their Autumn" Tifa joked in a friendly way

"Curiosity killed the cat" Autumn replied with a shrug. "Sometimes it gets the best of me. " It bothered you the way she said that so easily, you completely understood why Jace, even at such a young age was so protective of Autumn.

 _"_ _Autumn!" Jace yelled as he tried to scale the door but it was too smooth. "Are you ok? Talk to me!"_

 _"_ _I'm fine!" she called confidently. A few seconds later she said, "Guys theirs a coffin in here" her voice suddenly uneasy._

 _"_ _We'll get you out don't worry" The kids scattered looking for anything they could use as a rope or to pick the lock with. From the other side of the door there were a few muffled noises, followed by a scream._

 _"_ _Autumn!" all the kids rushed back to the door._

 _"_ _Vampire!" Autumn yelled, her voice filled with terror._ You glanced at Autumn she was laughing softly. Vincent was even chuckling.

"What made you open that coffin anyway?" Alyssa asked.

"I was curious" Autumn blushed as she shrugged her shoulders, then she turned to Vincent, "the real question is why were you chilling in a coffin." Vincent just shrugged in response. Autumn rolled her eyes and rested her head on Vincent's knee, he absently ran his fingers through her hair. You couldn't help but wonder if her hair was as soft as it looked. You turned back to the video feeling guilty.

 _Jace finally got the door open and ran inside. "Get away from her!" he tried to seem threatening but its pretty difficult for an eight year old to look threatening. Autumn was sitting on Vincent's lap; he looked exactly like he does today._

 _"_ _Relax Jace, this is Vinny" Autumn said as she rolled her eyes, "He says he not a vampire but I'm not so sure, I think he just said it so I wouldn't cry"_

 _"_ _We're not suppose to play with strangers, I'm telling!" Jeremy yelled from behind the camera._

 _Autumn frowned, "Please don't tell, how was I suppose to know there'd be someone in the coffin"_

"You were such a tattle tail" Alyssa elbowed him as she laughed.

"I was not" he got defensive.

"You were, and you know it" Autumn laughed but it seemed forced. "You told my mom every time we snuck out after curfew."

"Don't forget the time we snuck into Ms. Thomas's garden and ate all of the berries on the blueberry bush and the time when we were 16 and we stole Zander's whiskey and drank it with Jace and Zack" Alyssa added.

"Oh and the time we dyed all of Ryan's clothes pink because he said we had cooties" Autumn smiled, this time it looked like a real smile, it was similar to the smile she gave you last night but something was different about it.

"And the time we snuck out to go skinny dipping with Zack and Jace" Alyssa added.

"Hey I didn't tell about that one!" Jeremy defended.

"you filmed it you perv" Alyssa responded as she playfully pushed him.

You instantly looked at Autumn, "Skinny dipping?" you questioned with a raised eyebrow, everyone looked at you in shock, either forgetting you were there or shocked that you spoke.

Autumn blushed and hid her face from you. "It was Zack's idea," she admitted.

You found yourself thinking about Autumn, wondering what she looked like…you pushed the thoughts away feeling like a terrible friend, you betrayed Jace's memory and Autumn's trust with every thought.

You pushed those thoughts away as the next home movie started; it started with a close-up of Jeremy's face…and it was not flattering at all.

"Ew I thought you said my mom would be in it" Riley squealed.

"I'm not that bad looking" Jeremy argued.

"You were an ugly teenager," Alyssa laughed.

"Lissy" Jeremy whined as he pulled her into his arms. She giggled as they whispered to each other.

You turned away and glanced at Autumn. She had a sad smile on her face, as she looked at her childhood friends. She looked like she wanted to say something but stopped herself. She wiped her eyes and bit her lip before mumbling "You two are so cute its disgusting."

Alyssa looked at Autumn and stuck her tongue out at her. Autumn childishly responded with a "come-at-me-bro" gesture. Then Autumn turned her attention back to the video so you did too.

The rest of the day was spent watching home movies; most of them were from around the time that Riley was born _._ You found yourself sneaking glances at Autumn, she would whisper things about her mother to Riley, laugh with Vincent and joke around with Jeremy and Alyssa. She looked genuinely happy except for when Jace and Zack were in the video. On the outside Autumn was smiling but you knew she was hiding her feelings, she would play with the ring on her necklace or laugh nervously like she does whenever she feels to awkward to answer. A few times Autumn even looked to you for support. You'd smile a little and look into her eyes, she'd smile back and go back to watching. It wasn't much but it made you feel useful, like you could actually help Autumn whenever you were able to put her at ease even if it was only for a little while.


	11. Chapter 11

"Do you really have to go?" Riley asked as Alyssa hugged him and Jeremy put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry kiddo, we have a wedding to plan, and jobs to go back to" Alyssa told him as she pulled away. Riley instantly hugged her. The more time he spent with them the more he remembered about mom and Zander, you were sad to see them go, but you understood why they have to leave.

"Riley don't worry, we'll visit them I promise" you told him.

"And you two are always welcome here!" Tifa added.

"Besides the wedding is in two months, we'll see you all then right?" Jeremy asked.

"We'll all be there" Barret confirmed, "Marlene can't wait to be a flower girl"

"We'll even make Cloud go" Tifa laughed, you glanced at Cloud he was trying way to hard to look like he didn't care, you giggled, catching his attention but he didn't question it.

Cid pulled Riley away so Alyssa could finally hug you goodbye. "I'm so glad we finally found you," she whispered just loud enough for you to hear.

"So am I," you whispered. As you pulled away you said "Thank you for letting me be your maid of honor"

"You were always my first choice," She replied with a smile.

You paused a moment, "Wait whose the best man?" you asked.

"It's a surprise," Alyssa answered quickly.

You raised an eyebrow at her and crossed your arms, "Do I know him?"

"Yes, but that's all I'll say"

Why didn't she want to tell you who the best man is? After all its not a big deal, you were just curious. You decided to drop the topic, it is her day and you didn't want to spoil your goodbyes.

Soon Alyssa and Jeremy were gone, you couldn't help but smile as they left; you've been alone for so long searching for answers and people it was nice to be found. In a way you envied them. You couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if you stayed with them, and tried to build a life. But you couldn't, you felt so empty and broken. After Melody died, Hazelton stopped feeling like home, you were constantly reminded of Melody, after your eighteenth birthday you couldn't stay with the Alyssa and Jeremy, it hurt too much and you didn't know what to do. First Angeal and Genesis went missing, and then losing your mom, Zander and Jace all in the same day, it was too much you needed to find Zac…the memories were triggered again.

"Autumn" Vincent said as he put his arm around your shoulders, his cape easily covered your entire body, when you were little you thought maybe one day it wouldn't but being around Vincent still made you feel like a child. It didn't help that he is a very tall intimidating man and you're a very tiny female. "Are you alright?" he asked. By now everyone was either inside or going about their own business.

"I'll be alright," you said quietly. "I always am, right?"

"You're not alone anymore"

"I know Vinny, I just miss them," you mumbled. "I'll be alright, I promise, I just need a minute." Vincent nodded and messed up your hair like he did when you were little, then left you alone. Or at least you thought you were alone.

You sighed, and wiped a few tears away from your eyes. You hated crying but you found yourself doing it several times a day. For four years you spent so much time searching for Zack, trying to find a good place for Riley to grow up, trying to make enough money to support you, your brother and Ryan, searching for your brother, you never had time to think about everyone you lost. You kept yourself so busy, overwhelmed and focused on survival that you never had time to stop and think about everything… everyone you lost.

"He's right"

You jumped, startled at the sound of Cloud's voice, you quickly wiped your tears away, "oh Cloud you scared me," he just shrugged; it looked like he wanted to say something but he just stood by your side, silently offering support.

(Alyssa)

You turned around in your seat to look out the back window, you could just barely see Autumn, she was standing with Cloud watching you leave. You sighed.

"You ok?" Jeremy asked as he put a hand on your leg.

"Just worried about Autumn, she was so different"

"I know" he glanced at you before turning his attention back to the road, "give her some time, if what Reno says is true, Autumn's been through hell, I don't blame her for being distant"

You sighed, "I know, I guess I was just hoping things would go back to normal, I miss having her around, we used to sing and dance all the time, we had so much fun." You were so relived that you finally found Autumn, but she seemed so distant now, you couldn't image how she must feel.

"Autumn will be ok, plus Vincent is with her, you know how protective he gets."

You nodded in agreement, then paused for a moment, "What do you think about Cloud?" you asked curiously.

"What about him? Its not like he's much of a talker, I mean he seemed nice enough, but weird, i can't believe Jace and Zack talked him up so much." Jeremy completely missed your point. "He and Autumn were kind of weird around each other" maybe he isn't as oblivious as you thought.

"I think they can help each other" you said more to yourself, Jeremy nodded thoughtfully. You stared out the window, you felt bad about lying to Autumn about how you found her. After seeing how distant she is, you understood why Reno didn't want you to tell her that he told you where she is.

(Autumn)

You were cleaning up the bar getting ready to open for the night. For the first time in days the bar was empty. Alyssa and Jeremy left a few days ago, Cid was spending some time at home with his wife, Barret was 'taking care of some business' what that meant you weren't sure, Yuffie was visiting some friends in Wutai, Tifa took the night off and said she wouldn't be back till tomorrow morning, all of the kids were out playing, Vincent is nowhere to be found as usual and Cloud is still out doing his deliveries and shouldn't be home for a while.

You've become so use to your noisy friends that the silence is actually starting to creep you out. You put on some music to distract yourself from your thoughts; after all being left alone with your thoughts usually makes you pretty depressed. You absently started to sing as you cleaned the counter.

By the time you were cleaning off the last table you were softly singing and dancing along with the music. Thankfully you still have some time before the bar officially opens.

(Cloud)

You parked Fenrir, in its usual place outside the bar, before dismounting. You were surprised how early you finished your deliveries; the bar isn't even open yet. Not that you're complaining, you were looking forward to the bar being quiet for once, especially with how sore you feel having everyone gone for the night except Autumn and the kids should be relaxing. As you approached the door you heard music coming from inside.

Autumn didn't notice when you walked in, she was too busy singing and dancing as she cleaned. She will be so embarrassed when she realizes that you're here but you couldn't take your eyes off her.

(Autumn)

You spun around as the song ended and nearly jumped out of your skin when you saw Cloud standing in the doorway of the bar. "Oh god Cloud" you squeaked as you covered your face in embarrassment. And because things can always get worse you tripped over a bar stool loosing your balance. You closed your eyes as you braced yourself to fall on your face but you never did.

When you opened your eyes you found yourself in a staring match with Cloud. You couldn't believe how fast he is. You were also completely lost in his sad blue eyes and muscular arms.

(Cloud)

Right now your brain was doing that thing where it stops working when Autumn is around. You couldn't look away from her gorgeous hazel eyes as you held her you could feel the jagged scar along her spine.

"Cloud" Autumn stuttered breathlessly. Her cheeks turned a bright red as you realized the position you both were in.

You straightened and made sure Autumn was steady on her feet before you reluctantly released her. The two of you stood silently staring at each other. Autumn absently started to play with her ring. You looked away feeling guilty again, every time you see that ring you remember that Jace and Autumn were in love and she would never feel that way about you.

"I'm sorry" Autumn said softly regaining your attention, "did I do something wrong?" You shook your head. She sighed in relief and started giggling. Her laugh was beautiful you looked at her curiously. "Why do you always catch me at the most embarrassing times?"

You couldn't help but smile. "The second I walked in, I knew you'd be so embarrassed." Being around Autumn made you forget the rest of the world. It was nice.

"How long were you there before I noticed?" she asked as she walked behind the bar.

"Only a few seconds," you replied as you sat on a barstool.

"So plenty of time to watch me make a fool of myself," she turned away to clean up behind the bar. You couldn't help but noticed that she was wearing short black skirt that flared out at her waist and crop top with a wide neckline. "Can I get you anything?" she asked as she looked over her shoulder.

You blinked a few times realizing she had asked a few times, you were too distracted. "Fireball whiskey?" you asked.

Autumn walked over with the bottle and two shot glasses. "Isn't it a bit early for shots, Mr. Strife" she teased.

"Then why do you have two glasses?" you leaned on the bar. "Ms. Knight."

Autumn looked speechless for a moment before she smiled and said, "You know, you're full of surprises." You looked at her curiously as she poured the drinks. When she looked up and saw your curious look, she shook her head and said "and I should stop talking before I embarrass myself even more than I already have." She passed you a drink.

The two of you raised your glasses, "To a quiet bar" Autumn said, the two of you clicked your glasses together. As she swallowed her shot, you added, "And Autumn dancing" then you drank yours as Autumn started coughing and laughing. You couldn't help but smile as she playfully glared at you.

You were about to speak when the door flew open and Marlene ran in screaming.


	12. Chapter 12

(Cloud)

The door flew open and Marlene ran in screaming. You and Autumn instantly rushed to her.

"Autumn we need your help, theirs a girl, she's injured." Marlene cried out of breath. You looked out the door and saw Riley and Denzel carrying a little girl you've never seen before. You glanced at Autumn who silently nodded. You ran to them, picked the girl up and brought her into the bar.

"Cloud put her on the couch, Riley get some towels, Denzel, pillows" Autumn rushed around giving orders as she kneeled next to the girl.

(Autumn)

"Here's the first aid kit," Marlene offered. You silently thanked her and opened the first aid kit. Not much was in their; some peroxide, gauze, and medical tape and Band-Aid's of assorted sizes.

You examined the girl; she looked like she was about Riley's age. You checked her pulse it was strong, her breathing steady, no signs of broken bones. She had minor scrapes and bruises on her arms and legs almost as if she fell while running. You'd have to wait till she wakes up to be sure but you've concluded that she's just dehydrated.

As Denzel was tucking some pillows behind the girl's head, Riley came back with the towels and a bowl of warm water. You cleaned off the caked on dirt then used the peroxide to clean the cuts, most of them were already scabbing but you'd rather clean them now than risk infection later. As you were cleaning the last of the cuts you asked Marlene to get the blanket from your room, she nodded and ran off. Out of the corner of your eye you noticed Cloud staring at you, his gaze was so intense. You absently shook your head; this was not the time to be thinking about Cloud no matter how pretty his eyes are. You turned your attention back to the girl.

This girl didn't look like the orphans of Edge. Most of the orphans were emaciated, and wore threadbare clothes. She looked healthy and aside from the dirt, her clothes looked expensive and decently new. You noticed she was wearing diamond earrings.

"Is she going to be ok?" Riley asked.

"She'll make a full recovery," you said with a smile, as Marlene helped you put the blanket over her.

"What's wrong with her" Denzel asked curiously.

"I can't be certain but judging by the dryness of her skin, I think she's dehydrated" you replied, "Once she wakes up I'll have a better idea of what's wrong, but come on we should leave her to rest" you said as you motioned for everyone to move into the kitchen.

You looked at the time; it was only an hour before the bar opens. You stopped Cloud from sitting at the table with the kids. He looked at you in confusion.

"Can you help me cook dinner?" you asked, Cloud just stared at you in confusion. Marlene, Denzel and Riley started laughing. "Did I say something funny?" you asked curiously.

"Cloud can't cook" Marlene laughed.

"Tifa almost always cooks" Denzel added.

"Cloud brings us cake, so we don't tell Tifa he can't cook" Riley said, then covered his mouth as Marlene and Denzel snickered.

You looked at Cloud. "Seriously?" you asked in disbelief, he just looked away embarrassed . You sighed, "are you willing to learn? I really need the help," you pleaded.

Cloud nodded. You jumped up, "Thank you!" then you grabbed his hand and lead him the fridge, you looked inside, thankfully Tifa left chicken cutlet in the fridge to defrost. "Cloud grab those " you pointed out a few things, and then quickly looked through the cabinets to find the rest of the ingredients and seasonings.

As you and Cloud made dinner, the kids told you how they found the girl.

"We were playing in the park when we heard that girl crying, she was all by herself." Marlene started.

"We saw her earlier today yelling at the other kids" Denzel added, "I don't think she's very nice, the other kids wouldn't let her play."

"I was getting to that," Marlene sighed, "I think she was crying because she was abandoned."

"I think she's lost" Riley cut her off. "She doesn't look like the other orphans, I think she was separated from her family." So you're not the only one who picked up on that.

"Fuck" Cloud said under his breath. You turned to him as the kids started snickering about how Cloud said a bad word. Cloud, the guy who can wield a giant buster sword, Cloud the ex-SOLDIER who survived the Nibelheim incident, Cloud who face Sephiroth and lived, cut himself while cutting chicken. And by the looks of it, he took a pretty decent chunk out of his finger.

"Oh geez" you said as you automatically took his hand and ran it under warm water. "Riley?"

"I got it" Riley said as he ran off to get the first aid kit.

You looked at Cloud, his cheeks were a light shade of pink. "Cloud, are you alright?" you asked your voice filled with concern. Maybe he isn't feeling well? His hand was a bit clammy and his face looked paler than usual. You reached up to feel his forehead with the back of your hand, but Cloud flinched away.

"I'm ok" Cloud replied softly.

You looked at him skeptically for a moment before sighing and saying "alright". Riley came back with the first aid kit, you took out a Band-Aid and wrapped it around Cloud's finger. "All good now" you said brightly with a silly grin.

Cloud chuckled lightly as he said "thank you."

For a moment you were lost in his eyes, but you came to your senses when you heard Riley and Denzel laughing while Marlene was sighing dreamily. Embarrassed by your actions you went back to cooking. Once the chicken cutlet were breaded you put them in a oven and started making pasta and a rue for mac and cheese.

"Cloud do you think you can find a vegetable to make?" You asked without turning away from the rue.

You took the silence as a yes because you heard his heavy footfalls head towards the fridge. "Frozen peas?" Cloud asked.

"I think you can handle making that" you replied turning to look at him. Cloud gave you a horrified look, as the kids looked on all about to burst into laugher. You sighed, "When everything else is almost done, you put the peas in a bowl, put a little water in it and then throw it in the microwave for 3 minutes." you explained.

Cloud gave you a blank look, you took his silence as an answer and finished up the rue and mixed it together with the pasta and cheese before throwing that into the oven as well. You set a timer before walking back into the den to check on the little girl.

You were followed by the kids and Cloud, but you ignored them, far too concerned about the girl. As you neared she appeared to stir, you motioned for everyone to back off so not to startle her. You gave Riley a look, he completely understood what you meant and rushed into the kitchen for a glass of water. The girl slowly opened her eyes and sat up.

"Where am I" she asked in a daze.

"You're at Seventh Heaven in Edge" You replied softly, Riley rushed over with the glass of water, you nodded a thanks to him as you offered the water to the girl.

She completely ignored the water, "That sleazy bar?" she asked.

You were completely taken aback, she's like eight, what does she know about sleazy bars, besides you've been in sleazy bars, this is not one. You glanced at Cloud- he was just as puzzled as you were.

"See I told you she's mean" Denzel mumbled.

You ignored her question and asked, "Where's your family?"

"Well if I knew I wouldn't be here" She replied with an attitude.

"We're trying to help you, the least you can do is be nice" Marlene yelled at her.

The girl turned too quickly to look at Marlene and held her head, she seemed to be dizzy. "You need to take it easy. You're very dehydrated" you told her. Once she finished the last bit of water she shoved the glass back into your hands. As if on cue Riley took the glass and went back to the kitchen for more water. You couldn't get over how rude this little girl is, but you took an oath, you have to help her, plus as rude as she is, she's still a kid.

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Because its for your own good" You replied. "And I'm a doctor"

Before the little girl could speak Cloud coughed, "You're a doctor?" he asked confused.

You nodded, "Just like my mom" you told him.

"Why didn't you say something?" He asked.

You shrugged, "It never came up." Cloud gave you a look that said this conversation is not over. but you turned your attention back to the girl. Riley came back with another glass of water.

The fact that you're a doctor seemed to finally shut the girl up, "Now whats your name" you asked as you offered her the glass again.

She took a sip before saying, "Skylar" she replied.

"Ok Skylar, do you want to tell me what happened?" you asked.

The girl looked away before replying. "I ran away from my nanny, I don't like her, she old and never wants to do anything fun. I just wanted to play with the other kids." She then turned towards Marlene, Denzel and Riley, "But none of the kids would let me play with them." She accused.

"Maybe the other kids would want to play with you if you weren't so mean!" Marlene replied sticking her tongue out. Denzel and Riley soon joined in defending Marlene. Skylar tried to stand as she continued yelling at them, which only riled up the other kids. Thankfully Cloud picked up Marlene before the hotheaded little girl could advance toward Skylar.

"Ok none of that matters" You you announced instantly quieting the kids. "Skylar how do we contact your parents or your nanny?" you asked.

"Give me your phone" The little girl demanded.

You looked down, thinking for a moment, your phone was upstairs somewhere in your room. Just because Vincent bought it for you doesn't mean you carry it around. You looked at Cloud, he just shook his head, yeah he didn't seem like the type to carry his phone either. You sighed, "Riley?"

"I got ya sis" He said then sprinted upstairs. He's such a sweetie.

There was an awkward silence, so you decided to make sure Skylar really is only dehydrated. "How are you feeling?" you asked softly.

"Why does it matter?" the girl asked. She seemed way to young to already hate the world- thats usually reserved for the angsty teenage years.

"I mean physically, you were unconscious when the kids brought you here" you clarified. "Are you dizzy at all? Anything hurt?"

Skylar shook her head 'no,' but a moment later held up her arm and showed you a particularly nasty bruise on her arm. "This might hurt but I want to make sure its nothing serious," you warned her before touching several places searching for any signs of a broken bone. Thankfully it turned out to just be a bad bruise. "You seem fine, but let me know right away if anything hurts" you told her seriously.

Surprisingly she nodded without an argument. Riley returned with your phone. You handed it to Skylar who instantly dialed a number.

You stood up and absently walked over to Cloud. He gave you a look that said he has a few questions for you. You sent the kids into the kitchen in an attempt to give Skylar a little privacy. Her conversation was very short before she motioned for you to come back and said. "Mother wants to talk to you."

You took the phone and said "hello" when you were instantly bombarded with the most unpleasant voice you've ever heard.

"You're the barmaid that has my daughter?" The voice asked.

"The Barmaid has a name," you replied, Cloud shot an annoyed glance in your direction. "but yes she's here, I can give you the address so you can pick her up" you told her.

"That won't be necessary" She replied.

"Wait what?" you questioned in disbelief. Cloud walked closer to you, you assumed so he could hear the conversation.

"It won't be necessary" She repeated. "It's really an inconvenience that the nanny lost her, She's already been fired, but you can bring Skylar to our estate in Kalm"

"Wait Kalm?" You questioned. "Listen lady, she's your.." you trailed off upon seeing Skylar's upset face, her own parents didn't care that she was missing. It was horrible. "Fine text me the address, I'll figure out a way to get there tomorrow" you sighed. The women then hung up the phone. "The nerve of that…" you trailed off thinking of a few things you'd love to call her but you made it a point not to curse in front of kids, so you settled for an angry moan. How dare she be so awful to her daughter. Its so unbelievable that someone like her could have kids when…

"When can I go home?" Skylar asked innocently, all traces of the nasty little girl were gone, now you only saw how vulnerable she is.

"Its to late to leave now, We'll go tomorrow" you told her. Skylar nodded she seemed content with that answer. Then you turned to Cloud, "Want to go on a road trip to Kalm tomorrow?" you asked.

"I have a delivery there anyway" Cloud told you.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I hope you're liking the story so far**

Getting the kids to bed was a nightmare. First Skylar threw a hissy fit when she found out that there were no sweets around. At first you tried to send the girl off to bed without any sweets and she started screaming. Then you tried appeasing her by saying you'll stop for sweets on the way to Kalm tomorrow but she demanded sweets then and now then continued her screaming. At one point Cloud got so annoyed he left slamming the door behind him. About fifteen minutes later Cloud returned to the bar with a small chocolate cake.

As all the kids sat around the table eating the cake, you sat on the counter off to the side with Cloud leaning next to you.

"You know you're a push over" you told him quietly. Cloud glanced at you then went back to watching the kids as he crossed his arms. "You don't fool me Cloud Strife," you playfully nudged his arm, granted he didn't budge at all, but still you tried. "You act all tough and moody but its just because you care about everyone so much more than you let on." You finished with a sly smile. Cloud glanced at you and allowed himself to smile briefly before he turned his attention back to the kids.

Now that the kids got over the initial sugar rush they were just about ready for a sugar coma when the next nightmare began.

"Share a room! You want me to share a room!"

You looked at Cloud in annoyance who put his hands up defensively not knowing what to do about this extremely spoiled child. You turned back to Skylar, "I know you probably don't share a room at home but here Marlene, Denzel and Riley do" you tried to reason.

"I'm not sharing a room" Skylar said defiantly.

"I told you she's mean" Denzel mumbled.

Marlene stood up, "You're such a jerk, all we've done is help you, and you've been so rude to everyone!" Marlene yelled.

The two girls advanced towards each other, it seems Marlene is going to be as hotheaded at Tifa. But breaking up a munchkin brawl is the last thing you need right now. "Cloud!" You said as you gestured to what is about to be a very messy spat. Taking the hint Cloud quickly scooped up Marlene and effectively removed her from the situation. You sighed in relief as the two little girls huffed in annoyance. Marlene decided if she's going to be held she's going to make herself comfortable and sat up on Cloud's shoulder.

"I'm sure we can find a solution that will make everyone happy" you tried to reason again.

"I'm not sharing a bed with her!" Marlene snapped.

"I don't share!"

"We're never gonna get any sleep tonight" Riley mumbled to Denzel who nodded in agreement.

"How about if Marlene and Skylar take the bunk beds tonight and Riley and Denzel share the bed."

"I don't share anything" Skylar screamed.

"Stop yelling at Autumn!" Marlene yelled as she tried to get away from Cloud. She was putting up a good fight, for a moment there it seemed like she was giving the ex-solider a hard time but he held his own and she gave realizing she won't be able to escape.

You ran your fingers through your hair in annoyance sighing as you tried to think of a solution. Then it came to you. "Alright Skylar gets the room, Marlene in Tifa's room, Denzel and Riley get my room. Everyone happy now?" You asked.

The kids all seemed ok with this. Cloud was finally able to release Marlene. You ordered all the kids to get ready for bed. Which started nightmare number three, you offered an old t-shirt of yours for the little girl to sleep in figuring she wouldn't want to wear her clothes and the girl refused demanding a silk pajama set. You absently rolled your eyes, like anyone in this house has a silk pajama set. You tried to give her some of Riley's clothes. Marlene even offered up one of her pajama sets to get the girl to shut up. You eventually appeased her with one of your sweaters and Riley's pajama pants and left the room to tuck everyone else in. Once you were out in the hallway you found Cloud leaning against the wall, he gave you a sympathetic look.

"We still need to talk" he told you.

"Let me tuck the kids in first," you told him as you walked to Tifa's room, you turned back to him before entering the room, "maybe a drink, I think I need one"

You walked into Tifa's room to find Marlene sitting up in the bed, she glanced at you before turning back to staring at the bed in a huff. You sat on the edge of the bed. "You're not mad at me too are you" You asked with a smile.

Marlene sighed and laid back, "I'm not mad at you" she sighed. "Or Cloud. I just really hate her! She's so mean. I don't know why we helped her, I wish we didn't"

"I know it doesn't feel like it, but you did the right thing" you told her.

"I still don't like it"

"I know, but you're a good person, and we should always try to help people, you never know where it will lead"

"I don't understand" She pouted.

"Well think of it like this, Tifa didn't know me but the second she found out Riley is my brother she offered me a place to live, I really needed help and Tifa didn't have to help me but she did."

"I guess you're right" Marlene sighed, "I'm just glad she's leaving tomorrow."

You smiled and tucked her in, to be honest you're glad Skylar is leaving tomorrow too but you have to be the adult in this situation. Once Marlene was content you shut the lights and headed to your room. Riley had already made himself comfortable in your bed and Denzel was nearly asleep on the couch.

"You two look tired." you laughed.

Riley moaned in annoyance as Denzel rolled over and sighed, "that girl is the most exhausting person I've ever met." You couldn't help but agree.

"At least you'll sleep well." you said as you walked to your closet and took out an extra pillow for Denzel, he seemed a bit uncomfortable on the couch. You fluffed his pillows and Denzel seemed more comfortable because he laid back and pulled the blanket over himself. "Sleep well" you told him.

"Goodnight Autumn" he replied before rolling over.

You shut the blinds over the window, you get a rude awakening every morning when the sunrises because you never remember to close the blinds.

"Hey sis?" Riley asked.

You turned your attention to him as you found a tank top and pajama pants for yourself for later, you didn't want to have to come back to get them and wake the boys up.

"You reminded me of mom today" He told you quietly.

You smiled it was the nicest compliment you've ever received, "did i?" you asked as you sat on the edge of the bed

"Mom always took care of everyone no matter how mean they were"

"She always did, she's why I wanted to become a doctor, so I could be like her and take care of people."

"It's more than that you're more like mom than you think," Riley said, you gave him a curious look, "You got Cloud to help make dinner, he never makes dinner, just like mom used to get Dad, Uncle Angeal and Uncle Genesis to help." you were a bit taken aback, before today Riley never mentioned Angeal and Genesis, you thought he may have blocked some memories but it seems he remembered more than you realize.

"I guess you're right" You said with a smile as you tucked him in. You stood up.

"Autumn, why didn't you tell anyone that you're a doctor?" Riley asked. You absently frowned, you didn't have a good reason. As if sensing your discomfort Riley said, "Its ok sis." You nodded and kissed his forehead before pulling the blankets over him and leaving the room shutting the lights and door behind you.

When you exited the room Cloud was still leaning against the wall where you left him. He gestured towards downstairs, you nodded and gently massaged your temples as you walked downstairs. Its been a long day and you've got a headache but the bar is still open for another few hours. Two of the regulars were waiting at the bar for you to return, another had wandered in and took a seat at a booth. You're really hoping no one wants food, you could deal with making a drinks but you've cooked enough for today.

Cloud took a seat at the far end of the bar and started to work on what you assumed was his deliveries, probably planning out the route for tomorrow. You walked up to the two regulars and greeted them like you usually do. They were almost always at the bar together, Jacob is a barfly, he traversed all of Edge going from bar to bar, anywhere that will serve him, you've learned that he used to have a family but he lost everything when the sector 7 plate crashed into the slums in Midgar. The other, Alex is his friend, a man just trying to cruise through life and make sure his friend doesn't drink himself to death. They never stay here too long because you always cut them off after a few drinks.

"Little late today Autumn?" Alex asked making small talk.

"Busy day, I'll be right with you two, just wanna check on the newcomer" You said as you walked over to the booth.

When you got to the booth you found that person sitting there was actually two people, kissing quite a bit. you were a bit taken aback because this is a public bar that does get pretty busy. "Alright call me if you need something" you called, leaving those two alone.

Walking back to the bar you asked Jacob and Alex if they want their usuals, a snakebite and a Jack and Coke respectively. They both agreed. So you made their drinks, and passed them out. You glanced over to the couple in the booth, you were pretty convinced they were actually trying to eat each other's faces but thats none of your business.

"So Spikey, what will it be?" You asked walking over, "after today I'm sure we could both use a drink."

"A beer" he said, a second later said, "Make it two."

You got Cloud's first beer but left the second to keep it cold. Then made yourself an amaretto sour. Cloud had finished his first beer by the time you finished making your drink. You gave him the second beer as you said, "Am I gonna have to cut you off?" you asked jokingly.

"I'm not Cid" Cloud replied simply.

You couldn't help but laugh, "you have a point." Cloud looked at you expectantly. You know you're not going to get out of this conversation, but you can still stall.

After a few more moments of silence Cloud finally spoke, "Why didn't you say that you're a doctor?" he asked.

"It never came up" you replied honestly, Cloud gave you look that asked for more. You sighed, "Honestly I'm not sure. I figured it would come up eventually but I never got to complete my residency." You explained.

"You can now, Tifa will understand." Cloud told you. You were surprised, he's being oddly vocal about it.

"Edge doesn't have a hospital."

"So we'll open a clinic" Cloud decided. You were about to argue because this would be an irrational move, you're in inexperienced doctor who never got to finish her residency with next to no money, you'd never get the funds to start a clinic, when Cloud cut you off. "We'll figure it out" he said simply.

You bit your lip and absently played with your ring. Cloud just looked at you waiting for a response, it took everything in your being to not get lost in his eyes. "Thank you" you said quietly. Cloud just nodded as you finished your drink.

Suddenly Alex and Jacob called you over. Jacob wanted straight vodka on the rocks, and Alex wanted a soda. Three newcomers walked in, they were early thirties, looked like they just finished work judging by their grease covered faces, probably mechanics from one of the local shops. They each ordered a few beers. While you were up you checked on the couple in the booth who were still trying to devourer each other's faces.

Then you went back to Cloud who was staring intently at you. You were starting to get self-conscious about it. You gave Cloud another beer, you knew he could hold his liquor better than Cid, and probably drink Barret under the table. He nodded a thank you as you made yourself cosmopolitan and leaned on the counter, you were exhausted, but you have a few more hours before you could close up the bar.

"Autumn" Cloud said suddenly, you looked up at him still resting on the bar. "Is there anything else you haven't told me?" Cloud asked quietly.

You were a bit taken aback, the usually stoic ex-soldier has been showing you a completely different side today. You felt guilty that you still have a few secrets but you just couldn't bring yourself to talk about them. You sighed. "Just two, but I'm not ready to talk about one of them" you told him honestly as you absently played with your ring.

(Cloud)

As soon as you spoke you instantly regretted. There was a deep sadness in Autumn's hazel eyes. You worried that you upset her because she started playing with her ring again. She nervously bit her lip as she looked away from you. But you couldn't help but wonder what her secret is, it can't worse than Sephiroth destroying Hazeltown and murdering everyone she cares about, can it?

"I promise I'll tell you one day, I'm just not ready to yet" Autumn said suddenly, now she was looking right at you again, she still have the sad far off look in her eyes but she was trying to hide it. "I really don't know why I didn't tell anyone that I'm a doctor, I guess it didn't seem to matter anymore."

"It matters" you said instantly, you were forgetting to think before you speak again. "Why would you work in a bar? " you just couldn't keep your mouth shut, Tifa and Cid would never believe it.

"You're a soldier, why are you a delivery boy?" She replied with a sly smile. She had a point. "Cloud I live here for free, the least I can do is work"

"I live here for free"

"Didn't you and Tifa grow up together? Thats like Alyssa and Jeremy saying I can't crash on their couch" she replied with an amused tone. You shrugged but you had your secrets too, the real reason you live here is because Tifa worries your mental state is too fragile, she thinks you could slip back into your delusion at anytime. You've found the courage to tell Autumn about just about every traumatizing event in your life, from being bullied throughout your childhood which instilled the need to prove yourself and become stronger to Sephiroth's attack and as much as you could remember of the events leading up to Zack's death, but Autumn can't find out about the months where you thought you were Zack.

You knew about her childhood, her family history, her relationship with Jace and friendship with Zack, and Sephiroth's attack on Hazeltown, but for the most part you knew next to nothing about the three years between that night and the morning she showed up at the bar.

"I'm sorry" Autumn said suddenly, you looked up at her confused about her apology. "I'm sorry I kept a part of my life from you, I honestly didn't think it mattered." she paused a moment before continuing" I spent most of the last two years finishing up my degrees, and I never finished my residency at Junon medical center because Riley went missing. All I cared about was finding him, Ryan thought I was looking for you and Zack. We started fighting all the time, he never helped me search he would just scream at me." Autumn paused to wipe a tear from her eye.

"You don't have to" you told her sincerely, you could see the pain in her eyes, you never wanted to see Autumn in pain.

She shook her head, "I've been carrying all this guilt around with me since Jace died and I don't want to be alone with it anymore"

You nodded thoughtfully and absently placed your hand on hers in an effort to comfort her. Autumn gave you a small sad smile before continuing. "Ryan changed after Jace died, I think he blamed me because he died trying to protect me.."

You cut her off, "Jace would have rather died protecting you than see you suffer, if his brother couldn't see that than he didn't know Jace at all" you told her.

Autumn absently bit her lip and nodded in agreement, "If Ryan wasn't yelling at me about not being faithful to Jace, he was calling me awful names or insulting Zack. Then he got sick, it started as greenish bruise on his wrist, then it spread and to his entire arm and shoulder. He became weak and sluggish. While I was doing my residency I was able to diagnose it as geostigma…" she was cut off by the group of mechanics asking for more drinks. She mumbled an apology before walking off in their direction.

While she was helping them she passed by the two regulars who requested another drink and soda respectively. You silently watched as Autumn prepared all the drinks.

"Hey barmaid how bout some service" An unfamiliar voice yelled, you instantly spun around looking for the source of the disrespectful voice. Most customers here are surprisingly respectful so this was unexpected.

Without skipping a beat Autumn replied in annoyance, "I'll be with you once I finish up these drinks."

You finally located the source of the voice as the male in the booth that's been making out with some girl since they came in.

"We've been waiting fucking forever for some service." he said.

"No you've been eating each other's faces, you can wait another minute" Autumn replied as she picked up the drinks for the mechanics and the two regulars and walked off in their direction.

"You can't speak to me like that" The man said as he began to approach Autumn. Unfortunately for him he had to walk right past you. As he crossed behind you, you stood up and grabbed the front of his shirt lifting him off his feet. The man was about to protest when he saw the look on your face.

"Leave" You told him, before dropping him, the man stubbled backwards falling once or twice before running out. His date awkwardly mouthed and apology before running out of the bar as the few remaining customers applauded.

When Autumn came back, you were already sitting taking a sip of your beer.

"Thanks for saving me Spikey" she said with a smile.

You just nodded and said, "I'll still listen if you want to keep talking."

"Thank you" She said sincerely. She paused for a few moments collecting her thoughts before speaking. "The geostigma was starting to get worse when Riley went missing. I don't remember everything about the night I left but Ryan and I were arguing, I just found out that Riley was in Rocket Town and Ryan was convinced that I was searching for Zack. He called me such awful things that night. I remember telling him that the only thing that matters is finding Riley, I'd stopped looking for Zack when I started my residency but Ryan wasn't convinced. He told me I was betraying Jace and then he punched me." She took a deep breath. You were shocked that anyone would harm Autumn, especially someone who was almost her brother-in-law. "I left that night and haven't seen Ryan since. Sometimes I feel so guilty for leaving him because he's the only family Jace had left and he was my patient, I couldn't find a cure."

You thought about the infection on your arm, it's larger than it was last week. "You shouldn't feel guilty, he was abusive, Jace never would have wanted you go through that." you told her, "I'll never let him or anyone hurt you again."


	14. Chapter 14

**_Hey guys! here's the next chapter. I kindof wonder if anyone is reading this because I just keep getting favorites on Not Your Average Firebender and Snowflakes_**

As you woke, your senses were overwhelmed with the scent of what you could only describe as wind and motorcycle exhaust. Slightly disoriented you realized that you had slept in Cloud's room again, he refused to allow you to sleep on the downstairs couch. You couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed by everything you shared with Cloud last night, you're always dumping your feelings on him, you wondered if he was annoyed by it.

You tiptoed into your room, Riley and Denzel were still fast asleep. You grabbed your clothes for the day and headed into the bathroom for a quick shower. Your back stung as the water hit your scar, the wounds had been healing recently but it still stung. Once your shower was done you dressed in black jeans and a maroon crop top. You decided to allow your long black hair air dry.

When you got into the kitchen you were surprised to see Tifa, you weren't expecting her back so early. She was leaning against the counter glaring at the coffee pot as if it could feel her hatred willing it to brew faster.

"How was your trip?" you asked.

She sighed, looking exhausted, "Uneventful, I did find a new beer I want to keep on tap, I think Barrett will really like it" she said. "Hey, any idea why Marlene slept in my room?" she questioned curiously.

You absently rolled your eyes, of course Cloud would never say anything about where you're going to today. So you explained how the kids found Skylar, her uncaring parents and how you and Cloud are going to bring the spoiled little girl home today.

By the end of your tale, the coffee was done, Tifa handed you the first mug saying you need it more than she will regardless of how tired she is.

"Cloud's actually taking you on fenrir, he never takes anyone on that thing" Tifa mused with a sly smile.

"I doubt he wants to bring Skylar home on his own" You told her, instantly cutting off her train of thought, you knew what she was thinking.

"Hmm I guess your right" She paused for a moment, "I still think its because your special to him" she said as she stood up. You couldn't think of any good come backs, of course you and Cloud get along, you bonded over the loss of the two people closest to you and the deaths of nearly everyone you care about. Tifa just gave you a knowing smile before she said "Dilly dally shilly shally," as she headed upstairs coffee in hand.

You sighed, first Alyssa, now Tifa, even if you did like Cloud and you'd never admit it for fear of betraying Jace's memory, it wouldn't matter, he's not interested in you anyway.

"And Autumn" Tifa said peeking back into the kitchen, nearly startling you, "theirs a special place in Cloud's heart for you, even he has trouble showing it." Then she left again.

You closed your eyes and tried to focus on your morning coffee, feeling torn between Jace's memory and your growing interest in Cloud. Too scared to move on because what if moving on is forgetting?

You could hear the kids beginning to wake up and figured you should probably get breakfast started. You knew Cloud was already awake you could hear his motorcycle running just outside. You decided to make pancakes and as if on cue once the first one was done, Denzel and Riley showed up at the table ready to eat. You put a pancake on each of their plates and the two of them dug in. You started making a second batch when you heard a scream followed by a crash and more screaming.

"Riley" you said as you handed him the spatula.

"I gotcha sis" he said as he began flipping pancakes like a pro, while you headed upstairs hoping what you think is going on, isn't going on.

The nightmare just continues, you found an extremely confused Tifa standing outside the kid's room, where Skylar was wearing Marlene's favorite sweater and Marlene was trying to rip it off her.

"You grab one, i'll grab the other?" you asked. Tifa nodded and you grabbed Skylar while Tifa grabbed Marlene, pulling to two foul-tempered kids away from each other. "Both of you stop screaming" You ordered already knowing this was going to a long day.

"I will as soon as that brat gives me back my sweater!" Marlene yelled as she tried to escape from Tifa's grasp. It wasn't as effective as Cloud but still got the job done. Skylar on the other hand seemed to suddenly fear for her life as she didn't struggle against your grasp, instead she turned away and closed her eyes tight at the sound of Marlene's voice.

"Skylar you can pick out one of my shirts and you'll give Marlene back her sweater." You told her.

"Ok" Skylar said quietly. "I'm sorry I took your sweater without asking" She added.

You and Marlene were at a complete loss for words, you couldn't believe that the spoiled little girl actually apologized.

"Marlene manners" Tifa scolded. Marlene paused a moment as if testing her boundaries with Tifa before forgiving Skylar.

You told Marlene to go downstairs for breakfast, while you ushered Skylar into your room and began going through your closet looking for something that wouldn't be too big on the spoiled little girl.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Skylar asked as you examined a black sweater, it was too big on you, she'd never fit in it, so you put it away and grabbed another.

"what do you mean?" you asked, "You're a lost little kid, we couldn't just leave you."

"Not that" Skylar said quietly, "You don't ignore me" she nearly whispered. You dropped the clothes you were looking at and turned to her. "Everyone at home ignores me, the only time they pay attention to me is when I act up" She began to tear up but continued. "I don't want to leave here."

You frowned, it broke your heart. Skylar probably isn't a bad kid, just sad and lonely. You couldn't imagine how she must feel, after all your mother was extremely loving and supportive. Granted you've never met your biological father but Zander always treated you as his own. You definitely have some choice words for Skylar's parents, maybe having Cloud with you will make them listen to you too. Skylar ran to you and hugged your leg as she began to cry. You kneeled to her level and said, "I'm sorry, you deserve much better than this, but I have to bring you home" You told her, you were sincerely sorry. Why do people like that get to have kids, you couldn't understand it especially when…

"Please don't make me go" She cried pulling away from you.

"I have to bring you home" you told her, "but maybe if you apologize to Marlene, I'll talk to Tifa and your parents, maybe they'll let you visit."

"Marlene isn't going to forgive me" she said bluntly as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I think she will, you just gotta promise me one thing." Skylar looked at you with the biggest saddest eyes you've seen. "Be yourself, no more of this acting up, and yelling at people, I know thats not really you. I think Marlene, Denzel and Riley would really like to get to know the you." you told her.

"I want to get to know them too" Skylar agreed.

"Why don't you go downstairs and have some breakfast, I'll find you a sweater." you told her. Skylar nodded before running downstairs. You waited a few moments, so far no yelling, good signs.

You finally found a black sweater that wasn't so big, hopefully it will fit her. As you went to exit your room you ran into Tifa, she had a sad frown on her face. "Whats with that girl's parents?" she asked.

"ugh, don't get me started, I talked to the mom on the phone for all of three seconds, basically said they won't pick up their kid and demanded I bring her to home" you sighed in annoyance.

"Thats awful" Tifa agreed. "If she patches things up with Marlene, she can come stay whenever she wants."

You smiled, "Thanks Tifa" You told her.

She nodded with a smile, "Besides it seems we keep taking in strays," She teased "the more the merrier at this point."

You laughed and the two of you headed downstairs. You were a bit surprised to see Denzel, Marlene and Skylar sitting at the table, they actually sat next to each other and weren't screaming at each other. Riley was serving everyone pancakes. Tifa gladly took a seat and helped herself to some pancakes, but not before grabbing a much needed second coffee.

Riley offered you a plate of pancakes but you felt like something was missing. Riley seeing the look in your eyes smiled and put your plate on the table. You smiled, Riley is so mature and wise beyond his years. Earning yourself a confused look from Tifa, you headed outside and headed towards the makeshift shed where Cloud kept fenrir. The bike wasn't running anymore, now Cloud was laying on his back working under the bike. you couldn't help but giggle at the sight of some oil smeared on his face and bit in his hair.

Cloud suddenly looked in your direction upon hearing your laugh. He sat up as he gave you a curious look. You were a bit embarrassed that he caught you starring. "Riley made breakfast" You told him, "I thought you might want some." Cloud only gave a blank look, you sighed wondering why he's only like this when other people are around. "We have a long drive today, maybe breakfast would be a good idea" you suggested timidly.

(Cloud)

You woke up feeling awful, part of it was that old couch in the living room you slept on but most of it was guilt getting to you. You rarely dream, but you did last night. Even in your dreams you can't be happy, apparently your subconscious wants you to be miserable because you dreamed that Jace and Zack were still alive and that you were the best man in Jace and Autumn's wedding. Now that you'd be alone with Autumn for a few days you worried about being distant while struggling with the guilt. You decided to work on fenrir to take your mind off things but now heres Autumn, looking just as beautiful as always. When you heard her laugh you were able to speak but got caught up in her beauty, you were speechless.

"Cloud are you ok?" Autumn asked frantically as she kneeled on the ground next to you. Before you could speak she had placed her hand on your forehead. After a moment she seemed satisfied and mumbled, "You're a little warm but nothing out of the ordinary," before she moved to check your pulse.

"I'm ok" you finally said.

Autumn gave you a skeptical look, before sighing in relief, "You scared me, I thought something was wrong you were just sitting there starring." She mumbled more to herself.

"I'm sorry" you replied stupidly.

"Will you at least eat something," She asked, you could tell from her tone she was still worried about you. It really wans't helping with your guilt. Instead of replying you just stood up and offered a hand to Autumn to help her up. She gladly accepted the help and nearly tripped into you as you pulled up onto her feet. Autumn blushed in embarrassment and mumbled a 'sorry.'You remained silent fearing that you'd speak without thinking again as the two of you went into the bar.

(Autumn)

You took a seat at the table, you noticed Cloud look at his grease covered hands, before he headed up stairs, you assumed to clean up.

"Still think you're not special." Tifa teased, you shot her look of annoyance to which she only laughed, "Come on no one can ever get Cloud to stop working on that bike."

"Its true" Denzel said before eating another forkful of pancake.

"Even when it rains Cloud stays out" Marlene added.

You allowed yourself to linger on the thought that maybe Cloud did feel something for you but you quickly pushed those thoughts away. Cloud is always so distant, you know he cares for you, but it always seems like he feels obligated to because of his loyalty to Jace.

You absently started to eat your pancakes, trying to figure out your feelings for Cloud. You were genuinely confused. You did feel a flutter in your heart whenever he's around, you tried to rationalize that maybe its because he was so close to Jace, that maybe having a crush on Cloud was comfortable because he was so similar to Jace. You dismissed that thought, Cloud is nothing like Jace, they may have been good friends but they are polar opposites. Jace was always very outgoing, decently loud, like to have fun and was usually up for just about anything especially if it was something crazy Zack suggested. Cloud is quiet, reserved and apparently extremely anti-social until you showed up.

"Autumn are you ok?" Tifa asked the concern evident on her face. The kids had finished eat and were putting the dirty dishes in the sink. You glanced down at your food, you've barely touched it.

"I'm ok" you replied, "I just have a lot on my mind."

Tifa looked at you a moment longer before accepting your answer, "Well ok, just let me know if theirs something I can do." she said with a smile.

"I will thank you." you said sincerely. After a moment of thinking you finally decided to tell Tifa that you're a doctor, she'd find out soon enough anyway but you wanted to try to be a bit more open with her, after all she took you into her home and business without a second thought. The two of you became fast friends but you've hidden most of your life from everyone, its time you start letting people in again. Maybe it will help you figure out how you feel about Cloud.

Tifa reacted exactly how you thought she would, her first reaction was to yell, but before she even finished her initial thought she was already moving on to questioning you first about why you never mentioned it and then about your schooling and certifications.

"Why didn't you get to finish your residency?" Tifa asked curiously. You looked over at Riley who was drying the dishes as Marlene washed the. taking the hint, Tifa nodded thoughtfully and moved on to her next question. "Wheres your doctorate?" Tifa asked.

You thought for a moment, yet another question you didn't know the answer to. "I honestly don't know what happened to it. It went missing sometime after I left Junon."

Tifa frowned, "Where did you go to medical school." It wasn't a question.

"Junon" you replied absently, somehow in the shuffle between Riley getting kidnapped and Ryan becoming physically abusive, you lost your doctorate. "why?" you asked.

"I'm going to make a few calls." Tifa said as she stood up, a look of pure determination on her face as she walked into the living room. You smiled to yourself, thankful that you found this place.


	15. Chapter 15

Your breakfast was interrupted by a nasty call from Skylar's mom. That awful women actually had the nerve to insult you for not getting Skylar back first thing in the morning, meanwhile she wouldn't even come pick up her own kid. How people like that awful women could have kids. Upon hearing the call, Cloud decided that it was time to head out. In the time it took you to run up stairs and pack a quick bag because Cloud mentioned you'd have to stay overnight in Kalm, the kids had barricaded themselves in their room in order to prevent Skylar from leaving. You walked out of your room extremely confused, even Cloud was trying to convince the kids into coming out. Tifa leaned against the door in annoyance, after all the simple solution would be to kick open the door which either Tifa or Cloud could do easily, but then Tifa would have to replace the door and it would probably scare the kids. Plan B is you.

"Why do you think they'd listen to me?" you asked skeptically.

"Come on you're great with kids" Tifa argued. "Besides they listen to you more."

"No they've just realized that Cloud can't let them get away with everything anymore." you replied.

Tifa blinked a few times, before it sunk in, she turned to Cloud and punched him as hard as she could making the ex-soldier flinch, "you're the one whose been giving them cake for dinner!"

You couldn't help but giggle at the sight of Cloud flinching, it was hilarious, especially because Tifa is like half his size. You could tell that Tifa was about to yell at Cloud some more but you decided to put an end to that by physically putting yourself between the two. Tifa just huffed and kicked the wall in annoyance but let it go, You thought you saw Cloud relax but it was such a slight change you weren't sure. Regardless you knocked on the door to get the kids attention.

"Go away" Marlene called.

"You know I can't do that." you told them.

"It was worth a try" you heard Denzel mumble.

"Come on let us in" you tried to reason. You were met with silence, "Riley" you called. You heard a slight scuffle before the door opened a crack. Tifa went to pry the door open but you gave her a look stopping her. "Come on kiddo aren't you gonna let me in" you asked.

"We have demands" Riley said trying to act tough.

"Which are?"

"Skylar doesn't leave." Marlene said.

"No can do kid" you said, "As much as I don't want to we have to take Skylar home" you replied softly. "I'm going to talk to her mom, I'm sure she'll let Skylar visit" you reasoned.

The door slowly opened and all the kids stood there looking sad, you were amazed how quickly Marlene and Skylar went from being sworn enemies to the best of friends. You felt bad, but you had to bring Skylar home, theirs too many orphans in the world, besides you plan to keep an eye on her and letting her stay here would be kidnapping. The kids finally let Skylar go after you made sure that Skylar has the number to the bar, the address and the number for both yours and Tifa's cell phones. Tifa even promised to bring the kids to Kalm once in a while to visit Skylar at home.

Once all the kids said their tearful goodbyes, which included Marlene giving her favorite sweater to Skylar, You, Cloud and Skylar headed outside to fenrir. Cloud headed into the makeshift shed and returned seconds later with one helmet, which he made Skylar wear. Skylar almost instantly tried to take it off but Cloud pushed it back on and latched the strap, taking the hint Skylar stopped fighting it. Its safer with the helmet anyway. You pulled on your leather jacket before realizing that Skylar only had a light sweater on. You shrugged off the jacket and handed it to her. Skylar gave you a curious look.

"we're going to be on the motorcycle for a while, it will get cold" you told her. Skylar realizing your right just nodded a thanked you.

Tifa stood to the side with the rest of the kids. "When do you think you'll be back?" She asked.

You looked over to Cloud, "Probably tomorrow night?" you asked. Cloud just shrugged, you rolled your eyes and looked back at Tifa. She just laughed and told you and Cloud to be safe.

Cloud mounted fenrir, once he was settled he picked up Skylar and put her in front of him and instructed her to hold on to the two small handles that he installed this morning just for this trip. Skylar seemed a bit nervous but Cloud whispered something you couldn't hear to her and she seemed to relax. You timidly got on the bike behind Cloud, you wrapped your arms around his waist and could feel the tips of your ears burning in embarrassment. Cloud seemed to tense for a moment before relaxing. Then Cloud offered you a pair of sunglasses, you hesitated a moment. A flash of Jace's memory crossed your mind as you remembered the first time Jace came home, he rode a motorcycle back and wanted to take you for a ride on it. You had been a bit nervous about being on the back of a motorcycle but trusted Jace, he handed you a pair of sunglasses once you were settled on the bike behind him…

"Autumn?" Cloud asked quietly, "are you ok?"

You blinked a few times before quickly saying, "I'm fine" as you took the sunglasses.

Cloud gave you a skeptical look but accepted your response. He hesitated a moment before looking back at you, you awkwardly stared at him realizing that he was waiting for you. Taking the hint you awkwardly wrapped your arms around him again but tried to keep some distance between you and him. Cloud revved the engine and took off towards Kalm. The second fenrir started moving you felt like you were losing your grip on Cloud and in a panic closed the distance between your bodies and locked your arms together.

Cloud turned his head slightly never taking his eyes off the road as he sped out of Edge, "Scared?" he questioned, if you didn't know better you could have sworn he chuckled.

"No…" you mumbled, it wan't a lie, you were in a mild panic because you thought you were going to fall off, but you weren't scared. Now you're nervous and embarrassed about being so close to Cloud, which is silly because you trust Cloud and you spend most of your time with him. Being this close shouldn't be a problem but the butterflies in your stomach are really getting on your nerves. You tried to push your thoughts of Cloud away trying to focus on the landscape and the road ahead but you kept getting distracted by his well toned abs just beneath your hands.

(Cloud)

Focusing on the road ahead of you was difficult. As much as you tried to push the thoughts away you were too distracted by Autumn. You couldn't help but chuckle when she held you tight when you started fenrir. Much to your displeasure, she soon loosened her grip, but she was still closer than she's ever been before. As much as you liked the feeling of her arms around you, you weren't sure which was stronger, your growing feelings for Autumn or the guilt you hold for betraying your fallen friend.

Skylar shifted in front of you bringing you back to reality, you were surprised at how well she is on the bike but could tell she was getting tired. You've already been riding for over an hour, and its at least another 2 hours to Kalm, stopping probably wouldn't hurt. Now Autumn shifted behind you, which was significantly more distracting because for a moment her grip tightened and her body pressed against you before she pulled away again. If you didn't stop soon you wouldn't be able to focus on the road. Thankfully theirs a small town in a few miles.

As you rode you tried to focus on the road ahead or on the scenery, or on making sure Skylar was safe, but your mind kept wandering back to Autumn. Why did you tell her you'd have to stay overnight in Kalm? Dropping off Skylar and making your deliveries would easily take up the day but you don't mind riding at night. Sure you'd get back to Tifa's late but thats not out of the ordinary for you.

(Autumn)

As you rode through a town, Cloud slowed down, you thought because you were riding through a town, but you soon realized that he was stopping. Once the bike came to a full stop, you released him and hopped off, nearly losing your balance, your legs were a bit more cramped than you realized. Cloud placed Skylar on the ground before dismounting himself.

"So why did we stop?" you asked curiously as you stretched your legs. Cloud just nodded to you and then to Skylar doing the same thing. "You've got a point" you added.

To be honest you were thankful Cloud stopped aside from your legs getting cramped you felt so awkward holding on to him, and you hated that you felt awkward about it. You tired to distract yourself by looking around the town but there really wasn't much. You took off your sunglasses and looked around, their main street consisted of a gas station/convenience store, a few small run down houses and some sketchy looking shops. You were familiar with towns like this, it probably didn't have a name. There was no one on the street. You kept a close eye on Skylar, sometimes towns like this are more dangerous than Midgar ever was, especially with how impoverished the world is now.

"You ok?" Cloud asked, the sound of his voice startled you.

You turned around quickly and nodded, "Just want to keep an eye on Skylar."

Cloud nodded thoughtfully as Skylar walked up. She started asking a million questions. As you tried your best to answer the questions about where we are and why we stopped, Cloud seemed to disappear. He had left fenrir near a brick wall that about four feet high, you figured it would probably be best to stay near the bike anyway, so you helped Skylar up onto the wall and then pulled your self up and crossed your legs. You leaned back enjoying the sunny day,

"Autumn?" Skylar asked suddenly, you glanced at her with a questioning look, "Are you and Cloud together?" she asked innocently.

You shook your head as your eyebrows knit together in confusion, "What gave you that idea?" you asked, a bit taken aback by the little girl's question.

Skylar just shrugged her shoulders and remained silent. You tried to focus on the warm rays of sunlight but your thoughts kept drifting back to a certain spikey haired blonde. You haven't felt anything close to what you feel around him in three years and the return of emotions like this scared you, maybe you just need time. You sighed looking down for a moment but when you looked up you found that you were face to face with a guy, he looked to be slightly older than you, bright green eyes, shaggy brown hair, a strong jaw line, by all accounts he was attractive and he was a bit too close for comfort.

"Can I help you?" You asked awkwardly.

"I was just wondering why a girl as pretty as yourself is doing in a run down town like this" He said as he flashed a smile at you. This guy is definitely charismatic and very attractive. Unfortunately for him, its not gonna work on you, after all Jace and Zack were two of the most charismatic people you've even known, you know all of their tricks but they at least were genuine.

"Just passing through" You replied slipping Cloud's sunglasses back on glancing around looking for any sign of Cloud. As much as you hated to admit it, sometimes the best way to chase away an unwanted guy is to have an intimidating looking ex-solider at your side.

"Well perhaps I could convince you to stay a little longer" The man said, "I'm Kane"

"I have things to do Kane" You replied. You tried to ignore him but you could feel his wondering eyes all over you, you suddenly felt very self conscious of your crop top.

(Cloud)

Skylar seemed to be taking up all of Autumn's attention with all of her questions, so you decided to head into the convenience store. You thought about getting gas for fenrir, its significantly cheaper here than it will be in Kalm, but you've barely used any since leaving Edge. You bought three water bottles and at the register you saw some candy and remembered that Skylar was promised sweets so you picked that up too.

You were only gone a few minutes but when you went back outside you instantly found Autumn but there was a man talking to her. You felt a sharp pang of jealousy, until you saw how hard Autumn was trying to get away from this guy.

Somehow no one heard you walking over. As you got close you overheard their conversation.

"So do I get to know your name?" The man asked as he reached towards Autumn as she flinched away.

This angered you, without thinking, you grabbed the man's wrist and bent his arm behind his back. As you did so Autumn sighed in relief, "Oh Cloud just in time."

"Hey man let go, I was only talking to the lady" The guy said as he struggled against your grip.

"It seems like she doesn't want to talk to you" You replied as you released the guy, who began to scramble away but stopped to look at Autumn again. It took everything in you not to fight this guy, but your rational side won. Usually you're so in control of your emotions but something about Autumn makes you act this way.

"So how about dinner?" the guy asked.

Autumn rolled her eyes and looked at you, the discomfort was clear on her face. "Cloud can we go?" she asked.

You nodded, as Skylar hopped off the wall, you were surprised that she instantly put the helmet back on, and pulled Autumn's leather jacket back on before taking the bag with the water bottles and candy from your hand. You offered a hand to Autumn to help her off the wall, which she took but as she slid off the wall she lost her balance so you steadied her by placing a hand on her waist, you could feel the goosebumps on her exposed skin.

"Ah Cloud, you can let go now" Autumn said with an amused smile on her face. You released her and looked away missing the feeling of her skin, you tried to ignore the guilt in the back of your mind.

You took the bag from Skylar and stashed it in one of the compartments on fenrir, then mounted the bike. before starting it Skylar rushed over and waited for you to pick her, so you did, seconds later you felt Autumn take her place behind you.

"Can I at least know your name?" The guy asked. You thought about speeding away at that moment but Autumn wasn't secure yet. You did look back at Autumn to see her answer.

Autumn just shook her head and wrapped her arms around your torso but this time she rested her body against your back her head against your shoulder. You allowed yourself to smile for a brief moment. You looked over to the guy who had been harassing her, "Her name is Autumn" you told him before speeding away on fenrir, you made sure to kick up some dirt at that guy as you left.

"Cloud" Autumn said, her lips were so close to your ear you could feel the moisture from her breath even with all the wind, "Why did you tell that guy my name?" she asked.

You didn't want to tell her at you wanted to see the look on his face when he realized that Autumn has no interest, and now that you think about it was pretty cruel, but you've never felt jealousy like this before. You stayed silent.

"Fine don't tell me" Autumn tried to sound like she was annoyed but you tell she was holding back a laugh, "Thanks for coming to my rescue Spiky."

"I promised you I always would." you told her as you glanced over to look at her face before focusing on the road. She smiled at you before resting her head on your shoulder again. You couldn't help but smile as you headed to Kalm.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! I'm super happy this story finally got a review! Either way, I hope you enjoy the story and the next few chapters are some of my favorites so far. (and yes** i'm **actually up to writing chapter 29, i write chapters super far in advance and update irregularly because i am super bad at keeping a schedule and notorious for getting writers block)**

It was just after noon when Cloud pulled up to a large mansion at the edge of Kalm. It was eerily similar to the Shinra mansion, it was slightly creepy looking from the outside but took up a ridiculous amount of space. You dismounted fenrir followed by Cloud but Skylar remained on the bike. You felt so awful you knew the poor girl didn't want to go home but as much as you hated it, she had to.

Reluctantly Skylar got off of fenrir and took off the helmet, her eyes were full of tears. She offered the helmet to Cloud.

He shook his head, his gravity defying hair staying perfectly in place the whole time, "You'll need it when Tifa has me pick you up" he said.

You couldn't help but smile, you knew he really meant that he'll be happy to pick her up. Skylar smiled, a bit of hope in her eyes as she returned your jacket, even though it was you mother's you felt it was only right to give it to the kid, besides she seemed to like it and every kid deserves their first badass leather jacket.

Skylar shook her head when you refused your jacket, "You're going to on the back of a bike for a few hours, you're going to get cold."

You laughed, it was unbelievable the change in this girl since you met her. "Oh we're witty now?" you questioned. Skylar smiled as you heard Cloud's phone ring, he listened for moment before rolling his eyes and handing the phone over to Skylar.

"Hey Marlene" Skylar said, you decided it was best not to listen to their conversation, so you walked over to Cloud who was trying to get the intercom for mansion gate to work. When suddenly the screen lit up and you saw a harsh looking security guard.

"What do you scum want?" he asked.

"We have names" you replied, "And we're expected" you stepped aside so the guard could see Skylar. He sighed and the screen went dark. Seconds later the gate opened and you saw several security guards head towards you.

As the guards approached Skylar finished talking to Marlene and handed Cloud his phone back. Skylar was clearly upset, she grabbed your wrist, you could tell it comforted her, and the three of you followed the security guards into the mansion. They brought you to what you assumed was a living room but it looked like no one had been in here in years. Even though you were in the house Skylar never let go of your wrist.

You and Cloud stood awkwardly in this extravagant room feeling really out of place with a kid from this lifestyle clinging to your arm. After a few minutes a strict looking women with high cheek bones and a board expression entered the room.

"Well it took you long enough" The women said, your suspicions were correct this was Skylar's mom, you'd recognize that awful voice anywhere.

"Its a four hour trip from Edge" Cloud said.

"and you should have left last night" The women said. "Well get going, my daughter is home, you have no reason to be here any longer."

You looked at Cloud seriously contemplating kidnapping Skylar, with the look on his face you could tell that he agreed with you. Skylar finally released your wrist which surprised you so you gave her a curious look. Before you knew what was happening Skylar hugged you.

You looked up towards Skylar's mother, the only person who rivaled your hatred for this women is Sephiroth. Once Skylar released you, she ran over to Cloud and hugged him too, in a surprisingly tender moment, Cloud kneeled down to her level and offered her a bag of candy, after all she was promised sweets. You couldn't help but smile at how sweet Cloud is, you know he's a sweetheart, he just tries to hide it for whatever reason.

You walked over to Skylar's mother, she glanced down at you. "Skylar is a really good kid you know" you told her, but this awful women seemed completely uninterested. "Back home, she became good friends with my little brother Riley and the two other kids we care for Marlene and Denzel" You added.

"This matters to me why?" she asked.

"I want you to know that Skylar is allowed to come stay with us whenever she wants and I would like your permission for the kids to come here and visit her."

"Well thats out of the question, you're clearly of a lower class."

"Do you really think there are still classes, the world could end tomorrow with how much Shinra and Sephiroth destroyed the environment, can't you see how happy Skylar is, it would make her happy to see her friends once in a while" you argued.

The women sighed, "Fine my staff will contact you when a visit is feasible, but for now get out of my home."

You nodded before walking back to Cloud and Skylar, you told her that her mother agreed to letting her visit, to which she hugged you tightly thanking you for everything you've done. Your goodbyes were cut short when the security guards escorted you and Cloud off the property. As soon as the gates closed behind you, you could feel your emotions getting the better of you. You hated that someone as awful and uncaring as that women could have a child, when your only chance was taken away.

"Autumn?" Cloud asked quietly, you refused to turn, you didn't want him to see you like this, you weren't ready to tell him or anyone about this. "Autumn" Cloud said again as he put hid hand on your shoulder. You shrugged away and wiped the tears from your eyes trying to get your emotions in check. You forgot how fast Cloud could move because before you could blink he was in front of you. You could see the concern clear on his face. "Autumn, you don't have to tell me whats wrong" he said quietly, "just tell me how to help you" he pleaded. Without thinking you closed your eyes tight and hugged him, Cloud seemed shocked for a moment but timidly wrapped his arms around you. You couldn't help but cry into his chest, and you felt awful for subjecting him to this but you couldn't help it, you've been suppressing your emotions about this ever since Sephiroth killed everyone and you were sad to say this was your breaking point.

You weren't sure how long You and Cloud stood there in front of Skylar's home but you finally released Cloud. He gave you a questioning look but it was full of concern. You sniffled a little before saying "I'm ok now."

Cloud gave you a skeptical look before the realization set in. "Your last secret?" he asked quietly. You nodded, Cloud nodded thoughtfully, understanding, before he guided you back towards fenrir, he was right you couldn't stay out here forever, and he had his deliveries to do. You were thankful that Cloud didn't ask you about your secret. You were so upset and out of it you didn't even realize what was happening. Cloud helped you onto fenrir, this time in front of him, you assumed because you couldn't be trusted to hold on right now. Once Cloud started up the bike he headed towards the city of Kalm.

You assumed that Cloud was going to start his deliveries so you were surprised when he stopped in front of an inn. You looked back at Cloud as he dismounted and offered a hand to you. You were shaky and upset, still on the verge of breaking down and being overcome with emotions that you pushed so deep down you knew it wasn't healthy.

"what are we doing here?" you asked quietly as you began to take off Cloud's sunglasses, then you decided to keep them on after all your eyes are still red and puffy from crying.

"We can stay here tonight." He replied simply.

"What about you deliveries?" you asked.

"We can do them tomorrow"

You wiped a tear from your eye before looking up at Cloud, sometimes you forget how tall he is. "Thank you Cloud."

He nodded before leading you into the inn. You waited while he got the room, a few minutes later he came back with two keys and handed you one, just in case. As if on autopilot you followed him upstairs and to the top floor and into decent sized room, with a small bathroom, and two beds. You didn't even notice that Cloud had brought in your bag until you saw him place it on one of the beds.

You absently sat down on one of the beds, trying to calm yourself. Cloud sat across from you on the other bed and offered you a water bottle. You smiled a thank you and took a sip of water. In that moment you realized that you've been carrying around all of this emotional baggage ever since that awful day and you didn't want to be alone anymore. You had always shared everything with Jace and Melody, then Zack, Vincent, Alyssa and Jeremy later, they knew every detail about your life but the ones who could truly understand are gone. Now sitting across from you if the one person whose completely understood all of the pain you've been through. You think he could understand this or at least you hoped he could.

You closed your eyes tight as you took a deep breath. You were about to speak when Cloud cut you off.

"Autumn, you don't have to tell me if you aren't ready to" He said quietly. you stayed silent a moment but Cloud continued, "I never want you to feel like you have to"

You sniffled again as you wiped a tear away, trying to stay as calm as possible. "I appreciate that Cloud, but I want to tell you." you said honestly. "I've never even admitted it out loud." you mumbled to yourself.

"Then I'm here for you" Cloud replied without a second thought.

You took a deep breath, unsure how to start.

(Cloud)

Autumn shifted awkwardly as she played with the ring on her necklace. You hated to see Autumn like this but couldn't help but wonder what hurt her so much. How could anything be worse than Sephiroth's massacre, Jace's death and being physically and emotionally abused by Ryan while searching for Riley.

"I'm sorry" Autumn said suddenly as she looked away.

"Why?" you asked in confusion. "You haven't done anything wrong."

She wiped her eyes again, you could see a scarlet blush on her pale skin as she shifted uncomfortably. Were you making her uncomfortable? "I just keep dumping all of my problems on you" she said quietly, you could see the tears streaming down her face.

Without thinking you moved to sit next to her, she glanced at you through her hair as you sat down. "Autumn, your problems are my problems."

She sniffled again, it took all of your will power not to pull her slender frame into your arms. She turned so she was facing you and said "You know the night I came here, I thought you were kind of a prick" she admitted quietly, you frowned. You remembered that night, you had been a bit startled to see a stranger having tea with Tifa but you were so distracted by Autumn's beauty, you initially tried to ignore her. "Sorry Spikey but you're not great at first impressions." you frowned again, what exactly is she getting at? "The point is, I felt like I could trust you right away. Even when Vincent showed up and he wanted to protect me from you, I wanted you know everything that happened even if it hurt."

You stayed silent, unsure what to say but knew it made you extremely happy that Autumn trusted you so much, you've felt so useless since Zack's death, but Autumn made you feel useful, she made you feel after being numb for so long.

Autumn sighed again playing with the ring on her necklace, it looked like she was trying to find a way to start.

You wanted to make her feel comfortable, and try to ease her pain, all of the other times she told you of her past it seemed take a weight off her shoulders. So you did the only thing you could think of.

"I didn't take Zack's death well" you started catching Autumn's attention. She looked at you curiously with her big brown eyes, they were still a bit red from crying. "Once I got over the mako poisoning, my head was pretty messed up." You looked into Autumn's eyes, you couldn't help but worry about how she'll react but you knew you could trust her. "I spent a year thinking I was Zack" you said quietly. You didn't want to see Autumn's reaction so you turned away.

You suddenly felt soft finger tips on your check, startled you turned to Autumn. "Sorry" she mumbled as her hand fell to her side. "Thank you for telling me" she said. you stayed silent for moment but Autumn started playing with her ring again as she continued, "Are you alright?" she asked the concern clear in her expression.

You nodded, still a bit worried that she'll see you differently now but it felt good to finally have no secrets from Autumn. "Tifa, Cid, Barret, Yuffie and even Vincent helped me…" you explained.

Autumn giggled, "Thats not what I meant Cloud" she said with a small smile, "you don't have to explain it to me, I don't think you're crazy." And just like that she dispelled all of your fears. "I meant do you feel better now that you told me?" she asked.

You nodded, "Thank you for understanding" you said.

She nodded with a ghost of a smile, for a moment it looked like she was going to reach out to you but she stopped herself before taking a deep breath. "You remember what I told you about when Sephiroth attacked my town?" she asked timidly. You nodded and she took another deep breath trying to hold back her tears. You fought the urge to wipe her tears away. "I left out one detail, I didn't know it at the time or I would have run when Jace told me to, but I was a few weeks pregnant." She paused to wipe her tears but they kept coming. "I lost the baby, and the stress of the wounds and the miscarriage were too much." Without thinking you grabbed her hand in an effort to comfort her, she glanced at you a moment before continuing. "Cloud, I can never have kids, I'm infertle and I lost the only piece of Jace I had left without even knowing it."

You were shocked, but everything made sense, why Autumn broke down after leaving Skylar's, the way she treats Marlene, Denzel and Riley. You pulled her into your arms, it seemed like the right thing to do. Autumn just cried into your chest, she almost instantly wrapped her arms around your torso, you hoped finding comfort in your arms. You pushed all other thoughts out of your mind because right now the only thing that matters is comforting Autumn, you'll deal with the struggle between your crippling guilt and your feelings for Autumn later.

(Autumn)

You felt so safe and comfortable in Cloud's arms, you tried to ignore your feelings for him, but its hard to ignore when he's literally wrapped around you. You had never admitted it out loud, what had happened when Sephiroth attacked. Aside from Cloud, only Alyssa, Jermey, Ryan and at some level Riley knew but only because they were there. After you recovered it was never mentioned again. You've been suffering in silence the past three years but you suddenly felt lighter, and Cloud's reaction was exactly what you needed.

You weren't sure how long you stayed in his muscular arms, you eventually relaxed, still a bit sniffly but you were content. As much as you enjoyed being in Cloud's arms you were getting pretty embarrassed. So you pulled away and looked up at the soft spoken ex-SOLDIER. You gave him a genuine smile, he stayed silent but nodded his head understanding that it was your way of saying thank you.

Cloud looked like he was about to speak but his phone suddenly started ringing, he looked it before finally deciding to answer it. You moved to sit with your legs crossed as he answered the phone.

"Strife" he said in greeting. You couldn't help but giggle, of course he answers the phone like a badass. He listed for a moment before saying, "I'll deliver it tomorrow"

He could clearly hear the angry voice on the other side, yelling that they saw Cloud ride into town and they want their delivery today. Cloud was about to cut the man off when you caught his attention.

"It's ok Cloud, you don't have to worry about me, " you told him. Cloud gave you a look as the man was still yelling on the other end of the phone. "I promise, I'll be here when you get back" you told him. Cloud sighed before cutting the man off by saying that he'll have it delivered in the next half hour. The man was still yelling as Cloud ended the call.


	17. Chapter 17

Cloud had been gone for a few minutes and you were just lying on the hotel bed, trying to relax. You were as ok as you could be. While telling Cloud did help you feel better it also brought up a lot of emotions you never wanted to think about so you were upset but dealing with it.

You absently checked your phone, which was probably a good idea because you haven't even looked at it in days and was surprised to find it in your bag, you assumed Tifa threw it in your bag before you left. 6 missed calls and several texts from Alyssa. She didn't leave a message and the all of the texts were some variation of call me, no ones dying but call me.

The phone barely rang once before you heard Alyssa's voice, "Why is it so hard for you to answer your phone" she sighed.

"I just don't think about it." you replied easily.

"Hey, whats wrong?" she asked upon hearing your tone, apparently you didn't do so well at hiding the fact you've been crying for a while. "Tifa said you're with Cloud, I swear if he hurt you…"

You cut her off, "No, no it wasn't Cloud" you said frantically, Alyssa stopped talking to allow you to explain, "I, well I.." you trailed off finding it hard to the right words, "I told him about losing the baby." you finally said.

"Oh honey," Alyssa empathized, you could tell from her tone she was so worried about you. "If you need me you know I'll be there, " she told you.

"I know, thank you" you replied, "I think I'm going to be ok" you told her.

There was silence for a moment before Alyssa said, "You'll let me know if you need something?"

"I promise."

"Do you feel better now that you told him?" she asked.

"His reaction is exactly what I needed" you told her honestly, he just cared and thats all you needed. There was an awkward silence for moment so you continued, "So why did you want me to call you?" you asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to let you know I found the perfect maid of honor dress for you" she said.

"Oh?" you asked curiously, her voice held that mischievous tone that reminded you of Zack.

"Yep I just need your measurements." she replied.

"Well when do you need me for a dress fitting?"

"No fitting just give me your measurements" she clarified.

"What are you up to?" you asked.

"Well you'll never wear it if you see it before my wedding day and I figured you won't argue the day of." she explained. She had a point but now you wondered how awful the dress she's going to make you wear is but regardless you told her, after all its her day you're just happy she waited to find you to do it. Then she let you know that next week Tifa and Cid are taking all the kids to Costa Del Sol to make sure all the outfits she picked out for the kids will fit. Looks like the bar will be quiet again.

You and Alyssa spoke a little while longer, and after a while you finally calmed down enough. you caught up about your lives and talked about her wedding plans. You asked several times who the best man is but she wouldn't tell you, you couldn't figure out what the big deal is, besides chances are you probably don't know him anyway. But then came the part of the conversation you were hoping to avoid.

"So are you going to tell me about your feelings for Cloud" she asked, you could tell from her tone she had been waiting to ask this.

"Theirs nothing to say" you replied.

"You're not a good liar Autumn, its clear you two like each other, whats stopping you?" she asked.

"I just can't help but feel like I'm betraying Jace" you told her, you couldn't help but feel like maybe Ryan is right, maybe you were just trying to replace Jace, but you couldn't tell her that part, Ryan was awful to you but Alyssa shouldn't hate him for you.

"Jace would want you to be happy" she told you, then softened her tone and added, "If you have a chance for happiness with Cloud, Jace would want you to take it."

"I know I just…" you trailed off feeling so conflicted.

"Autumn he's been gone three almost four years, its ok to move on, its ok to be happy, it doesn't mean you're betraying Jace or that you love him any less." she explained, you stayed silent, you knew she was right but you still felt so guilty and wondered what if Ryan is right, what if you're just trying to replace Jace with Cloud. That wouldn't be fair to Cloud. "I know a lot has changed but you can still tell me anything" Alyssa reminded you.

"I know, I guess I just feel so confused, what if I'm just trying to replace Jace with Cloud?" you asked her.

"If you were trying to replace Jace, you would not pick Cloud." she said bluntly. "The only similarity between those two are their muscles, Jace was always loud and funny, Cloud is quiet , I'd even say shy, I can't picture that guy cracking a joke."

"He actually has a surprisingly good sense of humor. He's just quiet about it." You giggled.

"See that laugh, thats the Autumn I know, you seem so happy talking about Cloud. Maybe you should take a chance." She reasoned.

You sighed, you knew she was right. "I need a little time, but maybe" you told her.

"Good enough" your friend said, you could imagine the I-told-you-so smile she definitely has right now. You ended the conversation shortly after, you still don't really like talking on the phone. Besides you're sure you'll hear from her in a few days because the wedding is so close.

You laid back on the bed relaxing, today was way more exhausting than you intended. The only indication that it was starting to get late was that you could see the sunset through the window. Just as you were getting comfortable again you heard the door open and turned to see Cloud enter the room, you hoped that you aren't blushing, you still feel a bit embarrassed for your emotional breakdown.

"You don't look happy" you commented to break the silence.

Cloud shook his head, "I don't like that client" he replied.

You nodded awkwardly unsure what to say or do. Between feeling embarrassed about your breakdown and your conversation with Alyssa you were worried you'd say something without thinking. Thankfully the awkward silence didn't last long because Cloud asked if you wanted to get dinner. You realized the only thing you'd eaten all day was breakfast. The two of you walked around Kalm until you found a small bar/restaurant, you figured if it was anything like Seventh Heaven the food would be good.

The two of you decided to just sit at the bar, as you didn't see any empty booths and neither of you wanted to stay out too long anyway, just long enough to eat and have a drink. The bar tender, an older women who looked like she's been working way too many hours walked over as soon as you sat down .

The bartender gave you each a menu and asked, "can i get the cute couple a drink to start?" she asked.

Cloud who wasn't paying much attention coughed loudly as you awkwardly said, "we're not a couple" you could feel your ears burning in embarrassment.

"My mistake" she apologized with nod of understanding, she took your drink order, Cloud got a beer and you got a french martini. "You'd still make a cute couple" she said as she walked away to allow you to look at the menu.

You couldn't even look in Cloud's direction for fear that he'd see how much you're blushing and you didn't need to add to the list ways you've embarrassed yourself in front of Cloud. There was an awkward silence until the bar tender returned with your drinks. You took a sip but nearly cringed, it was probably the worst french martini you've ever had.

"Is something wrong?" Cloud asked upon seeing your face.

"My drink is awful" You told him quietly hoping the bar tender didn't hear. It was a bad drink, but you didn't want to offend them.

Cloud nodded and pushed his beer towards you. You shook your head, "No thank you, I'm not really a beer drinker" you admitted. Cloud just nodded again, and the two of you went back to reading the menu. You saw that they have several types of mac and cheese and though it may seem childish you love mac and cheese.

Soon the bartender returned and you ordered bbq mac and cheese while Cloud got a burger, as he handed the menus back to the bartender he discreetly knocked over your drink.

"My bad, I'm sorry" Cloud said.

"Oh don't worry hun" the bartender said, then turned to you, "I'll get you another drink" She said.

"I'll just take a water" you told her, she nodded before walking off. Then you turned to Cloud, "That was sneaky" you told him. Cloud just shrugged in response. "You're so strange Cloud Strife" you mumbled.

"How are you feeling?" Cloud asked suddenly.

You were a little shocked so it took a moment for you to respond, "I'm alright." You told him honestly, you knew he was talking about earlier.

He gave you skeptical look, but finally asked, "You'll tell me if I can help you?"

You couldn't help but smile, "You already have Cloud," you said remembering the morning after you moved into Seventh Heaven, "When we first met you told me you couldn't protect anyone" you paused moment to see his reaction, you could see that deep sadness in his mako blue eyes, you absently grabbed his hand and said, "Sometimes protecting people is just being there for them, how you reacted earlier was exactly what I needed."

Cloud smiled, you couldn't help but love his smile it was just so genuine, since you've been living with the group of friends you've only seen Cloud smile a few times. You found yourself smiling back.

"Thank you" Cloud said quietly. You looked at him curiously, you hadn't done anything to help him, you were about to speak when he shook his head, gravity defying hair staying perfectly in place. "You showed me that I'm useful, that I can protect someone"

You realized that you were still holding onto his hand, you awkwardly released him and asked, "What do you mean useful? you watch the kids, help pay Tifa's rent, you're not useful, you're reliable and a good friend" you told him. Useful? He's not a tool, is that how he sees himself?

Cloud shook his head again, signaling that you didn't understand, "I've failed to protect everyone in my life, I couldn't defend myself when I was little, I only beat Septhiroth by accident, I couldn't save Zack, or Aerith, but I can finally protect someone" he paused for a moment before saying, "You."

You were a bit taken aback, you knew he felt guilty about not being able to save Zack and Aerith, similar to your inability to save Jace or your mother but you never realized how important it was to him to protect those he cares about. Distracted by your thoughts you were amazed at all the different sides to the mysterious blonde that you've seen in the last two days.

"Autumn?" Cloud asked suddenly, you gave him your full attention, "Are you ok?" he asked the concern clear on his features.

You nodded with a smile, "I'm more than ok, I'm actually really happy" you told him and then mumbled, "I never thought I'd be happy again."

You glanced at Cloud, he was smiling but when he realized that you were looking at him, he quickly turned away and took a sip of his beer. You and Cloud ate dinner, occasionally talking but for the most part there was a comfortable silence. When you were just about finished eating Cloud excused himself saying he'd be back in a minute. You sat at the bar, finishing up your food, when you suddenly felt uneasy, almost as if someone was watching you. You discreetly looked around but didn't see anything or anyone out of the ordinary and the bar wasn't too busy, but you still felt uneasy. You hoped Cloud would come back soon, not that you can't handle yourself, after all you spent the last few years by yourself, you've just gotten use to Cloud coming to your rescue and it was nice knowing that someone is looking out for you.

"Well, well, well If it isn't my favorite girl." you knew that voice and cringed. Maybe if you ignore him he'll go away. "Awe come on Autumn-baby, didn't you miss me? even a little bit?" He asked.

You turned to see Reno, he hadn't changed at all since you last saw him about a year ago. Same suit, same stupid ponytail, same stupid personality. "I didn't miss you at all" you told him honestly. Considering the last time you saw him he threw you over his shoulder and dragged you to Rufus Shinra against your will and you were held captive for a few days when you refused to work for Rufus.

"Awe come on babe, you know you love me" Reno said flashing a grin at you. You pinched the bridge of your nose in annoyance.

(Cloud)

You were genuinely happy, it had been so long since you felt this way and you never wanted it to stop. Autumn was right the two of you could help each other. While you had to admit her final secret shocked you, your feelings didn't matter, you knew you had to help Autumn feel better and now that she told you that your reaction was exactly what she needed, you held out a little hope that maybe things were finally going to be ok, that you're not useless.

You knew that Autumn likes chocolate so you decided to surprise her with desert, as you retuned to your seat you saw a familiar yet annoying red head talking to Autumn and she did not look happy.

"Come on Autumn, can't old friends catch up" Reno pleaded.

"Friends can catch up, but we're not friends" Autumn said rather bluntly. You smiled for a moment in amusement, you're always up for someone making fun of Reno.

"What do you mean we're not friends?" he asked as you got closer.

"Friends don't kidnap people and hold them captive for days, or let their bosses crazy scientists run tests on them." Autumn sighed as she buried her face in her hands.

"Order are orders, I left the room unlocked didn't I" Reno argued.

"Rude left the door unlocked" Autumn told him with a glare. Autumn's glare was not very threatening, it must be hard to seem threatening when she has such soft features.

"Well it was my idea" Reno argued childishly.

Before anyone could speak you said "Reno"

He jumped up completely shocked to hear your voice, he turned around and said, "Oh hey Cloud… buddy, what brings you here?"

you nodded to the remnants of your dinner, Reno nodded. "Just in time Cloud, coming to my rescue again." Autumn said with a smile.

"you two are here together?" Reno asked quickly, you noticed when Autumn went to look at Reno her smile quickly turned into a scowl. Reno then turned to you and said, "Never thought I'd see you on a hot date Spike."

"We're not on a date" Autumn nearly moaned.

"Ah in that case" Reno said as he spun back around to Autumn, "How about you and me ditch Spiky and get a couple of drinks"

"Cloud save me" Autumn nearly begged.

You nodded, "Reno, leave her" you told him seriously.

"I was kidding" Reno plead as he put up his hands defensively. "Come on the three of us can catch up, it'll be fun" Reno said.

"Reno we've been over this, we're not friends, we have nothing to catch up on" Autumn explained, "Wait are you two friends?" she asked curiously.

You said 'no' at the same time Reno said 'yes.'

"Come on Cloud we're buddies" Reno said as he slapped you on the back, you shrugged off his arm and stood between him and Autumn with your arms crossed.

"Ok maybe not buddies but we should at least try to get along, after all we'll all be at Alyssa and Jeremy's wedding." Reno reasoned. Now you were confused.

"Wait what?" Autumn asked suddenly giving Reno her full attention.

"Oh yeah I'm the best man" Reno told her.

"You've got to be kidding me" Autumn moaned as she leaned into you completely defeated, instinctively you wrapped and arm around her to make sure she didn't fall of the barstool. "How do you even know them?" She asked.

"We met a while back, helped them start over in Costa del sol, became pretty good friends, heard a rumor you turned up at Tifa's bar and here we are." Reno explained.

"Oh Alyssa is going to pay for this" Autumn mumbled. Then looked up at you, "Cloud can we get out of here?" Autumn asked innocently as she played with the ring on her necklace. You felt a pang of guilt upon seeing Jace's engagement ring, but before you could speak a waitress came by and dropped off the chocolate cake you ordered for her. "But we didn't order anything" Autumn said in confusion.

"I know you like cake." You replied simply.

Autumn smiled at you, "Thats very sweet of you Mr. Strife" she giggled. "Do you get out of all situations by buying cake?" she teased referring to all the times you bought the kids cake for dinner.

"You had a long day Ms. Knight" You replied.

"Hey if no one wants the cake, I'll eat it" Reno chimed in. You glared at him. "Or not" he added.

Autumn motioned for you to take the seat next her, "share it with me?" she asked, looking up at you with her bright hazel eyes. You nodded and took a seat, reluctantly releasing her.

"Hey what about me?" Reno asked.

"You can leave?' Autumn suggested. You had to admit seeing Autumn so annoyed was pretty amusing, she's usually so sweet and caring to everyone but Reno does tend to have this affect on people.

You and Autumn began eating the cake as the two of you tried to ignore Reno, which admittedly was pretty difficult, Reno is very annoying. You were a bit distracted by Autumn and dropped the same piece of cake three times, before Autumn scooped up your piece and quickly ate it.

You gave her a curious look, to which she replied. "Too slow Strife" with a mischievous smile. As she went to take another piece you knocked it off her fork and quickly ate it. "Alright maybe we're evenly matched." she admitted.

You were just starting to forget that Reno was there when he broke the silence. "You know Autumn, I understand why you probably hate me, I'm not gonna justify it, I followed my orders, but we should try to get along for Alyssa and Jeremy, they really missed you, they refused to get married until I tracked you down for them."

As Reno spoke you could see Autumn's expression change from annoyance to sympathy to sadness.

"Reno" You warned.

But then Autumn spoke, "They really waited till they found me?" she asked timidly.

"They missed you, it wouldn't be their day without you there." Reno told her.

Autumn sighed. "Ok, for Alyssa and Jeremy I'll try not to be so rude to you"

"Thats a start!" Reno cheered as he jumped up and went to hug Autumn, but she slipped away and hid behind you. Reno clearly committed to the hug and nearly fell into you in his attempt to get to Autumn, but you stuck out your leg tripped him sending him to the ground.

"If you even think about touching me I'll surgically remove your arms" Autumn threatened. You nearly lost it, you couldn't help but laugh.

Reno still on the ground sat up, "You know Cloud laughing is actually really uncomfortable" Reno commented.

"So is your presence" Autumn replied without missing a beat, then turned to you, "You have a nice laugh," she awkwardly complimented.

"What happened to being nicer to me?" Reno asked as he stood up wisely keeping his distance from Autumn who was still hiding behind you. even though you were sitting on a bar stool and she was standing you still towered over her.

"Baby steps Reno, you want to get along, be less perverted."

"I make no promises." Reno replied, you glared at him again, "Ok easy there buddy, I'll try. But man i could get used to this view of Autumn" he added as he held up his hands creating a frame.

"You're disgusting" Autumn sighed as you kicked Reno, who scrambled away and got up. You took out your wallet and left money for the food and tip on the counter. "I don't mind splitting the bill" Autumn told you catching your attention, you just shook your head motioned for her to follow you back to the inn, its been a long day and theirs no way you were letting her pay.


	18. Chapter 18

Once you got back to the hotel room Cloud excused himself to take a shower. You laid back on the one of the beds and was about to start relaxing when you heard a strange buzzing. It took you about a minute to realize that it was your phone ringing. By the time you answered it you already had two missed calls from Alyssa and finally picked up durning the third call.

"Please say you don't hate me" Alyssa pleaded on the other end.

"I don't hate you, Reno is just a jerk" You told her.

"You'll play nice?" she asked.

"For your sake"

"and you'll dance with him at my wedding."

"please don't make me" You mumbled.

"It'll just be for a minute and then Cloud can rescue you."

"He doesn't always rescue me".

"You're getting defensive again." she told you giggling. You sighed, knowing that she's right. "You gotta stop fighting your feelings" she added.

You were about to speak when you heard the bathroom door open and Cloud walked out. He wore loose black pants but was shirtless as he dried his hair with a towel. You knew that Cloud was muscular but now that you can see his perfect abs, you were a bit flustered. Thankfully Cloud didn't notice you staring.

"Autumn are you listening to me?" Alyssa asked.

"Oh um yeah" you replied as you forced yourself to turn away from Cloud.

"Well I'll let you go, you seem distracted." She told you.

You could hardly say goodbye to your friend as you tried not to blush at the sight of Cloud. To make it worse, he sat on his bed coming back into your view.

"Everything ok with Alyssa?" he asked casually as he finally stopped dying his hair, letting the towel fall the floor. You couldn't believe his gravity defying hair was still perfectly in place.

You nodded trying to take your mind off how attractive he is. "I guess Reno called her, she wanted to make sure I don't hate her."

"Well do you?" he asked a ghost of a smile on his face.

You really wished that he would put a shirt on so you'd stop being so distracted. "I don't hate her" you sighed and laid back, "I can't believe I'm gonna have to dance with Reno." you mumbled in annoyance.

"How did you meet him anyway?" Cloud asked curiously, he was strangely talkative.

"Rufus ordered Reno and Rude to find me, originally it was because they thought I might have my mom's medical dairies because aside from the Shinra doctors and scientists, my mom had the most experience treating SOLDIERs, but when they reported back that I had started going to school to be a doctor Rufus wanted me to work for him." you replied rolling your eyes. You hated Rufus more than you hated Reno, while Reno is just a perv, he's relatively harmless, Rufus is a sexist jerk. "They caught me a few times, but I usually got away pretty quickly, they finally stopped a while back, I guess Rufus figured out that I'd never help him."

Cloud raised an eyebrow, "Usually?" he questioned. You stayed silent unsure what to say. "They didn't hurt you did they?" he asked suddenly, the concern clear on his face.

"Honestly, I don't remember." you admitted timidly, "The first time they caught me, it was for a few weeks or months, I'm sure, I remember being captured and I remember escaping to Rocket Town, what happened in between I have no idea but it was right after I left Hazeltown and I know Ryan was with me." You were suddenly self conscience, you weren't keeping this from Cloud, you just never brought it up because you couldn't remember. You nearly jumped when you felt Cloud place a hand on your shoulder, but you soon relaxed, the physical contact was comforting.

You looked up at him, his lips twitched into a small smile for a moment before his eyes widened, "Is something wrong?" you asked your voice filled with concern.

Cloud paused for a moment, "When I got mako poisoning, Hoji was experimenting on Zack and I." he mused, "I don't remember most of it, I was basically comatose, but we were kept in the basement of the Shinra mansion for a few weeks"

"But thats where I was" you said stupidly.

"I think Rufus may have some answers we're both looking for." Cloud told you.

Shortly after Cloud's revelation you excused yourself to shower as well in part because cleanliness is super important to you, but mostly because you needed to take your mind off of Cloud's perfect abs because he still refuses to put a shirt on and for the first time you wanted to try and focus on remembering what happened in the time you were trapped in the Shinra mansion and like most you do some of your best thinking in the shower.

(Cloud)

You couldn't help but stare at Autumn as she walked out of the room, thankfully she didn't notice. You thought about the next few weeks, there isn't too much time between now and Alyssa and Jeremy's wedding, even though you don't want to go you want to make sure Reno stays away from Autumn. You'll have to find time to drop in on Rufus, while its probably better if you don't know what happened, it seems like Autumn wants to know. But this did raise one question, was several months ago really the first time you and Autumn met?

You glanced at your arm, thankful that Autumn didn't seem to notice the geostigma manifesting on your bicep. You pulled on a black t-shirt, the sleeve covering the infection. You wanted to tell Autumn about it and you hated keeping it from her, but you remembered the day Alyssa and Jeremy showed up and how Autumn tried to find a cure but couldn't, it seemed to break her heart that she wasn't able to cure it, you just didn't want her to worry.

You absently laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling, your thoughts kept wandering back to Autumn, you were pretty annoyed that Reno showed up and even more annoyed that he's clearly attracted to Autumn. For once your feelings of betrayal towards Jace didn't interfere with your growing feelings for Autumn, but Reno had to mess that up. You sighed.

"You ok there Spiky?" Autumn's asked knocking you out of your thoughts.

You sat up quickly a nodded absently, you couldn't help but stare, Autumn was wearing black plaid shorts and a maroon tank top as she brushed out her wet hair, beads of water made her pale skin glisten

"You sure? you seem distracted" she said tilting her head curiously as she sat on her bed.

"I'm fine" you replied quietly.

She nodded and continued to brush out her hair, a few moments later she looked back at you, "Cloud you're staring" she told you, there was a red tint creeping across her cheeks and she glanced at you through her eyelashes.

You mumbled a 'sorry' and turned away in embarrassment.

(Autumn)

Last night was a serious struggle, thankfully the fact that Cloud finally decided to put a freaking shirt on helped, but you barely slept. You're far to embarrassed to admit that you spent most of the night wanting to crawl into bed next to Cloud but that would be way to forward of you after all you still have no idea how he feels about you.

You did finally get some sleep early this morning, you heard Cloud get up and thought it was time to go finish Cloud's deliveries but he waived you off and quietly told you go back to sleep saying he'd be back soon. You look at the clock as soon as he was out of the room, the angry red digits read 6:45. Where ever the hell he could be going this early is beyond you but to each their own, you rolled and tried to sleep, dreaming of a mysterious blonde with gravity defying hair.

(Cloud)

You smiled as you left the room thinking about Autumn as you walked down the hall heading out of the inn, she looked so confused and adorable when you accidentally woke her up. Her long hair was a knotted mess and she looked up at you with half lidded eyes, barely awake enough to ask where you were going. You had woken up early, not that you slept much, you spent most of the night awake fighting the urge to hold Autumn in your arms. You either needed a an early start or a cold shower.

You absently arrived at your destination, the bar from last night. Walking in you easily found Reno, the knucklehead was passed out on the bar. Rude was sitting next to him looking like he was seriously regretting his life choices. With a business partner like Reno you couldn't blame him.

As you approached Rude looked up and nodded at you, "Strife" he greeted.

You nodded back then gestured to Reno, "How drunk is he?" you asked.

"Not a clue found him here hours ago, owners just left him."

"Since when is Reno an alcoholic?" you asked disinterested, thought it was strange, you've known Reno for a long time and he likes a few beers about as much as you do, but its not like him to drink this much.

"He's not" Rude replied, "I haven't seen him this bad since…" he trailed off, "awe shit Reno would be pissed if he found out I told you this, but his stupid ass ditched me last night so, Reno only gets like this when the one that got away is around." You raised an eyebrow at the cliche so Rude continued. "This girl Autumn Knight, pretty face, great body, sweetest personality I've ever seen. Reno's had a thing for her ever since Rufus had us capture her like three years ago. She doesn't take any of his crap but he keeps chasing her."

So you were right and that just made you hate Reno a even more, especially because you know Autumn feels obligated to at least tolerate him for Alyssa and Jeremy's sake.

"Why are you here anyway?" Rude asked suspiciously.

"I need some information" you replied approaching Reno.

"This is gonna be good." Rude mumbled more to himself.

You roughly shook Reno until he woke up, the shock of being shaken scared a clearly hungover Reno, he flailed helplessly as he fell off the barstool. You sidestepped so he wouldn't land on your feet.

"Hmm I thought you were gonna punch him" Rude told you, you shrugged, you considered it.

"What the hell man, who the hell…" Reno trailed off as the hangover caught up with him, he looked up at you with a pained expression. "What do you want Spike?" he asked.

"You're going to tell me about the first time you caught Autumn" you told him.

"So she was here last night" Rude mused.

"Like hell I will…" Reno mumbled. You noticed your shadow blocked Reno from the sunlight coming in the windows. You stepped to the side, the bright light clearly caused him pain. "Fine what do you want to know about it?" he asked giving in significantly easier than usual. You stepped back in front of him to block the light

"How did you catch her and where did you bring her?" you asked but your tone was a statement.

Reno suddenly looked sober, he mumbled something you couldn't hear before turning back to you and saying. "We found her just outside Neblheim, Rufus told us she had her mom's medical records and he wanted them. We brought her to the mansion there."

"That didn't answer how you caught her" you stated, you were starting to lose your patience.

"She was weak, barely recovered from Sephiroth's massacre, it wasn't hard." Reno said, you didn't buy that.

Rude rolled his eyes, "He told her, he'd take her to Zack Fair"

You stepped away, letting the light shine on Reno again, the pain it caused him was well deserved. "That's low even for you" You told him.

"You think I don't know that, I wish we never caught her" he mumbled the last part hold his head, must be one hell of a headache.

"So you tricked her by saying you'd bring her to one person she wanted to see more than anything after Shinra's experiments and SOlDIERs took everything from her." You summarized.

"Damn Spike you don't talk much but when you do you make it count" Rude nearly laughed.

"Come on buddy, why are you torturing me" Reno asked in annoyance.

"Autumn doesn't remember any of the time she spent at the Shinra mansion" you told him.

"Neither do you" Reno replied with a cocky grin.

You wanted to kick him in the face, it was would have been so easy too because he's still on the ground but you decided against it. You settled for glaring at him, "I don't care what happened to me, I want to know what happened to her." you nearly growled.

"I don't know" Reno mumbled.

"What do you mean, you don't know"

"I don't know" Reno said glaring at you, he looked away wincing in the sunlight, "I don't know what happened to her there."

You looked at Rude for an answer.

"We split up, I went after the guy she was traveling with, scrawny dude, complained a lot, he was weak, easy to catch" Rude replied.

You looked back at Reno.

"I don't know why you suddenly care so much about anyone but I'm telling you the truth, Rufus ordered us to bring Autumn in, said he just wanted to talk to her. We approach Autumn, her little brother and that guy she was traveling with, say Rufus wants to see her. She refuses, calls him a prick, the next thing we know the dude takes off, Rude goes off after him. Autumn yells at me for scaring her brother. I tell her she can come with me the easy way or the hard way. She tricks me, I chase her. I remember in our brief that Rufus said she was friends with Zack, I tell her I can take her to him. She came with me. I left her at the Shinra mansion with Rufus, I don't know what happened after that." Reno explained.

You clenched your fists, you were furious, but you knew better than to make a scene. Some how you could stop yourself from hitting Reno but you can't even think properly when Autumn's around.

"Look Cloud, I regret that I followed that order, I never took another order like that again. All I know is that when i left her there she was broken but when she escaped and Rufus sent me to capture her again she was different. I don't know what they did to her, I just want to make it up to her, I don't deserve forgiveness but I'm trying" Reno said.

You nodded, "You're right, you don't deserve forgiveness" you told him as you turned to leave. "Where's Rufus these days?" you asked.

"Healen Lodge" Reno replied almost instantly. As you walked out the door you heard Rude yelling at Reno that he wasn't suppose to tell you that.

(Autumn)

So getting a bit more sleep didn't really happen. You slept for a bit but couldn't stay asleep for very long, so you decided to just get dressed for the day. You wore a tight purple sleeveless top, black jeans, combat boots and a tattoo choker. As you finished getting ready for the day, the door opened, revealing Cloud carrying what looked like two coffee's and a bag with food in it.

"Morning Cloud" you greeted with a smile.

"Morning" he replied quietly and offered you a coffee.

"Thanks" You said before taking a sip, you smiled, it was perfect, decently strong, milk and three sugars. "How did you know I like my coffee like this?" you asked curiously. Cloud just shook his head as he sat on his bed, you sat across from him on yours. He took a few wrapped items out of the bag, then held the bag out to you. You nodded a thanks as you took the bag and said, "Come on Cloud, I promise it wont ruin your mysterious bad boy vibe" you giggled.

He rolled his eyes, "Honestly, back when I was in SOLDIER, every time Zack, Jace and I got away to grab breakfast on our own, Jace would talk about how he liked his coffee black and how he couldn't stand how sweet you liked yours." he admitted.

"Thats such a strange thing to remember" you commented lightly with a smile.

"Now that I know you I remember a lot of what Jace said about you." Cloud said, seconds later he seemed to realize what he said and looked away.

"You know I've noticed that too, before I met you, I always remembered everything about Zack, but now that we do know each other I remember a lot of what Jace said about you too." you admitted, that seemed to put Cloud at ease. You stifled a laugh, "He would speak of highly of you, Zack did too. It actually became a bit of a joke back home, all of us wondered when we were going to met the great Cloud Strife." you told him, for a moment you saw Cloud's lips twitch into a smile. You unwrapped the food to see that Cloud got you a french toast bagel with butter, again you were confused, you couldn't get good bagels in Edge, theirs no way Cloud would know this is your favorite. "Alright how did you know this one?" you asked gesturing to the bagel.

"They're Riley's favorite. I guessed" Cloud replied before taking a bite out of his everything bagel.

"Thanks for getting me breakfast and letting me sleep late" You told him with a smile. Again Cloud nodded as his lips twitched into a small smile.

The two of you ate your breakfast in a comfortable silence. When your bagel was gone, you still had half a cup of coffee to enjoy. Cloud had finished his breakfast too and was also finishing up his coffee.

"So how many deliveries do you have here?" you asked.

"Only two more" he replied, "Should be pretty quick too."

You nodded. A silence filled the room. There was so much you wanted to say to Cloud, part of you wanted to admit your feelings but most of you was too scared of rejection and worse you didn't want to ruin the friendship you have with Cloud. You finally decided on what to say. "Cloud" you said quietly, he looked at you with his intense blue eyes, giving you his full attention. "Thank you for everything yesterday" you said quietly.

"You don't have to thank me, I'm here for you" he told you as his expression softened.

"I still want to thank you, you've really been exactly what I've needed" you told him honestly.

Cloud nodded at you with a small smile on his face. The two of you awkwardly stared into each other's eyes for a few moments before Cloud mumbled that the two of you should probably be going.

The first delivery was on the other side of Kalm, it was pretty quick just like Cloud thought. You stayed on Fenrir while Cloud walked up to the front door of a house carrying what looked like a letter. A little old lady answered the door, she peeked curiously around Cloud to look at you then took one look at Cloud reached up and pinched his cheek. You were in no way expecting that, you couldn't suppress you laughter. When Cloud returned a few moments later you were still laughing and Cloud was extremely embarrassed.

"What was that about?" you asked curiously, amusement clear in your tone. Cloud just shook his head as he mounted Fenrir, you once again wrapped your arms around his torso. You sighed as he rode off wondering what would possess that sweet looking old lady to pinch Cloud's cheeks. Looks like you'll never get an answer out of him but thats going to be a great memory.

The second delivery was near the edge of Kalm, it was a auto repair shop. Cloud parked Fenrir near the entrance to the garage. It seemed to be just opening because it was still early in the day. Cloud told you he'd be back in a minute, you nodded and leaned against the wall to wait for him.

After you waited a few minutes you were curious what was taking Cloud so long, he seemed to think this would be really fast. You sighed and shrugged off your leather jacket, it was way too hot out to wear when you weren't on the back of Fenrir. You moved into the shade annoyed about the bright rays of sun on your pale skin, its not that you didn't like being outside, you just burn easily.

"Hey babe, where's you're spiky bodyguard?" Reno asked as he got uncomfortably close.

"Don't call me babe and what do you want?" You mumbled in annoyance. Then you noticed Rude and your demeanor changed. "Long time no see Rude" you greeted.

"What's up girl" he replied but kept his distance, as if expecting Cloud to come outside at any second.

"Why are you so nice to him and not me?" Reno whined.

"I don't know maybe he didn't trick me into being experimented on, he takes no for an answer and he slipped me the key to escape the last time you two caught me" You replied dryly.

Reno frowned, "Come on Autumn, baby, I'm really trying here, I'm sorry I didn't know what would happen." Reno pleaded, you could tell from his tone that he was being sincere.

You sighed knowing you have to try to forgive at least for Alyssa's sake, "Calling me babe and cornering me isn't helping, just try to be nice and treat me like a human maybe" you told him, as you pushed yourself off the wall and entering the lobby of the repair shop, quickly closing the door behind you to prevent Reno from following.

(Cloud)

"I'm not paying you" Chad grunted. You had been going back an fourth like this for several minutes, you just wanted to make this quick to get back to Autumn.

"Then you're not getting the parts" You told him him unamused, "you can pick them up from Edge yourself."

"You're a day late Strife" Chad told you, a few of his shop guys came in from the garage in an attempt to intimidate you. It wasn't working.

"You want the parts you pay."

"You're gonna lose all of our business, you sure you want to that"

"Theirs other shops" you told him as you turned to leave.

"You're making a mistake Strife." He called after you, you had only taken a few steps when he added, "I'll pay ya half."

You turned back, "All or nothing" you told him.

He was about to speak when you heard the bell on the door ring and thump. You turned to see Autumn staring at you with her big hazel eyes as she sighed and leaned against the door, which Reno was slammed up against. Well that explains the thump.

"Autumn?" you questioned, she knew you actually meant, whats wrong.

Before she could speak, "Well what do we have here?" Chad questioned, you did not like the way he looked at Autumn. Realizing the looks she was getting from Chad and the shop guys Autumn seemed to panic for a moment, trying to way her options stay here or go back outside with Reno. "What brings you here girl?"

Autumn ignored him, "Sorry to interrupt." she apologized sheepishly as she uncomfortably walked to you. She seemed to relax at bit once she was within arms reach of you.

"Its fine" you told her softly as you absently pulled her close, the hungry stares of the shop guys were pissing you off and making Autumn visibly uncomfortable. Then you turned back to Chad hoping to make this quick. "Last chance, all or nothing."

This time he ignored your statement. "Didn't think you had it in you Strife, you found yourself a cute one." Chad told you.

"They must have had some wild night to be this late." one of the mechanics chimed in.

"Its not like that" you told them unamused, then tried one last time, "do you want the parts or not?"

"Hey if its not like that, I'll take her" another said laughing. Autumn silently gasped in shock and grabbed your wrist, tighter than she thought, you could feel her nails digging into your skin, but you didn't mind, if it comforted her even a little bit, it was ok with you.

"We're out of here" you said, your tone blunt and clear. You ushered Autumn out the door, as you left you could hear Chad telling you to come back and that he'll pay, after this you'd never do business with them again.

Once you were outside Reno tried to walk over to Autumn, you glared at him and Rude grabbed the back of his shirt preventing him from getting any closer.

"I'm sorry, I ruined that for you didn't I?" Autumn asked, she had turned her face away in embarrassment but looked at you through her eyelashes.

You started up Fenrir, "You didn't do anything" you told her, "They're a bunch of dirtbags anyway" you added. She gave you a small smile, finally figuring out that you're not upset with her. "Lets get out of here" you nodded your head motioning for her to get on Fenrir. She wrapped her arms around your torso and the two of you rode out of Kalm.


	19. Chapter 19

You decided to take the ride back to Edge as your chance to test your boundaries with Cloud. Once you were safely out of Kalm and had gotten over the initial shock of how disgusting those mechanics were you held onto Cloud a little tighter and rested your chin on his shoulder as you watched the road ahead. When you first did this Cloud seemed to tense for a moment before relaxing, and every so often you would catch him watching you, but once you looked at him, he would turn away. Part of you hoped that this was a sign that he had feelings other than friendship for you but you quickly dispelled that thought, its probably because he feels obligated to protect you.

You like to think that you know Cloud pretty well, especially after all the secrets the two of you shared yesterday, but the Spiky-haired blonde's feelings were still a mystery to you.

Cloud had stopped in another small town on the way back to Edge where filled up Fenrir as it was running low on gas. He also stopped in the small auto body shop connected to the gas station and was able to sell the parts he was suppose to deliver to the shop in Kalm. It made you feel a bit better about ruining his delivery. Before you knew it the two of you were back on the road and once again you decided to test your limits. This time as Cloud sped out of the town, you wrapped your arms around his torso but you rested your hands on his hips, pulling yourself a little closer as you tucked your legs in and rested your head on his shoulder, it was surprisingly more comfortable this way. This time you noticed Cloud tense up and sit a little straighter, he took a deep breath before turning his head towards you with a curious look.

"I"m sorry is something wrong?" asked innocently.

You could feel Cloud's body relax once again, he shook his head, "Comfortable?" he asked.

You nodded, "Its a little chilly" it was a lie but you were pretty embarrassed about how forward you're being but you're trying to take Alyssa's advice.

"We'll be back in Edge soon, only about another hour" he told you as he directed his attention to the road ahead.

The two of you rode in a comfortable silence though the wasteland. Once in a while you'd see some animals but for the most part it was sand, tumble weeds and small amounts of shrubs and vegetation. The sun was just starting to set, though you still had about another hour or two of daylight. You shifted again this time in discomfort, you still kept your leg tucked up and your hands on Cloud's hips but you moved to rest your head on his back rather than his shoulder.

Cloud glanced back at you, "Do you want to stop for a little bit?" he asked.

You shook your head against his back, "Lets just get home" you told him. He looked at you a moment as if making sure you were really ok to just keep going before he turned away satisfied with your answer.

Thats when you saw in the distance, heading towards you was a behemoth, the monster was running extremely fast heading right for you and Cloud. As it neared you saw two others on either side.

"Cloud!" you warned, the sense of urgency clear in your voice.

Cloud glanced back at you with a worried expression confused at first but then he saw the behemoths approaching. He looked back ahead with determination clear in his eyes and sped up trying to outrun the monsters but they were still catching up to you. realizing this Cloud parked, a bit shocked and unsure what he was planning but you released him. He pressed a button on Fenrir and which opened a compartment that held a bunch of knives. Cloud dismounted and helped you to your feet before he quickly assembled a buster sword out of several of the knives and swords.

"Don't worry I'll protect you" he told you sincerely, he showed no signs of fear in his intense blue eyes. He motioned for you to stay near Fenrir, as he headed towards the behemoths, buster sword in hand. You helplessly watched on as Cloud fought the behemoths. At first he had no problem expertly slashing the beasts, he made it look easy, but after several minutes of a struggle, Cloud slipped up and one of the behemoths broke through clapping its jaws around Cloud's sleeveless arm.

"Cloud!" you yelled in worry.

"I'll be alright" he tried to reassure you as he freed himself and jumped away, you could see the teeth marks and the blood forming on his arm. But once again the Behemoths surrounded him and he was struggling to avoid being bitten. Without thinking you looked back at Fenrir and found a knife about the size of a machete, you took it and surprised one of the behemoth's slashing at a tendon in its leg. The beast instantly turned to attack you but fell to the ground before limping at you because of its ruined leg.

"Autumn!" Cloud yelled his voice full of worry as he dealt the final blow on one of the Behemoth's before turning his back on the other and rushing to protect you from the last one. You slashed at the beast trying to make each swing count but even in its injured state you couldn't land a single slash, you only got lucky on the first one because it was too distracted trying to take bite out of Cloud. Just as the beast was about to snap at you, Cloud dealt the final blow and as the behemoth's body faded into the lift stream Cloud took out the last one. You tried to catch your breath as Cloud sighed in relief catching his as well. Then Cloud spun the sword around a few times before allowing it to rest on his back.

Confused you asked, "Was that necessary?"

"Force of habit" he replied simply then turned his attention to you, "What were you thinking?" he asked, he wasn't mad, just worried about you.

"I wasn't" you admitted sheepishly as you looked away blushing in embarrassment, realizing you probably put both of you in even more danger.

Cloud sighed as he approached you, "You're ok?" he asked almost timidly as he examined you looking for any signs of injury.

"I'm ok" you confirmed, realizing he's not you nearly jumped at him as you carefully grabbed his arm and examined it. Cloud had several deep puncture wounds where the teeth pierced his skin, there was a bit of blood but your main concern was the high potential for infection. Behemoths are super gross especially their saliva. Cloud tried to protest saying he'll be ok, but you quickly shushed him, reminding him that you're a doctor and that he did just save you again, taking care of him is the least you could do.

(Cloud)

Autumn led you back to Fenrir and took out her bag, she searched through it for a moment before pulling out a first aid kit. She had you sit on the ground and she knelt next to you, hovering over your wounded arm as she examined it.

"Autumn I'm ok really" You protested again. But part of you welcomed her close proximity you just wished it was under different circumstances.

"Silly stubborn SOLDIER" she mumbled before gesturing to your arm. "See this, its the beginning of an infection" it did look a bit yellow around the punctures, but you've had worse. "Just let me help you" She said as she began looking for something in the first aid kit. "You didn't protest when you nearly sliced your finger off" she mumbled.

"I told you I couldn't cook" you mumbled back playfully, or at least you hoped it sounded playful.

"You can slice up those behemoths like a pro but you can't handle a simple kitchen knife?" she questioned with a laugh. Your lips twitched into a smile for a moment before you winced as the peroxide cleaned the puncture wounds. Once the wounds were cleaned she washed away the peroxide with some water and dried off your arm. She carefully felt several places on your arm, a few spots were pretty tender, she frowned and looked at you, "Its definitely going to bruise."

You shrugged, "I've had worse"

"No doubt, but this time its because of me" She replied. She always seems to carry the weight of the world on her shoulders, kind of like what you do.

"Autumn, I'm going to protect you whether you want me to or not"

"I know because Jace and Zack would have wanted to you."

You nodded, but she was wrong, at first it was because Jace and Zack would have wanted you to, but now its because you care about her. Autumn is the most important person in your life, you hoped one day you finally build up the courage to tell her that and with each passing day you feel less guilty about your feelings for her. She had finished wrapping your arm and told you to try not to aggravate it for a few days to let it heal and that she'll check up on it tonight.

(Autumn)

The two of you headed back home to seventh heaven again, now you're less than an hour away but because of that fight its dark now. Once again you cuddled up to Cloud, smiling at how tense he got before relaxing and saying a casual comment on your comfort. The rest of the ride was uneventful.

You waited for Cloud to put Fenrir away before the two of you headed towards the entrance to the bar but before you could get inside, Riley ran out and jumped into your arms and Tifa ran out an annoyed expression clear on her face.

You and Cloud gave each other a look before bracing yourselves for Tifa's wrath.

"I was worried sick about you two!" she scolded, "I was expecting you back a few hours ago! Would it kill either of you to pick up your phones once in a while!?"

Cloud was about to speak when one look from Tifa silenced him, "Oh no you don't, I expect you to disappear without warning, but you can't do that with Autumn, I thought something happened to her" Tifa continued to yell at Cloud.

You looked at Riley, "Was it really so bad we're a few hours late?" you whispered to him.

"Tifa got really worried, some guy named Reno called a few hours ago looking for you" Riley told you as you placed him on the ground.

You sighed in annoyance, "What could he want now," you gave a sympathetic look to Cloud who still couldn't get a word in as Tifa yelled. he seemed to be used to this. "I better go save him" you told your brother who enthusiastically agreed. "Tifa is this about Reno's call?" you asked.

"Oh well yes" she admitted giving you curious look.

"What did he want now?" you asked in annoyance. as Cloud said, "Wait you trusted Reno over me? Tifa come on!"

Tifa ignored Cloud and turned to you, "he said you looked really upset when you two left Kalm, he wanted to make sure you were ok. How do you know Reno anyway?" she asked.

"Its a long story" you sighed, then said, "Did he neglect to mention it was because Cloud had to save me yet again?" you asked.

Tifa's faced flushed with embarrassment before it quickly turned to rage, "That little prick!" she yelled. "Oh he's gonna get it at Alyssa and Jeremy's wedding!"

You laughed as you approached Cloud, "Which was worse the behemoths or Tifa's rage"

"Tifa's rage" Cloud answered instantly earning himself a glare from the angry women.

"Wait what behemoths?" she asked the concern clear on her face, then she noticed Cloud's wrapped up arm, "what happened to you?" she asked.

"We got attacked by three behemoths on our way back" Cloud stated simply as everyone walked into the bar.

"One of them tried to take a bite out of Cloud" you added.

Tifa turned to him, "You ok?" she asked.

He nodded, "Autumn took care of it"

"yeah after he fought me about it" you mumbled.

"Stubborn as ever Cloud" Tifa laughed.

Realizing he was outnumbered and unwilling to be made fun of or yelled at anymore, Cloud excused himself to shower. While you and Tifa went into the kitchen to catch up. Its become sort of a routine for you and Tifa to catch up at the end of the day, the two of you have taken to making either coffee or tea and talking about your days, the kids, plans for the next few days and whose going to do what chores.

"So how was Skylar's mom?" Tifa asked knowing it would annoy you.

You sighed in frustration, "That awful women." you mumbled. "I at least got her to agree to let Skylar come visit."

"I know" Tifa replied with a smile, you gave her a curious look, "Marlene and Skylar were talking on the phone for hours before I made her go to bed."

You smiled. It seems this little adventure had a happy ending and strong friendship. Then Tifa asked the question you were dreading.

"So how do you know Reno?" she asked curiously.

"We've crossed paths a few times in the last few years."

"It sounds like he has feelings for you." Tifa said with a sly smile. The thought made you want to gag. "I take it you don't like him" Tifa said upon seeing your expression.

You shook your head, "He doesn't take no for an answer" you mumbled, you decided not to mention the few times you've been captured, you didn't see the point.

"You got that right," she agreed, "but he's pretty harmless."

"harmless and annoying" you mumbled.

"He did seem really worried about you when he called earlier." Tifa told you.

You felt bad, maybe he trying, "I'm trying to be nicer to him, it would be easier if he wasn't such a perv" you told her.

Tifa nodded thoughtfully, "hey its reasonable," she assured you. "But what happened to make him so worried" She asked.

"It wasn't a big deal, it was just at Cloud's last delivery, the mechanics were being jerks, they just made me uncomfortable, Cloud took care of it and got me out of there" you admitted.

"Oh no, I'm sorry" Tifa said, even she's noticed how often you get sexist comments while working at bar, but now just out in public too.

You shrugged, "its alright, it actually only happened because I was trying to get away from Reno, it was kindof worth it because he ran into a glass door" you giggled.

Tifa just smiled. The two of you talked a bit kids behaved while you were gone, everything at the bar went smoothly. Plus theirs only a few days until, Tifa, Cid and the kids leave for Costa Del Sol to see Jeremy and Alyssa to make sure all their clothes for the wedding fit. You were surprised to hear that Vincent will also be joining them, then again it made sense, you figured Alyssa would never let him wear his usual clothes and you know lurk around like a vampire.


	20. Chapter 20

"Why won't Alyssa let you come with us!" Riley whined.

"Its not for long, I'll be here when you get back" You told him as you pulled him into a hug. Cid and Barret showed up this morning, ready to take Tifa and the kids to Costa Del Sol. Just when everyone was about to leave Vincent showed up out of nowhere.

"I know I just wish you could" Riley told you as he finally released you.

"And face Alyssa's wrath I don't think so." you laughed, your brother completely understood. While Riley may not remember much of his life before the massacre, he did remember Alyssa's wrath and how easily she could go from cheerful mom friend to demon spawn.

"Don't worry girly, I'll take care of the little runt" Cid told you, followed by a loud sound, then Cid turned and yelled "Yuffie you are not allowed to drive my baby!". You laughed as he ran off to stop the mischievous thief, Cid really is a great adoptive father to Riley. The rest of the kids hugged you, then boarded Cid's airship followed by Barrett.

Next up was Vincent, who pulled you into a protective hug. You hugged him back as his cape covered you. Being around Vincent always made you feel at home, his presence is comforting and he gives surprisingly great hugs. As he released you, you looked up and said, "Don't let Alyssa put me in some god awful dress" you told him with a sly smile.

"If I have to look like a turk again, you can wear an awful dress" Vincent replied with a chuckle.

You were shocked, "Oh so now we're funny?" you asked in a teasing fashion. Vincent just smiled, kissed your forehead and headed onto the airship.

"Are you sure you'll be ok by yourself?" Tifa asked.

"I'll be fine, besides Cloud is suppose to be back soon anyway, I won't be alone for long." You reassured her, "besides I spent the better half of three years on my own, I can handle a week"

She looked skeptical. You gave her a look. "Its not that I don't trust you, you know I trust you. I just hate leaving you alone."

"I'll be fine, you worry too much" you laughed as you ushered her onto the airship. A few moments later, the loading dock closed and you waived to your friends as they took off. Once they were out of sight you went backed into the empty bar and prepared to open.

(Cloud)

You tried to focus on the road back to Edge but couldn't. You were deeply troubled by what you learned from your little trip to the Healen Lodge. The only bright side was that Rufus was able to confirm that you and Autumn were indeed held captive in the Shinra mansion at the same time, but what happened in that time was still a bit of a mystery.

 _You found Reno and Rude lurking around outside, you knew they heard Fenrir and were ready to confront you. Dealing with them was easy, Reno charged at you like he usually does, you simply side-stepped and tripped him, causing the annoying red head to fall to the ground. Rude put his hands up, already giving up. You headed up the stairs, when you were about halfway up Reno chased you, but tripped on the stairs falling backward and landed on Rude. You rolled your eyes and walked into what you assumed was Rufus' room. It was strangely reminiscent of his old office in Midgar._

 _In the center of the room drinking tea was Rufus, same old smug look on his face, with Tseng and Elena on either side of him. Upon seeing you Rufus put down his tea and greeted you with a glare._

 _"_ _Well what brings you here Cloud?" he asked, "I can tell this is not a social visit."_

 _"_ _I need information…" You were cut off._

 _"_ _It seems thats all you ever need" Rufus commented._

 _"_ _Cut the games, I need to know what you did to Autumn Knight." you glared at him._

 _"_ _Ah the young doctor, a pretty one isn't she?" He asked, you knew he was trying to bother you, its one of his negotiation tactics. You stayed silent and glared at him. By now you heard Reno's footsteps running up the stairs, it took him longer than you thought. Just as he was about to open the door, you locked it. As you walked toward Rufus, He turned to Tseng and asked him why they keep Reno on the payroll, Tseng only shrugged in response. Then Rufus turned back to you, "Tell me Cloud, what is it you want to know?"_

 _You ignored his question, "You did something to her" you said as you slammed a fist on the desk in an attempt to intimidate him. You couldn't help but notice the oozing black bruise on his neck, looks like even Rufus has geostigma._

 _"_ _You care for Ms. Knight don't you?" Rufus said, you kept your expression neutral hoping you won't give anything away. "Are you sure that's such a wise idea, after all you couldn't protect Arieth."_

 _You absently looked away, "I will protect Autumn" you told him seriously, "I'm not interested in your games"_

 _Rufus stared you down for a moment before yielding, "I don't know everything but I'll tell you what I know." He said. This shocked you but you kept your expression neutral. It's not like Rufus to give up information without gaining something for himself first. "When Reno brought her to my father's mansion I wanted her mother's medical records, she may have been a country doctor but she was only one outside of my corporation who treated active SOLDIERS. The medical records were valuable because her most common patients were Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth, later Zack and Jace. But I really wanted the records she had on Zander, by all accounts he should have died from his injuries, and my doctors were never able to uncover the secret. I was sad to find out that all of those records were lost in the fires when Sephiroth attacked that hick town."_

 _You listened intently, surprised Rufus was giving so much detail, but also a bit annoyed, you wanted him to just get to what he did to Autumn but you knew better than to interrupt him._

 _"_ _Of course I didn't realize how beautiful she was, I asked her to join me for dinner" Rufus paused to gage your response He seemed to be satisfied that you were absently clenching your jaw, he was about to speak when Reno yelled through the door._

 _"_ _She told you she would rather die" Reno chimed in, You raised an eyebrow at Rufus who for a brief moment looked flustered._

 _"_ _She punched you Reno" Tseng added bluntly. Elena stifled a laugh._

 _Rufus glared at his Turks before continuing, "I found out that she wanted to be a doctor like her mother and thought she may be useful. I told Hojo to do with her what he will, I was hoping that he would make her his assistant."_

 _"_ _His assistant" you scoffed, rolling your eyes._

 _"_ _Hojo kept many of his experiments secret, I had a company to run, I couldn't keep tabs on him at all times" Rufus defended._

 _"_ _What did he do to her?" you asked again beginning to lose your patience._

 _"_ _Well this is where you come in" Rufus said, he paused again looking for reaction, when you gave none he continued. "You, Zack, Autumn, and Ryan, were all kept in the same lab. You and Zack had been there longer of course. By the time the rest arrived you had already succumbed to mako poisoning. Hojo wanted to know all of Autumn's mom's medical secrets, he thought he could torture it out of her' Rufus said simply._

 _You were shocked you had 'met' Autumn before, you just couldn't remember it and neither could she. While you were thankful she was never exposed to the mako energy, she was tortured, if Zack was there why didn't he stop it? Then you remembered Autumn's scar from Sephiroth, she told you that it never got the chance to heal correctly, this was why._

 _"_ _I don't know what Hojo did to her, or why she can't remember. If you want to know I'll have Tseng and Elena go recover the security footage from your time there" Rufus said._

 _"_ _What's in it for you?" You asked suspiciously._

 _"_ _Nothing at all, just one condition. If you want to see it, you'll have to bring Autumn with you."_

 _"_ _Not interested." you said as you turned to leave._

 _"_ _Oh I'm sure you are" Rufus called after you._

You blinked trying to focus on the road ahead of you.

You hated to admit it but you did want to know, but now you wanted to know if you an Autumn interacted at all durning that time. You wanted to know why Zack didn't save her. And what was so bad that Autumn can't remember any of it. As much as you wanted to know, you didn't want to bring Autumn to Rufus, mostly because he's an awful person but partially because he also is clearly attracted to Autumn. All these thoughts ran through your head, you were so distracted you decided to stop for the night, it was too dangerous for you to ride in this state of mind

(Autumn)

The bar was quiet and business was slow. You had become so accustomed to the loud bar and being constantly surrounded by your friends and the kids, that the erie silence was starting to creep you out. You wondered when Cloud would be home, he hadn't told you where he was going, but he left the day after the two of you returned from Kalm and said he would be back today but its already after 9 and you were starting to get worried. You knew it was silly, Tifa had told you a thousand times that Cloud is known for running off for weeks at a time, sleeping in this church you've heard so much about and in general keeping too himself in his room, but that wasn't the Cloud you've seen since you moved in. Cloud's barely been to the church, he's slept in his own room as long as he's home and not away on deliveries and he's been very accurate on telling you when he'd back from those deliveries.

You tried to calm your nerves by playing some music, you kept it low so not to disturb the couple of regulars. you had a feeling that these mechanics and business men were probably not too into pop punk. For once the soothing sound of rebellion against parents, small towns and government couldn't ease your troubles.

"Another round?" Jacob called getting your attention.

You gave him a skeptical look, "Are you sure about that?" you asked him, "you're already at 3 drinks, Alex hasn't even finished his second yet" you added. Then looked at Alex for a response.

"Let him have it" Alex sighed in defeat.

You paused a moment, "Fine but this is the last one, then I'm cutting you off" you told them

Jacob nodded, "Fair enough" he slurred a bit but seemed to be pretty in control of everything else.

Alex gave you an apologetic smile before trying to make polite conversation. "The ole bar's really quiet tonight isn't it" he commented.

"Yeah looks like its just me tonight" you admitted with a shrug of your shoulders.

"No kids running amuck, Tifa hasn't been around much" Jacob added. "Where's she been?" he asked, you were surprised that Jacob seemed so concerned about Tifa after all she never lets him have more than two drinks.

"She ran this bar for years on her own with no breaks, I don't mind picking up the slack so she can get away when she needs to" you told them, "But she should only be a gone a few days this time" you added realizing you didn't really answer his question.

Jacob nodded accepting that response. "Been a while since I've seen the big guy with the gun arm and the airship pilot too" he added.

"Oh and that creepy guy! Looks just like a vampire" Alex added.

"Barrett, Cid and Vincent" you replied with a laugh, "they're actually with Tifa and the kids right now."

"Those little ones seem like good kids, but wheres the parents?" Alex asked curiously.

You hesitated a moment choosing your words carefully. "Well, they're actually all orphans." you told them, they seemed a bit shocked but you wanted to keep the conversation casual. "We don't really know where Denzel came from, Tifa just took him in one day. Barrett adopted Marlene, she was the daughter of his closest friend, so when he died, Barrett promised to take care of her. Riley is my little brother, Cid adopted him a few years ago when we got separated, we were actually reunited only a few months ago."

"Not to pry but where are from, you don't seem like you're from around here."

You hesitated once again, you didn't want to say you're from Hazeltown because it was a famous massacre, only to be overshadowed by the Neibleheim Incident. "Oh I'm from a little country town a few hours away." It wasn't a complete lie, it really was a little country town, thought its a bit more than a few hours away.

"Hey where's you big moody friend?" Alex suddenly asked.

"yeah where is he? he's usually here with you, always sitting at the end of the bar making sure no one bothers you." Jacob slurred, he was already almost finished with his fourth drink.

You couldn't help but giggle, he was definitely talking about Cloud. "Thats Cloud, he's working, he runs a delivery service."

You spent a while longer talking to Jacob and Alex as they finished up their drinks before they paid their tab and headed out for the night. You were sure they'd be back tomorrow after all they always are. You wiped down the bar where they were sitting.

You looked around, there was only one group at one of the booths, one business man at the end of the bar and two younger guys you recognized from the group of mechanics that usually come. You looked at the clock it was only 9:30 still a few more hours before the bar closes and you're really worried about Cloud, he should have been back by now.

A new group came into a the bar, two middle aged couples. They sat at one of the booths and you called that you'd be with them in a moment. You grabbed the specials menu and walked up to them. You greeted the new group and took their drink orders, a couple of beers, a Midgar Iced Tea and dry martini. As you made their drinks you couldn't help but think about Cloud, you knew it was silly, especially because Tifa always tells you that Cloud is known for disappearing for weeks at a time but since you've known him he's always come back when he said he would. You finished up the drinks and brought them over to two couples.

After making sure everyone in the bar was taken care of you decided to call Cloud quick. You ran up stairs and into your room, looking for you phone. Since you got home from Kalm you've had no idea where its been. You eventually found it on the floor under your bed. Finding your phone took longer than you expected so you checked on everyone in the bar, satisfied that everyone was ok you called Cloud.

The phone rang once before he picked up.

"Autumn? Is everything ok?" Cloud asked, his voice sounded strange, it wasn't his usual monotone.

"Everything is fine, I was just wondering where you are, I thought you'd be back by now" You told him awkwardly. Now that you actually have him on the phone you felt really silly, he probably stopped for the night.

"I ended up stopping" he said. Yep you feel super silly now.

"Makes sense" you replied. "So I'll see you tomorrow?" you asked.

There was a brief pause, "No, tonight" he finally said. "I'll see you soon" Cloud added before ending the call.

You were a bit shocked he really didn't have to rush home, you'll have to apologize when he gets back. As you got back to work you couldn't help but think it was strange that Cloud actually answered, let alone on the first ring. You heard the bell on the door ring, you greeted the group that just walked it, four guys and two girls, they sat at one of the booths. You looked around, there was two more people sitting at the bar along with the two mechanics, The quiet group in a both and two couples in another booth. Looks like the bar is getting busy, hopefully it will distract you from your thoughts of a spiky haired blonde.

(Cloud)

You ended the call and picked up your bag, you had just checked in, they're gonna think you're crazy for leaving, but it didn't matter. Autumn sounded perfectly content on the phone but you couldn't help but worry, you just had a bad feeling. Maybe it was everything you learned form Rufus, or maybe its just because as much as you try to hide it you want to be near her, you just knew you had to get home.

As you walked past the front desk you left the key and enough money for the room.

"Leaving already?" the elderly man asked in confusion.

You just nodded a 'yes' and headed outside to Fenrir. After all Edge is only about an hour away.

(Autumn)

For the last hour the bar has been absolutely packed, the tips are great but you're exhausted. You checked the time only 10:46, still a little over an hour before closing. You looked around, it was finally starting to slow down again, only four people sitting at the bar and one group in a booth. You checked on everyone, made two more drink orders before the group in the booth paid their tab, though they lingered to finish their drinks, and you told everyone to call you if they want anything. Then you went behind the bar and started doing the inventory. You already knew you'd have to get more vodka, and were completely out of three types of bottled beer, though all the taps are good, you'd still have to call the supplier tomorrow morning.

You heard the bell on the door ring and saw that the booth group had left. Two of the guys sitting at the bar paid their tabs and left. You checked on the the other two but they were still finishing up their drinks and you went back to your inventory.

A few minutes later you were completely distracted by the inventory, it was really this first time you were doing it by yourself and Tifa's system was super confusing, though you'd never tell her that. You heard the bell on the door ring once again. Without looking up you greeted the newcomers by saying you'll be with them in a minute as you finished up the mixers totals. No one spoke but you could definitely hear several sets of footsteps. It made you a bit uneasy, something didn't feel right.

You looked up and found yourself face to face with the mechanics from Kalm. You surpassed the urge to step back startled, instead you slowly stood up and decided to act dumb.

"Welcome to Seventh Heaven, can I get you anything?" you asked.

"Where's Strife?" the man you recognized as the big one that Cloud had argued with asked.

"Not here" You replied, then turned to the three with him, "Can I get you anything?"

"a beer!" the youngest one said. But he was quickly silenced by the two others elbowing him.

"Beers all around" The big one said.

You nodded and quickly went to prepare their beers, you spotted Vincent's old gun under the counter, now you understood why Tifa kept it there. You didn't think you'd be able to shoot it if it came down to it, you took an oath to save people not hurt them, but you had to admit this situation had you really nervous. You really hoped its not obvious.

You served the beers and tried to go back to the inventory. It was quiet for a few moments but you knew it wouldn't last.

"So where is Strife anyway?" the big one asked.

"Away" you replied trying not to give too much information. You really hoped Cloud would get home soon. You glanced at the two other customers, they were still engaged in their conversation.

"You know he really put me in a tough situation, first he brings the part a day late, I missed my deadline because of him" He complained, you focused on the inventory. "It was only reasonable I wanted a discount."

You tried to ignore them while still keeping you guard up. You've gotten comfortable ever since you moved in but you did spend three years mostly by yourself, you were pretty used to dirtbags like these guys. It didn't make this any less nerve-wracking.

"Another beer?" the younger one asked. He at least seemed polite compared to his companions.

You grabbed another beer and got rid of the empty bottle, the other three were drinking theirs much slower. Then you walked over to the two other customers, they paid their tab and left.

"When's Strife getting back?" the big one asked catching your attention as you got back to the inventory.

You shrugged, "Not sure."

"Thats too bad" he said as he stood up. You glanced at him pretending to look over the inventory sheet. He was now right across from you, you noticed the other three stood up as well and flanked him.

"We're closing, I think its time you pay and leave" You told him, you were really hoping you were channeling your inner badass otherwise you definitely look like a scared little girl.

"I think we'll stay" he told you with a sickening smile. One of his buddies, who looked like the definition of generic tool, walked over to the door and flipped the open sign to closed.

You absently backed up until you hit the wall with the shelves of alcohol. The younger one blocked the only way out from behind the bar. The big one tried to grab at you. You knew staying behind the bar was a bad idea, you're cornered. You glanced at Vincent's gun, it was way to far away they'd reach you before you reach it.

You glanced back and forth looking for a way out, when the large one tried to grab you from over the bar. you dodged him, thankfully his movements are decently slow and you're pretty fast, but you knew if he grabbed you, you'd never be able to get away. Generic tool tried to grab at you and you dodged again, but this time you hoped over the bar, thankfully landing on your feet but as you landed the third one who was a bit chubby grabbed the back of your shirt. you were able to yank yourself free but he tore part of the shirt. You tried to run to the door that lead to the house but the young one blocked it. The chubby one blocked off the exit to the outside as the big one and generic tool tried to corner you.

You knew they were yelling and saying things but between the shock and the adrenaline you couldn't understand what they were saying, you wondered if you could break a widow, but it would probably take too long with your bare hands and you glanced around to find something you could use but came up empty handed. The big one and generic tool got closer to you, they were backing you into a corner.

Acting on pure instinct you punched generic tool as hard as you could; your fist connected with his nose, you winced as his teeth grazed your hand. He stumbled back, either stunned or in pain, you weren't sure. The big one tried to restrain you but you kicked him where it hurts, nearly losing your balance. Seeing that you were clearly putting up a fight the chubby one ran at you, he was a bit clumsy so you were able to dodge him and ran towards the door, if you could get outside you could run for help. The young one saw where you were going ran into your path. You skid trying to change direction and get into the house, if you could get inside you could lock the door.

You lost your balance as you dodged the chubby one again and fell right into the arms of generic tool. He roughly grabbed you forcing you up against a wall.

"You're gonna pay for that" Generic tool growled at you. His breath stank and you definitely hit him way harder than you thought. His face was already swollen and a clear bruise is forming, he had a bit of blood coming from his nose as well.

You winced in pain as he slammed you against the wall. He was about to speak again when the bell on the door rang. The room went silent. You looked up to see an extremely pissed off Cloud standing in the door way. Before anyone could react Cloud ran towards you, it amazed you how fast he moved. He punched generic tool in the face, forcing him to release you. Generic tool was out cold before he even hit the ground. Cloud instantly put himself between you and the mechanics from Kalm.

You recognized the look in Cloud's eyes, it was the same look that Jace had when Sephiroth attacked. It was a mix between pure rage and intense worry. Suddenly feeling weak you absently reached out to Cloud whose back was to you. You clutched the back of his shirt completely unaware of you actions. Cloud glanced at you, his expression softened for a moment before he turned back to the men from Kalm.

"You have one chance to leave." Cloud told them.

The big one stayed silent for a moment weighing his options. Then he nodded to the two that are still conscience, they walked over and picked up generic tool whose still knocked out. The three left without a word but the big one lingered as he walked. The entire time Cloud watched his every move.

"You brought this on yourself" He said.

Cloud ignored that and said, "You're a coward, you have a problem with me, take it out me." he absently glanced at you before continuing, "Stay away from Autumn."

The big one took one step towards you and Cloud lunged at him, grabbed the front of his shirt and lifting him off the ground. You know Cloud is strong but you were not expecting him to lift a full grown obese man off the ground with ease. They exchanged words that you couldn't hear before Cloud released him. The big guy stumbled to the ground, then scrambled to get up and ran out. Cloud locked the door to the bar behind them.

You released a breath you didn't even realize you were holding, You were suddenly dizzy, your legs felt numb and your vision was hazy as the realization set in just how horribly that situation could have ended. What if Cloud didn't walk in when he did, you shuttered as you fell to your knees hugging yourself.

In an instant Cloud was kneeling in front of you, the concern clear on his face. You hated worrying him but you couldn't make a sound let alone speak as you took shallow breaths in an effort to slow your heart rate.

"Autumn" Cloud mumbled as he wrapped his arms around you. "Did they hurt you?" he asked timidly, as if he was scared of the answer. You just shook your head unable to think clearly. Cloud just held you tight, as you tried to focus on his steady breathing to calm yourself.


	21. Chapter 21

You looked at your shaking hands and slowly clenched them into fists. You kept going over the incident over and over in your head as you tried to wash away tonights events with a hot shower. You weren't sure how long you stayed on the floor in Cloud's arms but you eventually excused yourself to shower, feeling absolutely disgusted that generic tool laid his hands on you. If Cloud didn't show up when he did, you shuttered, you didn't want to think about what would have happened. You didn't want to be alone with your thoughts any longer, so you turned off the shower and dried yourself. You figured you'd be going to bed soon anyway so you dressed in soft black shorts and a baggy t-shirt, the collar was a bit stretched out so it hung loosely off your shoulder, and you tucked the necklace with Jace's ring into the shirt. You didn't even bother drying your hair, just combed it out.

When you exited the bathroom you were a bit shocked to see Cloud leaning against the wall across from you.

"Oh Cloud," you nearly gasped, "You didn't have to wait up for me" you told him as you regained your composure.

He shrugged his shoulders, as he pushed himself of the wall, "I wanted to make sure you were ok." He told you.

You smiled, "I think I'm ok now" You told him, it was a bit of a white lie, you were feeling better but you were still very shaken up.

The moody blonde wasn't buying it, he gave you a skeptical look when he noticed that you were still visibly shaking. He just kept staring at you, his eyebrows knit together as he tried to figure out how to help.

Feeling a bit self conscious, more so now that Cloud has noticed the bruises on your arms from when generic tool grabbed you, you asked if Cloud wanted coffee. He just shook his head as he carefully grabbed your arm, examining the bruises. "Does it hurt?" he asked quietly, refusing to meet your gaze.

You shook you head as you pulled away from him, "I'm ok, I promise."

Cloud's eyes held a deep sadness. "I'm sorry" he said after a moment.

Your eyebrows knit together in confusion, "But why?" You asked, "Cloud you saved me why are you sorry?"

"They came looking for me, and I wasn't there to protect you." He said as he looked away ashamed.

You frowned, he's too hard on himself all the time. "Cloud I'm not upset with you, if you didn't come in when you did, I don't want to think about what would have happened." You told him as you tried to comfort him by resting a hand on his arm.

"It never should have happened."

"But it did" you mumbled as you stood in front of him, "But i think both of us have spent way too much time living in the past." you told him. Cloud looked into your eyes for a moment before turning away again. The sadness in his eyes made you want to cry, you couldn't imagine what could be going through his head. "Cloud please don't look away." you said quietly as you placed a hand on his cheek. He looked at you curiously so you continued. "Please don't be so hard on yourself, Cloud," you absently stepped a bit closer to him fearing he may try to turn away again. "You saved me again and thats what matters."

You were surprised when Cloud took a step closer to you, your bodies were only a few inches apart. He absently moved a few strands of your wet hair out of your face, he allowed his hand to linger on your face a moment before it dropped to your shoulder. "They hurt you." he said, his voice sounded so broken.

"You stopped them" you told him.

Suddenly he placed both hands on your shoulders and looked in your eyes. "Autumn I promised to protect you, I failed, and now you're bruised."

You looked up at him, "Why does it sound like you want me to be upset with you?" you asked him quietly. Cloud looked like he was about to speak but didn't, after a few moments of stunned silence you wrapped your arms around his torso pulling him into a hug. "Thank you for saving me" you told him honestly. "Please don't be so hard on yourself, none of this is your fault." you added.

Cloud wrapped his arms around you pulling you closer as he rested his chin on the top of your head. You were a bit shocked, this was pretty out of character for him after all you expected him to just stand there stunned, but you smiled, maybe this hug was just what he needed too.

"I'll try" Cloud mumbled, breaking the silence.

"Then I'll help you." you told him as you pulled away just far enough to look at his eyes. The sadness was still there but he seemed much happier. You were so distracted by his eyes that you didn't realize how close the two of you were.

"Autumn" Cloud mumbled as you absently looked up at him, you could feel his hot breath on your lips.

Before you could speak, Cloud suddenly leaned in and captured your lips in a kiss, he held you close with one arm around your lower back and the other cradled the back of your head. You were so shocked at first, maybe Cloud does return your feelings? Either way you soon lost yourself in his sensual kiss and warm embrace. You found yourself wrapping your arms around his neck trying to pull yourself closer as you stood on the tips of your toes, after all Cloud is good 8 inches taller than you and you were struggling to continue the kiss. You actually lost your balance breaking the kiss, unsure what to do you looked up at him with wide eyes, "Cloud" you nearly gasped.

At the sound of your voice Cloud seemed to realize what he had done. His eyes widened for a brief moment, to be honest it was the first time you've ever seen him caught off guard. Your thoughts were a jumbled mess, you couldn't think straight let alone process what just happened. All you know is that his kiss completely took your breath away and you wanted more. Absently you bit your lip in anticipation of what the mysterious blonde would do next. Something about that small action had a big effect on Cloud because he swiftly pulled you into his arms and into another kiss. This time you eagerly kissed back pulling yourself closer, still struggling a bit to keep your balance. You gasped in shock as you felt yourself being lifted off the ground, Cloud had locked his arms around your thighs. In a brief moment of shock you scrambled to wrap your arms around Cloud as you locked your legs around his waist, but he took this opportunity to trail kisses down your neck making you shiver. Seeing this Cloud pulled away for a moment to look at your expression but it was your turns to lose control. You pulled him into a kiss, lightly nibbling on his bottom lip.

You just couldn't control yourself, maybe it was the fact that you haven't kissed anyone in over three years, or maybe the sexual tension between you and Cloud had finally reached its breaking point, either way you didn't want to stop. It seemed like Cloud didn't want to either. You were so lost in his kiss that you almost didn't notice when he brought you into his bedroom. He skillfully placed you on the bed never breaking the kiss. While your legs were still locked around his waist, his hands were now free to roam your body. He tugged at the edge of your shirt as if asking permission, you responded by carefully grasping his wrist and leading his hand under your shirt. You were a bit surprised how gentile his touch was considering how rough his hands are. You unzipped his shirt smirking into the kiss, taking the hint Cloud broke the kiss to remove it. He tossed the shirt to the ground and instantly attacked your neck with kisses as your hands wandered over his muscular chest and abs. As distracted as you were by his perfect body, you couldn't help but notice the bandage on his left bicep, now you understood why he kept that arm covered. You'll have to confront him about that soon.

 **warning the next** **part** **is the reason this story is rated mature. Its not graphic but if you'd rather not read a super soft core sex scene, skip to where the pov changes to Tifa**

The two of you never spoke except to occasionally gasp the other's name or a simple direction of what felt good. As the night wore on all clothing was removed. For a while you insisted on being on top but it didn't last too long, though you did get a very satisfying moan of pleasure out of the former SOLDIER. Cloud flipped the two of you over and began pleasuring you. Unable to control yourself you let out a loud moan, thankful that no one else was home. Cloud suddenly stopped and looked at you, once again asking permission to continue. You uttered a desperate 'please' before Cloud gave you a small smile as he grabbed your hips and inserted himself in. As if on cue the two of you moaned as he fell into a steady rhythm. Several minutes later he finally reached his climax but you had not, you were close but not quiet there yet. Much to your displease he removed himself. When you were about to protest you let out a moan partially in pleasure but partially in shock as he expertly went down on you.

You were in such as state of intense pleasure that you weren't sure how much time had passed but Cloud refused to stop until you climaxed as well. Once he was satisfied and you were catching your breath, he grabbed the blanket and pulled it over you as he laid down. You were exhausted.

(Tifa)

It was early in the morning and Cid hand just landed the airship in the wastelands just outside of Cost Del Sol. You decided to greet Alyssa and Jeremy bright and early, however most of your companions had other ideas. Aside from Cid the only ones awake were Riley and Vincent, though you're not even sure if Vincent sleeps or not. You finally decided to head over to Alyssa and Jeremy's with Riley and Vincent, Cid said he'd wait here for everyone else to wake up.

Walking into town was strange, Riley instantly grabbed Vincent's clawed hand the two just continued walking as the little boy began explaining all of the details of a new card game. Vincent just nodded occasionally as he listened to the enthusiastic child. You couldn't help but smile at the effect that little Hewley had on grumpy old Vincent. It made you really think about how much Autumn and Riley changed the lives of you and your friends. Ever since they showed up, they brought a certain light to your lives.

You remembered the day Cid first brought Riley to play with Marlene and Denzel, back then the kids didn't really get along but with Riley they found a common ground and soon became inseparable. Then your thoughts turned to Autumn, you could hardly believe that you've only known her for a few short months. From the moment she walked into your bar looking for Riley she changed everyones lives for the better. In the few years since you and your friends defeated Sephiroth, everyone slowly became distant, Yuffie didn't visit as much, Barrett spent more and more time away, Cloud would disappear for weeks at a time and when he was around he'd spend all of his time at the church, and you were lucky if you saw Vincent a handful of times throughout the year. Then Autumn showed up and everyone was suddenly together again. It seems Autumn was the missing piece in all of your lives and you're proud to call her the best friend you've ever had.

Before you knew it Vincent had led you an house just off of main street.

"This the place?" you asked, it was a cute house, a few freshly planted flowers under the window and a silly sign that read 'Gone to the beach' on the door.

Vincent only nodded a 'yes' and knocked on the door.

Seconds later the door opened to reveal Alyssa, who was extremely happy to see you three. "Come in! Jeremy almost has breakfast ready, you guys must be hungry" she greeted.

You laughed, noticing some of the similarities between Alyssa and Autumn, they both were extremely sweet and caring, Alyssa is just significantly louder about it.

"Don't tell me everyone else slept in" Alyssa giggled.

You nodded, "It was bit of a bumpy flight, we hit a storm in the middle of the night" You replied.

"We'll just save some breakfast for everyone else" She said cheerfully.

You looked around the house as she led you to the kitchen. There was boxes packed up everywhere like they had just moved in.

"Didn't unpack yet?" Vincent asked.

"We just moved in yesterday" Jeremy replied as you walked into the kitchen, "Pancakes?" he offered.

Riley was so ready for pancakes and helped Alyssa set the table.

"It took forever to close on the house, but its finally ours!" Alyssa said handing the plates to Riley.

You offered to help them unpack, but they declined, They wanted to set up the house slowly, some of the boxes hadn't been unpacked since they left Hazeltown and they wanted their privacy for that. As the five of you ate Alyssa asked if you'd heard from Autumn since you left, you shook your head and laughed that she probably wouldn't answer, after all Autumn never had her phone, and even when she does, she never looks at it let alone answers it.

"Some things never change," Alyssa sighed. "Though i'm surprised, she barely argued when I told her she can't see her maid of honor dress."

"She probably just wants to make your wedding perfect" Vincent surprisingly chimed in.

"She'll do anything to see you two happy." Riley added.

Alyssa and Jeremy shared a quick moment as they smiled at each other, "I'm glad we waited till we found her, it wouldn't feel right getting married without Autumn by our side." Jeremy said speaking for both of them.

"I'm so happy to have our girl back" Alyssa said becoming sentimental.

"I hope you don't mind sharing her" You said to lighten the mood, "Autumn is important to my gruff group too."

"Wouldn't have it any other way" Alyssa laughed.

(Autumn)

As your eyes fluttered opened you had a brief moment of disorientation before you felt an overwhelming soreness due to your nocturnal activities the previous night. You nearly gasped in shock releasing that you were still naked and in bed with Cloud who was still sound asleep.

You blushed furiously as you began to panic, a million thoughts ran through your head. What if Cloud regrets last night? What if this ruins your friendship? How could you be so stupid, you weren't even brave enough to tell him of your growing feelings, then you go an have sex with him!? You couldn't find your shirt or your shorts or even your panties, unsure where he threw them last night. Remembering that you're naked you desperately wanted to cover up, but Cloud was using the only blanket and you still couldn't find your clothes.

After several panic filled minutes you finally located your clothes scattered around the room, thankfully Cloud is still asleep. You glanced at him, a small smile on his face, you blushed remembering last night but then you began to panic again. You really hoped that this doesn't ruin your friendship, you've lost so much in the last few years, you couldn't lose Cloud too.

You tried to calm yourself by reaching for your ring but found that it was gone, you gasped in shock and started hyperventilating. You were dizzy, what if you can't find it? You could feel tears trailing down your face. That ring is the one that thats always calmed you, it reminded of you Jace and home, where you felt safe and knew everything was going to be ok. You didn't want to keep pushing your problems on Cloud and you definitely didn't want him to wake up to see you like this, he'd definitely get the wrong idea.

You just couldn't hold back your tears anymore so you rushed from his room and into yours and closed the door behind you. Once you were alone you lost control of your emotions and slid to the ground with your knees against your chest and your back against the door as you cried unable to calm yourself. You weren't sure what worried you more: What of this ruins your relationship with Cloud? or What if you can't find Jace's ring?

(Cloud)

You rolled over groggy, kind of wanting to go back to sleep, but mostly confused. You laid on your back for a moment before sitting up in shock as you realized that you're naked. You've never slept naked in your entire life, so this was a pretty big shock to you. The memories of last night came flooding back, you weren't sure what came over you last night, but you smiled, you have to tell Autumn how you feel.

Suddenly energized with newfound determination you quickly pulled on a pair of boxers and pants, looked in the mirror, you had a bit of bedhead going on, but you shook your head and it went back to its usually gravity defying spikiness. You had trouble finding a shirt, looks like you forgot to do laundry. You resorted to looking under your bed and found a t-shirt that was only slightly wrinkled and something unexpected.

As you sat up you examined the object. It was Autumn's ring, it was still on the chain but you were confused as to how it got under your bed. You closed the clasp so the ring wouldn't fall off. You knew you had to get this back to Autumn as soon as possible, she must be so upset thinking she lost it, after all you know how important it is to her.

After making sure the sleeve completely covered your geostigma you left the room in search of Autumn. It was strange you walked down the hall, it was decently early still, you kind of expected Autumn to be showering, but figured maybe she did that and was downstairs already, but as you were passing Autumn's room you heard a sound. You stepped closer and was about to knock when you realized that she was crying.

You rested your forehead against the door, this was your fault… You looked down at the ring in your hand, the sight of it almost pained you. For a few moments you thought about knocking anyway, but decided against it, after all you'd only make things worse. You left the necklace on the doorknob and headed to your room, to finish getting dressed, you needed to give Autumn some space, you just got a request from the owners of the chocobo farm to pick up a package to be delivered here in Edge. A few days away may give Autumn the space she needs. You just hope she doesn't hate you, its ok if she doesn't share your feelings for her, but you wouldn't be able to handle it if she hates you.


	22. Chapter 22

Its been three days since you found Jace's ring on your doorknob and you haven't seen Cloud at all. You spent the first day moping around, and while you're still pretty heartbroken, it took a lot for you to admit to yourself that you have feelings for Cloud, but now you're just trying to be ok. Its a slow process and its ok if he doesn't feel the same for you, you just hope he doesn't hate you, you wouldn't be able to handle that.

You opened the bar early hoping it will get your mind off things. Unfortunately for you it wasn't working and now the bar is super busy. It really made you wonder why the bar is only this busy when you're here alone. At around 8:30 you were carrying a tray with drink orders for several groups when you noticed Cloud walk in so you quickly dropped off the drinks and made sure everyone was ok. When you turned around you saw Cloud walk out of the bar, he never even looked at you.

You frowned, maybe he doesn't want to see you anymore. You could feel tears welling up in your eyes, but you held them back and continued working. You were relived when their was only about an hour before closing, you're feeling pretty emotionally drained and with how busy the bar has been today you're physically exhausted too.

Most of the crowd is gone, just a few of the regulars lingering. You made polite conversation with Jacob and Alex before cutting Jacob off. You went to check on the last group, a couple of mechanics who come every few days. The rest of the night was pretty uneventful, you locked up and made yourself some tea. You decided to wait up a while to see if Cloud would come home, you wanted to tell him about your feelings and if he rejects you, then you can move on. You hated waiting around but you have no idea where he might be, ever since you moved in, Cloud has always stuck pretty close to you, even called when he was going to be late. At this point you're just worried about him. You eventually feel asleep at the kitchen table; when you woke you checked the time, 2:27am, and their were no signs that Cloud ever came home. With a yawn and a terrible feeling you headed up to your room.

The next day you woke up pretty late, showered and dressed in dark jeans and a black crop trop. You brushed out your hair and headed downstairs, you weren't sure if you should have breakfast or lunch as its now well into the afternoon. You frowned, there were still no signs of Cloud ever coming home. You wanted to call him, you were a bit terrified of if he'd answer or not, but you couldn't find your phone anywhere. You decided to make breakfast, you were feeling a nice cup of coffee and scrambled eggs.

You heard the door to the bar open and went to investigate. You were annoyed to see who your intruder is.

"Autumn, baby! Aren't ya glad to see me?" Reno announced.

"Get lost Reno" you told him as you pinched the bridge of your nose in annoyance. "We're not even open yet"

"Can't a friend just drop in?" Reno asked.

"But we're not…" you were cut off.

"Ah but we are, remember you said you'd give me a chance!"

You sighed, you did agree to give him a chance, if only for Alyssa and Jeremy's sake. "Fine you can stay, but if you don't behave you're out" you told him.

He followed you around, and just kept talking about everything from how to met Alyssa and Jeremy to his most recent assignments from Rufus. You tried to tune him out as you made your breakfast, but when you turned around you found that Reno had a few beers from the bar.

"Isn't it a bit early for drinking?" you asked.

"Isn't it a bit late for breakfast." Reno snickered.

"Bite me" you mumbled rolling your eyes.

"Gladly" He said with a smirk as he finished off his first beer.

"Gross"

You finished making your breakfast and set it on the table. When you went to pour yourself some coffee, Reno made a grab at your food.

"Reno!" you snapped. "Make your own breakfast"

"But it looks so good" He wined as he finished off another beer.

You rolled your eyes as you began eating. Reno just continued to drink beer after beer, as much as you hated to admit it you were starting to get concerned. You suddenly heard a knock on the door to the bar, you told Reno not to eat your food while you went to investigate. You looked through the window on the door and saw a panicked looking middle-aged man holding a small package.

A bit confused you opened the door. "Can I help you?" you asked.

"Is this Strife delivery service?" the man asked.

"Well technically, but Cloud isn't here" you told him.

"I need this package delivered today" He said. "Do you think he can do it?" you were about to tell him that you have no idea when Cloud is coming back, but the poor man looked so panicked.

"Write down the address," you told him. The man did as you asked, paid you and left shortly after. You put the box down on the bar and headed up stairs, you slipped the money under Cloud's door then headed back downstairs.

When you returned to the kitchen, you couldn't say you're surprised because you fully expected this to happen, but Reno had eaten the rest of your breakfast, as well as downed a another beer. "You better pay Tifa for those" you told him.

"I always pay my tab" Reno slurred.

You absently rolled your eyes, "Did you really have to eat my breakfast?" you asked as you walked over to the fruit bowl, theirs no way you're making anything else right now, you grabbed an apple hoping it would fill you.

Reno opened his mouth to speak several times before he finally said, "it looked good"

(Cloud)

You absently completed your deliveries, you were so out of it you didn't even take Fenrir. You couldn't stop thinking about Autumn, its been four days now and you're scared to face her. You kept thinking about a few nights ago, you weren't sure what you were thinking and as much as you enjoyed it you hated that it made Autumn cry, that you hurt her. At first you just wanted to give her some space but the longer you were left alone with your thoughts the more guilty you feel. You finally decided that you'll talk to her tonight when you're done with your deliveries.

(Autumn)

You felt so awkward sitting in the kitchen with Reno, he just keeps looking at you, you were about to call him a creep when the phone in the bar started ringing. Taking it as your excuse to get away from Reno you jumped up and answered it in the other room.

"Seventh Heaven, Autumn speaking…." you were cut off,

"Autumn! finally I've been trying to reach you for days" Alyssa sighed. "Tifa's not kidding you really don't answer your phone."

"To be honest I don't even know where it is" You told her, but then added, "Whats going on? is everything ok?"

"Oh yeah everything is fine, I mean unless you count Barrett trying to rip the sleeves off all the dress shirts he tries on." You giggled, that sounds exactly like what Barrett would do. "I'm just worried about you" Alyssa said, you were about to tell her not to worry when she spoke again , "I know I shouldn't worry, you spent three years alone, I get it but now that we have you back, I can't help it" She told you.

You bit your lip as you chose your words carefully, "I must have really made you worry all that time, but I'm ok, I promise." you told her sincerely.

"Did Cloud ever come back?" she asked.

"yeah…" you nearly mumbled.

"Wait that 'yeah' doesn't sound good," She said, "Did something happen? Do I have to fight him? You know i used to fight Zack all the time."

"Zack would let you win" you told her.

"Not the point! Don't change the topic" She told you, but after a moment added. "I'm here for you, you know you can tell me anything."

You sighed trying to think of how to explain it as you looked around, Reno was no where in sight, but you spoke in hushed tones so he wouldn't hear. "Cloud came home the same night everyone left, but we haven't spoken since then."

"What? Why?" Alyssa asked genuinely confused.

"Well you see…." you paused unsure how to continue. "Cloud and I… we sort of had sex" you mumbled the last part.

"I told you to test your boundaries not jump him!" Alyssa told you, now she was speaking in hushed tones too, you were thankful, you don't really want anyone to know about this. "Was he good?" she asked after a moment.

"Alyssa!"

"what? I'm curious"

You groaned and slid against the bar until you were sitting on the floor, still holding the phone to your ear, "I don't know what to do."

"Was he upset with you? I don't get it. What happened after?"

"I sort of woke up naked in bed with him" you mumbled, "I lost Jace's ring and when I couldn't find it, I started freaking out, Cloud was still asleep and I didn't want him to see me like that so I went to my room." You explained, "And now I haven't see Cloud since."

"When all this gets sorted out we'll get back to you waking up in his bed, but I don't understand why would he be avoiding you."

"Thats exactly it! Its been driving me crazy, what if he hated it, or me, I've been trying to talk to him for days" You were starting to panic again.

"Its going to be ok" Alyssa told you.

"But what if it isn't?" You asked. "I don't care if he doesn't want to be with me, I just need him in my life"

"Autumn, I promise it will be ok, do what ever you have to, to talk to him today." Alyssa told you, you heard a few muffled voices on her end before she said, "I have to go, Promise you'll call me later, I want to check in with you but you never answer the phone" She teased.

"I'll call you later" you promised, "Bye girl"

"Love ya girl"

You hung up the phone and took a deep breath as you stood up. You headed back into the kitchen only to find that Reno had finished off another three beers and that he was nowhere to be seen. To be honest you were a bit relieved, dealing with Reno is exhausting, though you were a bit concerned because he is most definitely drunk at this point and no where in sight.

You rolled your eyes and decided to deliver that package, the guy already paid and it may be good for you to get out of the house. You recognized the address as one of the auto shops on the other side of town, as weary as you are of mechanics at this point, you knew a bunch of the younger guys from that shop come to the bar on Thursdays. The walk to the shop was fairly uneventful, you ran into a few orphans and gave them what you could, if you could help them all you would. It made you think about when Cloud told you to open a clinic, that he and all of your friends would help, you absently frowned. All of your thoughts led back to Cloud, it hurt that he couldn't even stand look at you let alone talk to you.

When you walked into the shop holding the package you recognized a few of the mechanics. The shop was pretty clean considering this is Edge.

"Yo Autumn, What brings you here?" a voice asked, you looked to see one of the Thursday regulars, he was working under a pick up truck and slid out just enough so you could see his face

"Strife delivery service" you said motioning to the package.

"Hold on" He said to you, then called out, "Yo pop's we got a package from Strife's"

A few moments later and older man with salt and pepper hair walked out using a rag to clean the grease off his hands. "I thought he said Strife's?" he asked in confusion.

"I'm just helping Cloud out today" you told him hoping your smile didn't seem forced.

"About time he acknowledged he needs help" The man laughed. You nodded in agreement.

"well lets see what we have here" he said as he took the box from you and quickly opened, it was some weird part, you know anatomy not cars. "Aiden! The carburetor came" He called.

"Bout time" another Thursday regular rushed over and took the part.

Then the one called Pop's turned back to you, "Here's a tip for your trouble" You said offering a few dollars,

"No thanks, give it to Cloud on his next delivery" you told him.

"You sure, its not much but you came all the way out here" he said offering it to you again.

"I'm good" you said with a smile, "Have a nice day" you told him.

As you turned to leave a few of the mechanics called out a chorus of 'bye Autumn' and 'see you Thursday.' You waived as you left and headed back towards Seventh Heaven. The walk back was fairly quiet, not many people around and the ones that were kept to themselves. You were only a few blocks away from Tifa's when you heard yelling, just around the corner.

(Cloud)

You had just dropped off a letter at an old women's apartment and was walking down the sidewalk when you heard an annoying voice.

"You're an asshole Strife!" Reno yelled as he stumbled towards.

"Reno" You mumbled in annoyance, he's pretty much the last person you wanted to deal with right now.

"You heard me you're an asshole" Reno repeated but this time it was clear his speech was slurred and if it wasn't already obvious as he got closer you could clearly smell alcohol.

"Where's Rude?" you asked rolling your eyes.

"I don't care" Reno yelled as he flailed his arms. "You're an awful person!" he slurred.

You tried to ignore his statements as he is clearly drunk but now he's making a scene and people were starting to look. So you decided to just try to walk away, you'll call Rude and he'll probably pick him up.

"Don't walk away Strife! We're gonna fight right now!" Reno yelled

"We're not gonna fight" you told him, "We're going to call Rude"

Then Reno tried to throw a punch at you but you easily caught his fist, he tried to throw another punch at you with his other arm but missed as he lost his balance falling to the ground. You thought about leaving him there but decided against it, he'd just keep screaming and following you. As Reno stood up he tried to punch you again, but this time you put him in a headlock and tried to grab your phone.

"What the hell is going on?"

(Autumn)

As you turned the corner you saw Reno fall to the ground and then get up and try to punch Cloud, who put him in a headlock. You were shocked.

"What the hell is going on?" You yelled as you rushed over.

"I don't know" Cloud said as you approached. He refused to even look in your direction.

Reno struggled against Cloud's grasp. "He won't fight me."

"Reno you're drunk, no one is fighting you." You told him, then you turned to Cloud. "Let him go, he's harmless."

Cloud let him go and Reno almost instantly turned and tried to punch him. Cloud sidestepped and rolled his eyes as Reno tried to punch him again, falling to the ground in his inebriated state.

"ok maybe the headlock was a better option" you mumbled. "Can someone tell me whats going on?" you asked.

"I don't know" Cloud said again as he crossed his arms.

"Oh like you don't know" Reno accused him.

"Reno just tell us" you sighed.

"He's an asshole" Reno said as he childishly crossed his arms.

"We get it, now tell us why" you said as you pinched the bridge of your nose getting annoyed. Cloud's head snapped to your direction, apparently surprised you'd agree with Reno, you surprised yourself.

"He had sex with you! And just left!" Reno yelled, you were shocked he must have overheard you talking to Alyssa earlier and now all these lovely people in about a mile radius know with how loud Reno is yelling. Cloud looked just as shocked as you, for the first time in a days he looked you, but you looked away, you wanted to face him, but not like this. Then Reno turned to Cloud, "You're an asshole, you can't treat Autumn like that, you don't deserve her! Now she's upset because you just fucking disappeared again. So you're gonna fight me like a man!"

Cloud just stood there as Reno tried to punch him again. His fist almost connected with Cloud's face when you grabbed Reno's arm, "Reno you're drunk, go home" you told him. A second later you added, "Wait, where is home for you?" you asked genuinely confused.

"Not until he fights me" Reno yelled as he struggled against your grip, Reno must be super drunk because you're not very strong.

"No one is fighting you" You told him as you pulled him away from Cloud, "Come on we're going back to Tifa's" you said as you threw his arm around your shoulder so you could help him walk.

"But he hurt you" Reno whined.

"Autumn" Cloud said.

"We're not talking about this right now" you said as you turned away and began to walk back to Tifa's

"Autumn" Cloud repeated.

You turned to look at him, his hand was outstretched towards you but slowly fell to his side. He looked like he was about to speak but he stayed silent.

You sighed losing your last shred of hope. "I get it ok" you told him, he looked at you curiously. "Its ok you don't want to be with me, just please stop avoiding me" you told him, you didn't want to look at him for fear that you may cry so you turned and started walking toward the bar. Then Reno tried to grab your butt with his free hand, "Stop it or I'll surgically remove it" you told him. Thankfully that shut him up and he didn't try again.

Once you got back to the bar you dropped Reno off on the living room couch, and went to the kitchen to get him some water, he's gonna have one hell of a hangover. You heard footsteps behind you and turned, "Reno I swear if you don't…" you trailed off, it wasn't Reno.

"You think I don't want to be with you?" Cloud asked quietly. You looked away, refusing to meet his gaze. He closed the distance between you. "Autumn" He said as he carefully caressed your face so you'd look at him.

"You've been avoiding me" you told him quietly as you pulled away, you tried to back up but hit the counter behind you.

"I heard you crying that morning" he told you, "I went to find you, I thought you regretted sleeping with me" he looked at you with those intense blue eyes. "I'm sorry I hurt you." he said sincerely.

"I'm sorry too" you told him quietly.

"Why were you crying?" he asked, he was slowly getting closer.

You looked away, "I thought I lost Jace's ring" you told him, "It scared me." Cloud stayed quiet for a long time, it was so awkward. "I think we misunderstood each other" you finally said.

"I didn't mean to avoid you, I thought you wanted space." Cloud told you.

"I wasn't upset with you, just upset about my ring" you explained. "Can we start over?" you asked. Cloud just nodded, a small smile on his lips. You were happy, you hugged Cloud and rested your head against his chest, as he wrapped his arms around you.


	23. Chapter 23

**So i was productive and wrote three chapter today so you get a second update this week (not like i have an update schedule, its literally whenever i feel like it)**

The rest of the week went by slowly, but thankfully things between you and Cloud have gone back to normal for the most part but neither of you have spoken about sleeping with each other. Reno refused to leave and he also refuses to leave you and Cloud alone together, at least he hasn't been drinking. You opened the bar at the usual time, Cloud sat at the end of the bar with a beer and Reno sat next to him chatting away, much to Cloud's displeasure.

"Autumn can I get a beer?" Reno asked.

"No" Cloud replied instantly.

"You're not Autumn" Reno snapped at him, then looked back at you.

"Depends you want to pay for the ones you drank the other day., Mr I always pay my tab" you told him. He opened and closed his mouth several times before he finally decided to stay silent.

"You called Rude right?" Cloud asked suddenly.

You nodded, "Days ago, he said he's be here in a few days but I haven't heard from him since"

"Autumn- baby, why are you trying to get rid of me." Reno whined.

you rolled your eyes, "Literally that sentence, and don't call me baby"

Reno was about to speak again, but Cloud glared at him. You went back to work, every so often you'd glance at Cloud and most of the time you'd catch him looking at you. It did make your heart flutter. You hoped that Rude would show up soon, its impossible to be alone with Cloud with Reno is around. You thought back to two nights ago, you couldn't sleep and had wandered out into the hallway, Cloud had heard you and met you by the stairs, he wanted to talk but as soon as you agreed to, Reno ran up the stairs and forced his way in-between the two of you. You saw Jacob and Alex walk in, you waived to them and prepared their usual drinks.

"How are we today?" You asked as you gave them their drinks.

"Can't complain" Alex greeted,

Jacob nodded in agreement and said "I see your big moody friend is back"

You giggled, "He was only gone a few days." you told him as you leaned on the bar.

"Hmm seemed like more" He replied cryptically. You gave him a questioning look, but Jacob didn't elaborate.

Suddenly you heard a loud thump followed by Reno yelling, "Awe why'd you do that?!"

You looked over as Cloud took a sip of his beer and said, "Don't talk like that about Autumn." He looked so smug

Reno huffed and said, "but its true."

"Doesn't mean you should say it" Cloud told him rolling his eyes.

"Reno what did you do now?" you asked sighing.

"I said you have a nice ass, it was a nice view" Reno replied, Cloud instantly smacked the back of his head. Reno whirled around and yelled. "She asked me! And don't lie you agree with me!" Cloud just shrugged.

You buried your face in your hands and sighed completely embarrassed. "Why is it always my ass" you mumbled in annoyance. it was one thing when Jeremy commented but you really don't want Reno to start now too.

"Well I could talk about your…." Reno was cut off when his face hit the bar. He tried to speak but Cloud forced Reno's face further into the bar, squishing his face.

"Reno!" you yelled, you could feel your ears burning in embarrassment.

"But ish true" Reno tried to say with his squished face, then he attempted to turn to Cloud and said, "come on buddy let me go."

"Autumn?" Cloud asked, looking for your approval. By now everyone in the bar was looking at the three of you, if you could fade into the lifestream in this moment you would, you were so embarrassed.

"Let him go" you sighed, turning away. Then you heard a thud followed by a groan of pain, you turned to see Reno sitting on the floor rubbing his head and Cloud with his hands up defensively as if to say it wasn't him. You looked at them curiously but before you could ask the bell on the door rang, signaling a new customer. You turned to see Rude, you've never been so happy to see a Turk in your life.

"Hey girl whats up?" Rude asked as he pulled you into a hug. "Strife" he nodded to Cloud as he released you.

"Rude" Cloud acknowledged.

"What took you so long to get here?" you asked.

"Rufus had a job for me" he replied, then he saw Reno on the ground. "What did he do now?" he asked.

"I only said…" He was cut off by Cloud kicking him as you yelled, "Say one more word and I will surgically remove your vocal cords."

"Thats brutal" Rude told you, then glanced at Reno before looking back at you, "But he probably deserves it." You caught up with Rude for bit before he decided it was time to get Reno back to Rufus, they left saying they would see you at Alyssa and Jeremy's wedding. Shortly after the bar cleared out, even the few regulars like Alex and Jacob left earlier than usual. Now it's just you and Cloud.

"Can I get you anything Cloud?" you asked breaking the silence.

He shook his head, nodding to the half finished beer in front of him. You began wiping down the counter, hopefully no one comes in and you can get all the cleaning done before closing. After a few moments of silence Cloud broke the silence. "Can we talk?" he asked timidly. It's always so strange when Cloud is timid, quiet and brooding sure, but anything that cracks his defenses always surprises you.

You stopped cleaning and stood in front of him across the bar. "What do you want to talk about?" you asked already knowing the answer.

"You know, the other night" replied looking away, his cheeks held a faint pinkish hue.

You absently bit your lip, "you mean when we had sex?" you questioned seeing his brush darken, "Or the fact that you have geostigma." Once you said those words, Cloud gave you his full attention, a look of shock on his face, he was about to speak when you cut him off. "Come on Cloud, did you really think I wouldn't recognize it?"

He was silent for a few moments before he finally said. "I thought you were distracted" the blush returning to his cheeks.

"I was" you told him honestly, as you put a hand on his. "But I'm still a doctor and other than Rufus' people, probably the most familiar with it." you told him. Cloud remained silent you weren't sure if he was embarrassed, upset with you or both. "Why didn't you tell me?" you ask quietly.

"I didn't want anyone to know" Cloud told you.

"But we already know about Denzel's, Cloud you don't have to be alone. If not me then Tifa…"

He cut you off, "I didn't want you to worry" He admitted, once he was sure he had your attention he continued, "That day when Alyssa and Jeremy found you, you talked about not being able to cure it, you were crying, I didn't want you to worry about me."

"I care about you, I'm going to worry about you, even if you didn't have geostigma, theirs plenty of other reasons to worry about you" You told him. Cloud tried to look away but you put your hand on his face stopping him, "We all worry about you, the being gone for days at a time, sleeping in the church, they laugh when I don't answer my phone because I'm always here, but we worry about you when you don't answer"

Cloud sighed and leaned into your hand absently, "I'll try to be better about it" he promised. You smiled at him. After a moment Cloud asked, "Please don't tell anyone."

You absently bit your lip, you didn't like this but you wanted to respect his wishes. "ok" you sighed, "But you will let me examine it whenever I want and you will follow my instructions," you said as you wrote down a list of ingredients and handed it to Cloud, "You're going to get these tomorrow, I can't cure it but I can at least treat it. Denzel is still in the beginning stages so all we can do is make sure he cleans the affected areas, but yours seems much worse, and looks like its starting to spread, hopefully this will ease the pain and slow the spreading…" You trailed off Cloud was looking at you, a small smile on his face, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're very passionate about taking care of people" Cloud told you. You could feel your ears burning in embarrassment as he continued to smile at you. Something about this moment reminded you of when Zander first showed up. You had wandered into the kitchen one night looking for a late night snack and mom was changing Zander's bandages, she was explaining everything she was doing and everything he would need to remember to do and Zander just smiled at her. Now you're pretty embarrassed, just like your mom you tend to go off on tangents when it comes to anything related to medical treatments. You nearly jumped when you felt Cloud's hand cup your cheek, you got so lost in thought you didn't realize you must have been staring. "Autumn, are you ok?" he asked a look of concern clear on his face.

You nodded, "Yes! Sorry," you said a bit too quickly, "What you said just reminded me of something" You told him. Cloud examined your features for a moment before accepting that response with a nod. He let his hand linger for a few more moments before he moved a few stray strands of hair out of your face. "what are you doing?" you asked timidly.

"We still need to talk about the other night" he replied.

You thought you were ready to talk to Cloud about how you feel but now that you have your moment you're terrified. "What is there to talk about?" you asked lamely. Cloud's eyebrows knit together in confusion, You looked away and pinched the bridge of your nose; now you've messed up. "I'm sorry, I just…I don't know" You rambled.

"Autumn" Cloud said cutting you off. You finally met his gaze, getting lost in his brilliant blue eyes. "Do you regret sleeping with me?" Cloud asked looking at you curiously.

"No not at all" you answered instantly, Then you got nervous and started rambling. "You were.. and it was, it was wonderful."

Cloud smiled, "Then we'll figure it out."

"Take it day by day?" you asked you leaned on the counter.

Cloud leaned towards you, "I'd like that" he told you. You closed your eyes and leaned in, you could feel his breath on your lips when the bell signaling someone entered the bar rang. The two of you pulled away from each other so fast.

"Sis! Sis!" Riley yelled as he ran through the door, nearly knocking Tifa over. He ran over to you and jumped into your arms.

"I missed you too kid" You laughed as your little brother cuddled into you. "Did you have fun in Costa del Sol?" you asked.

"Alyssa and Jeremy are fun, but they made me try on so many clothes" Riley pouted. By now Marlene and Denzel had surrounded you.

"Theirs a beach!" Marlene said.

"And its so bright there!" Denzel added as you put Riley down. Cid, Yuffie and Barret took their seats at the bar, while Tifa came up to you. Vincent was lurking over by Cloud.

"Can we go to beach when we're there for the wedding?" Marlene asked.

"I don't see why not" you told her.

"Its all they've been talking about," Tifa laughed. "Hows everything here? Cloud wasn't gone too long?" she asked.

"I came back a week ago" Cloud said clearly defending himself.

"The bar is fine" You told her, then you remembered your never put in the order for everything we're out of. "Oh i completely forgot to call the supplier."

Tifa looked around, "Its fine, I'll do it in the morning, I wanna add some brews I tried over at this tiki bar anyway." she said as she started getting drinks for everyone.

"Tifa sit, I got it" you told her.

"Nah I've been away too long, gotta keep busy." She told you. "Oh and you better find your phone, you gotta call Alyssa"

You gasped, "Oh she's gonna kill me. I was suppose to call her back days ago" Before you could say another word, Riley, Marlene and Denzel rushed upstairs. You looked to your friends in confusion.

"Its a new game" Cid told you, "Find Autumn's phone."

"You do lose your phone all the time" Yuffie chimed in.

"They'll be able to play all the time" Barret added.

"Very funny" you rolled your eyes as you helped Tifa get everyone's drinks. You stole a glance at Cloud, he was watching you out of the corner of his eye as Barrett and Cid talked at him. You smiled at him briefly before turning your attention to Vincent.

"Something happened while I was gone" Vincent said quietly.

You were shocked but thankful that he doesn't know what happened. "What makes you say that?" you asked curiously.

"You're an awful lair," he told you, "Even when you were little you couldn't lie."

"I suppose thats a good thing." you told him as he took a seat in front of you. The two of you were a bit away from the rest of your friends, it seems only Cloud noticed, Barrett and Cid are already getting drunk so they're getting pretty loud.

"Did Cloud hurt you?" Vincent asked suddenly.

"Vinny, no" you sighed. "Cloud didn't hurt me" you told him.

"You're an awful liar Autumn"

"Remember you can't always protect me."

"I will if he hurt you"

You sighed, Vincent clearly wasn't going to let this go. "We had a misunderstanding, its handled, we're fine now" you told him trying to be vague. Vincent nodded thoughtfully and put a hand on your shoulder. You sighed, Vincent was just worried about you. "I know you mean well, but I'm an adult now" you told him.

"You're still the same little girl who opened my coffin."

"And you're still the same stuffy old vampire" you laughed.

The two of you joined your friends, Cloud gave you a discretely curious look, you just smiled trying to reassure him that nothing is wrong.


	24. Chapter 24

**Oh hey everyone, whats this another update, i finally stop having crippling writers block and have been super inspired to write this story**

"Autumn!" Tifa yelled, "Your phone is ringing" She called from the kitchen.

"It is?" you asked from the bar, you were preparing to open early. Its only a few days before you plan to leave for Alyssa and Jeremy's wedding and Tifa was hoping to make up some of the lost revenue by opening earlier and closing later. Its been working the last few days, but the two of you have been super busy because of it.

"You really don't hear it" Tifa asked as she came in to the room and gestured to Barrett's solution to you losing your phone all the time. Mounted on the wall behind the bar was a clear pouch with a sign above it that reads 'Autumn's phone.'

Now that she mentioned it you could totally hear it ringing. You sighed and took the phone out of what Riley calls the pouch of shame. Alyssa's name flashed across the screen. She's gonna kill you, somehow through the phone she's gonna kill you. It been well over a week since you were suppose to call her back, you were hoping to wait it out till you show up for the wedding but now you know that's not going to work. You were about to answer it when the call ended, you waited too long and it went to voicemail, you sighed in relief, when suddenly it began ringing again.

You winced as if you were in physical pain, "Hello" you answered timidly.

"You were suppose to call me back over a week ago!" Alyssa yelled. "Do you know how many times I called, I've been worried sick about you!"

You frowned, you never intended to make her worry, "I'm so sorry" You told her as you quickly headed upstairs and into your room.

Alyssa stayed silent for a moment before sighing and said "Its so hard to stay mad at you." You knew better than to speak right now, one wrong syllable and you'd set her off again, angry Alyssa is to be avoided at all costs. "ok you're forgiven, but answer your stupid phone! Now what happened, are you and Cloud talking again?" she asked.

So you told her about everything from handling Cloud's delivery, running into drunk Reno trying to fight Cloud in the middle of a crowded street, to finally talking to Cloud about that night and morning, it really was a misunderstanding.

"So what now?" Alyssa asked curiously.

"I'm not sure," you replied as you absently looked out your window, you caught a glimpse of Cloud working on Fenrir, you found yourself staring at him. Suddenly Cloud looked up at you and waived, you timidly waived back before turning away from the window. "We said we'd take it one day at a time, but I don't know…" you trailed off.

"Is he still ignoring you?" she asked you could tell from her tone she's pretty much ready to fight him.

"No, not at all!" you replied quickly, "Its like things went back to normal, we see each other all the time, when i work at the bar he's usually there making sure no one bothers me, its like the way things were before that night."

"you mean before you jumped him" Alyssa laughed.

"I didn't jump him!" you told her.

"yeah ok, maybe he jumped you, you do seem to be pretty irresistible to soldiers." she told you. You could feel your ears burning in embarrassment. Alyssa must have taken the silence the wrong because she said, "Awe I'm just teasing, its just feels good to talk like this." You knew what she meant, things were finally starting to feel normal again. "Autumn, do you think you'll ever be ok? I mean, will you ever come to terms with Jace's death." she asked awkwardly, you could she didn't know how to word it, but understood what she meant.

"I don't think I'll ever be over Jace, I've loved him for so long, it doesn't just go away." you told her quietly. "But i think I'm finally healing."

"Jace would want you to be happy, and I think he'd be happy with your choice."

You smiled an glanced out the window at Cloud again. "I hope so" you told her quietly. You spoke a few more minutes, mostly about the wedding and when you and your friends should arrive.

(Cloud)

You wiped the sweat away from your brow, it was hot out, but you finally saved up enough for an upgrade and wanted to have it done before you leave for Costa Del Sol. As you went to grab a wrench you glanced up and saw Autumn looking at you from her window. You smiled to yourself and waived to her, she timidly waived back before leaving your view. You felt a pang of sadness as she exited your view. For the most part things have gone back to normal between the two you but you knew you wanted more. While you still feel like you betrayed Jace, it was getting easier with each passing day but now you struggle with if you should tell Autumn about what you learned from Rufus or not. You ultimately decided to tell her after Alyssa and Jeremy's wedding.

"Hey Cloud, you ok?" Autumn's voice sounded amused, you looked up at her in confusion, she was leaning over Fenrir looking at you.

"Yes?" you asked confused why she was here.

"Are you sure? you've been staring at that wrench for five minutes." She giggled. You could listen to her laugh forever.

For a moment you looked between Fenrir and the wrench before looking back at Autumn and nodding, maybe you've been working on it for too long.

"You have a new delivery" Autumn told you, she handed you a slip of paper with the address and nodded a box on the ground on the other side of Fenrir.

"thank you" you told her. She smiled at you a nodded before turning to head back into the bar. You watched her go when she suddenly turned around. "Cloud?" She asked, she seemed surprised that you were already looking at her but seeing as she already has your attention she asked, "Will you be home for dinner?" she asked. You nodded in agreement. She smiled again before heading back inside.

You sighed as you stood up, picked up the package and looked at the address. It was for an auto shop on the other side of town. This wont take too long.

(Autumn)

Originally you were going to make steak with sautéed mushrooms, mashed potatoes and corn on the cob for dinner but Marlene whined about how much she hates steak so you also made breaded chicken cutlets. Denzel quietly asked you make baked mac and cheese because its his favorite, so you did, you just couldn't say no to his cute little face. Then Tifa told you we needed make all the food in the fridge before heading off the Costa Del Sol so you ended up making string bean casserole, a large garden salad and garlic roasted broccoli.

As you were finishing up the last few dishes, Riley started to set the table for you, you smiled, he's such a good kid. Tifa was pretty furious, you had cooked this whole huge dinner for everyone and only Riley wanted to help you. "Denzel, Marlene, can you go get Cid, Barret, Yufie and Vincent?" she asked. The two kids nodded a yes before scurrying from the room. Tifa helped you get all the food on the table.

Your friends shuffled into the kitchen one by one. Barrett actually raced to the table, who he was racing you weren't sure, after all theirs more than enough food for everyone. As all of your friends settled in, you found yourself wondering where Cloud is.

(Cloud)

"Yo Pops, Strife is here" a mechanic around your age yelled as you walked into the shop holding the box. You nodded a hello to a few a mechanics you recognized, some from the deliveries and some were regulars at the bar.

"Been a while Strife, kind of surprised to see you, thought you'd send that pretty girl again" Pops said as he took the box.

"What girl?" you asked, your eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"The girl with black hair, kind of short" he told you as he opened the box, "Aiden the brake pads are in," he called over his shoulder, then turned back to you, "hazel eyes, really pretty, you really don't know who that girl is do you?" he asked you. Maybe he's mistaken? You sure as hell don't have any employees. As Aiden grabbed the brake pads Pops asked, "Hey what was the name of the delivery girl?"

Aiden thought for a minute, "Oh you mean Autumn! I never saw her out of the Seventh Heaven before" he said as he walked away.

"Wait Autumn delivered a package here?" you asked in confusion. Pops told you that about a week and half ago Autumn delivered a package, said she was from Strife's and the customer prepaid, she even refused a tip. On your way home you wondered why she didn't tell you. Then you realized she never told you because you were still avoiding her, it was the day that Reno was trying to fight you. You frowned, you'd have to make it up to her.

You parked Fenrir in its usual place before heading inside. As soon as you walked through the door Autumn appeared in the doorway, she seemed sad until she saw you, then her face lit up, a brilliant smile across her lips.

"Cloud you're just in time" She said as she grabbed your arm, her hands were so soft. "Come on" she led you into the kitchen where everyone was sitting. There was two empty seats on the far side of the table, where Autumn led you. As you sat down you were greeted by the sights and sounds of your friends, eating, laughing and talking. It was such a mundane moment but it meant the world to you, you couldn't remember the last time all of your friends actually sat down and ate together. You snuck a quick glance at Autumn, she was serving helpings of steak to Cid and Barrett. This was all because of her, ever since she came into your life she was always bringing happiness to your friends, she's even been able to brighten your dark outlook.

"Cloud! Is anyone in there man?" Barrett yelled in your ear as he put you in a headlock. You were knocked violently out of your thoughts by the burly man you once called a marshmallow. "Autumn's been calling your name for like five minutes"

"I said it twice" Autumn laughed as Barrett released you. You looked curiously at Autumn curiously, "I just wanted to know what food you wanted, I'll get it for you" she responded with a smile. You couldn't help but smile before pointing out what you wanted.

Once you were settled in and had been eating for a few minutes, just content listening to your friends, you heard Autumn's voice again. "You look happy Cloud" She said.

You looked over to her, she had a gorgeous smile on her face. "I am" you replied quietly. "Thank you" you told her.

"You don't have to thank me, i've been wanting to make a big dinner for everyone for a while, my mom used to do them, she called them family dinners, but she'd invite the whole town…" she continued to ramble for a few seconds before she realized that she was rambling and stopped mid word a pink tint on her cheeks. You didn't mind, you could listen to her talk all night and be perfectly content.

"Thats not what I meant" you told her. At that Autumn's eyes widened for a moment in embarrassment. "Thank you for being here, I've never seen them all so happy" you gestured to your friends. Barrett and Cid were bickering, Tifa and Yuffie having an animated conversation between bites of food, Vincent seemed right at home between the kids acting like a big weird vampire dad.

Autumn smiled softly understanding, "But what about you?" she asked timidly.

"I need you most of all."


	25. Chapter 25

As Costa Del Sol came into view you stood by one of the windows taking in the view. The one and only time you've ever been here was with Jace, he and Zack got some leave time once and you and your friends went there for a weekend. You smiled remembering how much fun you all had, between hanging out on the beach all day and bar hoping at night, it didn't even matter that all of you were underage at the time, no one stopped a few pretty girls and a group of soldiers.

"Thats your sad smile" Cloud said as he put a hand on your shoulder, "are you ok?"

You nodded, "Just memories," you told him, "happy ones, " you clarified upon seeing his worried expression. "I just miss them."

He nodded in understanding. "Cid wants everyone to sit down, we're gonna be landing soon." You just nodded and followed Cloud to where everyone else was already sitting. You had to admit you were pretty relived that you're landing soon, you've been going a bit stir crazy being stuck on Cid's airship for so long.

Cid dropped everyone off just outside of the the town before taking off again to pick up his wife. Your strangely large, motley group wandered into Costa Del Sol earning some glances from most of the tourists and even the locals. Its not every day a ninja, a vampire, a man with a machine gun for an arm, and a large former soldier wander into a beach resort town with a bunch of kids and two pretty girls in tow.

"whats everyone staring at?" Yuffie asked curiously.

You and Tifa exchanged a look before laughing. "I got this one" Tifa giggled before going off to explain it to the confused ninja.

You looked around, this place was just how you remembered it, the bright colors, the tourists, the breezy ocean air. You smiled this is the perfect place for Alyssa and Jeremy.

Tifa lead your group to a super cute house with vines covering one side, a sign on the door that read 'Gone to the Beach,' and there was an assortment of freshly planted flowers in the garden under the window. As you approached, the door opened revealing Alyssa who instantly pulled you into a hug. She welcomed you all into a house that would usually be pretty huge but you're a huge group. As everyone was saying their greetings you couldn't help but look around the living room. It definitely felt like Alyssa and Jeremy's home, you noticed a few decor choices that reminded you of their childhood homes. A few framed photos on the wall caught your eye, you absently wandered over and smiled at the sight of the photos. There was one from when you, Jace, Melody, Alyssa and Jeremy were really little, you were only about three or four at the time but all of you were playing with some of the other kids from Hazelton. The photo above it was of you Alyssa and Melody from when you were fifteen. Another was from your past trip to Costa Del Sol when you, Jace, Zack, Ryan, Alyssa and Jeremy ended up in a karaoke bar. Scattered all over the walls was various photos of you and your friends, some had your parents, others were just your friends, all of them were memories. In the center of one of the walls was a framed doctorate, you felt tears well up, you were speechless.

"Originally we were just going to have it framed for you, but Alyssa insisted on hanging it up, I guess to remind you that you always have a place with us, once you have a clinic its yours." Jeremy said as he stood beside you.

"Thank you so much" you told him, he wrapped and arm around you and pulled you into a hug.

"Anything for our girl."

"How did you get it?" Cloud asked as he walked up, "Tifa's been calling everyone she could think of looking for it."

"Well…" Jeremy trailed off "Reno tracked it down a few weeks ago."

You rolled your eyes and sighed, now you'll have to thank him. Cloud noticeably stiffened at the sound of Reno's name. Weird, you had no idea why he seemed uncomfortable about that.

Alyssa announced the sleeping arrangements: You, Tifa and Yuffie in the guest room. Denzel, Marlene, Skylar and Riley are bunking in Jeremy's den, Alyssa even filled the room with everything necessary for a pillow fort of epic proportions. Cloud, Barrett, Vincent, Reno and Rude will be in the living room. Now you understood why Cid was so ok with sleeping on his airship.

Everyone was settling in, you placed your bag down in the the guest room and headed back downstairs. Cloud began to approach you but as soon as you reached the bottom on the stairs you were grabbed by the wrist and pulled towards the kitchen. Out of the corner of you eye you could see Cloud's legs twitch, he was about to move to help you when he stopped himself. While psychological conditions are not your area of expertise its clear that Cloud has pretty severe PTSD, you could definitely tell Cloud was about to act on impulse but he was able to stop himself. You turned your attention to the one who grabbed you only to see that it was Jeremy. You gave him a curious look.

"I have to go check on the venue and the caterers for tomorrow, I was hoping you'd come with me" Jeremey responded to your look.

You smiled warmly and said, "Of course I will."

"Good because we're late" He said as he linked arms with you and nearly dragged you to the door.

"Dammit Jeremey, somethings never change" you sighed. He's always waited till the last minute for everything.

"I'm stealing Autumn for a few hours!" Jeremy called over his shoulder as the two of you left the house.

"You better bring her back soon! My bachelorette party is tonight" Alyssa yelled. You weren't sure if you should worry about that or not. Alyssa has alway been a partier, you not so much, it was fun when Jace and Zack were alive but you mellowed out since then.

Once you were about a block away from the house you turned to Jeremy, he looked so happy, you couldn't help but smile. Jeremy and Alyssa deserve everything in the world, they've always been two of the sweetest people you've ever known and they've been though so much.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Jeremy asked, "you've never been one to stare."

"You just look so happy," You told him. "I just want to make sure your wedding is perfect."

"Silly Autumn" Jeremy chuckled. You gave him a curious look. "Its already going to be perfect." he told you, "All we wanted is for you to be there, You're family, thats all that matters." You could feel happy tears welling up in your eyes, you were speechless. "Awe are you going soft on me?" Jeremy joked.

"I'm not crying you're crying" you mumbled as you wiped your eyes.

"Yeah ok I'm crying" Jeremy laughed.

"You will be tomorrow."

"I have no doubt about that"

(Cloud)

Autumn has been gone for about 5 minutes but it feels like an eternity. Suddenly the front door swung open and Reno appeared.

"Where's my girl?" Reno announced as Rude pushed past him and collapsed on the couch.

"You just missed her, you were late so Jeremy took her for the last minute wedding stuff." Alyssa answered as she brought Rude a glass of water, "What did you do to poor Rude now?" she asked.

"Being his partner is exhausting."

"lair, I didn't do anything" Reno replied childishly as he sat on the couch next to you. His mere presence annoyed you, I mean Reno has always been annoying but seeing how he treats Autumn brought that to a whole new level.

"She's not your girl" you told him, your voice was low and dangerous.

"She's not yours either." he replied. "you made that pretty clear." You bit back your response, You'd deal with Reno later.

"Reno stop it" Alyssa scolded him in a harsh whisper. Unfortunately it did not go unnoticed.

"Cloud what did you do?" Tifa asked. You turned away and shrugged. Tifa crossed her arms in annoyance, she's been suspicious that you've been keeping something from her and Reno's words confirmed that for her.

"Yeah Cloud what did you do?" Reno nearly yelled.

Still you ignored them, instead you turned to the kids, "Riley, upstairs."

"Got it," Riley replied before ushering the rest of the kids upstairs, you had a feeling it was about to get ugly in here.

Suddenly Tifa was in front of you. "Cloud what happened?" she asked you. "I know you don't like talking but we're your friends we can help if somethings wrong."

"Nothing's wrong" you finally said after a few moments.

"Oh really nothing's wrong, Cloud buddy, guess you really don't care about Autumn then." Reno snapped as he stood up

"Whoa whoa, whats this got to do with little Autumn" Barrett asked defensively, suddenly interested.

"Hey I think everyone needs to calm down" Alyssa started to say.

"We're calm" Reno said as he sat back down next to you. Alyssa sighed in relief and you relaxed a bit, though you could feel Vincent's stare, You won't get out of talking to him later, Tifa you can avoid, sooner or later she'll give up, but Vincent is so protective of Autumn, you at least owed him an explanation. " Just maybe Cloud should learn to keep it in his pants when it comes to Autumn" Reno said casually, so casually it seemed no one heard him at first.

There was a tense few moments, the room went silent. You were surprisingly calm, you leaned forward and rested your face in your hands preparing for what about to happen.

"Cloud you didn't…" Tifa trailed off in disbelief.

"Wait I don't get it" Yuffie said as she looked around in confusion.

"You ignored her for days" Reno accused, "You took what you wanted and then ignored her."

"You know thats not what happened." You told him calmly.

"Reno stop it" Alyssa snapped at him, you wondered why it seemed like she was siding with you, maybe Autumn talked to her about it? It would make sense.

"Cloud how could you" Tifa snapped at you, "Did you even think about protection, or Autumn's feelings" Tifa sighed in annoyance, looking for the right words to yell at you.

"Yeah Cloud did you?" Reno taunted. You stayed silent. This was none of their business and you shouldn't have to explain yourself.

"I'm gonna go watch the kids" Yuffie announced as she ran upstairs not wanting anything to do with this conversation.

"I'll make sure she doesn't cause too much damage" Rude announced before following the Great Ninja upstairs.

"Cloud and Autumn have been acting weird around each other." Barrett mused. "I honestly didn't think you had it in you." You shot a glare at him, you're about as emotional as a brick but you're still a guy, an inexperienced one but still.

"So Cloud buddy are you going to tell them or should I" Reno taunted again.

"Reno stop it" Alyssa yelled at him again.

"Its none of your business" you finally said.

"God Cloud I don't think you realize how serious this is, what if she gets pregnant, Its not like you carry protection around and knowing you, you didn't plan this" Tifa just kept going on. The whole thing is weird you and Autumn are adults and of course you knew you about protection, you're inexperienced not an idiot. It all just sort of happened, its not like you planned it.

"Tifa stop it" Alyssa focused on the angry brunette in front of you. "He didn't do anything wrong, its none of our business." But Tifa ignored her and continued to yell at you. Vincent was staying surprisingly calm, the night everyone returned Vincent did pull Autumn aside, you wondered if he knew or at least suspected what happened, but its strange, if he knew before this why hasn't he confronted you. You pinched the bridge of you nose, its been years since Tifa's yelled at you like this, and the last time was when you never came home from SOLDIER. This was giving you a headache.

"Stop it! Autumn can't have kids!" Alyssa yelled, and then gasped in shock, you could see the look of pure terror followed by remorse and regret clear on her face. It wasn't Alyssa's secret to tell, and it wasn't yours either.

That stopped Tifa in her tracks. "Wh..what?" she questioned, clearly shocked.

Alyssa sighed and wiped her eyes, mentally preparing before speaking. "Autumn is infertile," she said slowly and calmly. "Thats what you're concerned about right Tifa?" Alyssa questioned, was this the angry Alyssa Autumn wanted you about, because it is terrifying. When Tifa didn't respond, Alyssa continued, "There won't be anymore kids running around the bar, they had sex, it happens, you need to stop yelling at Cloud. I know everyone is protective of Autumn but we can't blame Cloud. This is between him and Autumn."

You glanced at Tifa, she looked pretty ashamed. You knew she was only yelling at you because she knows the extent of your mental instability and she's worried about you and her new best friend and what would happen if you or Autumn was hurt over this. Its just Tifa usually just gets violent first then gets rational.

You were knocked out of your thoughts by a loud slapping sound, you turned to see Reno with a very clear imprint on his face and Alyssa looking smug.

"Ow! What was that for?" Reno whined rubbing his face.

"Autumn told me what your drunken ass did and then you pull this shit. Tomorrow is my wedding and you better be on your best behavior" Alyssa left the threat opened ended, you were pretty thankful that all this was directed at Reno and Tifa, because Autumn was not kidding when she said Alyssa is scary when she's angry.

In the awkward shuffle you didn't even notice Tifa sit next you until, you felt her hand on your sleeved arm. You turned her with a blank expression, she was looking down at her hand on your arm.

"I'm sorry" she said quietly, her words were further muted by the sounds of Alyssa scolding Reno. "I overreacted, I was out of line." she continued, you nodded because well she was. Unsatisfied with your response she continued. "I shouldn't have done anything of that, yelling at you like you're a kid, I guess I never thought you'd have feelings for someone." she sighed, "Its funny I remember when we were kids, you were so tiny and scared, you'd follow me around all day. I guess thats how I see you." You gave her a curious look, you really didn't appreciate that she sees you a scared little kid, you hated thinking of your lonely childhood, granted you've had a pretty lonely adulthood thus far but at least your not a scrawny kid like you were. Seeing your confusion she clarified, "I shouldn't be surprised you have feelings for Autumn," you were about to cut her off, when she gave you look that said if you cut her off she's gonna smack you, so you remained quiet. "Don't go denying it, you've treated Autumn differently from the start, you never acted like this around anyone not even Arieth. I'm just surprised is all, I didn't expect you be intimate with her so quickly and I panicked. I said everything wrong."

You nodded thoughtfully, accepting Tifa's apology. but the conversation is not over yet. Knowing that all is forgiven, Tifa smiled and asked, "Have you told her how you feel yet?"

You shook your head ever so slightly, but you noticed Vincent watching you. You were surprised that he wasn't glaring but you could tell he's upset with you. His bond with Autumn is that of a father, theirs a certain level of respect that you violated. You were knocked out of your thoughts when Tifa slapped the back of your head, you blinked a few times before looking to her for an answer.

"Now I'm mad at you, you need to tell her how you feel, you can't just have sex with her and not tell her" Tifa told you with her arms crossed.

You sighed, "I know, I never meant to, it just happened" you explained quietly.

Tifa nodded, "you need to tell her soon," you nodded in agreement, you know you have to tell her soon, theirs just so much going on. "Dilly dally shilly shally, you're gonna lose her if you don't" then she directed your vision to Reno and said, "Right now thats your competition, you've got a really good chance, but you've seen the way guys look at her, if you wait too long…" she trailed off.

"I know Tifa" you told her. She nodded, and squeezed your arm before standing up and heading upstairs to check on Yuffie and Rude, the kids can handle themselves just fine.

(Autumn)

Along the way you found that Jeremy had planned the venue, the ceremony, picked the caterers and the menu. He wanted to make sure everything is perfect, he kept track of everything Alyssa had ever mentioned and planned it all himself. Alyssa was in charge of the seating arrangements, center pieces and clothing. You were truly amazed at how Jeremy planned everything, you got to do the final taste test, and saw where the ceremony will be. It was breathtaking, Alyssa will be so happy tomorrow.

As the two of you headed back, you laughed and joked like old times, but once you were a block away from the house Jeremy turned to you suddenly serious, you looked at him curiously. "Autumn I wanted to ask you a serious question, you don't have to answer me"

You nodded thoughtfully, its not like Jeremy to be so serious. "What is it?" you asked.

"What happened between you and Ryan? It feels wrong that he's not here, but clearly something happened." You bit your lip, unsure how to answer, you knew you couldn't avoid this question forever but you never prepared an answer. "I don't need details, if you feel this strongly, I know it has to be bad but I need something." Jeremy continued.

You collected your thoughts for a moment, "He's not a good person" you said quietly. "Jace's death really messed him up, in a different way then it did me" you explained. "he became violent and controlling…" you trailed off to wipe the tears away.

"Autumn stop" Jeremy told you before pulling you in a tight hug. "I understand now, I'll never bring it up again." you nodded into his chest, thankful that he was so understanding. "Whenever you're ready to talk about it, You know Alyssa and I will always be there for you, we're family." Jeremy told you as he pulled away.

You nodded with a soft smile. After spending so many years by yourself you're are so happy to finally have your friends back.

"Now come on, wipe those tears away, or Cloud is gonna kick my ass thinking I hurt you." He's right about that too.


	26. Chapter 26

"I am not wearing this!"

"If you hate this you're gonna hate what she has picked out for your bridesmaid dress" Tifa laughed, "Come on its cute."

"Oh you're wearing it" Alyssa chimed in.

"But its so revealing" You whined. The dress in question is a black halter keyhole dress, with a completely open back and a short blue skirt with a sparkly sheer hi-low skirt over it.

"And it will look great on you!" Alyssa told you

You sat down on Alyssa's bed and covered your face. It was a super cute dress, but the open back… everyone would see your scar. You could feel the motion of your friends approach you. when you uncovered your face and looked up you were a bit shocked that Yuffie was in your face while Alyssa put an arm around your shoulders and hugged you.

"You're worried about your scar?" Tifa asked quietly. You just nodded, the thought of that scar, the physical pain you endure most days as well as the awful memories its brought, you really don't need random people staring at it.

"We'll be with you all night" Yuffie tried to assure you.

"We won't let anyone bother you about it" Alyssa told you.

You couldn't help but smile, you knew your friends would be there for you. "Ok, I'll wear it" You sighed. As you finished your sentence, Alyssa, Tifa and Yuffie all jumped to hugged you as they screamed in happiness. "Its not a big deal guys" You giggled.

"Its a huge deal! Besides we're gonna look great tonight!" Alyssa told you.

(Cloud)

You heard screaming and nearly jumped up. But as you began to react you felt a hand on your shoulder. When you looked over Jeremy jumped back as if you were going to hit him, which granted you probably would have so you couldn't blame him.

"Don't bother, those are excited screams. Common for Alyssa, guess she's rubbing off on everyone else." Jeremy explained. Your muscles relaxed as you rested back on the couch.,

"What are they so excited about anyway?" Reno asked.

"Oh the girls are going out for Alyssa's Bachelorette party" Jeremy said casually.

"Then we gotta go out for your Bachelor party" Reno said as he jumped up and straightened his jacket.

"Ah i don't think thats such a great idea, besides I told them we'd be around to watch the kids" Jeremy said.

"Come on man! You gotta have one last night of freedom" Barrett reasoned. "I'm sure Vincent won't mind watching the kiddies."

For some reason you're pretty sure this is a bad idea, maybe its just because its Reno's idea but you have a bad feeling about this.

(Autumn)

As much as you hated to admit it, Alyssa is right, this dress does look super cute on you. You finished off the outfit with a strapy black heels and Tifa curled your hair into loose waves. As you were finishing up your makeup, a simple smokey eye and matte nude lipstick, everyone else was finishing up as well. Yuffie was wearing an army green ramper with a black chunky heeled booties. Tifa wore a simple but elegant black dress with a keyhole cut out and black heels, her hair was in a similar style to yours. Alyssa looked beautiful in a off the shoulder white mini dress with a pencil skirt with matching strapy white heels.

"We look so cute!" Alyssa nearly squealed.

"Time to head out!" Tifa agreed enthusiastically.

After a few photos Alyssa insisted on taking, the four of you headed down the stairs.

(Cloud)

You had no idea but somehow they convinced you to go out with them tonight, at least you'll get some beers out of it and on Rufus's dime as Reno proudly announced they'd be using the Shinra corporate credit card. Vincent quickly agreed to watch the kids tonight, you had tried to get out of going but Barrett put you in a headlock till you agreed to go. Now you're sitting on the couch waiting for everyone, you're pretty annoyed, you never realized how much you hate dress shirts till you're forced to wear one.

You were knocked out of your thoughts when you heard Reno obnoxiously whistling. You looked over to see Tifa, Yuffie, Alyssa and finally Autumn walk down the stairs. You were in complete awe, Autumn looked so beautiful, even more so then usual.

"You're staring" Vincent told you. You absently blinked a few times before turning your attention to him.

"We should probably talk" You told him trying to get the conversation you've been dreading over with it.

"We have nothing to talk about Autumn said she handled it." Vincent said. "Just don't hurt her, her heart already broke once for a soldier and I won't let it happen again" he said then walked away.

You wouldn't let that happen either, you're going to do everything in your power to protect Autumn. You glanced back to Autumn to see her holding her little brother and smiling. You found yourself smiling too, even when Vincent walked over and spoke quietly to Autumn, you couldn't hear what he said but she made that face where she scrunches her nose before making some sort of witty comeback. As you were lost in your thoughts of Autumn she approached you nearly catching you off guard.

"You kind of look like a Turk" she giggled.

You looked at your clothes quickly before shrugging, "They told me no leather."

"They told Barrett sleeves and look how well that turned out" Autumn said gesturing to Barrett who had already ripped the sleeves off his dress shirt.

"You look beautiful" You told her.

Autumn smiled brightly, "Thank you Mr. Strife, you clean up pretty well yourself, even if you do look like a Turk."

"Come on Autumn, you can flirt at the bar later, its time to go!"

Autumn gasped in shock before yelling, "I was not flirting!"

"Oh yeah ok, then we will discuss your behavior around the male gender on the way to the bar, lets go!" Alyssa yelled causing Tifa and Yuffie to laugh.

Autumn pouted, you had to admit she looks pretty adorable when she's mad. "I guess I'll see you later then." Autumn said as she walked past you and out the door to catch up the rest of the girls.

(Autumn)

Tifa, Yuffie and Alyssa spent the entire walk into town teasing you about your flirting skills with Cloud. You also found out about the jerk move Reno pulled and that everyone now knows about you and Cloud having sex. At first it was super awkward and embarrassing but you honestly feel a bit better that its not a secret anymore. Plus now is a time to celebrate.

"Where are we going anyway?" Yuffie asked.

"Well theirs this karaoke bar…" Alyssa trailed off looking at you.

"That place is still open?" you asked, knowing that she's referring to the karaoke bar you had gone to years ago with Jace and Zack.

"Of course it is! It was so much fun."

"I just thought it would be closed for serving minors." You told her, especially because you were minors when you went there

Tifa gasped, "Thats so unprofessional!"

"Well the owners did change but its still basically the same place." Alyssa explained.

As you walked into the the karaoke bar you noticed that it did still look the same for the most part, maybe a couple of small renovations here or there but nothing major. There was a couple on the stage singing "summer lovin,", she's an alto trying to sing soprano and he's a bit tone deaf but they looked so happy and in love as they finished their song. Alyssa ushered everyone over to the bar and ordered the first round of drinks. You couldn't help but giggle as Tifa was silently judging the bartender as he now nervously prepared the drink.

"The color is wrong" Tifa said after the bartender walked away as she stared at the french martini.

"Not everyone is the perfect bartender like you." You laughed.

"You were, you were a real natural" Tifa argued.

"It won't matter once we get a few more drinks in" Yuffie chimed in.

"Thats the spirit!" Alyssa agree, "Maybe we'll even get Autumn to sing"

"We'll see" you replied, which was followed by requests for you to sing. You weren't even sure why its such a big deal, its not like you're particularly good or bad. Plus the only time you could remember singing being a big deal was when you and your friends came to this karaoke bar the first time. You must have been quiet for a while because Tifa and Yuffie walked off to get the next round of drinks. Alyssa scooted closer to you, taking Tifa's seat. You gave her a curious look.

"Its just nice to see you acting like your old self again" Alyssa told you. You absently frowned as you began to fiddle with Jace's ring, which nearly cause Alyssa to panic so she continued. "I mean, I know things are different now and we're older now and everything but its just nice to see you happy again."

You smiled at your oldest friend. "I am happy" you told her with confidence, "And I'm so happy for you and Jeremy."

"It took us a few years but I think we're all finally going to be ok" Alyssa said. You knew what she was referring to, being among the few survivors of a massacre, losing everything you've ever known. Alyssa and Jeremy are ready to put the past behind them and you finally are too.

"Why do you two look to serious? We're suppose to having fun tonight!" Yuffie announced over dramatically as she and Tifa returned with more drinks.

"Will the Bachelorette party come to the stage"

You looked to Alyssa who seemed just as confused as you, then to Tifa who was smiling nervously.

"I sort of signed us up for a few songs." She said innocently.

Without a word you and Alyssa downed your drinks and stood up, following Yuffie and Tifa to the stage. You were hoping the alcohol will at least give you enough courage to outweigh the embarrassment of the events about to transpire.

(Cloud)

Its been a long night and you're only about two hours into it. Reno has already gotten you kicked out of 6 bars and now you're headed to the last one before calling it a night. You were trailing a bit behind the group, annoyed at Reno, who seems to be the only one having fun. As you entered the bar you instantly heard Reno start catcalling, you rolled your eyes overwhelmed with secondhand embarrassment, he's always so disrespectful to women. When you looked up the embarrassment turned to rage as you saw who he was catcalling. In front of you stood Autumn, Tifa, Alyssa and Yuffie, and Tifa looked pissed.

"What are you guys doing here?" Alyssa asked clearly speaking to Jeremy.

"Well Reno got us kicked out of everywhere else" Jeremy replied timidly.

Alyssa sighed, "Well I guess you'll just have to join us" she said with a smile.

"Can we send Reno home?" Autumn laughed, then Tifa whispered something in her ear that made her laugh even more.

"Come on Autumn-baby we're suppose to be friends!" Reno whined.

"Then act like it" Autumn replied.

Reno was about to speak when Jeremy sent him to get a round of drinks for everyone. Without realizing it you approached Autumn, she gave you a curious look for a moment but then asked, "How's your night going?" You just shook your head and sighed. Autumn smiled softly, it was a different kind of smile, she closed the distance between you too as if she didn't want anyone else to hear. "I really appreciate you going out with Jeremy for his bachelor party, I know its probably not fun for you."

You shook your head, "Its nothing" you told her.

"Well it means a lot that you're kind to my friends, I just really want everything to be perfect for them."

You were about to speak when Autumn was pulled away by Alyssa and Tifa, Autumn called out an apology before she was dragged to the stage where Yuffie was already waiting. Reno returned with everyone's drinks as you and the guys found a table near the stage. You couldn't help but crack a small smile, this reminded you of the day you came home from your deliveries to find Autumn singing and dancing around the bar.

Once the music started, you didn't recognize the song, music wasn't really your thing, but Jeremy seemed all to familiar with it as he pinched the bridge of his nose and buried his face in his hands.

"Whats wrong man?" Barrett asked.

"This song, god I hate it, Alyssa and Autumn have been singing this song forever." Jeremy replied.

"What's wrong with Spice Girls?" Reno asked curiously.

You were completely lost and decided to tune out the conversation and just watch Autumn. She looked like she was having so much fun and not nearly as embarrassed as she was that day a few months ago when you caught her singing and dancing the bar. You were also surprised that Tifa can sing, you've known her all your life and had no idea, granted she's more likely to get into a fist fight than break out into song. As the girls finished up their song Reno jumped up on stage and tried to get them stay to be his back up singers.

"Man what's he doing now?" Rude mumbled in annoyance.

As the song started Autumn was able to slip away but the rest of the girls were stuck on stage with Reno. She took the empty seat next to you and Jeremy passed her a glass of wine, which she gratefully to a sip of.

"I see you escaped Reno" Jeremy laughed, "You know he's really not that bad"

"He doesn't call you baby" Autumn replied then sighed, "he makes it so hard to be nice to him."

"I appreciate you trying" Jeremy told her honestly.

"Hey no more serious talk, we're either getting wasted, making fun of Reno or singing our asses off, tonight is for fun" Barrett announced having enough of the serious talk.

You heard a crash and turned to see that Tifa had just smacked the back of Reno head, the girls kept singing but he paused a few seconds in shock before he continued singing. You shrugged, he probably deserved it.

"You didn't seem embarrassed singing tonight" you told Autumn. She nearly gasped in surprise, you could see a pink tint cross her cheeks as she looked for the right words say. It looked like she was about to speak several time but remained quiet. She scrunched her nose as she tried to think of a comeback. "Speechless Ms. Knight?" you questioned.

"Teasing me in public Mr. Strife" Autumn finally replied.

"I never though I'd see the day when ole Spike is flirting." Barrett laughed.

You could feel your ears burning in embarrassment, Autumn was already trying to hide her own face. You just tried to remain as stoic as possible.

" I think those two crazy kids are embarrassed" Rude chimed in, laughing along with Barrett.

You're gonna remember this the next time Barrett needs a favor.

"Awe come on guys leave them alone, besides you all get to see how disgustingly cute Alyssa and I are and you'll forget how awkward Autumn and Cloud are" Jeremy said.

"Oh no not you too" Autumn mumbled. The she turned to you, "We could probably call it an early night. Sneak out without them noticing" she whispered to you. That sounded great to you.

"Awe they're planning a romantic rendezvous" Barrett said as he and Rude laughed.

Then you had an idea, it was perfect it would get them to stop making jokes and make Autumn flustered. You draped an arm around Autumn's shoulders and ever so slightly pulled her closer to you, Autumn instantly looked at you in confusion with her big hazel eyes, but you ignored her look and stared at Jeremy, Barrett and Rude. "So what if we are" you told them. That shut everyone up, even Barrett couldn't think of a comeback. You could feel Autumn's body tense for a few moments before she relaxed again.

Then it was your turn to be startled. You felt Autumn's soft hands on your chin, you turned to give her your attention only to see that she had a lustful look in her eyes as she leaned into you. You were so started you fell out of your chair. Autumn's soft laugher filled your ears and was soon joined by Barrett, Jeremy and Rude's. Before you could regain your composure Autumn leaned over the chair looked at you, now she has a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Now we're even Mr. Strife." Autumn told you with a sly smile.

"Why is Cloud on the floor?" Tifa asked in confusion as she returned to the table with Reno and Yuffie in tow.

"payback" Autumn told her as you finally got off the floor and back in your seat.

Tifa just shrugged and told Autumn that Alyssa demands her back on the stage for another song. Autumn gave you a quick smile before heading back to the stage as Tifa took her seat next to you.

"You embarrassed her so she got payback?" Tifa asked you. She took your silence as a yes. "She's learning well, our shy girl's actually a sly girl" Tifa laughed.

"You think Autumn's shy?" Jeremy asked in disbelief. "I think she's getting back to her old self, I gotta thank you guys, you've really made her feel comfortable so she can move past everything" Jeremy told you, Tifa, Yuffie and Barrett.

"Aw shit man" Barrett said as he wiped a tear from his eye, "no more serious talk."

Your group spent another hour or so at the karaoke bar before you all headed back to Alyssa and Jeremy's. Alyssa and Yuffie were a little bit tipsy but fine. Barrett was his normal level of drunk- high functioning, complete coherent but extremely loud. Reno however was completely drunk, it was just as bad as the night in Kalm, Rude was practically carrying him.

You and Autumn walked side by side a few steps behind the rest of the group. It was a bit chilly out, and Autumn was obviously freezing, even in the dim moonlight you could see the goosebumps on her arms and shoulders, the open back on her dress didn't help. You couldn't help but glance at her scar, you clenched your fists in anger for a second before letting go, you'd never let anyone hurt Autumn again. You draped your arm around Autumn's shoulder letting your hand rest on her arm. Her skin was so cold it almost startled you.

Autumn looked up at you curiously. "You looked cold" you told her quietly as you heard your friends try to stop Reno from arguing with Tifa, personally you'd let him argue, its going to end with Tifa smacking him either way.

"Thank you" Autumn told you quietly and rested her head on your chest as the two of you walked. You couldn't help but smile. Autumn feels safe and warm in your arms and thats all you need.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey everyone! here's a new chapter,. I've been trying to update more but life it tough recently but i'm working though it! Anyway, anyone excited for the FFVII remake?**

"Out, out!" Alyssa yelled as she threw the nearest items at her fiancé.

"Lis, we literally slept in the same bed!" Jeremy argued as he tried to make a grab for his suit.

"Its only a few hours before the wedding, it's bad luck to see the bride!" Alyssa yelled.

You just sat back and laughed at the scene in front of you, poor Jeremy overslept and had a bit of rude awakening when Alyssa returned from her shower to see him still in the room. You only walked in when you heard an angry Alyssa yelling.

"Ok I'm leaving" Jeremy said as he backed out of the room, just barely closing the door before a dress shoe hit the door.

"you know that was pretty harsh" you told her.

"I warned him" Alyssa replied simply. You shrugged as Alyssa shoved a small gift bag into your hands, you gave her a curious look so she continued. "You're my maid of honor I wanted to get you something" she told you. You smiled softly as you opened the gift. It was a lavender silk robe, in the same style of the white one Alyssa was wearing. "Do you like it?" She asked, "I know its silly but I remember my mom had the robe like these from her wedding day"

"Its beautiful" you told her. Then she ushered you out of the room and directed you to go change into it so the two of you could get ready.

You headed to the upstairs bathroom, as it seemed like Tifa and Yuffie were still waking up. you stripped down to your panties and the strapless bra you figured would be a good idea with whatever your bridesmaid dress will look like. When you put on the robe you caught a glimpse of yourself in the mirror, you've always known you look like your mother but the resemblance nearly shocked you this morning, the same cheek bones, the same eyes, the long dark hair, you smiled, she would be proud of the women you are today.

When you returned to Alyssa's room, you found that Tifa and Yuffie has joined her. Tifa was working on styling Alyssa's hair as Yuffie painted her nails a light pink.

"Oh Autumn, I put some champagne in the fridge downstairs, can you get it and a few glasses?" she asked.

"no problem, do you want anything else?" you asked.

"If Reno is back, he was suppose to be getting croissants and fruit" Alyssa said, you nodded and headed downstairs.

As you walked down the stairs you heard an obnoxious whistle. You rolled your eyes and groaned in frustration as you reached the bottom on the stairs and headed to the kitchen.

"Damn Autumn looking good!" Reno said as he gave you a double thumbs up. You rolled your eyes as you opened the fridge and got the champagne. "Come on its a complement" he said as you opened a cabinet looking for champagne glasses.

"No its a catcall" You told him as you reached for the glasses, why the hell does Alyssa keep them up so high up?

Reno made a sound as if he was about to speak but then there was silence, you took it as sign that maybe he's finally learning how to respect women. The glass was just out of reach, you were temped to climb up on the counter but this robe is way too short. You were about to give up when a familiar hand reached past you and grab the glass. You looked over your shoulder to see Cloud, he had Reno in a headlock with one arm and was offering you the glass in the other.

"Thank you" You told him as you took the glass. "For that and coming to my rescue once again."

Cloud nodded and asked, "three more?" You nodded a yes and went to grab the champagne.

"Come on buddy, you can let me go" Reno tried to reason as he struggled in the headlock. Cloud looked at you as if asking for permission.

You sighed, "I guess you can let him go" you told him, Cloud released Reno who instantly started to straighten his tie, you were a bit surprised he was actually wearing one. You glanced at Cloud he was wearing black dress pants and a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up a bit. Cloud caught you staring and smirked causing you to look away blushing. "Reno did you pick up breakfast?" you asked.

"Right here babe" Reno said as he picked up a tray with croissants, jam and various fruits.

"Don't call me babe" you sighed in annoyance, as if on cue Cloud took the tray away from Reno and nodded for you to lead the way, offering to bring it to the girls, You were relived Reno would probably do something perverted or say something inappropriate if he went upstairs. Once you got back to Alyssa's room, Yuffie took the tray from Cloud and Alyssa promptly kicked him out while Tifa teased you about how he was apparently checking you out.

Preparing for the wedding was one of the most fun experiences you've had in years, you and your friends, laughed, and drank champagne, styled each other's hair and painted each other's nails and gossiped. It was almost like a sleep over but without sneaking out and you didn't have to hide the alcohol. You were finishing up Alyssa's makeup while Tifa and Yuffie got dressed.

"I can't believe this day is finally here" She mused.

You couldn't help but smile, "You and Jeremy deserve all of the happiness in the world"

Alyssa was about to speak when Yuffie and Tifa came back. "Oh you two look great!" Alyssa nearly squealed. You had to agree, Yuffie was wearing a super cute army green bodycon dress- it was simple but perfect for the great ninja. Tifa was wearing a strapless dark blue dress that had black lace over it. Then Alyssa turned to you, "Its your turn" she ordered gesturing to the garment bag near the door.

"Oh so I finally get to see it?" you joked as you opened the garment bag. Inside was a pale pink dress, the halter neckline was fairly modest but a majority of the back was open and the skirt is short in the front and nearly floor length in the back.

"Oh she hates it" Yuffie laughed.

"Its pink" you said in disbelief, "You're gonna make me wear a pink dress" you weren't angry but pink is definitely not one of your colors.

"I like pink" Alyssa said simply with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Well it makes sense why you hid it from me" you reasoned. You reluctantly put the dress on, you had to admit it did look good on you, you're just not fond of the color. Once you were dressed, the three of you helped Alyssa get into her wedding dress. It was the traditional white but it was strapless and fairly modest. the bodice had a simple yet elegant beaded pattern, the floor length skirt has the same beaded pattern. Alyssa looks so pretty, just like a princess.

Then there was a knock on the door, seconds later Vincent poked his head into the room, he announced that Jeremy and Reno have already left, and everyone else should be heading over to the ceremony shortly. Tifa and Yuffie each gave Alyssa a hug before leaving. You and Vincent stood to the side as Alyssa did a final check of her hair and makeup.

"she looks so pretty" you told him, Vincent nodded in agreement.

"You both do" Vincent told you.

"You clean up pretty well yourself" You replied, Vincent was wearing a black suit with a white dress shirt, he still had his usual his red headband on. "you do kind of look like a Turk" you teased,

"And you're wearing pink" Vincent replied.

"Oh don't you sass me"

Soon the three of you headed downstairs where Riley the ring bearer and Marlene the flower girl were waiting. Outside a car was waiting to take the five of you to the wedding, it would have only been a five minute walk but Vincent rightly decided that it was best not to have Alyssa walk. The ceremony is being held on a small private beach behind the karaoke bar you had gone to the night before. Hovering just above the water was Cid's airship, not the prettiest sight to see but Cid is going to perform the ceremony but because he's an airship captain, its only official if its aboard the ship. Jeremy and Reno were already standing at the end of the aisle with Cid. The rest of your friends and a few people you assumed to be friends of Alyssa and Jeremy occupied the few rows of chairs on either side of the aisle.

"you ready?" you asked as you turned back to Alyssa.

"is it weird that I'm not nervous?" She asked.

"You're just happy," you tried, "its a good thing." Then you heard the music change. "I think thats my cue" you told her. Vincent handed you a bouquet and the next thing you knew you were walking down the aisle, you couldn't help but smile as Marlene and Riley walked down the aisle, Marlene threw pink rose petals as they walked. You noticed that Riley's ring bearer pillow didn't have any rings on it but didn't dwell on it, who in their right mind would have an eight year old carry wedding rings across a beach. You glanced at Jeremy he was so happy, Reno put a hand on his shoulder and whispered something in his ear. As the music changed to the wedding march you turned to see Alyssa begin to walk down the aisle with Vincent at her side, you smiled he's like a big weird vampire dad. Everyone except Cloud and Barrett stood up instantly, you almost laughed when you saw Tifa smack them before dragging the two large males to their feet. You glanced at Jeremy again, his eyes were full of happy tears, you absently wiped your own eyes.

The ceremony was beautiful, you were a bit surprised that Cid could speak so elegantly, though he did break character for two seconds and cursed when he accidentally dropped his notes, but hey it wouldn't be Cid without som colorful language. Their vows were beautiful too, you couldn't help but cry a bit.

"Now that we know how much these two love each other, what with their beautiful vows and all, where are the rings?" Cid asked.

There was a moment of silence, Jeremy and Alyssa exchanged looks, even you and Reno exchanged a look of confusion. Then Jeremy said, "There aren't any rings" he paused for a moment, "We couldn't afford them."

(Cloud)

There was an awkward silence, you were surprised to find out that they didn't have wedding rings.

"Its ok Cid we can just skip the rings" Alyssa said. "We'll get them one day"

Cid was about to speak when he was cut off, "Wait." Autumn said, handed her bouquet to Cid, who awkwardly took it in confusion. Then she began taking Jace's ring off her necklace. She held the ring in front of her and stared at it for a moment before offering it to Alyssa.

"Oh Autumn, no" Alyssa replied quietly, "I could never…" she trailed off.

"I want you to have it," Autumn said, but Alyssa just looked at her. "If Jace was here he would have wanted you to have it"

"But its a symbol of Jace's love for you." Alyssa said.

"I don't need a ring to prove that Jace loved me," Autumn replied, offering the ring to Jeremy.

You were amazed at how selfless Autumn is, you're not surprised she's a wonderful person but you know how important that ring is to her and the fact that she's willing to give it away for her friend's happiness only added to all the things you love about Autumn.

"Jeremy, take it" Autumn told him, offering the ring again. "I will never be able to wear it properly, but Alyssa can."

There was a long pause, it seemed as if everyone just stopped breathing for a moment, the air was so tense. All eyes were on Autumn, granted your eyes never left Autumn. She looked so certain in her decision, you know how much that ring means to her, it wasn't just a symbol of Jace's love, it was a comfort, a keepsake leftover form a life Autumn never got to live, but she was so sure that this is the best decision. Then Jeremy and Alyssa shared a brief moment before they both pulled Autumn into a hug, the three of them had tears in their eyes, you heard a sniffle next to you, you excepted to see Tifa crying but she had a soft smile on her face, Barrett however was crying like a baby and man is he an ugly crier. When you returned your attention to Autumn you saw that Alyssa was whispering something in her ear, that made Autumn cry and pull Alyssa back into the hug. Jeremy took Jace's ring and kissed Autumn on the forehead before the three of them returned to their places.

"That was beautiful Autumn" Cid said, he was about to start the ceremony again when Reno cleared his throat.

"Well I guess Jeremy can his this" Reno said as he held up a plain gold band. Alyssa quietly said a thank you as she took the band and returned to her place. "What no hug, no emotional speech?" he asked.

Alyssa looked like she was about to start throwing punches at Reno, you were starting to see why Autumn and Tifa got along so we so quickly, Alyssa is just as hotheaded as Tifa is. Autumn held the bride back as Jeremy said. "Seriously man, I'm really thankful, but its not all about you, you know how much that ring means to Autumn." Jeremy reasoned. Reno was about speak but he opened and closed his mouth several times before finally deciding to remain silent.

The ceremony continued, Alyssa and Jeremy exchanged rings and Cid finally pronounced them man and wife. You were about to stop paying attention before it was over, the happy couple walked down the aisle to exit, but when it was Autumn and Reno's turn, Reno put an arm around Autumn as they began to walk his hand groped her butt, you were about to stand up to defend her, when Autumn backhanded him so hard he stood for a moment in stunned silence as Autumn walked down the aisle by herself, followed by Reno holding his face in pain, followed by Marlene and Riley skipping down the aisle.

(Autumn)

The reception is a lot more fun than you thought it would be especially because it was super casual, they didn't have a whole big entrance for the wedding party and in place of a father daughter dance Alyssa just danced with Vincent, you've actually spent most of the night dancing. You sort of forgot how much you missed it, considering you've only danced a handful of times since Jace died. Reno tried to dance with you a few times but you always refused, thankfully Tifa or Yuffie is up for a quick save whenever he tries to bother you, he really does make it so hard to be nice to him. Currently you're dancing with Tifa, Yuffie ran off a minute ago to get more drinks.

Suddenly Alyssa and Jeremy joined your little group, "Mind if we cut in?" Jeremy asked.

"Gotta steal Autumn for a minute" Alyssa added as she and Jeremy each put an arm around you. As they pulled you away Yuffie returned with a drink for you which when she saw you being redirected she promptly passed it to Barrett who was expertly busting a move while getting extremely drunk.

"Guys whats going?" You asked curiously.

"You have to make a maid of honor speech" Alyssa said.

You had a brief moment of panic before you realized you already know the perfect thing to say. You stood in front of all of Alyssa and Jeremy's friends feeling a bit nervous you grasped at your necklace only to remember that Jace's ring wasn't there. You weren't upset about it, just a bit surprised it was your go to comfort item for the last three years, glancing around you knew you'd be ok you have plenty of friends to help you through now. Taking a breath you spoke from the heart. "For those of you who may not know, I'm Autumn and I've known Alyssa and Jeremy most of my life. My mother and I moved to Hazel town when I was a toddler and some of my earliest memories are of being welcomed into a town where everyone treated us like family especially when we needed it most. Alyssa and Jeremy are two of the most wonderful and loving people I've even known and I can't express how happy I am that I get to share this beautiful day with them. Now we all get to watch as they start the next part of their lives as husband and wife, I wish them nothing but happiness." As you finished your little speech it and the guests applauded, Alyssa gave you a hug as Jeremy kissed your forehead.

As Reno started his best man speech you excused yourself to get some air, as beautiful as this day has been, its taken a lot of emotional energy from you and you just needed a few moments to clear your head. You stood on the nearby dock a short walk away from the patio where the reception was being held and looked out into the ocean watching the sunset.

You heard the sound of familiar heavy footfalls and smiled to yourself before turning to see Cloud. "You're not very sneaky Mr. Strife" you told him before turning your attention back to the ocean.

"I wasn't trying to be Ms. Knight" he replied as he stood next to you. You could se out of the corner of your eye that he was looking at you. "I wanted to see if your alright." he said.

You smiled to yourself before replying, "I'm ok, just I guess emotionally exhausted, its been a long day" you told him but you could tell from the look on his face that he wasn't satisfied with that answer. "I'm a little sad, but its nothing" you said as you absently reached for you necklace again only to stop yourself, it didn't go unnoticed.

"That was very selfless of you" Cloud commented.

You sighed, it was very selfless and you don't regret your decision but you are a bit sad about it. You weren't sure how to respond so you stayed silent, a sad smile on your face. Then you felt Cloud wrap an arm around you. You looked up at him curiously but he just looked out into the ocean. After a moment you relaxed and rested your head against his chest, he held you a little tighter when he felt you relax. He's not great with words but this is exactly what you needed right now.


	28. Chapter 28

**hey guys! Sorry i haven't been updating thngs have been pretty crazy i can't promise a consistent update schedule but I will update as often as I can**

It's been a few days since the wedding and after being home for about a day Cloud told you what he learned when he was at the Healen Lodge. At first you were upset that he didn't tell you right away but when he explained how he was going to tell you right away but then you being attacked my the mechanics from Kalm and then with everything that happened he decided to tell you after the wedding. You just couldn't stay mad at him but he didn't like your answer.

~days ago~

"I'm going" you told him. Cloud gave you a look, you could tell he didn't want you to, but he remained silent. "Cloud I need to know what happened to me, I feel like something bad happened to me and i need to know what it is" You told him. "please come with me"

Cloud sighed but agreed to take you knowing if he didn't you'd go without him.

~currently~

You moved to look over Cloud's shoulder because in the distance you saw a forest on a rocky cliff. You had never been to the Healen lodge and it was a welcome sight after all most of the landscape on this continent is desert. You absently rested your chin on Cloud's shoulder as he speed across the desert. Cloud glanced at you, "Comfortable?" he asked.

You pulled yourself a bit closer testing your boundaries again, you felt his perfect abs tense as you spoke, "I"m very comfortable, aren't you?" you teased.

He smirked at you before looking back to the road ahead. A few minutes later you stopped in front of on staircase that lead to what you assumed to be various rooms for rent, you were surprised how quiet this place is, you know its a medical center but you thought you'd at least see people around.

You spoke too soon, you sighed in annoyance as Reno approached with Rude in tow. Cloud stood defensively between you and Reno.

"Awe come on buddy, I'm harmless" Reno said as he put up his hands as if to surrender. Then he turned to you, "Hows my favorite girl" he asked you. You rolled your eyes, why cant he ever be normal? "Spending too much time with ole spike here, you're picking up his mannerisms. " Reno joked.

"Better than picking up yours" Rude chimed in which made you giggle, it even got a small chuckle out of Cloud. "The drive wasn't too bad right?" Rude asked you.

"Uneventful" you replied.

"Where's Rufus?" Cloud asked.

"Same room as last time" Rude replied pointing to a room on the second floor.

You and Cloud walked up the stairs followed by Reno and Rude, as you were about halfway up you slowed your pace, you're really dreading seeing Rufus, aside from the fact that he's the one who ordered Reno and Rude to bring you to them, he's also pretty sleazy. Cloud looked back at you curiously for a moment before realization set in, "You don't have to do this, we can go back to 7th heaven." He told you.

You shook your head, "I need to know what happened to me" You told him. He nodded thoughtfully as you continued up the stairs, he fell into step next to you.

Upon entering the room you wondered why all the lights were off except for a desk lamp and the blinds closed. As your eyes adjusted to the lighting you noticed Rufus sitting at the desk.

When he was sure that you saw him Rufus stood with arms open wide. "Ah Autumn, you look just as lovely as i remember you"

"You have geostimga" you told him without skipping a beat.

"Well, even I'm not immune" Rufus said, then turned to Cloud, "Strife" he acknowledged. Cloud just nodded in reply.

"So whats the catch? You don't do anything for free" you said, as much as you want to know what happened to you, you want to find out quickly, you really don't like being around Rufus.

"No catch," Rufus said, He was trying to sound charming, you just thought he sounded sleazy. "I'd do anything for you," You absently took a step closer to Cloud, who instinctively put an arm protectively around you. "Oh now Autumn, I promise I don't bite. There really is no catch, aside from maybe earning your trust." It took everything in your being not roll your eyes.

Rufus handed you a file and one to Cloud, You examined it and found that it had your name on it, you glanced to the other you found that it was significantly thicker and had Cloud's name on it. "These are the files kept on each of you while you were held in the basement of the Shinra mansion."

You opened your file and began reading.

~flashback~

 _You struggled against the large man's grip, he was clearly a Turk due to his suit, earpiece and the fact that he looks like a tool. You were so upset with yourself, you needed to find Riley but now you've gotten yourself and Ryan captured all because you wanted to find Zack. You couldn't believe you actually believed that Reno would take you to him. You recognized where you were, the basement of the Shinra mansion, and that door! Vincent is behind that door._

 _As the Turk dragged you along, you took a chance and elbowed the Turk in the groin as hard as you could, he cried out in pain as you rushed back to Vincent's door._

 _"_ _Vincent! Help me!" You screamed as you tried to open the door, only to find that it was locked. "It's locked?"_

 _"_ _Autumn? why are you here?" Vincent was confused, he struggled to open the door but couldn't. You noticed a new lock, you needed a card key to get into the room._

 _You felt rough hands grab and drag you away from the door. You screamed, as you could hear Vincent struggling to come to your rescue but he couldn't free himself. You were thrown roughly to the ground and a turk kneeled on your back as he tied your hands together with some rope then hoisted your over he shoulder and continued on._ _He walked down the long hallway with you struggling the whole time. The Turk opened a door at the end of the hall and practically threw you into the room before closing and locking the door. You tried to get out of the ropes but it was no use._

 _"_ _Autumn?"_

 _You knew that voice. "Zack?" you looked up to see a familiar and friendly face, he looked and sounded exhausted but he still had his token mischievous grin._

 _"_ _Oh Autumn" Zack said as he ran to you, he easily broke the ropes and pulled you into a hug. "what are you doing here?" he asked. You were about to answer when he asked. "Where's Jace?"_

 _You pushed Zack away, and covered your face. You could feel tears welling up in your eyes, Zack can't see you like this, how are you suppose to tell him. It had only been a two months since Jace was killed but it felt as if it was yesterday._

 _"_ _Autumn please" Zack said as he pulled you into his lap and hugged you tightly. "Whatever it is, I'm here for you."_

 _You couldn't contain your emotions, you just cried. You weren't sure how long you cried, Zack just held you, but eventually you were able to mutter that Jace had been killed, along with your parents and most of Hazeltown. Zack just held you tighter. "It was Sephiroth wasn't it?" he asked quietly._

 _"_ _How did you…" you trailed off. Then Zack told you what had happened in Nieblheim, he told you of Cloud Strife and how he finally defeated Sephiroth and that the two of them have been held prisoner ever since. You wondered where this Cloud Strife was, you, Zack and an unconscious Ryan were the only occupants in this room that looked like a lab of some sort. Zack explained that they took Cloud, that they were experimenting on him. you were shocked._

 _Two days passed, Ryan woke up and was very hostile towards you and Zack, it hurt knowing that Jace's only family left could be so cruel to you but thankfully Zack has been protecting you. Then Hojo arrived, Rufus had mentioned you would be working with Hojo, they wanted your mother's medical knowledge and experience treating SOLDIERS, you had tried to explain to them that anything special had died along with your mother but they wouldn't take no for an answer. Thats when they began torturing you. You spent your mornings and afternoons in a small dark room with Hojo and whatever method of torture he deemed appropriate for the day, it ranged from waterboarding to blood letting to straight up beatings._

 _You were thrown to the ground when the turks returned you to the lab where they've been keeping you, Zack and Ryan but this time a tall man with spiky blonde hair was sprawled out on a gurney, at first you thought he was dead but then you noticed the ever so slight rise and fall of his chest with each labored breath. You were mesmerized._

 _"_ _Autumn, you're bleeding" Zack said as he carefully wiped away the blood on your forehead, "And your eye, god what did they do to you?" he asked as he gently touched your face. You couldn't felt but flinch in pain._

 _"_ _Back off, you betray my poor dead brother" Ryan spat venomously._

 _"_ _You know what, fuck you Ryan" Zack snapped, "look at her" He grabbed some medical supplies and began cleaning away the blood, "Jace was my friend, but so is Autumn, they're hurting her and all you care about is isolating her."_

 _You absently sat there as Zack cleaned and dressed your wounds while he argued with Ryan about you. You couldn't stop looking at the man on the table, something is very wrong with him. You felt the need to save him. You were knocked from your thoughts when Zack got very close to your face "Autumn speak to me" he pleaded._

 _"_ _I'm sorry…what?" you questioned in confusion._

 _"_ _you've been so out of it, i was calling your name for a while" Zack said, the concern clear on his face. He was? You hadn't noticed. "Maybe you have a concussion." He suggested trying to examine your eyes._

 _You thought for a moment, no you don't have a concussion, you're too focused to have one. "whose that?" you asked._

 _Zack looked at you in confusion for a moment before speaking, "Thats Cloud Strife" Zack said as you stood up. "Whoah Autumn, maybe you should sit down for a while."_

 _But you just shook your head as you approached. So this was Cloud Strife, Jace and Zack had told you about their hardworking friend but you never really thought you'd met him..well in the condition he's in you still might not. You pressed two fingers to his throat checking his pulse, his skin was cold and clammy as if he'd been in a cold sweat. He was definitely feverish and his pulse was weak. You looked at his arms, their were bruises where they had destroyed his veins with injections. As gross as it is, a few of the track marks were oozing a blue-green substance. You're eyes widened in realization, you held his arm looking at the track marks, their were hundreds of them. you checked his pulse again and it was weaker than it was a minute ago._

 _"_ _What is it?" Zack asked. "Is he going to be ok?"_

 _You didn't answer as you lifted Cloud's eyelids, you were shocked at how blue his eyes are, but his pupils were extremely dilated. "He has mako poisoning," you told Zack. "I've seen it in uncle Genesis and Angeal but never this bad."_

 _You walked to the counter where Zack had gotten the medical supplies, you were hoping to find a syringe. Zack realized what you were doing and nearly tore the cabinet apart looking, but finally found one. You took some peroxide and sterilized the needle as best as you could, then tried to find a viable vein on his arm but they seemed to all be destroyed, you pulled up his pant leg and found a viable vein on his calf. You noticed Zack look away when you extracted the blood from Cloud's leg, you were shocked to find that his blood was nearly aqua in color it was so saturated with mako energy._

 _"_ _Just let him die" Ryan said before turning away._

 _That pissed you off, "No, I will not!" you told him in determination. Then turned back to Zack, "He needs a blood transfusion, without it he'll overdose on mako, thats why he's not waking up, his body can't handle the mako and he's using all of his energy to try to fight it off" you explained. Zack held his head in pain, you couldn't blame him, this was extremely shocking. "Do you know his blood type?" you asked._

 _Zack shook his head, you frowned for a moment before realizing it didn't matter. You rushed back to the medical cabinet and began gathering more syringes, a few blood bags. Zack seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in when you went to extract your own blood._

 _"_ _Autumn what the hell are you doing?" Zack asked, a panicked expression on his face, as he grabbed your arm._

 _"_ _I'm a universal donor, I can save him" You told him. Zack's eyes widened in realization, you saw a look of hope flash across his eyes before he frowned_

 _"_ _No, I can't let you" Zack said looking away, "You're already weak, you've been tortured for days, I won't let you hurt yourself."_

 _You pulled away from him and went to Cloud's side. "I need to save him, I have a chance to, I need to take it" you told him with tears in your eyes. Zack shook his head and was about to speak but you cut him off. "I couldn't save Jace but I can save Cloud, I need to try" you told him._

 _Zack let out a long sigh. "Fine" he said, "But if i think for one second your life is in danger I will stop you"_

 _You smiled and asked Zack to help you. You walked him through the prep for the blood transfusion and he helped you extract twenty vials of Cloud's mako contaminated blood._

 _"_ _Sure this is what my brother would want you to do, throw your life away" Ryan chimed in. But you ignored him, right now the only thing that matters is saving Cloud._

 _You took two pints of your own blood, double the normal donation. You were hoping to dilute Cloud's blood enough with your own so that his body could eradicate the rest of the mako energy. Maybe in a few days you could donate more, but you're already feeling the effects of blood loss. You were dizzy but if you waited much longer you worried that Cloud wouldn't make it. You as you finished setting up the saline and the blood bag for the transfusion you pinched the bridge of your nose, you were so dizzy. You closed your eyes for a moment…_

 _"_ _Autumn" Zack nearly cried it out as he caught you, "We're stopping this now, its too much for you" Zack as he worriedly looked between you and Cloud._

 _"_ _Its done now, we just need to wait for the transfusion to complete" you told him, you were too weak to stand, Zack sunk to the ground and pulled you into his lap. You explained to Zack how to remove the transfusion apparatus, you were worried you wouldn't be able to stay awake, you're so tired._

 _Zack kept trying to get you to drink something but you couldn't keep it down, you needed sugar or protein, anything to give you some energy, but the turks would only feed you once a day and there was nothing. You closed your eyes again, you thought it was for a moment, you heard Zack calling your name, he sounded so worried, you knew you should open your eyes but you couldn't all you wanted to do was sleep._

 _Your eyes fluttered open, you realized that you were in Zack's lap and he was absently running his fingers through your hair, when he noticed you were waking up, he helped you sit up, you were still so weak form yesterday._

 _"_ _How do you feel?" he asked concern clear on his face._

 _"_ _So dizzy" you told him holding your head in pain. "I'm sorry for worrying you" You said with a frown._

 _Zack shook his head, "Thank you for saving Cloud" he told you. You frowned again, you may have helped defeat or at least slowed down the mako poisoning but you still weren't sure if Cloud would wake up let alone survive, but you didn't want to tell Zack that. You shifted and carefully stood up, Zack jumped up to help you as you wobbled a bit. It must be very early because the Turks haven't brought your meal yet. You wanted to check on Cloud, first you checked his pulse- it was still weak but stronger than yesterday, he needed an iv but there was none in the lab. You looked his muscular arms the bruises were already starting to heal but it would be a while before his veins heal, you frowned, now that the bruises were lighter you could see just how many injections they performed. You weren't sure whats worse, your daily beating from Hojo or the experimentation Cloud must have endured. You check his pupils again, they were still a bit dilated but visibly better than yesterday. Even his breathing wasn't as labored. "Do you think he'll wake up anytime soon?" Zack asked._

 _"_ _I'm not sure" you replied quietly, "I'll do everything I can to help him."_

 _The turks brought your food, but they only brought enough for three, they didn't think Cloud would wake up. You put aside some of your food for Cloud just in case he wakes up. Zack saw what you were doing and made you take it back as he put half of his own aside, you were about to argue when Zack just shook his head, "You're not winning this one," Zack said and turned away, "God your big hazel eyes, now I know why Jace wanted to give you the world" Zack mumbled that last part, realizing what he said he looked to you hoping that he didn't upset you, you knew he meant well, and he'd never speak ill of Jace. "You need to eat, you're still weak from yesterday, I don't know the medical jargon but I know you need food for energy" He said, "I know you want to take care of Cloud but you can't do that if you pass out again."_

 _You smiled at him, "I'll try to take care of myself too" you told him, For the first time in a while Zack flashed his trademark grin._

 _You were startled when the door to the hallway opened and Hojo stood in the doorway. "hmm our test subject made it through the night, it appears you passed my test, you lying minx" Then he motioned for some Turk to grab you, Zack tried his best to defend you but he was exhausted and outnumbered. " maybe you will give up your mother's secrets today."_


	29. Chapter 29

"Autumn….Autumn… Please wake up…"

Your eyes fluttered open, at first you couldn't see in the strangely lit room, it was so dark as if all the blinds were drawn and the room was lit by a singular bright light. When your eyes adjusted you saw that Cloud was leaning over you, or rather you were in his arms and he was helplessly holding you.

"Are you alright?" Cloud asked the concern clear on his face, he carefully moved a stray hair away from your face absently allowing his fingers to caress your skin.

"I think so" you told him quietly as you glanced around the room, remembering where you were. Rude was walking back into the room, a bottle of water in hand, Rufus was staring at you a look of concern on his face as he leaned over his desk. You were confused as to why you and Cloud were on the floor.

Cloud was about to speak, when you heard Reno announce, "I got the the doc."

You instinctively jumped back, pushing yourself further onto Cloud's lap as you grabbed his arm seeking protection. "Stay away from me" you told the doctor, "No offense but the last time a Shinra doctor was around he beat me" you said spitefully. Reno then roughly pushed the doctor out of the room.

"Be reasonable, at least let doctor Rosen make sure you're alright" Rufus said as he walked around the desk and offered a hand to you.

You absently backed up pushing yourself closer to Cloud, when you realized what you were doing you blushed, thankfully you didn't think anyone noticed with how dark the room is. "Forgive me but I don't trust you or your doctors" You said, Cloud shifted and stood up, pulling you up with him in the process. "Besides I'm fine."

"You're clearly not fine" Rufus argued, "You fainted, you could have hit your head"

"Yeah right, Spiky over there caught her" Rude chimed in.

You glanced at Cloud but he was caught in a glaring match with Rufus, you shouldn't be surprised, Cloud is always coming to your rescue. Rufus tried to take a step toward you but Cloud moved to stand between the two of you. You could see Cloud's muscles on his sleeveless arm begin to twitch as if in anticipation of a fight. You were fascinated by Cloud's muscles….in a purely medical sense…or at least thats what you told yourself.

Reno moved to stand between Cloud and Rufus "Ok everyone calm down, none of us want to make Autumn uncomfortable right?" You were surprised, Reno was actually being considerate. Even Cloud agreed with him, because you could see his tense muscles relax as he took a step back. Rufus stood defensively for another moment before he relaxed as well.

"Then you should at least stay the night, its a few hours back to Edge and I for one will feel more comfortable if you rest a bit before heading back." Rufus said as he straightened his shirt.

Cloud looked at you, "Its your call" he whispered to you. From the look on his face you knew he was worried about you fainting.

"We should stay" you replied. Cloud nodded then turned back to Rufus and said that you'd stay the night.

"Very well, Elena, Tseng can you bring them to their rooms." Rufus ordered, You could hear Reno mumbling about how nicely Rufus asked them, he's always mean to him and Rude.

"Room" Cloud said quickly. You looked at him curiously, Reno's jaw nearly dropped to the floor. "We're staying together" Cloud added.

"Didn't think you were the type Strife but to each their own" Rufus said with a shrug, but from his rigid body language you could tell that he was annoyed, and directed Tseng to prepare the room.

In the shuffle of things Rude walked up to you, "Here kid" he said as he handed you a water bottle.

"Thanks Rude" you said, as he nodded a you're welcome and went back to his post.

Tseng motioned for you and Cloud to follow. As you passed, Reno reached out to you, you noticed Cloud tense for a moment before he decided to let you handle it, when Reno saw you pull away he put his hands up defensively and said, "Are you sure you're ok?" he looked so worried about you.

Now you felt bad for pulling away, as annoying as Reno is you know he means well. "I'm fine" you told him quietly before turning away to catch up with Cloud and Tseng.

As you walked through the hallway you got the strangest feeling, as if you were walking through the tunnels in the Shinra mansion except in this case it was a medical center decorated like the mansion, where as the mansion was repurposed into a medical lab. Tseng stopped at a door a bit of a ways away. He nodded to the room next door and said it was Elena's and that his own was across that in case you needed anything, he paused a moment before adding that Reno and Rufus' rooms are on the end of the hall. Cloud nodded a thank you as he opened the door and Tseng walked away.

You followed Cloud into the room, he turned on the lights and you could see there was several windows, a large house plant in the corner, an open door which lead to a small bathroom, a desk, a couch and one bed. It seemed Cloud noticed the singular bed the same time you did, he turned to you and said, "I'll take the couch"

"Are you sure, you were riding all day" you said.

Cloud nodded with a small smile, "I'll be fine" he said as he sat on the edge of the bed, "I'm more concerned about you, are you really sure you're ok?" he asked.

You sighed and reached up to your necklace and frowned when you remembered it was now just an empty chain. You took a deep breath trying to clam yourself, the anxiety was getting to you, you weren't sure what to say or do, you didn't want Cloud to worry but what you remembered is going to be hard to explain and its putting you into a panic and.. your thoughts were cut off when Cloud appeared in front of you, you didn't even see him move. You stared at him stupidly as he took the empty chain off your neck, then he took the wolf earring out of his ear, broke the back off and slipped it onto the chain. You looked at him curiously, but in a surprising moment of vulnerability he refused to make eye contact as he placed the necklace back around your neck. He took a step back once he was finished, but without thinking you threw your arms around him and hugged him. Cloud froze for a moment before wrapping his arms around you.

Then you started to panic again because the last time you and Cloud were this close you had sex with him. You pushed yourself away and instantly reached for your necklace, this time finding the wolf earring, it calmed you.

"I"m sorry" Cloud told you.

You shook your head, "you didn't do anything to upset me, I'm sorry I must have worried you and now you ruined your earring because of me and…"

Cloud cut you off, "Autumn" he said as he put his hands on your shoulders forcing you to look at him, "I'm worried because I care about you, I couldn't care less about the earring, I just want to do anything I can to help you feel better" You were not only surprised by the meaning of Cloud's words but also with the shear amount he said.

You looked up a Cloud and said, "I remembered some of my time in the Shinra Mansion" You told him, your confidence dwindled, you looked away as you said, "we met there… well not really met, you were unconscious." As the words left your mouth you came to a horrible realization, in your memory, Hojo had said that you passed his test referring to the fact that he forced Cloud to overdose on mako, he tried to murder Cloud in order to test you. It was a horrible thought you felt sick to your stomach and you held your face in an attempt to get through the wave of nausea you felt.

You were startled when you felt Cloud's rough hands on your face, you glanced up giving him a look of confusion, "Autumn are you ok?" the concern clear on his face. You tried to speak but could't find your voice, this only made Cloud worry more, you swayed still feeling dizzy from your realization. Cloud led you the few feet to the bed and had you sit. "What can I do?" Cloud asked quietly. You just shook your head as you closed your eyes and rested you face in your hands, the nausea was really getting to you. "Is it because Hojo tried to kill me to test you?" Cloud asked.

"How did you…?" you trailed off.

"It was in my file" Cloud replied looking away. You frowned, it was your fault Cloud almost died, if you never believed Reno, if you didn't try to find Zack, maybe Cloud wouldn't have gone through that. Then you thought about Cloud's geostigma, wondering if the cause was the mako energy, wondering if it was your fault. You were knocked from your thoughts when Cloud pulled you into a tight embrace, he wrapped both arms around you, pulling you as close to him as possible as he buried his face in your neck. "Autumn you saved me, Hojo was already experimenting on me before you got there, it wasn't going to stop him" Cloud told you quietly.

"But…" you started.

"No, its not your fault." Cloud said as he pulled away and forced you to look into his shockingly blue eyes. You kept trying to look away."Autumn look at me, Hojo was going to experiment on me either way" He told you again.

You tried to calm down, realistically you knew none of it was your fault, you just couldn't help feeling like it was. Without think you wrapped your arms around Cloud and buried your face in his chest as you cried. This was way more emotionally exhausting than you anticipated but hugging Cloud definitely helps. Cloud carefully wrapped his arms around you holding you close. He absently began rubbing your back, being very carful to not irritate your painful scar. You weren't sure how long you stayed in his arms and cried, it felt like forever and you're pretty embarrassed about your actions. When you did finally pull away you look up at Cloud but refused to meet his gaze

"Autumn, why wont you look at me?" Cloud asked quietly, almost as if he was afraid of your answer. He still had both hands resting on your waist, preventing you from getting any further from him

"I'm really embarrassed about crying all of over your shirt" You said as you wiped a few tears and finally looked into his eyes. Cloud's eyebrows knit together in confusion. You sighed, "I just feel like I keep doing this"

He thought for a moment before realizing, then without a word Cloud pulled you onto his lap and hugged you tightly. You were a bit shocked, Cloud is not usually this affectionate but you welcomed it. "Whatever you need, I'll do my best to be what you need" He told you quietly.

The two of you stayed like that for another moment before you pulled away and looked up at Cloud, "Thank you" you told him sincerely, "You've been so good to me, I can't thank you enough."

"Autumn…" Cloud trailed off, he had a strange look on his face, you were about to question it when Cloud leaned in and kissed your forehead, you nearly gasped in shock but just smiled.

When he pulled away, you stuttered, "Cloud I…" you lost your confidence.

After a moment, Cloud said, "You don't have to say anything, I think I understand." You smiled at him as he tried to kiss your forehead again but you moved and caught his lips in a kiss. For a moment Cloud seemed shocked but then he settled into the kiss and pulled you closer to him, keeping one arm around your back, he cradled your head with the other. As the kiss ended you and Cloud looked into each others eyes. You didn't feel the need to speak you didn't feel pressured in anyway, though now that you're coming back to your senses you are feeling pretty embarrassed because you're still sitting on Cloud's lap. You went to move but Cloud held you in place.

You looked at him curiously, "You can let me go now" you told him a small smile on your face.

"What if I don't want to" Cloud told you as he stared into your eyes. You were speechless, you must have looked like a gapping fish, unable to come up with anything witty to say. "Well Ms. Knight, I'll let you go if you ask me to" Cloud told you.

"Thats rather bold of you Mr. Strife." you told him trying to keep a straight face, in reality you just wanted to hide your face so he wouldn't be able to see the blush creeping across your cheeks.

"Is there a reason you're blushing?" Cloud asked trying to sound innocent, but you could see a mischievous smirk behind his words. You bit your lip, unable to think of anything to reply, usually you're so good at witty banter but Cloud makes you so flustered. "Don't bite your lip like that" Cloud said in a low voice.

"Why does it bother you?" you asked, "Or would you rather I bite yours?" That caught the ex-soldier off guard, Cloud's eyes widened for a moment as a faint pink tint crossed his pale cheeks. From the look on his face you could tell he definitely had no idea how to respond to that. "Are you going to answer me?" You asked mischievously as you shifted to sit on your knees so you would be closer to eye level with him, Cloud was still absently holding your waist but as you shifted, he ran his hand up and down your side.

"Autumn" Cloud sighed, as he looked away.

Realizing you may have taken it too far, you grabbed his hand and quietly said, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." you apologized.

Cloud instantly turned to you, you were a bit startled by how quickly he moved, you're always forgetting how fast he actually is, "You didn't do anything wrong" He told you seriously, he seemed so conflicted, then he said, "The last time you bit your lip like that," he paused for a moment refusing to meet you gaze, "I pushed you against a wall to kiss you"

"Do you regret it?" you asked quietly.

"No never" He replied instantly, "I just don't want to mess anything up with you" he said honestly. You absently bit your lip again, "Autumn" Cloud warned.

Realizing what you just did, you decided to make the first move. You caught his lips in a kiss as you ran your fingers though his hair. Cloud was so caught off guard that he fell back onto the bed never breaking the kiss. When you broke the kiss, you hovered about an inch away from his lips, his eyes were still closed and his breathing heavy. "Now we're even" you told him.

Suddenly you found yourself on your back, you gasped in surprise as you looked into Cloud shocking mako blue eyes. He supported himself on this right arm and gently caressed your face with his left hand. "Autumn…" Cloud trailed off. You moved to support yourself on your elbows closing the distance between you and Cloud. "Can I?" He asked as he tucked a few strands of hair behind your ear.

"Yes" you replied quietly with a smile before you closed your eyes. Cloud cradled the back of your head as he pulled you into a kiss. It was gentile and sweet and over far too soon.

Cloud was pulled away from you, you fell back shocked, as Reno sucker punched Cloud. "Get off her" Reno said as he shook out his hand in apparent pain. Cloud blinked a few times, and poked at the spot on his jaw where Reno hit him.

"What the hell Reno?" You questioned as you sat up.

"He was all over you." Reno said as he examined his hand, you hoped he broke it on Cloud's face.

You sighed, "Maybe I wanted him to be all over me" You snapped, then realized what you said and nearly squeaked in embarrassment. Reno thankfully was speechless. "Just get out Reno" you told him as you covered your face, you knew they were both well aware of your rosy complexion but not having to look at either of them helped you calm down.

"Reno" Cloud said as he stood up, "Get out" After a moment you didn't hear any movement, you uncovered your face to see Cloud and Reno glaring at each other.

"Will you just leave" You told Reno. He looked at you for a minute, then back at Cloud before leaving the room in a huff, slamming the door behind him. Once he was out of sight you closed your eyes and laid back on the bed as you released a breath you weren't even aware you were holding.


	30. Chapter 30

**Author note: Hey everyone, quick announcement, i want thank the readers who have stuck with me and my irregular updates, I've recieved a lot of very kind thoughts lately. That being said i also keep getting anonymous messages telling me to delete all of my stories because they don't like my writing style, I've got one thing to say to whoever you, if you don't like it then don't read it. I am not looking to be a writer, i only write these stories to get them out of my head, (see irregular updates) the fact that some people enjoy them is super awesome but if you don't like then just don't read it**

"Hold still" You told Cloud, as stiff as he usually is, as soon as you have to examine him he gets all fidgety.

"I'm fine" Cloud told you as he removed your hands from his face.

"Its bruising." you told him as you went to examine his face again.

"And the mako will make me heal faster, I've had worse" Cloud told you as he went to remove your hands again. You attempted to dodge him but he carefully grabbed your hands and held them in front of you, you could have sworn you heard an amused chuckle from the stoic Cloud Strife. "If I let you go are you poke at my face again?" Cloud teased.

"Its a medical examination" You told him, "And I make no promises" you laughed.

"Then I guess we'll just have to stay here" He replied, an amused smirk on his face.

You sighed, knowing you wouldn't be able to beat him. While you could be more stubborn than Tifa at times, Cloud enjoys picking on you way too much to let you out of this one. "Fine if you won't let me examine your face, will you at least let me take care of your arm?" you asked quietly.

Cloud's gaze went from playful to solemn understanding, he just nodded with a small smile as he released you. You stood up and went to find Elena, she would give you bandages with the least fuss. You knocked on her door and she greeted you with smile, when you requested the bandages, she gave you a knowing look, "Its Cloud isn't it, he has it too?" she asked, already knowing the answer. You bit your lip, its not your place to say, she gave you an apologetic look and went into her room and returned a second later with the bandages and ointment. "This is what Rufus uses" she explained.

You looked at it, it was all wrong, if anything it was a glorified moisturizer. You declined the ointment, "He should probably stop using that" you told her, the listed a few ingredients and explained how to make what you make for Cloud and Denzel. As much as you hate Rufus you still have a duty as a doctor to help people.

You returned to the room you're staying in and was shocked to see Cloud pulling his shirt off. You've had sex with the guy but you still get so flustered seeing his perfect body. "Did you bring the ointment I made you?" you asked as you went into the bathroom and grabbed a towel and two wash cloths. You washed your hands and with one of the wash cloths you dampened it with warm water.

"Yes, I always have it" He told you as he sat on the bed.

You approached him and placed the towel and wash cloths on the bedside table, then started to remove the old bandages from the Cloud's arm. Every so often his muscle would twitch in pain but Cloud would never make a sound. "Hows the pain?" you asked, the bandages began to stick to the wounds, you tried to remove them as carefully as possible.

"Its not bad" Cloud mumbled quietly. You gave him a look, knowing he was holding back, then he added, "its more sore."

When the last of the bandages were removed you frowned as you cleaned off the wound with the damp wash cloth. You wanted to understand what really brought geostigma on. It's not contagious, at first it only infected soldiers and Shinra employees, which would have made sense, they were exposed to the mako energy, the raw forces of the lifestream but when it started appearing in children, no one was really sure where it came from. You thought of Ryan for a moment, when you last saw him the stigma had spread from his left arm to most of his chest and neck. It had been almost two years since you've seen him, you wondered if he's even still alive.

Suddenly you were pulled from your thoughts when Cloud placed his hand under you chin and carefully forced you to look at him. "Are you alright?" He asked, he looked worried about you, you always seem to worry him.

"I'm sorry I was just thinking, I feel like if I could just understand where this came from, I could cure it" you began to ramble.

"I don't think theirs a cure" Cloud told you, he looked so distant.

"There has to be" you told him, almost childishly.

He frowned, "Its a blight, punishment for tampering with the lifestream" Cloud told you. You frowned and turned away as you continued to work on his arm applying the ointment. The ointment seemed to be working, actually affected area is a littler smaller than the palm of your hand and it seems to ooze less than before you started treating it. "I'm sorry" Cloud said suddenly, you looked at him in confusion, so he continued, "I didn't mean to upset you" he said frowning.

"I just…" you trailed off unable to find the right words, you turned away from him and forced yourself to focus on wrapping his arm. "Just don't let this kill you" you nearly mumbled.

Cloud carefully removed your hands from his arm and pulled you in his arms, he held you close and buried his face in your neck. You nearly gasped in shock, he's always been sweet to you in his own way but this was out of character for him. "I'll be here to protect you" he mumbled, you could feel his warm breath on your neck and shivered.

Neither of you really felt the need to speak, it was an emotionally exhausting day between remembering part of your past and having to think about the fact that Cloud's geostigma will eventually become fatal, you just really wanted to sleep. Cloud exiled himself to the couch, it was comical because he really didn't fit on it, he's just too tall. You tried to get him to let you take the couch but he was having none of it. Eventually you fell into a fitful sleep.

~ _dream~_

 _You opened your eyes to find that you were staring into the the mako blue eyes of Zack Fair, groggy you looked around, still in the medical lab in the basement of the Shinra mansion._

 _"_ _Come on, get up" Zack said as he brought you to your feet._

 _You nearly nearly stumbled, still half asleep. "Whats going on?" You asked in confusion._

 _"_ _We're breaking out" Zack told you as he roughly kicked Ryan, he nearly yelped either in surprise or pain you weren't sure._

 _"_ _What do you mean? how?" you rambled._

 _"_ _We don't have much time, don't you trust me?" Zack asked._

 _That woke you up, "Yes with my life." You told him. Zack gave you his typical toothy grin before he kicked at the door, breaking the lock in the process._

 _"_ _Were you always able to do that?" Ryan snapped as he glared at Zack._

 _"_ _I needed more time to recover" Zack replied, completely oblivious to Ryan's tone. Once the door was open, Zack went over to Cloud and hoisted him over his shoulder. "Come on we gotta leave now"_

 _"_ _Hold on" You said as you grabbed a bag and threw in as many medical supplies as possible. It was mostly bandages, and disinfectant but you also made sure to grab the necessary supplies for a blood transfusion. Then you returned to Zack's side._

 _"_ _I'm not leaving" Ryan said as you and Zack were about to leave the room._

 _"_ _Fine then stay" Zack replied, it was not like him to say something so mean but you understood, Ryan has been unbearable._

 _Ryan looked panicked for a moment, "Autumn?" he asked._

 _"_ _I'm leaving with them" You told him, he was about to speak, "I don't know how many more beatings I can handle, besides Cloud needs me" you explained, then turned away. Zack nodded to you and the two of you began running down the halls. You noticed Ryan's clumsy footsteps catching up._

 _As you came up to Vincent's door you stopped. "Autumn we gotta go" Zack told you, he shifted Cloud's weight to his other shoulder._

 _"_ _Vincent can help" you told him, then tried to open the door but it was locked. You heard shuffling from inside._

 _"_ _Who's there?" Vincent's muffled voice came from the other side._

 _"_ _It's me" You told him._

 _"_ _Autumn how did you escape? Did that hurt you?" He asked but then said "you need to leave right now" he told you._

 _"_ _You can come with us" You tried to force the door open._

 _"_ _I am trapped here, its no use, they locked me in long ago" Vincent said sadly, "You need to leave now, before its too late."_

 _You frowned, you didn't want to leave Vincent but you knew you needed to make sure Cloud got out of here, you weren't sure how many more experiments he could take. You put your hand on the door, "I promise we'll meet again you grumpy old vampire."_

 _"_ _I hope so little one" Vincent replied._

 _And with that you, Ryan and Zack with Cloud in tow found your way out of the basement. You tiptoed around the base level, avoiding Turks and Soldiers on their nighttime patrols. Escaping the mansion was easier than you thought it would, but once you were outside and in Neiblheim you heard an alarm. Then several search lights came on. You heard the sounds of dogs barking and Soldiers getting into formation to begin the search to you and your friends. You looked to Zack, for a moment he looked like he was about to panic, then he spotted something/ He put Cloud down and moved a tarp that was next to what looked like was a home repurposed to be a military barrack. under the tarp was a pickup truck and two motorcycles, one with a sidecar. Zack looked inside and found the keys easily. He tossed the truck's keys to Ryan and then picked Cloud back up before putting him into the sidecar or the motorcycle._

 _"_ _Why aren't we taking the truck?" you asked._

 _"_ _You are," Zack said. "We need to split up, its not safe if you stay with me, at least not now. The Turks are going to be after me and Cloud, Shinra knows you don't have your mom's medical journals they wont be after you"_

 _You could feel tears in your eyes. "But what about Cloud, he needs a doctor" you told him trying to find anyway to stay with him._

 _"_ _He's not going to need a doctor if we don't do this now, they're going to kill us" Zack said. Then turned to Ryan, "If you heard north, you'll eventually hit Rocket Town I overheard some of the Turks being ordered to bring Riley there, just keep Autumn safe."_

 _You were freely crying now, Zack frowned, he never wanted to hurt you, He pulled you into a hug. "Where will i find you?"_

 _"_ _Get your brother back, then go to Midgar," Zack told you. "No one will notice Cloud and I there, plus Areith will help get Cloud some medical attention, we'll be there waiting for you"_

 _You hugged him one last time before you were violently pulled away by Ryan who forced you into the truck, you could hear Zack yelling at him to treat you more carefully. As the truck sped out of Niebleheim you watched until you could not longer see Zack as he and Cloud sped of eastbound._

(Cloud)

 _You felt a hand on your shoulder and your first reaction was to punch whoever was touching_

 _"_ _ah fuck"_

 _"_ _And you call yourself a SOLDIER first class"_

 _Groggy, you woke up to see Zack holding his now bleeding nose and Jace laughing at his pain._

 _"_ _What are you guys doing here?" You asked in confusion, "You're not suppose to be in the infantry barracks anymore" you added._

 _"_ _Eh it will be fine," Zack said nonchalantly_

 _"_ _besides we have Angeal and Genesis watching to door," Jace added, "Now get up, get dressed, we have things to do"_

 _"_ _I have to train" You told him._

 _"_ _You always have to train" Zack whined as he threw himself on your bunk, disturbing the guy who has the bunk above you._

 _"_ _Maybe because I'm the only one whose not First class" You nearly snapped._

 _Zack rolled over and frowned, you didn't mean it like that, you were frustrated with yourself, it had nothing to do with Zack and Jace. Hell Zack was about to become First class when you met him, and Jace, well Jace is just a better you. The two of you started together in the infantry, went through basic training together, and you even got your first few assignments together. He came from a small town just like Neiblehiem, was a small but scrappy kid, but the difference between you and him, he had a happy childhood, a pretty girlfriend who loves that knucklehead and never needed to prove himself, no one ever called him weak. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that" you apologized._

 _"_ _We'll forgive you if you get dressed and come with us today" Jace told you, Zack was back to his usual happy self eagerly nodding next to Jace._

 _And so you got dressed and as the three of you exited the barracks Jace was put into a headlock by Angeal- you had recognized him as Zack's mentor, but Jace has known him as his girlfriend's uncle._

 _"_ _So runt, what took so long you said two minutes" Angeal said, Jace didn't even struggle in the headlock, apparently he's come to expect this._

 _"_ _It took a bit of guilting to get Cloud to come" Jace replied._

 _Angeal released him as Genesis turned to you, "Hey kid, I know its tough but you'll get there one day, I guarantee you're more disciplined than these two knuckleheads._

 _You nodded, "Thank you sir" you said. The two elder first class SOLDIERS, nodded to you and each punched Jace and Zack as they left._

 _Wandering around Midgar's upper plate was a luxury, you'd only been out here a few times, usually just when you're leaving for a mission and coming back. You looked at your two friends, they seemed to know their way around really well. The three of you grabbed breakfast at a hole in the wall deli, it looked really run down but Zack swore that they make the best bacon, egg and cheese on a roll. You and Jace were making your coffees, Zack got the largest hot chocolate you've ever seen._

 _"_ _Its funny, I like my coffee almost black, maybe a little milk" Jace started. Here we go again. "But Autumn needs to have her coffee sweet, milk till its light then three sugars."_

 _"_ _You need new stories man, I could make Autumn's coffee with how much you tell us that one" Zack laughed. He was right, you'll never forget it at this point._

 _"_ _I can't help it, she's all I think about" Jace admitted._

 _"_ _I mean Autumn, is pretty wonderful" Zack agreed._

 _"_ _Am I ever going to meet her?" you asked._

 _"_ _Yeah if you ever take your leave time, come on next time you have leave, we're going to my hometown. Mom will would love having two more sons around." Jace said._

 _"_ _Isn't your mom mad at me?" Zack asked._

 _"_ _I mean, yeah, but we'll bring her flowers, it will be fine" Jace said as the three of you stepped back out into the streets of Midgar._

 _"_ _What did you do this time?" You asked, Zack seems to get into trouble everywhere he goes._

 _"_ _I convinced a bunch of us to go skinny dipping" Zack replied shrugging his shoulder._

 _He was about to go into more detail, but you stopped him, "Not interested."_

 _"_ _Good call" Jace agreed._

 _The three of you continued to walk, you got distracted by how big the city is. You didn't even really care about the city, you preferred the country but theirs so many people and so many buildings, it was nothing like Neibleheim. "where are we going away?" you asked._

 _"_ _Right here" Jace said as he walked into a store, You and Zack followed him in, you were surprised to find yourself in a jewelry store. You were about to question why you were here, when Jace ran off to greet an elderly salesman._

 _"_ _Ah Jace back again, I can't hold it much longer" The man said almost as if he was scolding him._

 _"_ _I know, I finally have the down payment" Jace replied. You and Zack stood with him._

 _The elderly man took a ring box out from a small safe behind the counter, "is it still to your liking?" he asked._

 _Jace smiled, "Autumn will love it."_

 _"_ _You're going to ask you girlfriend to marry you?" You asked curiously._

 _Jace nodded, "Just as soon as I can afford this ring." Then he turned back to the elderly man, paid for the downpayment and went over the payment plan._

 _As the three of you left the jewelry store, you listened as Jace rambled. "only a few more months, I'm gonna ask Autumn to marry me, I'll quit being a SOLDIER…"_

 _"_ _What do you mean quit?" you asked, this was the first you're hearing about this._

 _"_ _Our time there is limited, somethings not right" Zack said suddenly serious. It weirded you out Zack was almost never serious. "Did you hear Sephiroth went missing last week and theirs been more Turks around."_

 _"_ _And Doctor Hojo, I think his name is, I don't like that guy, gives me the creeps" Jace added._

 _"_ _We're all getting out, a few more months," Zack said._

 _"_ _Where will we go?" you asked._

 _"_ _Probably here, we'll start a business, we'll be mercs, or handimen" Jace added._

 _"_ _Hero's for hire, Mercs for money" Zack laughed._

 _"_ _I don't care what we are, I'll be a delivery boy if it means I get to be with Autumn and hangout with my two best friends" Jace said. You had to agree with them, maybe you didn't need to prove yourself, maybe you'll just never go home and avoid that shame all together._

You rolled over, you had a splitting headache, theirs no way you're getting back to sleep now. You sat up and stretched your back, the couch was bad, but not as bad as the church's floor. You sighed remembering your dream. "Why did I have to remember that now" you mumbled to yourself, then glanced at Autumn, or where Autumn was suppose to be, she wasn't there. Acting entirely on instinct you jumped up and quickly searched the room, sure she wasn't here or the bathroom you left in search of Autumn.

You were in such a rush you didn't even put shoes on, you didn't even realize until you felt the cold tile beneath your feet as you entered the hallway. It was the middle of the night but the hall was lit like any other medical clinic, that eerie amber glow, but their was a strange light at the end of the hall, you followed it and found that it lead to a screened in balcony, where you found Autumn looking out into the forest.

As you stepped into the room you were almost startled to hear the sound of Rufus' voice. "Ah I see you weren't lying, he really does come to your rescue every time"

Autumn turned around and looked at you as you turned to the Shina heir. "Rufus" You said, not in greeting but in annoyance.

"You do always come to my rescue" Autumn said with a smile.

You shot a glare at Rufus who said, "I just wanted to get some air and I found Autumn all by herself, thought she could use some company".

"Not from you" Autumn mumbled.

"Charming" Rufus said sarcastically, then continued. "I still find you as ravishing as ever"

"Rufus" You said in a warning tone knowing that his presence makes Autumn uncomfortable.

"I didn't think you were the jealous type" Rufus said as he tried to stand up, nearly stumbling, he was becoming so weak, you could see the splotches of geostigma on is face and neck.

"I'm not.." you began.

"You're many things but a liar is not one Strife" Rufus said as he walked past you and out of the room.

"Rufus" Autumn said suddenly, which surprised you and caused Rufus to poke his head back into the room. "I gave Elena some instructions for the ointment, you should use it at least twice a day, it should help with the pain and slow the spread." She said.

"Thank you Autumn, do try to get some rest" Rufus said before he left the room again.

You looked at Autumn curiously, as she turned back to look outside she sighed, she seemed so tired. You moved to stand with her. "Why are you out here?" you asked.

With a troubled look on her face as she said, "I remembered more about our time in the Shinra mansion." You nodded thoughtfully. "It was the last time I saw Zack" you added.

Unsure what to do or say to comfort her, you stopped thinking and wrapped an arm around her slender shoulders. Autumn leaned into you.

"You don't talk much, but you always know exactly what I need" Autumn told you.

Your lips twitched into a genuine smile as you glanced at Autumn. Out of all the mistakes you've made in your life, you must have done something right to be here now with Autumn.


	31. Chapter 31

_note- things get bad before they get good, enjoy_

You closed your eyes wanting nothing more to go back to bed. Rolling over you listened to the sounds of rain hitting the roof and windows. The last 3 months have been horrible and putting on a strong act for the kids was exhausting you. Riley had contracted geostigma, so far its only a small bruise-like welt on his shoulder but he's already showing signs of fatigue and he's such a good boy, so optimistic. And poor Denzel, his geostigma has spread from his forehead to his neck and back, the poor kid spends most of the time sleeping, you knew it was only a matter of time before Riley is as lethargic as Denzel is. It killed you that you couldn't find a cure, you were spending more and more time, researching and trying to make stronger versions of the ointment but so far you're only able to ease their pain. Marlene has been an angel, more helpful then usual around the house and she's been spending so much of her time finding games and activities that Denzel and Riley still have the energy for.

You heard a knock at your door, before you could answer you heard Riley's weakening voice say, "Sis, Tifa is wondering when you're going to come down stairs."

"I'll be down in a few minutes" You replied. You laid back again for a few moments before stretching and finally getting up. You dressed in black jeans and and off the shoulder sweater. As you brushed out your hair, you spotted your phone on the nightstand. You debated with yourself for a few moments before finally deciding to call him.

You listened as the phone began to ring, you could feel your anxiety building with each sound of the tone. You heard the familiar click as Cloud's prerecorded voice said 'Strife's delivery service, leave a message'. When you heard the beep you said. "Hey Cloud… its me again. I just…." you couldn't find the right words so you settled on, "I hope that you're alright" you paused a moment unsure if you should continue but finally decided to. "It's been really hard without you here. I know you must be doing something important but I really need you, please come home soon" when you were done, you glared at the phone as if blaming it for being unable to speak with Cloud, before you sighed and threw the phone onto your bed before heading down stairs.

When you entered the kitchen you saw Tifa rummaging through the fridge, the kids quietly eating cereal and Vincent drinking some coffee as he looked over some of Riley's drawings.

"Morning" you said with a yawn, you were so tired you stayed up half the night going over medical journals from one of your old professors in hopes that you'd the connect the pieces with your own research on geostigma but so far no luck.

You were greeted with a chorus of 'good mornings'. Riley instantly got up and ran for the cereal box offering it to you as you grabbed a bowl from a cabinet, his labored breathing didn't go unnoticed. "Go finish your breakfast you don't have to help me" you told him with a smile, it was a genuine as possible. The exhaustion is really taking a toll on you.

As you began eating your cereal Tifa placed a mug of coffee in front of you and said. "Super sweet just like you like it." she paused a moment. "It looks like you need it"

"Is it really that obvious?" you asked rubbing your eyes.

Tifa just nodded, "You can't keep staying up like this, you need to rest once in a while" she told you.

You sighed, "I know I just…" you trailed off, you couldn't come up with a good reason. You weren't close to a breakthrough, you just couldn't sleep, every time you close your eyes you either dream of Cloud or constantly think about trying to fine a cure. You were beginning to resent how much of your time you speed thinking of that brooding blonde. Its been three months and none of you heard from him. He's stopped in a few times but no one ever saw him, just some evidence of him taking things from his room and you noticed the missing bandages.

"Autumn, I know you're the doctor but you must know its not healthy" Tifa reasoned. You knew she was right.

"You won't be able to take care of anyone if you keep doing this to yourself" Vincent said as he put an hand on your shoulder.

you sighed. "I know, I'll try to be better" you told them with a sigh.

The kids had finished breakfast and Tifa sent them off to pick up some groceries, she sent them off with some money and your phone, just in case, Edge has been a bit more dangerous these last few weeks. Theres been reports of three males with silver hair causing trouble in the heart of city, thankfully the bar is more on the outskirts.

Once the kids were gone, Tifa turned to you. "You really haven't heard from Cloud?" she asked, it wasn't accusatory, it was more in disbelief.

You shook your head as you finished your breakfast. You tried to remember the last time you saw Cloud, it was shortly after you returned from the Healen Lodge, everything seemed fine, you remembered saying goodnight to Cloud after locking up the bar, he had said he was going to stay up a while longer… but everything seemed fine, unless you missed something. Or maybe it was something you did?

"Autumn, stop whatever you're thinking," Tifa told you, "don't you dare blame yourself." she must have realized she said that a bit more harsh then she intended because she backed off for a moment before saying. "Cloud is always doing stuff like this, he'll turn up eventually" she pinched the bridge of her nose, "I just wish he'd call you."

You frowned, you weren't sure if you should ask but decided to anyway, "Why does he close himself off?" you asked quietly.

From the look on Tifa's face you could tell she wasn't sure how to answer, and to be honest it wasn't a fair question. When Tifa finally spoke she said, "I don't know, maybe its because I wasn't there for him when we were kids, maybe its because of the experiments they performed on him…Just don't blame yourself Autumn, you didn't do anything wrong."

"I'll try" you told her.

The phone in the bar rang and Tifa excused herself to go answer it. Once she was out of the room Vincent turned to you. You hated the look he was giving you, it was like he was about to lecture you. Instead the weird brooding vampire dad just kept staring.

"Vinny don't give me that look" you sighed.

"He hurt you" Vincent finally said.

"I'm sure he has a good reason for it" you told him.

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself" but it wasn't a question. You buried your face in your hands, you were so conflicted, you wanted to hold onto the hope that Cloud has a good reason for disappearing but it was really starting to exhaust you and you refuse to allow another soldier to break your heart. "Autumn I never want to see you hurting but please don't blame yourself for this, it has nothing to do with you" Vincent said.

You slowly looked up, the way he said that, it made you feel like theres more this is, that Vincent knows something that you don't know, but before you could confront him Tifa returned, she looked annoyed. "everything alright?" you asked.

"Reno called, he says he has a job for Cloud, so I left him a message, of course its too hard for him to pick up his phone." Tifa told you, from her tone you weren't sure if she was more annoyed that Reno called or that Cloud didn't answer.

You heard the door to the bar open, followed by three sets of footsteps but they were noisy like they were running. Tifa stood up ready to scold the kids as they rushed into the kitchen, but the upset looks on their faces made Tifa reconsider.

"Whats wrong?" Tifa asked as Denzel shoved the bag of groceries in her arms.

Marlene went right past her and offered you, your phone back as she said, "Its Skylar, she's sick" Marlene said a bit out of breath. "You need to call her mom back"

The thought of that awful women made your skin crawl, but your want to help that poor kid overpowered your feelings of distain. Without a second thought you dialed the number

(Cloud)

You blinked a few times, irritated by the blinding morning light. Stretching as you slowly sat up, the floor of this old church really is awful for your back. Its been months but at this point you feel far too guilty to go home, you never meant to stay away this long but you needed to find out more about the reports of the three silver haired men causing trouble, you had an awful feeling about them.

You heard your phone ringing but upon seeing Tifa's name you let it go to voicemail. While you waited for the message you decided to change the bandages on your arm. You frowned upon seeing how bad the geostigma had gotten and its only going to get worse from here. Once you were done cleaning and wrapping your arm, just like how Autumn showed you, you grabbed your phone, and saw that there were two messages.

You started listening to the first but couldn't handle it, it was Autumn, she never says much just hopes that you're doing well and that she misses you. You felt so guilty, she deserved better than this, but she keeps holding out hope that you'll answer. You deleted it, you couldn't handle hearing Autumn's voice, maybe its because you're weak but being away is punishment enough.

You listened to Tifa's message, _"Reno called, he says he has a job for you, apparently he's still hiding out at the Healen Lodge._ " There was a long pause before it continued, " _You know, you should really come home, you can't keep running away every time you feel like you need to prove yourself."_ she sighed, " _I don't mean to be hard on you, I know I wasn't there when you needed me most, but this isn't fair to Autumn or the kids, at least come back for them."_ You thought the message was over. _"Autumn is not going to wait for you forever."_ Then the message ended. You frowned knowing that she's right.

You tried not to dwell on it but Autumn is all you can think about. You just wanted to protect her and your friends but this time you really messed up. Against your better judgement you decided to go to the Healen Lodge.

(Autumn)

Against Cid's wishes you stood staring out the window of his airship as it took off. There was a bit of turbulence and you nearly lost your balance more than once but you loved looking out, the view is always breathtaking. Off in the distance you saw a familiar motorcycle, racing off, you weren't sure how to feel; I guess you're just relived that Cloud is ok, you didn't want to think about your other emotions. Right now the only thing that matters is getting to Skylar.

"Hey kid" Cid called out to you, you just turned towards him, "Why don't you take a nap, its gonna be a few hours" Cid suggested.

You shook your head, "No I'm alright" You replied as you turned back to the window. Cloud and his motorcycle were nearly out of sight now, you couldn't help but wonder where he's going.

You felt a hand on your shoulder, "You should rest, we both know you need it" Vincent said. You knew he was right. "Autumn you're not letting anyone down, if anything we're all worried about you, you need to take care of yourself too."

You gave him a small smile, "I'll try to be better about taking care of myself" You told him quietly, then turned to Cid, "I'm gonna head to the cabin for a nap, you'll wake me when we're close?" you asked.

"Of course lass"

You fell into a fitful but much needed sleep, it was probably the most sleep you've gotten in months. A soft knock on the door followed by Cid's gruff voice saying we'll be landing in a few minutes woke you. You rubbed the sleep from your eyes trying to remember your dream, there was a field of flowers that reminded you of the wildflowers that grew just outside of Hazeltown, but you couldn't remember anything else. As you brushed out your hair you couldn't help but feel like your dream was important, almost like it was trying to warn you of something. with a frown you dismissed the thoughts and headed out into the cockpit to wait for Cid to land the airship.

The second your feet hit solid ground, you were whisked away into the mansion, you couldn't help but remember your first trip here and how cold everyone was, especially the guards who are now escorting you. The mansion looked exactly the same as the last time you were here, as you entered the foyer you were greeted by Skylar's nasty mother.

"It took you long enough to get here."

"Well Edge is a few hours hours away" you told her blankly, you have no patience for this women.

Whatever she said next was drown out by the heavy footfalls running down the stairs, you looked to see Skylar running down the stairs. You were confused, she was suppose to be sick? On the phone her mom said it was serious, you had asked the symptoms and she had said a cough, that she'd been bedridden, a fever… you lost your train of thought when Skylar hugged you. For a brief moment of shock you looked down at her, before putting a hand on her head, you couldn't help but notice that she was holding the motorcycle helmet Cloud had given her.

"Autumn I missed you so much" Skylar said as she looked up at you, then looked around quickly.

"I missed you too kiddo" You told her.

"Where's Cloud?" she asked still looking around for him.

You tried to hide your frown at the sound of his name, "He couldn't make it this time" you told her, you'd let Tifa break the news to her, you just couldn't handle it.

"Oh…" she trailed off, then looked excited again, "does that mean we get to go in the airship?"

You nodded, "Cid is outside waiting for us" you told her, then you kneeled to her level. "Now tell me, you've been sick?" you asked.

Skylar frowned, and looked back her mother as if asking permission, then turned back to you. You were able to ask whats wrong when she shook her head and rolled up her sleeve on her right arm to reveal the greenish oozing bruise, the tell tale sign of geostimga. You frowned briefly before turning back to Skylar's mother, "How long has she had this?" You asked trying to remain as professional as possible.

"Two weeks" She replied, The geostimga was clearly older than two weeks, while the spread has been more rapid in recent months, theirs no way she's only had it for two weeks.

You gave Skylar a curious look, "You know I'm a doctor, I can't help if I don't know everything." You told her.

Skylar nodded and glanced at her mom before finally saying, "Two months." That sounds about right.

You nodded, "Why don't you grab your bag and go out to the airship, I'm sure Cid and Vincent would love to see how much you've grown."

Skylar gave you a big smile before she ran off. Once she was out of sight, you turned back to her mom. "You know it only hurts her if you lie to me about her medical condition" You told her a hint of venom in your voice.

"I called you didn't I" she replied.

"Two months later, I could have helped her from the start" You told her, clearly this was not getting through to this awful women. "Has she had less energy? Any signs of fatigue? Do you wrap the wound at all? Does she have other symptoms? Headaches, fever, dizziness?" You rattled off a few more questions but all she gave you was a blank stare.

"Are you able to cure her?" She asked after a few moments, it was the first time she's shown any form of concern for Skylar's wellbeing.

You frowned, "Theirs no cure, I can relieve her symptoms"

Without a word she turned away from you and walked upstairs, you watched her go for a few moments, curious if she was simply done talking to you or if she actually was distraught over her child, for Skylar's sake you hoped it was the later. You took one last look before heading back out to the airship.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys, i am so sorry about the previous upload of this chapter, i have no idea what went wrong with it but i am sorry it took me so long to fix, you see i get these horrible migraines and i've been basically bedridden, nauseous and unable to focus because of them. I'm still not doing great but I really wanted to fix the chapter.**

"Skylar chill out, we still need to land" you told her with a laugh, as Skylar jumped up to look out at the bar as Cid began to land.

"Oh no you don't, you sit your butt down" Cid scolded her, to which Skylar reluctantly returned to her seat next to Vincent, then turned to you, "She's picking up your bad habits missy"

You shrugged, "What can I say, you should stop and check out the view sometimes Cid" You teased. You could hear the airship pilot mumble a few curse words causing you to laugh.

Once the airship had landed, Skylar ran out and into the bar to greet her friends. You were critical of her movements, so far it seems she's not showing any signs of fatigue, which is good, hopefully you can slow the progression of the symptoms.

Cid stayed out with his airship for a bit to take care of the after flight maintenance while you and Vincent headed into the bar. You walked in right as Tifa was telling Skylar that Cloud has been missing. You frowned as you saw the sad look on her face, for a moment you thought she was mad at you for not being completely honest but she ran to you and hugged you as she mumbled about how sorry she is that she brought him up.

"Its ok, I'm sure he'll come home eventually" You told her, she seemed to accept that answer but you weren't too sure if you believed it.

The kids all ran off to get Skylar settled in- this time she's perfectly happy to share a room with the rest of the kids. Tifa told you that Barrett is trying to get a second bunk bed so the girls wont have to share.

"We're gonna have a full house again" Tifa said as you began to get ready to open the bar. Vincent took Cloud's usual seat at the end of the bar, you tried not to frown. "Alyssa and Jeremy called, they said that things have been sketchy in Costa Del Sol"

"sketchy?" You questioned as your eyebrows knit together in confusion.

Tifa nodded, "Apparently those silver haired guys causing trouble in Edge have turned up there as well." You nodded thoughtfully, so she continued "Alyssa sounded really panicked, I told them to come stay with us until everything chills out."

"good call" You agreed. "They can have my room" You told her.

"I thought you'd say that, which is why I asked Barrett to see what he can do about a new couch" Tifa said with a laugh. Then the phone rang and Tifa excused herself to answer it, while you continued to prepare to open the bar. Cid wondered in after a few moments and took a seat near Vincent. You got them their usual drinks when Tifa returned she seemed troubled.

"You look like you've seen a ghost" Cid said.

"whats wrong?" you asked ignoring Cid's figure of speech.

"That was Reno again, he sounded strange, I left another message for Cloud"

Then you turned to Vincent, he's been acting stranger than usual too and you couldn't help but feel like he was hiding something. Vincent noticed your stare but ignored it. "Vinny" you said in a hushed tone, he glanced at you. "what are you hiding from me?" you asked but Vincent stayed silent which only confirmed that he's definitely hiding something from you.

(Cloud)

After months of looking for a cure you ran into the three silver haired men, they attacked you out of nowhere and now you wanted answers. It was unsettling how much they reminded you of Sephiroth- not just in appearance but also their speed in fighting styles, especially the one who seemed to be the leader. As you passed the sign for the Healen Lodge you decided to listen to more of your messages. Once again you heard Tifa's voice. "Reno called again, he says to hurry" she paused a moment, "He sounded strange, be careful ok? I thought you might want to know that Autumn and Cid picked Skylar up, she has geostimga just like Denzel and Riley." Then the call ended. Another kid with geostimga, you absently frowned as you parked fenrir.

When you pulled up Reno tried to fight you, it was significantly easier to fight him when he's sober thinking about to when he tried to fight when he was drunk. He's somehow less coordinated sober. Either way you easily avoided his attacks and pushed passed him and into the building, as Reno was about to follow you in you closed the door and locked it- he's really gotta stop falling for this. "Ok so you're good" Reno said from behind the door.

Rude stepped up and extended a baton towards you, you reached for your buster sword as Reno said " Yeah Rude looking sharp" As soon as Rude saw you move he backed off.

As your eyes adjusted to the dim light you saw that Rufus was sitting at the same desk as the last time you saw him but this time he wore a cloth to cover his face.

"Good you fight the like the soldier you once claimed to be. You haven't lost your touch." Rufus said.

So he was testing you, but for what? "Rufus Shinra. Do I feel sorry for you" you commented referring to the spread of his geostimga.

"The day of the explosion…"

"What do you want from me?" you asked tempted to roll your eyes, Rufus is always overdramatic

"I managed to get out of the building…"

"Who were those guys that attacked me?"

"…before it collapsed…"

"I'm leaving" you said as you turned back to the door.

"We need your assistance, Cloud" Rufus said urgently as if trying to prevent you from leaving.

"Not interested" you said, now you were getting annoyed.

"I acknowledge that Shinra owes the planet a lot. It goes without saying that my company and I are the ones who put the world in the sorry state it's in. Therefore, it's our responsibility to set things right…" Rufus began

"I'm still out here" Reno yelled.

Rufus briefly rolled his eyes before continuing, "As a first step we have commenced an investigation in Sephiroth's wake. It's been two years. Now that the world is on its feet again, what poses the greatest threat? Well, that one's easy. Geostigma. And we have reason to think Sephiroth is the one responsible. The populace, they blame mako energy, and the reactors… even the Lifestream for causing the stigma. However, isn't that blame misplaced? The Lifestream has existed as long as the planet, and even mako energy has been part of our lives for over forty years. And yet, there's no mention of the stigma in recorded history. So, what happened during our time to change all that? I can think of only one thing. The arrival of Sephiroth."

"Sephiroth is dead" you told him, after all you're the one that pushed him into the reactor, dumb luck but effective and you're the one who defeated his true form up at the Northern Cave.

"Yes, but has his mind died? What if he somehow dissolved into the Lifestream, coursing through the planet undiffused? I know it is merely my speculation – but it is possible, isn't it? And we can't cure the stigma until we know the truth. So we took action. We went to look for traces of Sephiroth. We started – do you know where?" Rufus really sounds crazy, theirs no way he could still be alive…

"Yup, at the Northern Cave!" Reno chimed in.

"And what do you think we found.." Rufus was cut off.

"Will you cut the cryptic crap" A man walked out from the shadows, at first you thought his face was just difficult to see in the dim lighting but then realized that most of his face was covered in geostigma. You were surprised when Rufus remained silent, maybe the fatigue from the stigma was proving to be too much for him because you've never known Rufus to tolerate disobedience.

"Who the hell are you?" you asked watching him carefully, he seemed scrawny but vaguely familiar.

"Well I see Autumn doesn't talk about me anymore" he said spitefully.

You reached for your buster sword, "Don't even say her name, Ryan" You said as you prepared for a fight. Now that your eyes adjusted to the dim light you could clearly seem him. There really wasn't much of a resemblance to Jace.

Ryan held up his hands defensively, "Oh come on now, you wouldn't stab an unarmed dying man now would you" you taunted, but he had a point. you lowered your sword, "heh you'll never be like my brother"

You looked away, "You're right."

"Has Autumn found my cure yet?" he asked.

You just glared at him as you heard Reno chime in again, "Hey you leave my girl out of this." He kicked the door. You couldn't believe it but for once you agreed with Reno.

Rufus cleared his throat, "As i was saying, we didn't find anything but we were interpreted" he said as he turned on some surveillance footage that showed a badly beaten Tsung and Elena handing a box off to Rude who left in a helicopter as the three silver haired men approached the Turks. The footage was grainy but you definitely recognized the men as the three that attacked you. "Kadaj and his gang" Rufus said.

"Kadaj?" you questioned.

"They'll be after you as well. If they haven't already found you."

"leave me out of this" You told him.

"How?" Rufus nearly snapped, "Your ties to Sephiroth run as deep as ours do, Cloud. If Kadaj's purpose is to do whatever is necessary for prepare for the moment- we stand in the way as his greatest threat."

"Moment?" you questioned.

"I thought Zack was the dumb one but this guy…" Ryan mumbled, you glared at him.

"Sephiroth reborn" Rufus said.

The conversation continued, you agreed that Kadaj and his gang need to be stopped but as always Rufus is looking for personal gain, he needs to give it up that he'll never be able to rebuild his company to what it was especially because they're responsible for destroying the planet. Besides he's allied himself with Ryan, and while you don't know much about him, you knew he abused Autumn and that alone is unforgivable.

As you turned to leave you felt someone approach, absently you reached for your buster sword and grabbed the arm of whoever approached, forcing them to the ground. Ryan looked up at you, he chuckled before saying, "You're not like Jace at all"

"I never said I was" you replied as you unlocked the door, making sure to trip Reno on the way out.

(Autumn)

The bar was extremely busy tonight, full of the usual regulars plus a lot of faces you've never seen before. Ever since the reports of the three silver haired men started coming in, it seems that Edge is full of even more refugees than usual.

"Autumn, can you check on the table on the back? They haven't paid their tab and they're acting sketchy" Tifa asked as she prepared a tray of drinks for several other tables.

"On it" you replied picking up another tray to deliver on your way.

Alex and Jacob tried to catch your attention but you waived to them signaling that you're just too busy. You delivered drinks on the way and finally got to the table in the back, they were just about ready to leave. You took out their bill and offered it them. "you weren't thinking of dashing were you?" you asked with a knowing smile.

You seemed to frighten the group, they were a bit scruffy looking, probably just as poor as most of the refugees in this town but they racked up a pretty high bill. "No miss" one of them replied timidly. He offered you all the money in his pocket, "we just don't have enough money"

You were about to speak when you felt a tug on the back of your shirt, you glanced back to see Riley, you gave him a curious look.

"we found some kids that need your help" he said, more orphans with geostigma most likely.

You nodded, "give them a snack and some water, I'll be there in a minute" you told him, he nodded before you turned back to the group. Now that you got a good look at their faces you could see they were all about your age, their cheeks caved in a bit most likely from hunger, "keep the money" you told them, they looked shocked. "use it to help some of the orphans around the city, just don't do it again" you explained. The group looked relived and thanked you before heading out. As you walked past Tifa she nodded at you with a knowing look. You asked Cid to help out Tifa with whatever she needs, in part because the bar is so busy but mostly because it will get him off his drunk ass and sober him up a bit while you go take care of the orphans.

You and Tifa had set up a makeshift clinic in the living room and you had entered the room to find that there were three orphans, one of them a young, they couldn't be more than four and two older children, about ten or so seated with Denzel who was holding his head. They were speaking in hushed voices. Riley was passing out snacks to everyone, the orphans ate them so quickly, as Marlene began taking out your medical supplies, she knew you'd definitely need bandages.

"Denzel, not feeling well?" you asked, already knowing the answer as you ruffled his hair.

He shook his head and yawned. You carefully tucked some of his hair back to check on the stigma, it didn't look any worse, and he had already applied the ointment for the night. you glanced around and saw Skylar awkwardly waiting by the stairs. It seemed the reality of the orphans of Edge was a bit too much for her. "Sky why don't you head up stairs for the night and help Denzel get settled for bed" you suggested.

Skylar nodded enthusiastically and reached for Denzel who reluctantly followed. You absently frowned as you watched them leave, Denzel seems to get worse and worse with each passing day.

You treated the orphans, with the help of your little nurses Marlene and Riley. After the geostigma wounds were cleaned you applied the ointment and wrapped the wounds. You sent each of the children off with care packages of snacks, water, and bandages, telling them to come back anytime. You sent Riley and Marlene upstairs to get ready for bed while you cleaned up. Just when you thought you were alone you felt fail arms wrap around your torso, you turned to find Riley.

"Thank you" he said quietly.

"For what kiddo?" asked genuinely confused.

"you always help everyone" Riley replied. "I'm really lucky you're my sister"

You smiled and pulled your little brother into a hug, "Awe you're the sweetest little brother ever." Then you sent him off the bed saying you'll be up in a few minutes. Once you were done cleaning up, you checked on Tifa and Cid, thankfully it was finally slowing down. Only three tables left, a group of mechanics from Pop's and Alex, Jacob, Vincent and Cid were left. You told Tifa you were gonna tuck the kids in then will be back down to help.

(Cloud)

As you rode towards Edge a million thoughts raced through your mind. You weren't sure why you went to see Rufus, maybe you hoped your get more answers about Kadaj and his gang but it only seemed to raise more questions. Though you knew one thing for sure, things are only going to get worse from here and now that Ryan has resurfaced you worried he'd try to get to Autumn.

You stopped at a small gas station to fill up, you still have a few hours before you'll get back to Edge and at this point you didn't think you'd make it there without stopping. Against your better judgment you decided to check your phone, two messages again.

 _"_ _Hey Spike, it's Cid, I don't know what you're doing out there, not that its any of my business but word's traveling fast that you haven't been working. Some kids in the bar were talking about how the mechanics around had to find a new delivery boy"_ Cid's voice said, _"Times are getting hard, Autumn and Tifa could really use the help, specially because Autumn's taken up treating all the orphans for free. Tifa would never admit it but the bar is struggling. Just thought you might want to know"_

You were surprised, usually Cid minded his own business, you frowned, everything he said was true, you haven't been working, you've been so busy following leads that you haven't worked in months. As much as you wanted to help, its better if you stay away until everything is settled.

Then you listened to the second message, it was Marlene. " _Hi Cloud!"_ at least someone didn't sound disappointed to reach out to you. " _I was just wondering when you'd be home, Skylar moved in with us today, she was pretty upset that you weren't here and it has been a while since you've been home. We all miss you."_ You were confused, why would Skylar move in? Her family is rich, surely she'd be better off at home. At least it seems like the kids are doing well and you knew Autumn would take care of them.

Once you were finished you headed back to Edge, it was already dark and you'd get back in the middle of the night.

(Autumn)

it was just about closing time, you were busy closing out Jacob and Alex's tabs. There was a few others still lingering to finish their drinks or pay their tabs

"Barely saw you all night" Jacob commented as he handed you the money for his bill.

"Its been super busy around here lately" you told him with an apologetic smile.

"Well its seems even in hard times bars will flourish" Alex added.

"I sure hope so" Tifa chimed in as she wiped the bar clean. "you two get home safe"

"Take it easy ladies" Alex said as he headed towards the door.

"Say, where's your big moody friend" Jacob asked suddenly. "its been a while since we've seen him around, is he alright?"

You tried you best not to look upset but knew you were failing miserably, you didn't know how to answer him. You were about to panic when you heard the door to the bar slam open. you heard Tifa begin to say "Sorry we're clos…. Oh my god"


	33. Chapter 33

"Sorry we're clos….Oh my god"

You looked over to see what had Tifa so shocked and saw Alyssa supporting Jeremy's weight, his left arm was covered in blood and his leg looked a bit mangled.

"Jeremy!" you said in disbelief as you rushed over to help Alyssa bring him in.

"Drinks are free, everyone out" Tifa announced, the bar cleared out so quickly. Most of the regulars threw some cash on the bar as they left.

You and Alyssa set Jeremy down on what used to the coffee table- its now your makeshift examination table. You threw out a few orders- sent Vincent to get peroxide, Cid to get bandages and something to use to splint his leg. Tifa rushed off to get some towels. As carefully as you could you removed Jeremy's shirt, he had various scrapes and bruises all over but a few awful looking gashes were on his left arm. The bleeding was already stopping but the wounds were filthy. Alyssa was already working on removing his pants so you could get a better look at his leg.

You held up your pointer finger. "Follow my finger with only your eyes" you told him, he nodded as his eyes followed your finger.

"what's your mom's maiden name?" you asked.

"Shea" he replied.

"How old are you?'

"24"

"Where are you?"

"Tifa's bar Seventh Heaven"

"No signs of neurological issues, thats good at least" You mumbled. You glanced at Jeremy's leg, it was clearly broken, thankfully it was his lower leg, and not his femur, but it still looked gruesome. "Where's that peroxide!" you called out.

Vincent returned to the room, "I think we're all out" he said as Tifa returned with the towels and gave you a look before pointing to the bar, "go get some vodka". Vincent nodded as he walked away. "The cheap stuff" she called after him.

Now Cid came back with a few thin boards and wire, not the best for a splint but it will have to do. "Geez kid what happened to ya?" Cid asked.

"We were attacked" Alyssa said.

You turned to her, "by who?" you asked, though you already had an idea of who attacked them. Vincent returned with the vodka, you opened it and told Jeremy to take a big swing of it.

"Three silvered haired guys" Alyssa said

"Wait now's not a time to drink" Jeremy said in confusion.

"You're gonna want it in a minute, its not like I have pain killers" you told him, he shrugged and gulped down a quarter of the bottle, you turned back to Alyssa. "You mean the guys who have been causing trouble downtown?" you asked.

She nodded "I think so" she took a deep breath and wiped away the tears welling up in her eyes. "Autumn they looked so much like Sephiroth, I was so scared"

You frowned, it couldn't be, you tried your best to be strong for them. "Its ok we're all together now" you told her as Jeremy passed the vodka back to you. You gave Tifa a look, she realized exactly what you meant and shoved the end of the towel into Jeremy's mouth, he looked confused but didn't have the energy to argue or fight off Tifa, "So you don't bite your tongue" she explained.

Seconds later you poured out the rest of vodka onto Jeremy's shredded arm, it washed the blood away and Jeremy clenched his teeth in pain as it disinfected his wounds. You ordered Alyssa to wash out his other wounds and to clean the vodka off in a minute with the warm water Vincent returned with.

You examined Jeremy's leg further, his tibia was clearly broken and he was whimpering in pain. For the moment he seemed distracted so you took this opportunity to set his tibia. You tried to do it was quickly as possible, Jeremy screamed in pain, as Vincent tried to muffle his screams so not wake up the kids.

You looked back up at Jeremy, "I'm sorry I didn't warn you" you told him sincerely.

"All good" Jeremy gasped out, he was exhausted.

You gave Cid directions on how to construct the splint, it wouldn't be comfortable in any way but it will get the job done. Alyssa found a loose pair of shorts that Jeremy can wear as you continued to clean up his wounds. The gashes on his arm would need stitches. "Tifa?" you asked.

"On it" she replied, and headed off into the bar to get more vodka.

You supervised as Cid set up the split. "This where it needs to be?" Cid asked, he was trying his best.

"Looks right" you told him, "We'll just have to keep it tight to keep the tibia in place"

"English women" Cid barked.

"The bigger bone in his lower leg" you clarified.

"Now that I can understand" Cid replied as he began tying up Jeremy's leg.

Alyssa was whispering sweet nothings to Jeremy, regardless of all the pain he's in his eyes were still filled with so much love for Alyssa. Tifa returned with the vodka and offered it to Jeremy. He took it and nearly chugged half the bottle this time. You took the vodka and sanitized a needle with it. Alyssa saw what you were preparing and tried to get Jeremy to keep his attention on her. You stitched up the worst of the wounds first, with Jeremy hissing in pain and Alyssa continuing to whisper sweet words to him.

"whats going on?" Riley asked from the stairs, his eyes were drowsy with sleep.

"Get back upstairs, this is no place for a kid" Cid ordered.

Riley now fully awake, looked over to see Jeremy being stitched up. "What happened?" he asked coming closer, "I want to help" he added.

"you can help by going back to bed" Tifa said stepping into his view.

"Go kiddo, we'll talk in the morning" You told him. Riley looked like he was about to argue but nodded and turned to head back upstairs.

"Make sure the you and the rest of the kids stay in your room for the night" Vincent told him. Riley nodded before heading off back to bed.

Once he was out of sight, Alyssa said "I'll check on the kids, once we're done here"

You nodded, "They'll like that" you told her as you continued to work on stitching up Jeremy's arm. Either all the Vodka was starting to kick in or the pain was so much he beginning to become numb to it but Jeremy's screams of pain turned to quiet whimpers. You would be done soon and he'd be able to go to sleep soon. You explained to Alyssa how to patch up the wounds on his chest and back. Cid had finished with the splint and was waiting off to the side with Vincent for more orders. You weren't sure where Tifa had gone off to but didn't dwell on it as you finished up stitching up Jeremy's arm. You decided to wrap it at least for the night, it was still a bit bloody so better to wrap it and check on it in the morning than to let him bleed on the sheets tonight.

You sighed in relief that you were finally finished. You closed your eyes for only a moment but felt Alyssa rest her head on your shoulder. You glanced at her.

"Thank you" she told you.

You shook your head, "You guys are family" you replied. Jeremy in his weakened state grabbed your hand and squeezed to show his gratitude.

Tifa finally returned. "I got Autumn's bed all set up for you, you two should get some rest" Tifa told them.

Jeremy looked at the stairs and almost panicked. When he was about to speak he gasped in shock as Vincent easily lifted the full grown man and began heading towards the stairs.

"Well I never thought I'd be carried like a baby but here we are" Jeremy mumbled.

"At least your sense of humor is still intact" you told him, he gave you a smile as he disappeared up the stairs with Alyssa following.

You began to silently clean up, there was vodka and blood all over the floor, but hey it could be worse. Cid tried to help you clean, but Tifa disappeared again. This time she returned with several glasses of whisky? You gave her a curious look.

"Warm whiskey and honey, it will help us all sleep tonight" she explained as Vincent returned with some bedding for you. He placed it on the couch before grabbing his whiskey- you knew he doesn't sleep but at least it will help him relax.

"good call" you agreed though you didn't think you'd have any trouble sleeping tonight, you're exhausted.

"I'll pass" Cid said, you looked at him in disbelief, "Just sobered up" he explained. "I'm gonna head out tonight, you girls need supplies and I can get them faster and cheaper across the country" he explained.

"Oh Cid.." Tifa began.

"I don't want none of your nonsense, I'll be back in a few days" he told you. After a few hugs of gratitude Cid left.

Shortly after Tifa excused herself to go to bed. You sat with Vincent as you finished up your whiskey. Vincent was still acting strange, you knew he must have a good reason, maybe he'd tell you one day when he's ready to.

"You're leaving too" you stated

He nodded, "I wont be gone long"

"Go get your answers, we'll still be here" you told him. Without a word Vincent stood up and kissed your forehead before leaving into the night.

You had so many questions but for once you didn't have the energy to investigate. You barely had enough energy to turn the light off, but you did and returned to the couch without bothering to change or anything. You were so exhausted it didn't take too long to fall asleep.

(Cloud)

You watched as Cid took off in the airship and waited even longer to for all the lights to turn off in the bar. You needed to stop home but couldn't face them, not like this. You felt a presence next to you.

"Vincent" you spoke as he came into the light. "how are they?" you asked when he remained silent.

"I don't think you have the right to ask" Vincent replied.

"I deserve that"

"You deserve worse" Vincent said, exactly what you needed to hear, you knew he was right.

"They're better off without me right now"

"Thats not your choice to make" Vincent said.

"You want to protect them too don't you?" you asked.

"I'm learning its easier to protect when you stay close" Vincent replied as he began to walk away.

"Maybe you're right" you mumbled but you knew you wouldn't follow his advice. You quietly headed into Seventh Heaven, you just needed a few changes of clothes and more bandages. You headed up to your room and somehow managed to avoid all the squeaky floorboards. You were confused when you entered your room and found all of your pillows and blankets were missing, you didn't linger on the thought too long, maybe they needed them for Skylar, Marlene did mention she moved in earlier. Once you grabbed your clothes, you noticed something on your dresser. Upon closer inspection you found that it was a bottle of disinfectant, a few rolls of bandages and a container of ointment. You absently frowned, even though you've been gone for months, Autumn is still worried about you. You packed up everything and headed back out into the hallway, you lingered at Autumn's door for a moment but ultimately decided to leave.

As you crossed from the stairs to living room heading for the door a voice stopped you in your tracks.

"You're leaving again" Riley said. You turned, Riley looked exhausted, you couldn't help but notice that his geostigma had spread to his neck. "You're leaving again aren't you?" Riley questioned again. You remained silent unsure how to respond. "Do you even care about us?" he asked.

That caught you off guard. "Of course I care" you told him.

"Then don't go" He told you.

You looked away and noticed that Autumn was asleep across the room on the living room couch. You frowned upon seeing her, you couldn't face her like this, but why was she staying down here?

"Don't worry she won't wake up, she's too tired" Riley said, you looked back at him, "All she does is take care of the other orphans and look for a cure, this is the first time she's slept in weeks." You glanced back at Autumn, she was sound asleep. "she keeps hoping you'll come back" Riley added. "I'm not so sure anymore"

You frowned. "Riley, I.."

"If you care about my sister you'll stay"

You sighed, "I can't right now, I need to go" you told him. You wanted to stay more than anything but after getting attacked by Kadaj and his gang and then your weird conversation with Rufus, you needed to get this figured out.

"Vincent went looking for answers too, but he'll be back soon" Riley argued, he was trying so hard to be mature and convince you to stay.

"I'll be back" you told him before turning to leave.

"maybe we won't need you then" Riley said spitefully. You hated everything about this, but you couldn't explain why you needed to stay away, you barely understood yourself. You know you need to focus and be ready for whatever is going to happen especially if Sephiroth is involved.

"Maybe you're right." That wasn't the answer Riley was looking for.

(Autumn)

You woke up early to the smell of coffee brewing, as you sat up and rubbed the sleep from your eyes you heard Tifa. "Oh no I woke you didn't I?" she questioned. "I tried so hard to be quiet"

"No worries, the coffee is calling to me this morning" you told her as you wandered into the kitchen.

"Same here" Tifa replied, the two of you must look exhausted but you've got things to do today.

Tifa hadn't started breakfast yet so you decided that everyone deserves some pancakes. As you started taking out the ingredients you asked, "Heard anything from Alyssa and Jeremy this morning?"

"I ran into Alyssa on my way downstairs, she was heading back to sleep for a bit but she said Jeremy slept though most of the night just fine" Tifa replied.

"Thats good, I think he'll heal quickly" you commented.

For the most part the two of you prepared breakfast silently, but as you were finishing up the first batch of pancakes Tifa broke the silence. "Did Riley get up again last night?" she asked.

"Did he?" you repeated, "I don't know I was so tired last night, I don't think a behemoth could have woken me"

"Guess I was hearing things then." she sighed.

Alyssa wandered downstairs shortly after, you set her up with a tray for pancakes, coffee and water for her to take back up to Jeremy, without Vincent or even Cid and Barrett around, theirs no way he's getting down the stairs today. She thanked you and began to head up stairs when she stopped and turned back to you and Tifa. After a moment she finally said. "I'm sorry, we never meant to impose this much"

"Stop right there, don't you dare feel bad about anything" Tifa said standing up and crossing her arms.

"Yeah come on Liss, you could never impose" You told her, and with a smile Alyssa headed off upstairs . Once she was out of sight you turned to Tifa, "You really are good at attracting strays" you joked.

"Hey, the more the merrier at this point" Tifa laughed.

Suddenly you heard several sets of footsteps rushing down the stairs, you and Tifa gave each other a worried look before turning your attention to the doorway. Seconds later Marlene, Skylar and Riley appeared, you couldn't help but notice Skylar and Riley were out of breath while Marlene was fine. Tifa held off on scolding them because of the panicked looks on their faces.

"Denzel is missing" Marlene explained.

"Are you sure?" Tifa asked standing up again.

"He wasn't here when we woke up and we can't find him" Riley added. Skylar just looked like she was about to cry.

"Alright don't worry, we'll find him, now you kids eat some breakfast then we'll start looking" Tifa said as the two of you headed up stairs. "Be ready by the time i come back" she added, then turned to you.

"I have to check on Jeremy's wounds but once i'm done and dressed I'll join you"

Tifa nodded, "He couldn't have gotten that far, could he?" she asked.

"I don't think so, he's been so exhausted lately, I don't understand why would he just leave?" you asked.

Tifa shrugged as you split up; she to her room to change and you to yours to take care of Jeremy. Jeremy was surprisingly chipper this morning as he ate his breakfast. You explained to them what happened this morning and that you'll be joining the search once Jeremy's wounds were taken care of. They tried their best to recount the events from the previous night when they were attacked, but they had blocked out for most of it. From the details they could remember it was clear they were attacked by the three silver haired men. Jeremy's wounds were already starting to heal up nicely, he's still in a good amount of pain but thats to be expected. You directed Alyssa to give him a sponge bath, and you made sure that Alyssa was able to safely get him into the bathroom. As you closed the door to your room so you could change you over heard Jeremy's lame joke that he thought he had another 40 years before she'd have to give him a sponge bath. Even though times are hard, its good to know somethings, including Jeremy's awful sense of humor, will never change.

Once you were ready you headed downstairs to find Tifa giving the kids a lecture, you came in partway through. "I really don't think its safe for you kids to come with us" she said.

"But we want to find Denzel, let us help" Marlene demanded. You could tell Tifa was trying not to lose her temper, she knew Marlene is just worried about Denzel, but Riley and Skylar already looked exhausted.

"Tifa and I will go, besides I need you kids to stay here in case Alyssa needs help with Jeremy or what if Denzel comes back" You reasoned.

"Maybe Cloud will come back too!" Skylar added her eyes full of hope.

"He's not coming back" Riley mumbled under his breath.

"Riley" you scolded. As Tifa continued on to reassure Marlene and Skylar that Cloud would come home.

"But its true, if he cared about us he wouldn't go away" Riley said.

You frowned and looked for Tifa to help. She thought for a moment, trying to find the right words. "Riley, I know its hard but I promise you, Cloud cares, he cares about all of us, he just.." she paused for a moment. "he's got a lot of issues, he can't process his feelings and he needs to go away to work through it" she tried to explain.

Riley didn't look convinced, so kneeled down to his level. "Do you remember when Zander…"

Riley cut you off, "You mean dad"

you smiled, "Yes, do you remember when Dad would get that look in his eyes, like they were glazed over and he'd see things that weren't there, or when he'd have nightmares and he'd wander around the house?" you asked. Riley nodded, so you continued. "Or when he'd take those long walks so he could be alone?"

"Yeah but what does that have to do with Cloud?" Riley asked.

"Its called post traumatic stress disorder, if affects everyone differently, but thats why Cloud needs to go away sometimes, he needs to get through it before he can come home and be with us" you tried to explain. "Now dad always came back right?" you asked. Riley nodded again. "So Cloud will come back, he just might need some time" you told him as you stood up. Tifa was arguing with Marlene whose hellbent on going with you to look for Denzel.

"I wish he'd just come back already" Riley said, "Dad never took this long."

"I know kid, thats just not how this works."

"But you could help him." Riley reasoned.

"I know, but he needs to want to be helped, we can't force him" you told him. Riley didn't really like that answer but accepted it.

After much debate you compromised by allowing Marlene to come with you to search for Denzel, while Riley and Skylar will stay here to help Alyssa with Jeremy and to keep and eye for if Denzel or Cloud come home. The three of you searched all over the slums , uptown, downtown and all of the typical hiding places for orphans. It was starting to get late when Tifa suggested to try to church, it was a bit out of the way but it was on the outskirts of the ruins of old Midgar and the slums of Edge.


	34. Chapter 34

The church was different than you imagined. At one time it must have been magnificent but now it is in ruins, though it still held a certain beauty about it, the type of beauty that occurs when nature reclaims the land. There were vines of ivy and wild flowers that grew within every crack. You had heard stories from Zack about this church, how he once fell through the ceiling and Aeirth had helped him. Once Zack met Aeirth you knew he was in love with her, you absently frowned, they were in the lifestream with Jace now.

Tifa opened the doors and Marlene ran in.

 _he's not here_

You could have sworn you heard a feminine voice ringing in your ears. You looked around but didn't see anyone.

 _He left a little while ago_

Your eyes widened for a moment you could have sworn you heard Zack but thats impossible. You looked to Tifa and Marlene who was now running down the aisle heading to where a small patch of flowers were growing in sunlight that came in through a Zack-sized hole in the ceiling. It was clear that no one else heard anything.

 _He'll be back soon, just don't give up on him, I trust him with you_

Maybe you finally lost it, that last voice was definitely Jace, you'd recognize it anywhere. You looked around trying to clear your thoughts as you caught up with Marlene and Tifa.

"Does Cloud live here?" Marlene asked, you glanced around and saw a bed roll, a box, and a few used bandages.

"I guess he does.." Tifa trailed off as she looked around. You hoped that they wouldn't find the bandages but you knew it was inevitable.

"Whats this?" Marlene asked opening the box.

Tifa shook her head as you replied, "its materia, " upon seeing Marlene's confused look, you clarified, "the stuff Yuffie looks for"

Then Marlene spotted the bandages, "Its just like Denzel and Riley! Is Cloud sick too?" she asked.

"Why didn't he say something?" Tifa questioned and looked to you, you couldn't look at her, "Autumn you knew?" she questioned in a small voice, you couldn't identify the emotion.

"It wasn't my secret to tell" you replied honestly, "I've known for a few months" you admitted. Tifa nodded thoughtfully, she seemed upset but thankfully not with you.

"Did Cloud leave because he's sick?" Marlene asked.

You turned away unsure how to answer her, so she looked towards Tifa. "He just wants to fight alone" she said with a sigh.

"Fight?"

"No I don't think he will" Tifa said more to herself, it seems she taking the news of Cloud's geostigma worse than you could have imagined.

"Tifa" you said, she glanced at you then away again, "He'll fight" you told her.

"I hope you're right" she told you, then turned to Marlene, "let's go home"

"We can't" she said with a stomp of her foot, "Cloud's not here and we have to find Denzel"

"I know sweetie, I miss them too" Tifa said sympathetically.

"We'll find them" you told her.

"say what if they came back?" Tifa said, you could tell she was trying to be optimistic for Marlene's sake.

"We all go home" Marlene said.

"Not until he gets a lecture" Tifa teased.

"Oh he's gonna get one hell of a lecture" you mumbled more to yourself.

(Cloud)

You looked out from the cliff overlooking Edge to your left and the ruins of Midgar to your right. Spending time at Zack's memorial always makes you feel better, but this time it pissed you off, someone had knocked over the buster sword and stepped on the photo Autumn had left here. You had a pretty strong feeling that it was Kadaj. After you set the sword back in its proper place you went to put the photo back. Autumn keep the same photo in her room, your gaze lingered on it as you wiped the dirt away, Autumn looked so happy here… you didn't want to dwell on that thought.

As you stood back up and looked at the sword you said, "I said I'd live both of our lives. Easy to make that promise but i don't think I can keep it" you said it almost spitefully. In your mind you'd never be able to live up to Zack's legacy, and that old guilt had returned in full force as you struggled with yourself for trying to steal Jace's life.

 _why do you torture yourself?_

You looked back at the sword, you could have sworn you heard Zack's voice.

 _You've never let us down_

You shook your head, now hearing Jace's voice too, you really hoped you weren't going crazy again. Its been a few years but part of you is always scared that you'll fall back into that delusion, life was easier to deal with when you thought you were Zack, but it wasn't you.

"I swore that I would never forget. I tried. But I…" You trailed off

 _Don't pretend that you're sad._ Your eyes widened, it couldn't be. _Why tremble with anger that's not even there?_ You clutched your head suddenly dizzy, maybe Rufus was right, maybe Sephiroth is coming back. _Face it, Cloud. All you are is an empty puppet._ You held your head in pain as another geostigma attack took over.

(Autumn)

You took one last look at the bed roll where Cloud has been sleeping, you thought back to the night that Cloud argued with you about sleeping on a couch, meanwhile he's been sleeping on the floor of a ruined church. You turned back toward the exit and followed Marlene and Tifa. As you approached the exit, the doors flew open. For a moment you held out hope that it would be Cloud but it wasn't.

A tall man, with short silver hair entered, for a moment you panicked thinking this man was Sephiroth. You looked at Tifa who was already getting into a fighting stance.

"Wanna play?" the man asked as you stood in front of Marlene and Tifa prepared to defend. "I guess thats a no" he continued. "Where's mother?" he asked as he wandered down the aisle and stomped on the flowers holding his nose in apparent disgust "Ugh gross!" He said childishly, before turning back to you "Hey, where's mother/" he asked again.

You directed Marlene to find a place to hide, and glanced down at your boot, glad that you put your dagger there, you had stopped carrying it months ago, but with Cloud gone you started carrying it again.

"Theres no one here" Tifa called to him.

"Fine. play with me" he said darkly. You did not like the sound of that. "This'll be fun" he said with a grin as Tifa pulled on her gloves and you took out your dagger.

Tifa ran at him, skillfully throwing a few punches and kicks, you hung back, you were in no way a trained fighter, you knew some defensive moves but other than that you didn't really know how to use your dagger, but you'd defend Tifa and Marlene with it if it came down to that. Tifa kicked the man back and he landed near you, after he stood back up he made a grab for you, you responded by slashing the dagger at him.

"Now that's no fair! No one said we could use weapons" The man whined childishly. You glanced back at Tifa, was this guy serious?

Tifa and the man began fighting again, after several moments Tifa flung him across the church, where he landed in some pews. You waited several seconds for the man to emerge, you were confused when he didn't but kept your guard up. Then you heard a fanfare, you looked around curiously then spotted the man's arm holding a cell phone first then the rest of him emerged as he answered the call. "She's not here. I'm not crying" the man yelled into the phone, but he was clearly crying. "No I got it. I'll bring the girl" he said then turned back to Tifa as he ended the call, "Where were we?" he asked.

This time when he and Tifa fought, he easily overpowered Tifa. He was trying to force her to the ground and Tifa was putting up a great fight but she was clearly losing. You rushed at the man and slashed at his achilles tendon, you may not know how to effectively use the dagger but you know where to slash to cripple. Seconds before you made contact, the man dodged your attack and in the same motion kicked you. The dagger fell from your hands as you were thrown into a few pews. You hit hard, knocking the wind out of you. As you struggled to breathe let alone stand you watched helplessly as the man prepared to deal a fatal blow to Tifa. You cried out as Marlene skid into the fight and threw the materia at the man. You were amazed it worked, it distracted the man long enough that he forgot all about Tifa but turned and began advancing towards Marlene menacingly.

"Cloud!" Marlene called out helplessly.

"Just run" Tifa told her frustrated, her voice was weak as she winced in pain.

"Don't stop till you're safe!" you added.

Marlene hesitated for a moment looking between you and Tifa before nodding and running off. You struggled to stand fearing that the man would turn his attention back to Tifa who could barely move.

"Awe no fun, the brat is getting away" he said,

"You stay away from her" you told him as you stood, the dagger was a few feet away, their no way you could reach it before he does.

"I'm done playing with you" he said as he walked out of the church, you hoped that you stalled him long enough for Marlene to get a head start, she's a smart girl and you trusted that she wouldn't stop until she is safe.

You fell to you knees in pain. Breathing was painful but not difficult, a sure sign of bruised or even broken ribs but definitely not a punctured lung. You felt so helpless, unable to help Tifa, unable to stop that man from going after to Marlene, you got kicked once and you're out of commission. You struggled to make your way over to Tifa who was struggling to stay conscious.

"Tell me what hurts" you told her.

"Everything" she mumbled absently.

"Any difficulty breathing?" you asked, you were dizzy and starting to see spots at the edge of your vision.

"No," she replied as she wiped her face, upon seeing the blood she added "maybe a bloody nose"

"any nausea or dizziness?" you asked as you checked her reflexes, so far no signs of broken bones, she would be badly bruised and sore soon.

"maybe a little lightheadedness" Tifa replied as she struggled to sit but fell back, in a daze she could hardly keep her eyes open. "Autumn you don't look so good either"

You tried to ignore the waved of exhaustion that hit you, this is the one thing you can do, you can take care of people and treat their injuries, you can't black out not now. Tifa spoke but she seemed so far away, you couldn't understand what she was saying. The last thing you remember seeing was the Zack shaped hole in the ceiling before you blacked out.

(Cloud)

You made your way back to the church freaked out that you could have sworn you heard Sephiroth's voice and even more freaked out that you had another geostigma attack, they were becoming more frequent. As you approached the doors to the church you saw that the door was slightly ajar, with your luck it was would be an ambush so you kept your guard up as you entered. At first you didn't notice anything out of the ordinary but then you saw Tifa and Autumn lying in the patch of flowers, you rushed to them calling out their names but they were unresponsive.

Once you were close you carefully pulled Autumn into your arms, she was breathing steadily but did not wake up. "what happened to you?" you mumbled to yourself as you carefully caressed her face. She had a few visible bruises, you then glanced at Tifa she was breathing but not conscious. You looked back down at Autumn, "This is my fault, I wasn't here to protect you." You closed your eyes feeling a wave of nausea hit as another geostigma attacked started, this couldn't happen now.

"Cloud" a weak voice said, you opened your eyes to see Autumn, barely conscious but she still had a smile for you. "You're here" she tried to reach out to you but was too weak to do so.

"Autumn" you mumbled holding her close as she lost consciousness again. You tried to fight the nausea trying to figure out a way to get Autumn and Tifa back to the bar safely,

"you're late" Tifa said as she struggled to sit up.

"Who did this?" you asked still trying to fight the geostigma attack.

"He didn't say" Tifa said as she began to lose consciousness. "Marlene" Tifa said suddenly as she passed out again.

You looked around frantically, Marlene was here too? But all you saw was your box of materia now empty and a few remnants of used materia around. Your vision rapidly became blurry, you knew you were losing to the geostigma, but you couldn't fight it any longer. As you lost consciousness your only concern was making sure you didn't hurt Autumn as you fell.

(Reno)

"Why are we even here?" Rude asked turning back to you. "Rufus gave us orders, he's gonna be pissed when he finds out we ignored them."

"Chill out Rude, you worry too much" you told him as you looked at the church in front of you, you knew Cloud's been hiding out here for months so you figured it would be a good place to look, "Alyssa called me pretty frantic, said my girl Autumn and Tifa left this morning with Marlene to look for Denzel and she hasn't heard from them"

You thought it was strange that the doors to the church were wide open. As you and Rude entered you were shocked to find Cloud laying in a heap in the flower patch, as you neared you found that Autumn and Tifa were also there

"Oh shit" Rude mumbled under his breath.

You rushed to Autumn's side, you couldn't help but notice that her head was resting on Cloud's arm. It pissed you off but you tried not to let your mind linger on that, you knew you needed to get these three back to seventh heaven. You went to pick up Autumn but Rude stopped you, you shot him a glare.

"Don't give me that look, I'll get the chicks, you get Spiky" Rude ordered.

Something about his tone told you it was a bad idea to argue right now so you reluctantly followed orders. Rude secured Tifa to his back and carried Autumn bridal style in his arms while you hoisted Cloud over your shoulder. You knew Cloud was a big dude but god damn is he heavy.


	35. Chapter 35

**Oh damn I'm doing good this week, two updates in a few days! truth be told i only update when i write a full chapter (im up to chapter 48) and i've actually had time to write for once!**

(Cloud)

You opened your eyes and winced because of the sunlight, you were disoriented for a moment but soon realized you were in the kid's room back at seventh heaven. You sat and remembered finding Autumn and Tifa in the church, you frantically looked around to find Tifa still unconscious in a bed next to yours, but Autumn was no where to be found.

"You know, you're pretty heavy"

You turned to find Reno, but he wasn't looking at you, he was kneeled next to the couch where Autumn was laying still unconscious. Rude was leaning against the wall next to the door.

"Weren't there some kids living with you?" he asked.

"Because they ain't here, just Riley and some little girl that isn't the normal little girl" Reno added.

You looked at the floor, were Marlene and Denzel missing? Does Barret know?

"You don't care?" Rude questioned.

"I just…" you trailed off, you glanced at Tifa again before retuning your gaze to Autumn, you didn't know what to say, of course you care but you need to protect them. Reno brushed a few stray strands of hair out of Autumn's face, you absently clenched your fist and jaw in jealousy.

Upon seeing your reaction Reno grinned and said "Ah, you're a handful" as he exited the room. Rude looked over at you for a moment before ultimately slamming the door shut behind them. You understood Reno's actions but couldn't think of why Rude was being so cold to you.

You dismissed their actions and went to Autumn's side. You hoped that she would wake up soon but you felt so helpless. You carefully pick her up and placed her on the bed that you woke up in, then you fluffed the pillow hoping she was comfortable. Your gaze lingered on Autumn, you could feel your heart racing, though you didn't know if it was in anticipation of her waking up or if you were nervous about what you would say, maybe both. You sat on the edge of the bed, your hand lingered on Autumn's face, her skin is just as soft as you remembered it but you couldn't help but frown when you noticed a small bruise forming under her eye.

You heard the click of the doorknob, so you jumped up embarrassed and ashamed of your own actions. The door opened to reveal Alyssa carrying a tray with water and sandwiches on it.

"oh you're awake" she said startled. You just stared at her. "Well you should at least drink some water" she said awkwardly avoiding eye contact. You just shook your head. She placed the tray down on the nightstand between the beds Tifa and Autumn were laying on. "you'll let me know when they wake up right?" she asked, you shrugged. Alyssa rolled her eyes in apparent annoyance, she began to head towards the door to leave the room when she suddenly turned back to you. "you know you shouldn't have left" she said, by the twitching of her facial muscles she was clearly trying not to lose her temper. You looked away, your gaze landing back on Autumn, you knew she was right so why argue? Alyssa sighed in frustration, as she left the room you could hear her mumble "I don't know what Autumn sees in you." You wondered the same thing.

Your thoughts were a jumbled mess of shame, guilt, and worry. You weren't sure how long you were sitting there but you heard a rustling so you glanced up to see Tifa sit up, she was clearly sore and a bit disoriented but she would be ok. "Reno and Rude are out looking for the kids" you told her, for a moment she seemed startled by the sound of your voice but as she came to her senses she relaxed. Then you recognized the angry look in Tifa's eyes.

"You have geostigma" it was a statement, she knew, she just wanted you to admit it. When you didn't respond she continued, "I understand why you told Autumn, but come on you didn't tell me" she reasoned. To be honest you didn't have a good reason, once Autumn found out, you weren't sure why you wanted to keep it a secret. "You're just going to give up and die. Is that it?" she was becoming more angry and upset with each passing second. "So it is"

"Theirs no cure" you finally responded.

"Yeah, but thats not stopping Denzel, or Riley, or even Skylar, is it? Don't run. Let's fight it together" she reasoned, but you turned away. "Then fight it with Autumn, she's up at all hours constantly looking for a cure, if you won't let me help you, at least let her." You couldn't find the right words, you knew Tifa wouldn't accept any response so you remained silent. "I guess that only works for real families" Tifa mumbled spitefully.

That one hurt, you know the situation isn't ideal and you're not the best with your emotions but you've always thought of Tifa and the kids as family. You glanced at Autumn again, you didn't deserve her but a small part of you still hoped. "Tifa…" you paused trying to find the right words. "I'm not fit to help anyone. Not my family, not my friends. nobody." Those were the wrong words.

Tifa sighed her token phrase 'dilly dally shilly shally,' she followed your gaze and became enraged when she found that you were staring at Autumn. "You stay away from Autumn" she told you with a glare in her eyes, you were shocked. "She's been though enough, she already lost one soldier, if your plan is to go and die, then stay the hell away from her, I won't let you break her heart."

You were about to speak when Reno poked his head into the room. You have never been happy to see Reno but maybe just this once you were a bit relieved. "I think she wants you to move on, man" Reno said with a cheeky grin.

Tifa sighed in annoyance, "Did you find them?" she asked.

"No only a witness" Reno replied stepping into the room. "Kadaj's gang took the kids."

"Where are they?" you asked as you stood ready to head out after them.

"They're at their base now. The Forgotten City" Rude replied as he entered the room.

You stole one last glance at Autumn before heading out of the room and down the stairs. You checked your pocket finding Fenrir's keys just where you left them. You passed Alyssa who was in the kitchen but you ignored her, you needed to go after the kids. When you were just about to open the door you felt thin arms wrap around your torso, you turned to see Skylar hugging you and Riley a few steps back with his arms crossed.

"Cloud you're back!" Skylar said a smile on her face. You weren't sure how to respond. "you're leaving again" Skylar realized as she backed away and into Riley's arms.

"you are leaving again aren't you?" Riley asked.

"Yes" you answered, "I'm only going after Marlene and Denzel then I'll be back"

Riley looked at you for a few moments as if trying to determine if you're lying or not, Skylar seemed pretty confused by the whole exchange but after the other night and how upset with you Riley was you completely understood. "Autumn says you don't lie, she says you're like this because of post traumatic stress disorder" Riley said, you gave him a curious look, I mean he's probably right but what brought this up? "Why won't you let my sister help you?" he asked in a small voice.

You frowned, usually you'd stay silent but you felt you owed Riley an answer, "I don't know" you finally said and without another word you headed out side, started up fenrir and began racing towards the Forgotten City.

(Autumn)

 _You were blindfolded, and felt a warm breeze on your skin and the smell of wildflowers was in the air. You sat back to back with someone._

 _"_ _I was wondering when you'd wake up"_

 _"_ _Jace?" you asked in confusion, "Where are we?"_

 _"_ _so many questions, but I don't have much time." He replied._

 _You tried to take off your blindfold but a hand stopped you. "Please don't, its not for you to see this place" Zack said suddenly, you didn't even feel his presence._

 _"_ _At least not for many years, you need to wake up soon" a female voice chimed in, you recognized it as the same one you heard in the church._

 _"_ _Jace, I'm so confused" you finally said._

 _"_ _I know my love, just know we're watching over you" He replied._

 _"_ _your own guardian angels" the women added._

 _"_ _And keep an eye on Cloud for us, he really needs you, more than ever" Zack added._

 _You were about to speak but you were cut off, "I think you need Cloud too" Jace admitted._

 _"_ _Jace I…" you trailed off._

 _"_ _Please Autumn you don't have to say anything, all I want is your happiness"_

 _"_ _Don't worry Autumn" the feminine voice said, "Cloud will come around"_

 _"_ _yeah he can be stubborn, and stupid but he cares for you and he'll be back for you, even when he's away its all just so that he can protect everyone." Zack added._

 _"_ _it will all make sense soon" Jace said but his voice sounded so far away._

 _"_ _Wait Jace! Zack! I don't understand" You said in a panic._

 _"_ _I'm sorry, it's time to wake up"_

You opened your eyes a bit disoriented at first but soon adjusted to the sunlight coming through the window. You found yourself in the kid's room. You tried to sit up but winced in pain, your ribs hurt but didn't feel broken. Your memories of searching for Denzel returned, the fight with the silver haired man, Tifa getting hurt, Marlene running… and Cloud? Was he really there or did you dream that?

You glanced around the room and found that there was a tray of sandwiches and glasses of water, you didn't realize how thirsty you were until you saw the water and quickly drank the entire glass. That strange dream you had was bothering you, you've never dreamt anything like that before and you wondered who the female voice belonged to. You tried not to think of Jace right now, so you turned your attention to Cloud, did he really find you in the church?

You found your phone on the end table, and without thinking dialed Cloud's number. You realized as you heard his prerecorded message that you had no idea what to say. when you heard the tone signaling to start your message you paused for a moment before finally saying "Hey Cloud, this is gonna sound so strange but were you here? I don't really know what's going on, I'm so confused and scared. I wish you were here." you paused a moment feeling stupid for even leaving this message. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called. I just hope you're alright." you said before hanging up.

You pulled yourself out of bed and wandered out into the hallway searching for anyone to fill you in. When you reached the kitchen you found Alyssa and and exhausted looking Tifa drinking some tea.

"Sis you're up" Riley said from behind you, which caught the attention of Alyssa and Tifa.

"Hey kiddo" you said as Alyssa rushed over yelling at you to take a seat. And so you sat down at the table, Riley and Skylar rushed around the kitchen to make you some tea, while Tifa filled you in on whats happened since the fight with the silver haired man who you found out his name was Loz, she even confirmed that Cloud had been here and that he had gone after Marlene and Denzel. Alyssa filled you in on Reno and Rude- not that you were terribly interested but she did let you know they were the one who brought you back here and that they found out where the kids were taken, you'd have to thank them later.

To your surprise Jeremy wandered down the stairs as Alyssa was telling you about what they learned about the silver haired men- Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo.

"You look so much better" You commented.

"A good night's rest, Cid's handiwork on the split, a couple of pretty girls who can be extremely scary" he gestured to you, Alyssa and Tifa, "taking care of my wounds and two of the best junior nurses" he motioned to Riley and Skylar, "will do that for ya." He was using a crutch but was getting around fairly easily.

"So whats our next move" Alyssa asked Tifa suddenly.

"Next move?" Tifa questioned, but upon seeing the looks on your faces she realized what Alyssa meant. "oh no, you three have been though enough, none of you are trained fighters, you three stay here with the kids" she said. "Besides I already made a few calls, the rest of Avalanche are on their way" Tifa thought that was the end of this conversation.

You and Alyssa shared a quick glance. If the missing children have something to do with Sephiroth this is one fight that neither of you are willing to sit out of.

(Cloud)

As you approached the Forgotten City you felt strange, at first you thought you were having another geostigma attack, but this felt different- less painful.

 _you found yourself standing a white space, could you be hallucinating again?_

 _"_ _You came. Even though you're about to break." Aeirth sounded relieved. "So why did you come?" she asked._

 _"_ _I think I want to be forgiven" you told her honestly. "More than anything"_

 _"_ _By who?" she asked in confusion. You weren't sure._

 _"_ _I hope not us" Jace wandered in. "you've done nothing wrong"_

 _"_ _We were never mad at you" Zack added._

 _"_ _But I.." you trailed off._

 _"_ _Oh no you don't, you have nothing to prove to anyone" Zack scolded you, but you could see his usual mischievous grin, it was hard for him to be serious but he's always sincere._

 _"_ _Its time to go, now go save those kids and get back to Autumn" Jace said with a sad smile._

As you came back to your senses, wondering if you were crazy again or just hallucinating, you realized you had reached the Forgotten City and that you are going way too fast and getting way too close to the crowd of children that had gathered around Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo. You saw that Denzel was in the front, in order to avoid him you laid fenrir down and bailed rolling to lessen your fall.

"I'm glad you could make it" Kadaj said in greeting.

"I only came for the kids" You told him.

Kadaj didn't appreciate that answer, he turned and address the crowd of children. "See this man? He's our big brother." The hell is he talking about? "But alas, in our happy flock, he's what you'd call a black sheep" Kadaj continued as he raised his sword for an attack- that you understood perfectly.

You didn't have enough time to grab your buster sword and dodge an attack, when suddenly you heard Marlene cry out your name. It distracted kadaj just long enough for you grab your sword. You fought the three remnants while trying your best to keep the crowd of kids safe, it was hard, they fought recklessly and they didn't care if any of the kids got caught in the crossfire. Thankfully the fight seemed to knock many of the kids out of whatever trance they were stuck in and began to flee, allowing you to fight a bit more freely. Loz and Yazoo were fairly easy to deal with but they fought in tandem, while Kadaj actually gave you a hard time, his fighting style was reminiscent of Sephiroth, especially his speed, he was definitely faster than you and that gave him the advantage. You braced yourself for a slash of Kadaj's sword you couldn't dodge but found that the pain never came. Vincent had come and saved you, much to Kadaj's displeasure. somehow in the shuffle of your escape your phone fell into a pool of water, you couldn't help but notice you had a missed call.

When you finally stopped you turned to Vincent. "See I knew I'd be no help. Vincent what do you know about this?" you asked referring to congregation of kids around the crazy guys.

"I come here often. I've seen what Kadaj's group is doing" Vincent said. "The stigma, its a symptom of alien matter infesting the body. The body tries to eliminate it and overcompensates." You were about to speak but Vincent held up a clawed hand signaling you to wait. "Inside our bodies is a current, like the Lifestream. That current is what fights off any malevolent intruders."

You held off on your original question, "What do you mean intruder?" you asked.

"The Sephiroth gene. Jenova's memetric legacy. Call it what you want"

"You're well informed" you commented. "Have you told Autumn about this, it would be the break in her research she needs"

Vincent shook his head, "I just found out, I haven't been home yet"

"Since when do you call it home?"

"Since my family is there," you knew he was referring to Autumn and Riley, Vincent has been a great help to your group but there was always that wall, he was still an outsider, but with Autumn it was different. "you may want to try it sometime" He continued. Now even Vincent is taking cheap shots at you.

You changed the topic, "How do you know all this?" You asked.

"Tseng and Elena. They were brought here half-dead. They must have been brutally tortured" Vincent said. "I did what i could to save them, but, well, we'll see."

"Tortured?" you questioned.

"They had it coming. They got their hands on Jenova's head" Vincent said it almost venomously. You knew Vincent's history as a Turk and his connection to all this.

"Then when Kadaj says he's looking for mother…" you trailed off in realization as you put the pieces together.

 _"_ Heaven's dark harbinger. The calamity, Jenova." Vincent said, you knew he wasn't trying to be dramatic but theirs an easier way to phrase it. "If they wanted to, they could re-create Sephiroth"

Your eyes widened, you had a feeling it was a possibly but with all the new evidence Vincent found, Sephiroth's return was fast approaching but you still had questions. "Kadaj, What is he?"

"I'd rather not know" Vincent replied.

There was a rustling in a nearby bush leading into the forest, you jumped up and drew your sword as Vincent readied his gun in anticipation of a fight. You were relieved to see it was just Marlene.

"Marlene" you called out figuring the little girl would run to you for comfort.

"Cloud" She replied but her voice sounded annoyed. "Denzel" she pointed back the way she came, then turned back and seemed to remember something "Autumn and Tifa?" she asked frantically.

"They're all right, at home"

She didn't believe you. "I want to talk to them" She cried out with crossed arms as she stomped her foot. She's gonna be more headstrong than Tifa one day. She looked at you expectantly waiting for your phone but it was at the bottom of that pool of water now. Realizing you don't have it she turned to Vincent and asked "May I?" but Vincent just threw back his cloak. No pockets means no phone. Which Marlene reiterated by yelling "You don't have a phone!"

"Vincent will you bring Marlene to Autumn and Tifa?" you asked. "I'm gonna go see Shinra and get a few answers."

"I can't do that" Vincent said suddenly.

"But I.." you were cut off.

"Forget it, Cloud!" Marlene cried out. "Riley was right" she mumbled to herself before turning back to you. "Why don't you ever pay any attention to us" she cried as she ran to Vincent. It still weirded you out that he was basically a big vampire dad to all the kids, you would have been terrified as a kid.

"Marlene, please give me some time" you tried to reason, "There's a battle to be fought" you paused for a moment trying to find the right words, also like Tifa, Marlene is probably not going to accept whatever your answer is. "Its not as simple as just fighting it, understand?" you asked, again the wrong words.

"No, I don't" Marlene snapped then hid behind Vincent again.

For once Vincent gave you a sympathetic look. "Cloud, are you sure this is about fighting?"

First Riley calls you out, now Vincent, you clearly weren't fooling your friends anymore, why are you still trying to fool yourself, this was never about fighting, this is about your guilt, your shame- it always goes back to your destructive emotions. You looked back up at Vincent. "Are sins ever forgiven?" you asked.

"I've never tried" Vincent looked away

Marlene looked up at Vincent, "Autumn says you need to forgive yourself," but then she turned her attention to you. "That goes for you too" she scolded pointing an accusatory finger in your direction.

"You mean…" you started but changed your mind, "Never tried?" you questioned. You knew what you have to do now. "Marlene let's go" you said. You could see the joy in her eyes, maybe if you stuck around in the past instead of running you'd see that look more often. "Well I'm gonna try" you decided. You took Marlene's hand and headed back the way you came in search of Fenrir, you knew you needed to get back to Edge.


	36. Chapter 36

Hey guys super sorry i've been gone for a while again. I tend to drop off the face of the Earth every few weeks but here's an update. Btw i couldn't care less for the nasty messages i've been receiving, i write this because i feel like it, i am in no way a writer this is just something i do when i'm bored/have time, if someone likes it cool i'm glad if not go somewhere else. sorry if this comes off as rude

As you and Alyssa approached the Monument to Meteor in the central Plaza of Edge you understood why Tifa wanted you to stay home. It was absolute chaos. There were children- some orphans but others clearly had parents, their eyes were strange, almost catlike, they resembled Kadaj and his gang's. Adults were nearly rioting as they tried to get to the three silver haired men. You spotted Tifa in the crowd, it seemed she was searching the crowd for someone.

"Autumn we have a problem" Alyssa said suddenly,

"What can be a bigger problem than that.." you trailed off pointing to Kadaj, you saw that Riley had followed you. "Riley, I told you to stay home" You told him sighing. Then Skylar appeared from behind him "You dragged Skylar into this too?"

"Tifa told you to stay home too" he retorted. Since when did he get so sassy?

You ignored his comment, hoping its not the beginning of his rebellious teenage years, "Tifa is not my boss, theirs gonna be fight and they may need medical attention," you explained. "its too dangerous here for you" you reasoned.

"But I can help people, I'll be your assistant"

"Riley" you sighed. "See those guys up there, they're kidnapping kids, especially the ones that have the stigma. I don't want them to hurt you"

The reality of the situation seemed to dawn on him. His defiant looked turned to remorse, "Are you mad at me?" he asked.

"Oh kiddo, I could never be mad at you" You told him as you pulled him into a hug.

"uh-oh we got another problem" Alyssa said suddenly.

But before you could react you heard Tifa's angry voice. "What are you doing here?" she yelled as she dragged a very dazed Denzel over. "Its dangerous, you two could get hurt."

"Thats exactly why you need me here," you gestured to your medical kit, "If theirs gonna be fight, you might need me here" You told her.

Tifa was about to lose her temper but suddenly relaxed, "good point" then she turned to Alyssa with her arms crossed, "What's your excuse?"

"I go where Autumn goes" She replied. "Besides we're tough we survived a massacre"

Tifa sighed, "Fine just don't get hurt, theirs no telling what will happen."

And once again you've avoided Tifa's wrath, your luck is really gonna run out one day. You turned back to Riley. "Get Skylar and Denzel home, don't stop anywhere on the way and you stay there until we come home" you told him.

Riley nodded as he threw Denzel's arm over his shoulder and with his free hand reached for Skylar, "On it"

(Cloud)

As you pulled up in front of Seventh Heaven you parked and placed Marlene on the ground. As you released her she accidentally hit your arm with the geostigma wounds and you absently wined in pain.

"Does it hurt?" Marlene asked suddenly.

"A bit. But not as bad as Denzel's"

"Is there a cure?" she asked.

"i don't know" you replied looking away.

"After all you and Autumn did…" she trailed off. "Does she know you've been looking for a cure?" she asked.

"You knew about that?" you asked ask avoiding her question.

"Cloud! You should really clean off your desk once in a while" Marlene replied with laugh, it was good to see her smiling at you again.

"Maybe I should" you agreed.

"But you didn't answer me" Marlene reminded you, geez she's gonna be trouble in a few years, "Did Autumn know thats why you left?" she asked again. You just shook your head- that wasn't why you left. "Is it because you have the sickness too?"

You finally decided to stop lying to yourself. "I just thought I couldn't care for myself. Let alone anyone else"

Marlene held up her arm and did her best Barret impression, "How you suppose to look after your family if you can't even look after yourself" she tired to keep up the impression but started laughing, "Or at least, thats what daddy says." You had to admit it was a pretty good impression, she got your attention once again. "Cloud don't give up" she told you.

You knew she was worried about you disappearing again "Not gonna happen, i've always had you, Tifa and Denzel to look after me, you were there whenever I needed you" you said.

"Don't forget Autumn and Riley" Marlene said. "I think you need Autumn the most"

You have her a genuine smile, "I think you're right." you told her, apparently pleased with that answer Marlene hugged you. "Now it's my turn to be there for everyone" you told her as she pulled away.

Marlene was about to speak when something caught her attention, you turned to see Riley supporting Denzel with Skylar in tow.

"Cloud you're back?" Riley asked as he approached.

You nodded. "I'm not leaving this time" you told him.

For a moment Riley smiled, you knew in that moment all was forgiven. "Theirs gonna be a big fight in the plaza, those three goons are there, Everyone is gonna need your help" Riley told you.

You nodded and started up Fenrir again. You turned back towards the kids, "Get inside and stay there, Riley you're in charge" you told them.

"But Jeremy is home" Riley said.

"Like I said, you're in charge" you said as pulled away and raced off to the plaza.

(Autumn)

"Oh shit man!" You heard Rude yell, when you turned to look you were almost hit by Reno who was thrown a few yards by Loz. Reno rolled over and looked up at you.

"Did I die and you're an angel" He said with a dazed look.

"You better snap out of it before you actually die" You told him.

"That's my girl!" Reno said as he jumped up, Yazoo ran at him again while Rude fought Loz.

"Even when he's about to die" You mumbled in annoyance.

"Um guys we have another problem" Alyssa said.

You didn't even look, "You need to stop finding problems" You told her.

"No Autumn" tifa said as she pointed up. From atop the unfinished building behind the monument someone had summoned Bahamut Sin. You quickly glanced around, there were still so many people around, if someone didn't stop it and fast, theirs no telling how many would die.

"Oh hell no!" Rude yelled when he saw Bahamut Sin for himself, and began running toward you, Alyssa and Tifa,

"Is it after us"Reno asked as he joined Rude.

"I'm not looking!" Rude replied as they ran past you with Loz and Yazoo chasing after them.

"Men" Tifa mumbled bitterly. The she tried to attack Bahamut Sin, but her attacks seemed to have no effect. It roared and prepared to attack, Tifa went to shield you and Alyssa, theirs no time to get out of the way. As the three of you braced for the attack but it never came. Instead you looked up to see a friendly face, clearing the smoke from his gunarm.

"Barret!" Tifa called out.

He gave you a grin, "Marlene better be safe huh?" he said, "You two hang back, we'll take care of this" he said as he ran off to fight, he was followed by Tifa and two…um creatures? That you didn't recognize. One was a large dog-like beast with red fur and tribal dressings, the other a cat riding on a large weird looking moogle doll. Alyssa looked at you curiously seeking answers, you held up your hands defensively, you were just as clueless as she is.

You watched as the dog creature bite at Bahamut sin but was thrown off, just as the cat and moogle tried to fight but were also thrown to the ground. You weren't sure if you could treat them, whatever they are. Barrett soon came to their rescue firing off a few shots until his gun jammed at the worst possible time. He was about to be struck when a shuriken flew into the beast preventing the attack.

You smiled as Yuffie landed a few feet away. "All right, whose been touching my materia?" she asked.

"The bad guys naturally" Tifa replied.

"Oooh I get it!" Yuffie called out, "Hey Autumn watch this!" she called out as she ran into battle.

A large shadow appeared over head and Cid landed shortly after.

"We saw you like yesterday, when did this happen?" you asked referring to the very new, very different, very fancy airship with the candy paint.

"She's a beaut! My shera, the latest model, I'll give ya the grand tour later" Cid called out, the beast seeing the ship directed its attack towards the the airship. "Don't you dare scratch the paint!"

"Your friends are so weird" Alyssa told you, you gave her a curious look, it really was amazing seeing your friends in action. "But I like them" she added after a moment.

"Where can I buy a phone?" Vincent asked as he came up from behind you, he nearly gave Alyssa a heart attack.

"I'm the wrong person to ask you stuffy old vampire" You told him. Vincent just shrugged, he pulled out a small gun and handed it Alyssa, "be on guard" he told her. Alyssa timidly took the gun, but once she had it she knew she would have to use it to defend herself. "You got your dagger?" he asked. You nodded and unsheathed it. "Be ready to use it" he told you as he shot three shadow creepers before rushing off to join the fight.

Bahamut Sin and a few shadow creepers began to close in on Tifa, she was too distracted by the fight to see the building crumbling above her.

"Tifa watch out!" You called out in warning, as Alyssa shot some of the shadow creepers. Just when you thought Tifa was going to get crushed you saw a familiar buster sword shielded her from the falling building pieces. Instinctively Tifa hopped on the back of Fenrir as Cloud maneuvered the bike and took out a few more shadow creepers.

When you were distracted by Cloud's arrival the shadow creepers began to surround you and Alyssa, the two of you backed up until you were back to back. Alyssa took a a few shots but the shadow creepers just kept coming. They were too far out of range for you to use your short dagger. You heard Alyssa scream as she fell back, you turned to see a shadow creeper about to pounce on her. You slashed at it, used the full force of your weight to knocked it off target. It worked for a moment but the beast just got back up, as it prepared for another attack, it was suddenly slashed in half and you felt a familiar arm wrap around you.

"Cloud" you said as you looked up, he had placed you in his lap and was desperately trying to keep you secure, while maneuvering Fenrir around shadow creepers

He gave you a quick smile, "Hold on to me" he told you, you instantly wrapped your arms around his torso as Tifa grabbed Alyssa and pulled her up on the back on fenrir. Cloud circled back and took out the rest of the shadow creepers. You held on tight hoping that you wouldn't be in his way. Cloud eventually stopped the bike as all of your friends gather around.

"you're safe now" Cloud whispered to you as you reluctantly released him and stood up, "Sorry I took so long" he addressed everyone else. You didn't want to let go, what if he leaves again?

"It's alright" Tifa replied.

"Yeah you're here now" Alyssa added, then leaned closer to Cloud and said, "For the record, I see it now" she told him, then dismounted the bike.

As Cloud dismounted you turned to Alyssa, "What was that about?" you asked. She just shook her head and told you that it doesn't matter anymore.

"I'm all for joyous reunions and all that mushy stuff but we can use some help over here Spiky!" Barret called out. Then he fired a shot at Bahamut Sin, to which the beast fired back, knocking Barret off the building, you gasped fearing for your friend until you saw that he was able to gab onto a girder to save himself. Then Vincent and Cid began attacking, the beast was able to catch Cid off guard but thankfully he was saved by the dog-like beast and the weird cat thing.

You watched in awe as Vincent continued his attacks and Yuffie ran up a vertical beam climbing the building in seconds. Cid, the dog- beast and the cat began attacking together, as Barret swung himself back up onto the girder and continued his attacked, only to be knocked off again- this time being saved by Cloud.

"The hell have you been?" Barret yelled swatting Cloud away. Once he knew they were both safe, Cloud released him and turned to fight Bahamut Sin. You had only seen Cloud fight once before when the behemoths attacked you, all those spats with Reno didn't count, but you were amazed at his skills. You had already assumed that he was about as powerful as Jace or Zack but you never imagined it would be like this.

"All of your friends are such badasses" Alyssa commented, You nodded in agreement and went back to watching.

Now each of your friends, helped propel Cloud higher and higher into the sky in order to deal a final killing blow to the beast. You held your breath as you lost sight of Cloud for a moment and released it seconds later when he reappeared on the other side of the beast. Bahamut Sin came crashing to the ground where it began to fade into the lifestream as Cloud landed high up on a girder. He looked down at you and gave you a genuine smile. You were about to call out to him when you heard Reno and Rude scream "Sir no!"

You and Cloud looked around and finally saw that Rufus had fallen from the building and began shooting at Kadaj and a box that had also fallen from the building. Cloud rushed off to assist the Turks flanked on either side by Reno and Rude. As much as you don't like Rufus you were relieved when Tseng and Elena saved him by attaching a net to the building where Rufus was caught. Kadaj however landed on the ground completely unharmed. In the shuffle you had lost sight of the other two remnants. Kadaj hopped on a motorcycle and sped off.

Suddenly you felt yourself being lifted off the ground, you struggled against the man's grip seeing that its Loz and that he was infact kidnapping you. He fled on his motorcycle with Yazoo following closely on his own

"Autumn!" Cloud called as he retrieved Fenrir. Alyssa fired a few shots at the remnants but all of them missed.

"Let me go" you yelled as you pushed yourself away from him. He released you for a moment, your leg painfully brushed against the ground. But you couldn't get away, Yazoo had grabbed you as they continued to make their escape with you as their hostage.

"No fair! I had her" Loz whined.

"You dropped her dear brother" Yazoo reminded him.

You continued to struggle against their grip, you could see Cloud in the distance, he was catching up but they had a pretty large head start on him. The remnants stopped for a moment when they caught up with Kadaj.

"What now?" Yazoo asked.

"Give me the girl" He replied, you tried to break free but it was no use, it scared you how much they reminded you of Sephiroth. Once Kadaj had you secured, he turned back to the other two, "Now go kill big brother, he doesn't love mother." Your eyes widened as you tried to break free again, If you could stall them, maybe it will give Cloud the edge he needs. Kadaj laughed. "Oh no none of that" he said, and then everything went dark as you blacked out.


End file.
